Change It All (Sinbad X Kougyoku(Oc))
by Sakura108645
Summary: Kimi was reborn into the world of Magi as Ren Kougyoku. So in her mind, shes saying shes screwed. As time goes by, she's done many things that the original Kougyoku would have never done and is catching the eyes of a certain king. Will she be able to change fate and surpass the darkness in her heart before it's too late?
1. Arc 1:Prologue:Fiction Becomes Reality

Nice to meet you all! The names Kimi Garcia. Age 24, Otaku, gamer, huge fan of Magi, and the rest I will reveal to you in the future. I'm on my last year in collage, and I major in English and Graphic Design. I play the violin and much more.

And here is my story of How I was Reborn in the world of Magi.

It's was normal day. The sun was out here in Fresno and it was the middle of spring, and it freaken felt like summer. The sun beating down on us. Currently I was practicing dance with a few of my friends. Jazz and Ballet can be difficult, but once you get the hang of it. You get used to it.

"CHECKMATE FUCKER!"

I turn around and burst out laughing. My friend Caria just beat my friend in chest or checkers, Yup...can't tell the difference.

"Shut up..." he growled.

"Alphonse, no need to get upset. Besides, your still a champion in my eyes." I smile.

He nodded and put on a blank face again. Honestly, he's like the real life version of Ren Kouen minus the red hair, eyes, and psychotic blood lust and thrust for knowledge.

"I'll win next time for sure." He said as he stood up.

I chuckled. We're all in our last year here in Fresno State. I'm Mexican American, Caria is Indian, and Alphonse is white-Asian. We been together since Elementary School.

I look up to the sky and smile. It felt nice today. I look down and see Caria grinning like an idiot. I wonder everyone else is?

"Hey Kimi, who are you going to cosplay as? I plan to dress up as Kouha. Alphonse said he would go as Edward. And you?" Caria asked as she got out her laptop.

"Not sure...I have the cosplay for Kougyoku...but I also have the cosplay of Mine. You know, the one from Akame ga Kill?" I said.

Both gave me dead panned looked.

"What?" I said.

"Go with Kougyoku." Both said.

"I don't want to go alone as one of Rens, so please?!" Caria said.

The things I do for my friends...

We all headed home. Once I got to apartment, I switched on my computer and saw the new spoiler for Magi chapter 339. I read it and was surprised by Hakuryuu's answer.

I decided to go back to the past chapters of the Manga and re-read them. I have all the new volumes in English up to Volume 23.

I re-read all the volumes and all the chapters online. I sigh. I wander how things would be if Sinbad wasn't full of himself? Magi is really messing with our hearts right now, same with Kingdom Heart's.

I decided to knock out. I took a shower and went to bed.

 _\- Dream -_

 _"Hic...sniff...whaaaa..."_

 _Crying...it sounds like a little girl._

 _"Help...someone..."_

 _I walked throughout the pitch black darkness, searching for the owner of the voice. I kept walking._

 _I then saw a figure as I got closer. It was a little girl. She was hugging her knees crying. I knelt down._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" I said._

 _"Sniff...I'm scared...everyone hates me..." the girl whimpered._

 _I eyes darken. She she must be mistreated._

 _"That's not true." I said._

 _She looked up at me, but her bangs were covering her eyes. I smile and hug her._

 _"You're lonely, I'll be your friend. I'm Kimi. What's yours?" I smiled down at her._

 _"I'm sorry...I can't tell you. But...you can call me...Koug.." she said._

 _"Alright Koug. Nice to meet ya! Let's be friends!" I gave her a closed eye grin._

 _The little girl smiles and nodded. The darkness changed to a flower field._

 _\- End of Dream -_

I played with her. We made flower crowns and everything. I told her stories, about my life and so on. She told me about hers. Apparently she is someone royalty. However, next she was born from a prostitute, she was considered an out cast. It was sad. I would comfort her. She loved when I would sing and play my violin. I even helped her to read and write. I began to see this little girl as sister.

I had the seem where Koug and and I would meet everyday. I was happy. It's continued for several weeks.

But one day...

"KOUG!" I ran to her.

She was hurt. Burn marks, cuts, bruises...I was horrified.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she mumbled repeatly.

I hugged her tightly. Who ever did this to her...will pay...

"Kimi...no matter what...I'll always be with you..." Koug smiles at me as tears fell from her eyes.

Then...she disappears...to a thousand lights...

I stood there stun...Tears began to fall from my eyes...her kind smile...

"KOUG!"

After that, I never had that dream again. I didn't tell anyone what had happened, or what I was feeling. I just wanted to be alone. I was currently in my room, playing my violin. I wanted find songs that matched different anime characters.

I found the "Lost in Thoughts all Alone" from Fire Emblem, matched Sinbad perfectly.

"Mirror Mirror Part 2" matched Kougyoku.

I sigh...I switch on my CD player and put on the Madoka Magica soundtrack. I kept looking out the window. I then saw a small bird. I smile and open my window. It flew towards me and it landed on my nose.

I decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow was my test.

 _\- Dream -_

 _"Aaaaaaahh...Aaahhhh..." I sang._

 _I was in a flower field. But it was different. There was water all around, it rippled. There were purple flowers all over. Pink spider lilies and purple chrysanthemums. I looked down at the water, my reflection looking back at me, except my hair was pink, and so were my eyes, I wore a green pink kimono._

 _I bent down and picked up one of the chrysanthemums and spider lilies. I began to sing._

 _ **Drawings on paper constructed of hope and stardust**_

 _ **Gathering memories long ago lost and forgotten in the void of night**_

 _ **Line up the pieces**_

 _ **Gathering pictures of friendship and journeys far away**_

 _ **Put the pieces together forever knowing that they will be entwined**_

 _ **Linking the memories**_

 _ **Caged is the bird with the pen and the paper of your heart**_

 _ **Casting shadows of memories of another time and another place**_

 _ **Onto the pages**_

 _ **Purpose fulfilled, she no longer is useful in this world**_

 _ **Now the puzzle of memories pieces are put back in their rightful place**_

 _ **"Thank Namine", someday**_

 _Ripple..._

 _I hear the water ripple. Tears were falling from me eyes. They touched the surface off-the-wall water, causing ripples in the surface._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _I turn around and see a man with gold eyes, tan skin, long purple hair, and purple white long robes. He must of noticed I was crying, because his eyes soften. I wiped a eyes with my sleeve._

 _I didn't answer his question. I felt safe...but yet...a feeling of weariness._

 _"Miss?" He asked._

 _I backed away, and the flowers surrounded me, like to protect me. His eyes widened. I stared to sing again._

 ** _Lost in the shadow's lonely embrace_**

 ** _I'm trapped in a web of my own mistakes_**

 ** _What was my light, fades away_**

 ** _My mind's swarming with these memories_**

 ** _That still haunt me_**

 ** _Time and again_**

 ** _I call out your names_**

 ** _So hopelessly certain you'll do the same_**

 ** _Please, wait for me, my dear friends_**

 ** _Though I did what I thought I had to do_**

 ** _I still lost you_**

 _I broke down. I kept crying in front of him._

 _"I couldn't do anything..." I said in between sobs._

 _He looked at me confused. He wanted to help but didn't know how._

 _"I wanted to help her...but I couldn't...I spoke to her...she was my friend..." I cried as I buried my face in my hands._

 _"She died in my arms...no matter how much pain she suffered...she kept smiling..." I sobbed._

 _The man looked at shocked._

 _"How could I have been so blind?! Why couldn't I see the pain she was suffering?! Now...I'll never see her again..." I broke and fell to knees._

 _He slowly walked over to me. My eyes widened when I felt his arms wrapped around me. He gently stroked my hair._

 _"I may not know what happened...but I'm sure your friend wouldn't want to see you crying...she want you to smile...and laugh..." He smiled down kindly at me._

 _My lips quivers and I began to cry loudly._

 _"It's alright...let it all out..." He said and I cried my heart out._

 _\- End of Dream -_

It's been three days since that dream. The man that appeared, I thanked him and told him I was sorry. He said it was alright. He asked for my name, I told him my name was Kimi. I hope to see him soon.

I was walking down the street, pass the light. I saw a little girl running. Trying to stop her cat. I pulled her back, before she ran after it. I couldn't leave her. I ran towards the cat and pushed it out of the way...but...

CRASH!

I was hit by a truck. Blood pooled the cement. I guess this where my life ends...

Too bad I'll never know how Magi, Kingdom Hearts, and several other anime and manga that aren't complete, will end.

As my life fades from my eye, I see a figure appear in front of me.

I smile...she was crying...

"I'll see you again...Koug..."

And everything fades to darkness...

 _\- 3rd POV -_

 _A man with with fair skin, dark blue hair (most of which he wore in a long, messy braid, with several wavy locks falling over his shoulders), and sharp sapphire eyes. A third eye lay situated in the centre of his forehead, his clothing is a lot more formal and regal: a cape flowed down his back, accompanied by an intricate white veil with a majestic crown similar to the ophanim resting on top of it._

 _He looked at sleeping spirit of the woman from another world. She held her knees together, she made herself into a cocoon position. Her short brown hair flowing. She was glowing. Her souls was pure. She floated in a bubble, surrounded by a warm light._

 _A little girl with pink hair, wearing a pink kimono looked down at the ground sadly. The man ruffles the girl hair and walked towards the woman. He observed her features._

 _He then turns back to the little girl._

 _"I want her to live...she was there for me...she was there for me when I needed someone...please! I want her to live! My spirit has left my body and can't go back...but at least..." the little girl turns to the bubble and placed her hands on it._

 _"I want her to live...to have a happy life...that's why...I'll give her my body..." She turned back to the man with blue eyes._

 _The man looked back at the woman who was in deep slumber. He turned back to the little girl._

 _"Is this what you wish?" He asked and she nodded._

 _"I know...she can help my family...and maybe even help save my home..." the little girl said._

 _The man smiled. He turns back to the girl and breaks the bubble. She floats standing up, her eyes closed. The little girl glows and turns to the older version of herself 10 years in the future. She intertwines there figures, and lays her forehead on the sleeping Woman. The girl cried and smiled.._

 _"Thank you for everything...I know you'll help them...thank you...Kimi.." and both girls shatter together._

 _The man watched as their Rukh became one and held it in the palm of his hand._

 _" I give my body to her... so she may live on and have a happy life...please watch over her...King Solomon...and guide her down the right path..." the girl's rukh said before it returned back to the great flow._

 _Solomon smiled sadly._

 _"I promise...Kougyoku..."_

 ** _(End of Prologue)_**


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn as a Princess

" _Princess..."_

Nooooooo...it's too early...

" _Princess..."_

I groans because-wait...

"PRINCESS GET UP!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I scream as I felt myself pulled off my bed. I immediately stand up and look all around me frantically.

"What the hell if your problem?!" I glared a the person woke me up from my beauty sleep.

A boy with spiky brown hair with a line on his face. He was brown hair and is wearing a black kimono with a strange shape fan in his hand.

"Princess, language!" The boy screeched.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"If this is a game, please stop. The maids will dress you." The boys said and left.

I looked all around the room. This isn't my apartment! The maids did come in and dress me. I was put in a pink green kimono...

After they were done...I went to look in the mirror. I was shocked with what I was looking at.

Incredible..." I said as I looked in the mirror.

My name is Kimi, age 24, otaku, huge fan of Magi, and just recently got ran over by a truck for saving a cat and died. I expected to go to heaven but what I didn't expect was...

"Lady Kougyoku! What are you doing looking in the mirror like you never scene one?!"

And I immediately groan. Why was I reborn as THE Ren Kougyoku, 8th princess of the Kou Empire? Now I know for sure I'm screwed. Why? Cause I know everything that is going to happen! I look back at the mirror into my pink eyes. I sigh. Kougyoku is 7 here. So that means the great fire has already passed.

"Sorry. I saw a spider and killed it." I smile.

Koubun shakes his head.

"It's time for your lessons. Come." He says.

His back is facing me and I flip him off. We were walking down the hallway. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hakuryuu, and his eyes were wide. He must of saw me flip Koubun off. I snicker and put my finger on my lips. He grins. Now there is a smile I want to sees. Hell, I may have been reborn as Kougyoku, but I'm not the one the people in the manga and anime know. I don't know why I was brought to this world, but I'll do what I can to help and save it.

We got to the library and I saw Kouha there. Well, might as well mess with him.

"What are you doing pinky?" I said as I ran up to him.

Everyone in the room went silent. Kouha looked at me with wide eyes. I was confused.

"You...you talked..." he mumble.

I tilt my head to the side confused.

"So?" I said.

"And your showing emotion." He stood up.

"Is it wrong that I'm happy?" I said.

He suddenly hugged me.

"You're back to normal!" He cried happily.

He let's go of me and runs out of the library.

"EN-NI! MEI-NI! HAKUIE-SAN! HAKURYUU! SHE'S BACK TO NORMAL! SHE'S BACK TO NORMAL!"

I hear him yelling down the hallway. I was extremely confused.

"Ka Koubun? What's going on? Why is Kouha acting like I just came back from the dead?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked.

"Princess, you don't remember?" Ka Koubun looks at me shocked.

I shook my head.

BAM!

Both of us turn around and see the library door burst open. There out of breath, was Hakuie, Hakuryuu, Koumei, Kouha and Kouen. I ran up to them, worried.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" I asked.

I saw tears forming in Hakuie's eyes and she suddenly hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're back! You're finally back!" She cried.

Koumei also hugged me saying I was back. I don't understand. What happened to Kougyoku before I became her? Kouen smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Tonight a celebration was held, in honor that I was "cured". I was still confused with what happened. But I can tell you this much...

During the party, the empress kept putting on a fake smile. I notice she kept glaring at me secretly. I don't know what happened, but right now...it's better to just pretend that I'm better. I played games with my siblings and I had fun. Even Judar was happy that I was normal. Though he kept calling me hag. So I decided to do the same.

"Peach Fuzz!" I yelled at him and he froze.

"What did you just call me?" He stuttered.

I smirk and run up to him.

"You're Peach Fuzz from now on!" I grin.

"Nice one Kougyoku!" Kouha laughed.

I saw Kouen had a blank face but you can clearly see laughter in his eyes. I grin up at them.

I then spot Hakuryuu and pounce on him from behind.

"Come in Blueberry! (Pinches cheeks) smile more!" I laugh.

"Whhaaaaa! Stop!" He cried to shake me off and tears were forming on his eyes.

I grin and stretch them.

"Cry baby Blueberry! Be a man huh?!" I laughed.

He began to cry and I giggle. Hakuie was laughing hard and it was surprising. Even the emperor smiled.

I grab both Hakuryuu and Judar's hands and drag then with me to the middle of the room.

"Come on Kouha! You come too!" I grin he runs to us.

"London's bridge is falling down, falling down...

London's bridge is falling down, my fair lady🎶" I sang as we sang and spun in a circle.

The boys looked at me confused but smile. I managed to get Hakuryuu and Kouha to sing with me. I taught them the game and they were happy and liked playing with it. Hakuie chose to join us along with Koumei. It took all of my strength to make Judar sing with us, and all of our power to convince Kouen to play with us.

"En-ni...are you to chicken to play with us?" I said sweetly.

Everyone else covered their mouths to keep themselves from laughing at what I said to him.

Kouen looked at me shocked and glared.

"No!" He said and stood up.

I squeal when he picked me up and put me on top of his shoulders. I laughed as we all played together. Even the emperor smiled at our childness. I was so happy to get everyone to play with us.

Soon it was time for us to go to sleep. I was in my room, humming a song happily. I sigh. I never would've thought I would be given a second chance in life, much less as Kougyoku. But I frown. The way they all acted, it was like I was in a coma or something. I asked Ka Koubun but he said not to worry about it.

I sigh...

I decided to go to sleep.

\- _Dream -_

 _I was floating. The place was white, filled with beautiful flowers. Pink, red, white spider lilies. blue breath and all of her favorite flowers. Water was going on for miles, there in the centre was a beautifully grown cherry blossom tree. I smile and sit near it. I felt at peace. I closed my eyes and saw hum a song. As I did I heard the water rippling. I open my eyes and smile. It was the man from before._

 _"I never thought...I would you you again Kimi." He smirks kindly at me._

 _I giggle._

 _"Same here. I was hoping to see you again." I said as I watch him walk towards me._

 _He smiles and I motion him to sit down next to me. He sat down next to me._

 _"I never got your name. I also want to apologize for me crying all over you." I said._

 _"No need to worry. You were depressed. It's been a year hasn't it? And my name is Sinbad." He said._

 _I froze._

 _S-SINBAD?!_

 _"Kimi? Are you alright?" He asked._

 _And what does he mean it's been a year?! I saw him 4 days ago!_

 _I snap out of it_

 _"Sorry. It's nice to meet you Sinbad." I smile._

 _Through the rest of the time, we talked and laughed. I was happy. I didn't tell him anything about Kou but I told him I had fun with my siblings and such._

 _Soon it was time for me to wake up._

 _"I hope to see you again." He said._

 _"Same here." I smiled._

 _\- End of Dream -_

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. I get up and dress myself. Thank god I payed attention to the maids as they dressed me. I put my hair in a bun and look out the window. I see Judar teasing Hakuryuu. I laugh at how cute they look.

Today was studying. Ugh...

Lucky me, I already know how to read Arabic. So I knew all this. But it was interesting. Even when my lessons were all done, I chose to stay in the library. I found books about magic, medicine, and more. I may not be a magician but I understood magic really well. What's more, I was shocked I could read the language of Toran. I made sure to keep that a secret or else I may end up being a translator for Kouen.

As I left the library, I decided to head to the kitchen. When I got there, I was glad none of the servants were there. I got a stool and searched through the cabinets. I found everything I wanted. I mixed flour, sugar, eggs, vanilla, and other ingredients to make cookies. As I did that, I then warned up some sugar and added salt and butter. After letting cook till golden brown, I added milk. Once all combine, I set it aside. I placed the cookies in the oven and waited till they were ready.

When 15 minutes was over, I took them out and waited for the cool. I then drizzle them with the caramel I made. I was happy with what I made, I found a bento box and began placing them there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little rat?"

I recognized the voice.

"Good morning lady Gyokuen." I smiled at her.

She chuckled.

"What are you doing here? I could of sworn you were a soulless doll. But now seeing your ru-!" She froze when she saw me walk pass by her.

\- 3rd POV -

Gyokuen's widened as Kougyoku passed her. Three Rukh silhouettes stood around the girl, protecting her. Two she recognized. And a grin formed on her lips. However, she did not recognize the third one.

She did a side glance at the girl as she saw her walk towards Hakuryuu and Judar.

Indeed...the girl was different. About a year ago, when Hakuren and Hakuyuu died in the great fire, the girl was also supposed to die. Just like them, she had overheard about Al-Thamen's agenda. That's why she also ordered the little girls assassination.

Her sons died in the fire, but she wasn't happy that the girl survived.

The girl was greatly injured though. She was in a coma for 6 months. Then she woke up again. She was there and hid her smile with her kimono's sleeve.

The girl was a soulless body. No life in her body. Not a single rukh surrounded her. This greatly disturb the magicians and more Judar. Kougyoku was nothing but a lifeless walking doll. Gyokuen was more than happy. Now the girl being a soulless doll, she can make the girl do her bidding.

Falan wasn't happy with this plan. True, she still cared for the child, but making her fall...to her it was too far.

But...

Now her plan were ruined. The girl now had her soul back. But something was different. The girl perhaps...had much older rukh...

As the months went by, Gyokuen saw this. Her eyes, it wasn't the look of a child. It was the look of a full grown adult. Even her siblings notice this change.

She was no longer a shy little girl. She was filled with confidante.

One day...

"What?"

Hakuie dropped the scrolls she was carrying. Even Kouen froze.

"Will you teach me the way for the sword?! Please!?" Kimi plead with puppy dog eyes.

The one weapon that breaks her older siblings every single time.

Judar was trying not to burst out laughing at this along with Kouha and Hakuryuu.

"Please Hakuie? You yourself are a warrior. Plus you capture Paimon's dungeon. Please?" Kimi said.

Kouen's eyebrow twitched.

This girl...

"Well...I guess I can...but...why do you want to learn?" Hakuie asked.

Kimi smiled sadly.

"I want to become stronger, so I can protect my family. I don't want us to loose more important people in our lives. That's why I want to become stronger. So please, will you teach me?" Kimi bowed.

Her siblings looked at her shocked. Kouen smile's.

"Hakuie will not teach you." He said as he stood up.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Because I will teach you personally. We'll start tomorrow. You can also train with Hakuryuu and the others if you want." Kouen said as he ruffles her hair.

Kimi looked at him shocked and smiles.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kimi jumped at him and hugged him.

"Your welcome runt." He chuckled.

\- 3 years later: Kimi POV -

"Hey Peach Fuzz!" I yelled out in the garden.

It's been three years since I was born in this world and things have been...brutal...

First and foremost...I absolutely hate that bitch Gyokuen, aka, Arba, second...

Being Kougyoku was hard. Plus, changing from shy girl to one that is a free spirit...well Shit...

During these past years, I been training with my siblings. Not only that, Once a month, I would have the dream were I was surrounded by water and flowers. I was the older version of Kougyoku. Sinbad and I would sit down and talk. I was happy. We become friends. But sometimes the flowers would surround me to protect me when he would try to pull a move on me. He told me about his adventures. I always wanted to hear his stories in person. No back to Peach Fuzz, aka Judar.

"Stop calling me that!" Judar yells from on top of a tree.

I grin and climb up.

"There you are peach fuzz. I'm in the mood to explore, so...maybe take me out to a dungeon?" I grin and he looks at me shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Kouen would kill me if I did that...but I can take you out to explore." Judar grins.

\- Time Skip -

"Nice! Sindria!" I yell as we fly over the place.

"I know a place we can hang out!" Judar yells as we fly through the magic carpet.

I raise an eyebrow as we descended down. When I saw the building, I went pale.

"Judar, turn back..." I said.

He looks at me confused.

"Why?" He asked.

I guess he noticed my paling face as we headed towards the Kingdom of Sindria. I'm so dead...I pray we don't encounter anyone from here. Much less Sinbad...

WHAT IF HE RECOGNIZES ME?! I'LL BE DOOMED!

And I spoke to soon because the next we know...red wires are coming our way.

"Move!" I yelled and quickly move the carpet to a different direction.

I look down and I knew it, it's Ja'far, looking towards us with cold green slit eyes.

"This is why I said to go back!" I screech as I kept moving moving the carpet.

Shit ,now Yamraiha is coming our way.

"Use an ice barrier now!" I yelled.

He nodded and Froze water around us. I can see through the ice, I can tell they are confused, but what I didn't expect was, to come in contact with gold eyes looking at us in shock, and confusion. I got in front of Judar to protect him. I know Sinbad holds a grudge against him.

I can hear muffle talking and Sinbad looking back and forth between us and his generals. I motion Judar with my hand. He should recognize it. He nodded and slowly began chanting a spell.

Sinbad looked back at us and smirks. I felt a shiver. I out of the corner of my eye I saw Judar nod.

3...

Sinbad touched the ice...

2...

Cracks form on the ice.

1

"NOW!" I scream as the ice completely shatter.

"HAGSARA!"

A explosion of fog took place and everyone was coughing, and we made a run for it. We made a dash but I then felt something grab me by the collar of my kimono. I thrash and I see it is Sinbad.

"LET ME GO OLD MAN!" I yell and Sinbad looked at me with wide eyes.

I can hear the others snickering. I didn't want to do this, but I got no choice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, which sent everyone, especially Masrur, into covering their ears. Because of this, I kicked Sinbad in the groin, causing him to let go. As I fell, Judar caught me, and we got away. But I noticed my scarf was missing. I made it as a reminder of my old world.

"Shit..." I curse.

"You actually cussed?!" Judar looked at me with wide eyes.

"Shut up peach fuzz!" I yell at him.

I crossed my arms and think. I spoke out loud in English. And Judar is looking at me funny. Who can blame him?

Sinbad and Kougyoku weren't suppose to meet yet, plus, that shiver I felt...freakin pervert. I sigh...

Oh...how much I miss playing the violin...it would help me relax.

Wait...maybe...

\- Time Skip -

I made Judar drop me off again in Sindria. This time, undetected. We his in the forest. There, I used my shawl and covered my hair and face. I brought enough money to buy an entire market if I wanted. I walked throughout the marketplace, amazed by the sights and smells.

I look around and see a stall selling wood. Wood carpenters! Perfect. I walk up to them.

"Excuse me, do you have Maple, Spruce, Ebony, Boxwood, Willow and Rosewood?" I asked and they looked at me shocked.

"Yes." The shop owner said.

I grin.

"My dad is a wood carpenter, and I was hoping to get him some as a gift." I said and the shop owner smiles. I bought a good amount, and wood carpenter tools and materials. I thanked him, and the to the magic tools Judar gave me, I can store them in a space. I was happy, I bought sweets food, even played games. It was so much fun.

I continue walking, skipping with my bags of sweets. Sindria is amazing. I didn't see Mistoras, so that means it's been 4 years since the destruction of the first Kingdom of Sindria...

I sigh...these people...they suffered so much...

I kept walking until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey."

I froze. That's Masrur's voice...

I put on a smile.

"Hey, is there something you need?" I said as I turn around with a smile.

Masrur was there with Sharrkan, Ja'far and Yamriaha.

I'm screwed...

Ja'far had his arms crossed as he glared at me.

"Is there something you need?" I asked again.

Silence...

I shrug my shoulders and was about to walk forward when I ran into something hard.

"Oooowww! My nose!" I said as I rubbed my nose.

"Little girl, why are you here alone?"

Oh no...

I look up...Sinbad looking down at me with his smile.

Dear Solomon, whatever did I do to deserve this...?!

"Hey mister, why do you have gray hair?" I grin.

"What?!" Sinbad screeched and Began to check his hair.

I took that as my cue to run, but alas...I did not get too far, because Sharrkan caught me and swung me over his shoulders.

"Put me down! This is kidnapping! I will ruin you!" I screeched.

I used my bag of sweets and swung it at Masrur's face. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I kept trying to get out of his grip as they took me to the palace but no avail.

"Dear God Solomon...what did I do to deserve this? Set me free...I do not want to deal with this bullshit right now at least till I'm 18...why...why...I'm too young to DIE...I'm not ready..." I kept mumbling over and over.

Everyone kept looking at me weirdly, but I felt Masrur trying to keep his laughter in.

We were now in the kingdom's meeting room. They made me sit down on a chair. Everyone surrounding me, and I puffed my cheeks and glared at them.

"So little girl, what is your name? Based on your clothing, I can tell you are from Kou. Not only that, you were riding a carpet with Judar." Sinbad said as he sat in front of me.

I kept my cheeks puffed and glared.

"Hmhp!" I cross my arms and turn around.

I can feel Ja'far wanting to strangle me. I hear Yamriaha giggling.

"Kimi." I said.

I will use my old name. They looked at me confused.

"My name is Kimi. I wanted to explore Sindria. I heard a lot about it, so I wanted to see what it was like here. I like the atmosphere here better than my home. There is Sun here, while there, it is always a gray sky." I said.

Sinbad narrowed his eyes at me. I can tell he wants to ask me something but doesn't want to say anything because the others are here.

"Hmmmm...then why were you with Judar Kimi?" Ja'far asked.

"Easy. I asked Peach Fuzz to sneak me out!" I gave them a closed eye grin with a peace sign.

I see Sinbad and the others scoff at the nickname I gave Judar. I grin.

"I see. So you're not a spy then?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Nope! This place is a awesome! I love the atmosphere here! Plus the food is divine!" I giggle as I went in my bag of sweets and munch on a lollipop.

Sinbad grins.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Yup! Sinbad, womanizer and airhead of the seven seas!" I laughed.

The life drain out of him and all the generals burst out laughing.

"Sinbad, I never would've thought a little girl could be this savage towards you!" Hinahoho laughed.

"Ahem! Changing the subject, anything else you want to say, Kimi?" Sinbad coughed.

"Yup, stop being a womanizer and settle down already! Because you'll end up a lonely old man at this rate!" I laughed and everyone lost it.

"As a matter of fact, I do have someone in mind!" And everyone stopped laughing.

"Who?!" The generals all went to his face.

Sinbad smirked.

"I'll tell you guys is that she is quite a catch. However...plants try to keep me away from her..." Sinbad said.

The generals sweat drop.

"She must be a life magician. That's the only reason the plants would try to keep you away from her." Pisti giggles.

"I agree old man! I may not be a magician, I do understand magic! Plants have life and they will protect their master!" I said and he sulks.

"How do you know about magic Kimi?" Yamraiha asked.

"I love reading about magic! I may not be a magician but I still love to read it as a hobby." I grin.

After that, I was shown around Sindria. I had so much fun, especially with Sinbad. He took me to many fun places.

Ahhhh...Such fun today. Soon I had to leave. and I went back to the forest, where Judar was waiting for me. He was shocked that I came back with so much stuff but didn't care. He was just glad I got him peaches. I smile. True, things are different.

For two years, I kept sneaking out to Sindria. I would talk and hang out with everyone. But I would spend more time with Sinbad. Even in the dream, I would talk to him and everything. I would play my violin in the forest.

" _Kimi, I want you to be my queen." He asked me one day in the dream._

 _I smiled sadly._

 _"Sinbad...I wish I can...but I can't..." I said._

 _"Why?! Why can't you?!" He demanded._

 _I wanted to tell him but I can't._

 _"Because...it is forbidden..." I began to cry._

 _He looked at me with a hurt and painful expression._

 _"But...I promise we'll meet again someday...and this...time...you will hold me in your arms for real. Until then, wait for me. Good Bye..." I smiled as the flowers began to surround me._

 _"Kimi...Kimi!" He ran towards me as I kept getting farther away._

 _I smiled._

 _This isn't good bye Sinbad. We'll see each other again one day._

 _But happy times...and happy memories...don't last forever..._

\- 4 years later -

"So...ready for your first dungeon?" Judar smirked my way.

I stayed silent.

"Let's do this..."

(To be continued...)


	3. Chapter 2: Dungeon of Vinea and Sitri

I touched the dungeons door and was engulfed in a white light. When the light faded I was amazed by the sight. It felt like we were underwater. There were fish swimming in the air, the creaks of sunlight filled the place. I smile at the beauty of it. It's been 7 years since I came to this world I'm 14 years old. Only three years left till the emperor tries to marry me off. Sorry, but that won't happen in the future.

I made Ka Koubun and Judar only come with me. I didn't want any of the other soldiers to come because I didn't want them to lose their lives.

"Peach Tart, guide me." I said and an angry tick mark appears on him.

"First Peach Fuzz now Peach Tart?" He drummed his fingers on arms.

I giggle. I turn to Ka Koubun.

"Please be prepare if any of us or you get injured, alright?" I said.

"Yes princess." He nodded.

He started walking. There were drawings on the walls. I know people used to live in these dungeons in the past. We stopped at the first door. Markings on it. Wait...

I burst out laughing at this. Judar and Ka Koubun looked at me weirdly.

"What the hell is so funny?" Judar said.

"Ahaha...sorry! We need to find the instrument that will allow me to play the song that will open the door." I said as I wipe a tear from my eyes.

"Those are notes to play an instrument?" Ka Koubun said.

I nodded.

"Yup. A ocarina to be precise." I said as I turn around and jump onto a pillar to get a better view.

"What the hell is a oca-how ever the fuck you say it!" Judar said.

"A ocarina" I emphasize the word "is a small handheld instrument that is made out of either clay, wood, or...plastic...(Judar: What's Plastic?) And can have up to 4 or more hole on it. Depending on the instrument itself. We need to find it." I said.

Suddenly the room began to shake. A giant blue crab emerges from the water. All of us get ready to battle. If my guess is correct, the ocarina will appear once we beat it. I take out the dagger I got from Balbadd. It's one similar to the one Alibaba will get in the future. I felt blood lust spike in me as the crab attacked us and we all jumped back. I smirk.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh hysterically as I charged at it and slash.

It stopped my attack. A grin came on my face.

"Sorry Crab! I'm making you dinner!" I said as I jumped back and and slashed its leg.

It screeched and Judar threw ice shards at it. Ka Koubun then took out three vials and ran past me. The through them at it. The vials broke, and the liquid evaporated. It began to make the crab irritated and I saw it's she'll melting.

"Acid with a combination of poison! Nice!" I said as I ripped a piece of my kimono and use it cover the lower part of my face, so I won't smell or breathe in the poison.

"Thank you princess!" Ka Koubun smirks.

I charged back at the crab again and managed to cut off one of its legs. Judar then threw a lighting attack from behind it. It screeched in pain as it swung it's pincers at us. While it was distracted by Judar's and Ka Koubun's attacks, I ran towards it and on my knees, I slide underneath it. I take my dagger and stabbed it.

I thrashed around and I manipulated my magoi into my dagger and made a magoi sword stab completely right through it. I ran out of the way quickly. I saw it fall dead and burst Into blue flames. I breathed in and out trying to catch my breath. Judar lands next to me and Ka Koubun stand next to me also.

"You're covered in black blood..." Judar grimaced.

A grin was still plastered on my face. Ka Koubun sighs. As the flames disappear a triple hole Ocarina was left. I walked towards it and pick it up.

"Be careful with that thing princess!" Ka Koubun panicked.

"Don't worry about it. This is the instrument we needed." I smirked as we walked towards the door again.

I check the notes. I know this song. I see to play it all the time to Koug. I take a deep breath and begin. This...

Was Cassim's character song. I remember when I first heard it. I was filled with so much emotion. The loneliness, the pain, sadness, It became my favorite song. As I played the song, I remembered the lyrics, and Cassim singing it.

Judar and Ka Koubun were looking at me with wide eyes. I felt tears falling from my eyes. But I didn't care, I kept playing it. When I was done, I mumbled.

"You have a great friend Alibaba..." I said and wipes my tears.

The door glowed and it opens.

I put the ocarina in my bag and walk forward.

"How the hell did you know hell did you know how to play that thing?! I never seen anything like that before!" Judar said as he floated on top of me.

"Pay attention where you are going." I said.

SMACK!

He ran straight onto a ice cycle. I laugh and Ka Koubun is trying not to.

"It's not funny!" Judar said as he rubbed his nose.

The next one there was a tablet that had the language of Torran.

 _Sadness and sorrow is not the answer to all._

 _My tears become my hope and my wails become my voice._

 _My Isolation is my morals and my sorrow becomes my cage._

 _The river flows and shows to those the path of pain or hope_

 _The serpent sleeps where the siren cries, there the oath of the fallen shall open the path to river of beyond the clouds of sorrow and Isolation._

I read the riddle out loud.

"One of the must be the path to the treasure room. But, the question is which one." Ka Koubun said as he looked around.

"Why don't I just destroy the entire place?" Judar smirks and got his wand ready.

I stretch out my hand to stop him.

"What?" He looked annoyed.

I was in deep thought. What would I give to have Kouen with me right now...

Wait...

I traced my hands on tablet again.

"Tears become my hope...

And my wails become my hope..." I mumbled.

I walk behind the tablet and see a path that takes me to middle of the river. I walk down the path and to the middle of the river. There underneath me, was what looked like a serpent's eye that was closed.

" _The serpent sleeps where the siren cries..."_ I said as I sat on my knees.

The siren...

"Aaaaaahhhhh...you're giving me...

To many things...lately..." I sang.

\- 3rd POV -

"You're all I need...smiling at me..."

Kougyoku sang softly. Judar and Ka Koubun watched. Judar eyes narrowed her. The rukh have been acting strange. He saw how its been reacting to her ever since she came back. She's not a Magi, but the Rukh protect her. Especially since that accident that happened two years ago. She went in deep depression. She became half fallen. This greatly surprised Judar. But part of him was glad she didn't become full fallen.

All of a sudden, the eye underneath Kougyoku began to glow. The serpent's eye opens. Kougyoku began to sing louder lost in a trance.

"Kougyoku, get out of there!" Judar and Ka Koubun ran to her.

She stood up and turned to them. She began to sing louder, tears falling from her eyes. Her eyes lifeless as she spread her arms.

Water beam to surround her and images began to appear. The men froze. They saw a woman with brown pink eyes and short brown hair, talking to a girl and boy. Different images of this Woman kept playing. Unknown to them, these were Kimi's memories of her past life.

Images kept replaying, and as they did, she was in a trance, singing and crying.

 _Child...the are your past memories.._

"Correct..." Kimi answers in her mind.

Do you blame yourself, or are you lonely?

"I'll be honest, it's both. I was there for my friends and they were there for me. And when I met Koug, I was so happy. I became her friend yet..."

The images changed to her and Koug talking. Both the shadows covered their eyes so their identities would remain secret. Judar and Ka Koubun saw them them talking and smiling.

"What the hell is this?!" Judar said.

Then Kimi began to sing a song filled with anger and sorrow. Black rukh began to show. They began to surround her.

 _Child...do you know who the girl was_?

"I found out a year ago, and I found out...what Gyokuen did..." Kimi said.

The images then changed to that of the great fire. These were now Kougyoku's memories. Ka Koubun eyes widened in horror. Kougyoku ran through the palace, looking for her siblings. She found Hakuryuu, but he was injured. A pillar was on the verge of falling on top off him. She ran and pushed him out of the way, the pillar falling on her.

The image then changed to the flower field, where Kimi held Kougyoku in her arms.

 _Kimi...no matter what...I'll always be with you..." Koug smiles at her as tears fell from her eyes._

 _Then...she disappears...to a thousand lights..._

"How could I been so Blind...but...I won't let what happened repeat itself!" Kimi said back.

Her singing changed to filled with confidante. The black rukh pushed back.

"I may look like a child in the eyes of many but these are my words. I want to help and save this world, I will fulfil my promise I made to Kougyoku!" Kimi said back.

"SPIRIT OF SORROW AND ISOLATION, LISTEN TO MY VOICE! I WON'T FOLLOW FATE, BUT I WON'T REJECT OR CURSE IT! I WILL CREATE MY OWN PATH!" Kimi's voice rang through the room.

The men looked at her in shock.

"AWAKEN THE PATH HIDDEN IN THE RIVER!" She yells as she channels he magoi into the sword and stabs it into the eye.

The eye glows and a door appears. Kimi drops to her knees breathing heavily. She nearly became fallen.

"Princess!" Ka Koubun ran to her and began to heal were injuries.

Judar stared at her. Who was the woman that they saw? Does...she know something...?

"Hey..." Judar began as he helps her up, "who was that woman we saw, and...how much do you remember about the great fire?" He said as he looked at with both sadness and anger.

Kimi smiled sadly.

"About a year ago," Kimi began as she touched the door and it opens.

They began to walk down the hallway, and as they fought monsters along the way, she explain to them everything.

"I found out about what had happened during the great fire. Gyokuen wanted me dead along with Hakuyuu and Hakuren. The two died and both were barely able to save me with my life intact. I ran and ran through the palace, searching for a way to escape. I found Hakuryuu, but I pushed him out of the way to save him. He's like a older brother to me. I then went into a coma for 6 months."

She sang as she controls the water. Using it to her advantage. Ka Koubun was enraged that the empress wanted to kill the princess, and Judar was furious.

"I was a lifeless walking doll. And she had plans to make me do her bidding. But her plans were ruined, when my soul returned back to my body. I'll do what I can to help and save the Kou Empire. Ka Koubun, though you can be sneaky sometimes, I still trust you. You helped me in many ways. And I thank you for that."

They were now in front of the door to the treasure room. Kimi turned to Ka Koubun and he nodded. Both placed their right hands on the door.

They went into the room. Gold and silver filled the place. Jewels and scrolls filled the shelves. She looked around and spotted a triton with silver jewels. She went up to it, and touched it.

Blue smoke filled the place. A serpent color of the ocean, red and gold jewelry on it. A gold sun like Crown it wore on its head. It looked down at Kimi.

"My name is Vinea, Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation! Who shall be my king?!" Vinea bellowed.

Kimi stepped forward and looked at the djiin with fire burning in her eyes.

"I am Ren Kougyoku, 8th princess of the Kou Empire! I wish to become stronger and help my people and friends! I wish to save this world and protect it! I will fight the darkness that threatened to tarnish this beautiful world. The world is not perfect,and true there will be bloodshed, but that is because, we do not accept our own flaws and mistakes. I'm not god, and I will never be. I am a normal human being who wishes for you to lend me your strength, to protect those important to me! Vinea, will you stand by my side and help me protect the ones I treasure?!" Kimi said.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Vinea narrowed her eyes at the girl. When she saw her in the second trial, she was surprised that a girl at such a young age would choose to come to a place extremely dangerous. But the fire and spirit in her eyes, reminded her of the former queen of Alma-Toran. Her eyes then widened. Three Rukh silhouettes surrounded the girl. Two she recognized the third one...

"I see...now I understand..." Vinea said as she closed her eyes and smiles.

She opens them and looks down at the girl.

"Child, you are worthy. You have been blessed by the rukh. Not only that, you remind me of an old friend of mine. Ren Kougyoku, I choose you as my queen. Choose your metal vessel." Vinea said.

Kimi nodded and went Into her bag. She took out a gold hair pin with a pink jewel.

"If it be alright, I choose this. It was given to me by my mother." Kimi smiled.

Vinea nodded and went into the hair pin. Kimi put her hair in a bun and put her hit pin on.

They began to pack treasure and soon went onto the magic circle.

"Listen, not a word about what I said to you guys. This for your safety." Kimi said as they sat together.

"To think...the empress went this far..." Ka Koubun fist were shaking.

Kimi placed her hands onto his. He stopped and looked at her shocked.

"It's alright Ka Koubun. I know you'll be there looking out for me. After all, you're my second big brother right?" She giggled.

"Princess!" He began to cry.

Judar rolled his eyes. She answered their other questions but never the one of who the woman with brown hair was. For right now, he chose to ignore it.

\- 3 months Later: Kimi POV -

It's been three months since I captures Vinea's dungeon. I been training with Hakuie, to master our djiin equips. One more year before Kouha goes after Legare. Four more, until the rebellion in Balbadd, and till Aladdin comes to this world. Kougyoku the story line possesses only one djiin. I doubt the story will change much if I catch more than one dungeon.

During these months, I trained with Hakuryuu when the Yambala clan passed by Kou. I improved my magoi manipulation.

It was the middle of the night. I made up my mind to conquer another dungeon. I packed everything I needed and headed out. I get on the magic carpet and fly towards the nearest dungeon.

Sitri: Djiin of Seduction and Desires

She sighs...

"God, may you spare my soul...I am not ready to loose my mind's innocence..." she prayed.

She spotted the dungeon and landed at the door, but what she didn't expect was...

"Oh hell no! Not Zagan 2.0!" She screamed because small arms came out and dragged her in.

Dark...it was dark...and I hear...music...?

My eyes snapped open and I see I am in the treasure room and my clothing...

What the hell?!

I was put in a red belly dancer dress.

"Welcome girl."

I turn around and see the djiin sitting on a sofa. I fucken swear...he looks almost like Focalor. Except his hair brown red, his eyes are blue, tattoos like snakes cover his body. He was in a human form. His skin is tan, he wears hoop earrings with gold chains covering his waistline with a blue fabric.

"By any chance...are you related to Focalor?" I asked.

"So you know my twin brother? Interesting." He smiled but then his face went serious.

"You may be blessed by the rukh, but I still want to see if you are worthy of being my queen. That's why I chose to bring you here directly. I have three questions for you. The first will test your wisdom. The second your strength, and lastly...you mind. Will you give in the deadly sins of a human or will you chose to walk on the righteous path? Also...The clothing suits you!" He grins at the last one and I face palm.

"Now for the first one, if you have the knowledge of the entire universe, what will you use it for? Will you use it for power and authority, or destroy the darkness that comes to this world?" Sitri asked me.

"Neither." I said.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Even if I had the knowledge of the entire universe, even if I used it gain power or to stop the darkness, I fear I will be swallowed by greed. I rather aid." I said and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean child? To be swallowed by greed?" He said.

"There is someone very important to me who's greed far surpasses anyone. And because of this, it will be his undoing. I do not wish for knowledge or power. I do not wish for riches. All I ask is to live a peaceful life, and watch over the important people in my life. So to answer your question, I will not use the power of the Universe at all. Well...maybe sometimes, but only in case of emergency, because I will only use it to hint and give a small push to my friends to the right direction." I answered.

"Interesting answer. Most humans would have chosen to use it to become king, rule to world. Now onto the second question." He said as he summons out a lacrima ball.

Two kingdoms were shown that were at war. I immediately recognized them.

"Hoshido and Nohr!" I said and

Sitri raised an eyebrow at me.

"There three paths in that world. One, the path of Hoshido. Corrin chooses his birth family. The second path is the oath of Nohr, his adoptive family. The third path, is where he chooses neither kingdom and chooses to save both of them. Even if he chose one kingdom or the other, pain and sorrow would have been brought to both. But why are you showing me this world?" I asked and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I was planning to ask you which side you would have chosen, but I can tell you would have chosen neither. You would risk being hated by both sides to protect them. To be cursed and not being able to speak to truth, because you would disappear. But are still willing to take the risk to save both families and defeat the true enemy. Impressive." He nodded.

Honestly, if I had to compare Magi to Fire Emblem, Hoshido would be Sindria and Nohr would be Kou. And the the invisible Kingdom would be Al-Thamen.

I sigh...Fuck my life right now...

"Now the final question." Sitri said and the scenery changed.

I paled...I quickly made Vinea change my appearance. It was how I looked like in my previous life. We were back in that place...

The water ripples...a thousand cherry blossoms float in the air...flowers in the water...and Sinbad...Looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ki-! Wait ,who are you?" Sinbad looked at me coldly.

What do I do?!

"My name is Melanie. I am a friend of Kimi." I said.

His eyes narrowed.

"Kimi wanted me to tell you...sigh...

Just wait for her a little while longer. You'll meet her again soon, and...that's it's not your fault..." I smiled.

His eyes widened and he ran over to me but it was too late. Sitri made the scene disappear and I was back at the treasure room. I changed back to normal and glared at Sitri who had a pleased smile.

"You lied..." he mused.

"I did what I had to. But at the same time I am not lying. I will meet him again someday, Until then...I will wait. Even if destiny says no, I'll find a way. Because that is who I am. I will save him, even if he hates me." I growled.

Sitri hummed.

"Alright. You will be my queen. And I choose your dagger as my metal vessel. Plus, I will teach you many sword styles. You will be able to access my treasure with me power. Farewell my queen." He said and went into my dagger.

After that, I was transported out. I was outside my room. I went back to my room and I passed out from shock when Sitri told me who raised his dungeon...

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YUNAN!?" I screamed into my pillow.

I'm so gonna get killed. I won't let anyone find out that I now own two djiins. Not for right now...

\- 4 Years Later -

I stomped furiously to my room and slammed the door shut. I knew Kougyoku was to be married off but that bitch of Arba...GRRRRRRR!

I began to pack my belongings.

"Looks like it's time for the Rebellion Arc..."

(To be continued...)

 **Anime Soundtracks I was listening to while writing this are..**

 **Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale**

 **Magi: the labyrinth/Kingdom of Magic**

 **And Magi Openings and Endings**

 **Magi Characters Songs**

 **Blue Exorcist Character Songs**


	4. Chapter 3:Part 1:The Rebellion in Balbad

"I'M GONNA MURDER THE BITCH, I SWEAR! RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I bet you're wondering what's going on. Well you see, the Emperor has chosen for Kimi to be married off to the King of Balbadd. Of course she knew this was going to happen, but what she didn't expect was Gyokuen rubbing it in her face.

" _It is your duty as a Princess and it will bring great power to the Kou Empire. Do your father proud Kougyoku!" Gyokuen said it and a sweet tone with her signature smile._

Which sent the princess into a rage fit like any other.

"What happened?" Kouha asked as he and Hakuryuu walked up to Judar and Ka Koubun.

The Magi and her household but sigh.

"The Emperor has chosen to marry her off to the King of Balbadd( in the background, They can hear Kimi cursing through her door, making them extremely shock and Judar trying not to burst out laughing) and apparently the Empress decided to rub it in her face. That it was her duty as a princess and it would benefit Kou." Ka Koubun said as they all turn to her door.

They can hear her cussing out and maybe some parts of the wall being destroyed.

CRACK!

All four men back away as they saw a crack appear on the wall, and more raging forbidden words coming out of her mouth.

"FUCKEN SWEAR! I'LL KILL THE BITCH! AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

All the men sweat drop and hear vases and glass shattering.

"No way am I going in there..." Hakuryuu said.

"Yup. We'll get killed..." Kouha said as he and his cousin back away.

"I'll go, since you guys are too chicken!" Judar smirks and walks towards the door.

"Don't, don't, don't, don't!" The other three men wave their hand frantically, trying to stop the Magi, before his life is ended by the girl in rage.

Judar went in and shut the door.

Silence...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHUT THE FUCK UUUUPPP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH A FUCKEN PERIOD OR ALL THAT SHIT! GET OOOUUUUUTTTTT!"

BOOOM!

Judar was sent flying out the door and crashing into the wall, making a dent of him. Cracks were all over the wall and his soul flying out of his mouth.

And they all turn when they hear the door slam shut.

Not too far away, Kouen and Koumei witness everything that happened. Kouen groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. His sister has never been the type to listen. Both of them walk up to the others and Ka Koubun just finished healing Judar.

"Let me guess...She's beyond furious?" Koumei said and the group nodded their heads rapidly.

"And the Oracle made it worse." Ka Koubun said as he glared at Judar.

Judar rolled his eyes.

"All I said was that she needs to obey!" Judar said and everyone gave him a deadpanned look.

"Come on...show me what I can do!" Kimi said as she was looking at her tarot cards.

Yes, she developed a nac for fortune telling. She is known as the seer of the Kou Empire. She sneaks out of the palace and like to go into the town. She owns her own Fortune Telling tent, and keeps her identity a secret.

She sighs and used Siri to fix her room. She left the place a disaster after her rage fix. At least she had all of her belongings packed and decides to eat some sweets. Well...chocolates with sake in the middle...

Yes...she developed a drinking habit like Sinbad. But at least she knows her limits. 12 cups and she's drunk. She put a limit on herself. Only 6 and not more.

She took out the ocarina from Vinea's dungeon and began to play the theme from Legend of Zelda.

She finished and put her ocarina back in her bag. She takes one chocolate and plops it in her mouth. She gets up and walks to her door and opens it. But sees her older brother about to knock. She raised an and looks behind him. She sees the others hiding behind Kouen's household members.

"Sorry about my rage quit. I need to let some steam off." She smiles.

Kouen ruffles her hair and says it's alright.

"When do you leave?" Kouen asked her.

"Three days. But I know the marriage won't happen." She said and everyone looked at her confused.

She smirked.

"The cards have spoken. That bitch won't get her way. Kehehe...heheh..." she laughed creepily, which sent shivers down the men's spines.

Kouen smirked. Indeed his sister was quite a rogue Spirit.

\- Three days later: Balbadd: Kimi POV -

"This is so cool!" I yell in excitement as we flew over Balbadd.

"Princess, not so close near the edge!" Ka Koubun panicked as I looked over.

The sigh of Balbadd was amazing, but it was sad at the same time, sad. So many people are suffering because of what the King chose to do.

Once we got to the palace, all my belongings were put in our room. Ka Koubun and Judar are going to be busy, so while they were gone, I'm going out to explore. Luckily, I came prepared. I bought man bags of food for the people and money also. I put my hair in a bun, and put on a brown commoners dress with a brown shawl around me. I jumped out the window and began exploring the city.

As I walked, I gave the bags of food and medicine to the people. I made a stand and many of the people were thanking me for what I was doing. Thanks to Sitri's power, I'm able to store things in space. And thanks to Vinea's magic, I was able to preserve all the bags of food I made. I began making them, 4 months ago, and made enough for the people.

"Next person!" I said.

Suddenly all the people began to make a path. I had my back turn while it was happening because I was looking for a certain medicine a mother needed.

"Hey you. What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping the people. The fucken nobles won't do Shit because they're greedy bastards. I'm not gonna stand around and watch people suffer...Found it!" I said as I finally found the medicine.

"If you got a problem, Then l-!" I froze when I turned.

Brown eyes glaring at me.

Cassim and the two other leaders of the Fog trope...

With Alibaba, who was trying to calm down his friend not to murder me.

Alibaba isn't hiding his face, so that means they already met Sinbad and the others. Then that means Aladdin and Morgiana are here.

"Listen girl...who the hell do you think you are?" Cassim growled at me.

I looked at his left hand and instantly my eyes darken.

Black metal vessel...

"I'm sorry for the way my friend is acting. It's just, we saw all these people and saw they were getting food, medicine, and money. So, we got worried. How did you get all this?" Alibaba asked.

From the corner of my eye, I spot green on top of a roof. Ja'far must be keeping a lookout.

"I'll tell you this much, stole them from caravans!" I laughed and Alibaba and Cassim looked at me shocked.

"You stole all this?!" Cassim said.

"Yup! And no fucks given of the nobles I stole these from. The people here need it more than them." I said as I grabbed four bags and threw one at each of them.

They caught is and looked inside.

"Hassan, look! There's even sweets in here!" Zainab eyes sparkled.

Hassan couldn't help but blush at the cute face she was making.

"If you guys need more I got plenty. Make sure to share it with your family and friends. Eating with your friends, it feels nicer. Because you share all of your emotions. Love, happiness, everything." I smile at them.

Why is Cassim red?

I then turn to Alibaba.

"Hey blondie." I said and he raised and eyebrow at me.

"You look single. Basically you haven't gotten laid." I smirk and he looked at me shocked.

"Sadly that's true!" Hassan laughed.

Cassim was trying to stifle his laughter while Zainab was laughing her butt off.

"Shut up!" He yelled at them.

I giggle and gave them each four more bags.

"Go share the food with your friends. And Blondey." I said and Alibaba turned back to me.

I take you a card and show it to him. He looked at me confused. It was the bubbles.

"Your fated one is closer than you think. However as time goes by, the feeling of friendship will change to something more." I smile.

They all said goodbye, and I continue to give food to the people.

As I packed away everything, I turn around to pick up some crates when a flash of blue jumped at my back.

I turn my head and meet blue eyes.

"Big Sis! Your Rukh is strange!" A veeeerrrrryyy familiar laugh and goofy grin.

Aladdin.

I smile.

"Don't jump on me like that Blob!(gently takes him off) are you here for the food?" I bend down to his level.

Forgot to mention, I changed myself to my old appearance.

His eyes sparkled when I mentioned food. I remove my shawl and let my brown hair fall loose.

"Here," I handed him a watermelon, "Go and share it with your friends. And the names Melanie!" I said and stuck out my hand.

"Hi Melanie! I'm Aladdin! I'm a traveller and thank you for the watermelon!" He smiled and we shook hands.

I smile and wave goodbye. I walked around and over heard some people talking. Tomorrow, Alibaba will go speak to the King. I frown at the arrogance of the King. What's more, tomorrow, the battle between Judar and Ugo will happen.

I jump from roof to roof and I found where Aladdin and the others are staying. But I also found the fog troupe hideout. Luckily it was late at night. I saw Cassim walk out of the building.

He jumped from roof to roof, and I followed him quietly. When he stopped, he sat down at the edge and began to smoke. It irks me every time I see someone smoke.

I then heard him humming...and he began to sing softly.

Dammmmmnnnn...the guy has a nice voice in person.

 _A voice crying out someone's name_

 _A voice entrusting the last wish to heaven_

 _A voice unfocused in hatred and sorrow_

 _A voice that melts away in the wind_

 _A hand reached out to where you were, Believing without a doubt something will grasp me too._

 _Why can't I reach you,_

 _Even though everyone was born in the same way, I'm once again the only one struggling in this dark despair_

 _Today, softly going towards illuminating the morning_

 _Towards the guidepost by the name of hope_

 _Towards the overflowing innocent laughter_

 _Towards gentle love that envelops everything_

 _Why from the time you were born, were you the only one living in the light?_

 _How much longer do I have to walk to reach that place?_

 _I will change this fate with my own hands, even if it costs me my life._

 _You were in the light crying and calling out to me._

 _The strongly strongly entangled thread unraveled_

 _Inside the light that nostalgic place draws me in_

 _I will always continue to live in you forever._

 _"If only I would have properly spoken to you more huh"_

 _"Hey, Alibaba, you know, we..."_

I sat down listening, I looked over the edge of the wall and he was gone.

Oh no...

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall with a sword at my neck. I looked up and meet his cold Amber eyes.

"Why the hell are you spying on me?" Cassim growled.

"I swear to you I wasn't spying! I saw you jumping on the roof so I...decided to follow you..." I mumbled.

He clicked his tongue and releases me.

I let go of the breath I was holding in. I look over at him.

"You have nice voice you know." I said.

A huge blush formed on his face as he looked at me shocked.

"S-Shut up!" He said.

I giggle and take out a candy cigarette. I hand him one and he looks at me confused.

"It irks me every time I see someone smoking. It's bad for your lungs." I said.

He smirked and took one. We both sat down on the edge.

"Why were you following me?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your eyes..." I said as I lightly swing my feet.

"My eyes?" He looked at me confused.

"Tell me..." I said as I look down," Do you...hate yourself for being who you are?" I said.

The question caused him to choke choke on the cigarette. I patted his back to make him calm down. Why are his cheeks red?

"What kind of question is that?" He glared at me.

"Lost...in the shadows...lonely embrace..." I sang softly.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't hate yourself for who you are, or for being different. We are all unique in our own way. In my eyes, even if we are all poor or rich, we are equal. I may sound like a naive child, but it's what I believe in." I said and look up to the night sky.

Cassim looked at me shocked and chuckles.

"You remind me of Alibaba in a way. He sees me as an equal...even if we are different." He smiled sadly.

"By the way you owe me." Cassim smirked at me.

"I don't owe you anything!" I said.

"(Chuckles) yeah you do. It's for hearing me sing. I don't like when people hear me singing. So, payback!" He smirked at me.

I groan but smile. I grab his head and make him lay down on my lap. He was about to protest but my glare shut him up.

I take a deep breath and begin.

\- 3rd POV -

Sinbad was tried and was walking around. Yes, the man was trying to escape work...again. he was surprised Alibaba and Aladdin brought food. At first he thought they stole it, but Alibaba told them that a girl was giving free food and money to the people. Ja'far also reported a woman giving out food. But that wasn't what was bothering him. It's the woman's name that Aladdin mentioned.

" _She said her name is Melanie! She was so nice! Plus, she had average size b-"_

He faced palm at the Aladdin's way for remembering. He doesn't have a problem with women that aren't very busty but still! The brat is to mature in the mind for that kind of thinking!

 _We walked with our small shoulders lined up_

 _Laughing together about nothing in particular, we saw the same dream_

 _If I strain my ears, I can hear, even now,_

 _your voice in the midst of this orange-dyed town_

He froze.

"Singing..." he whispered.

The voice...he recognized it...

 _When you're not here, it's really boring_

 _But I'll get laughed at if I say that I'm lonely though_

 _I'll confirm the things you left behind as many times as it takes_

 _Without any of them disappearing, we'll shine_

"Ki...mi..." he whispered in shock.

He began to walk fastly and then began to sprint through the place.

 _Like the sky just after it's rained, as if my heart's cleared up,_

 _I remember your smile; as I recall it, it brings a smile to my face as well_

 _We are surely just as we were that day, still both innocent children_

 _rushing through the passing seasons, seeing our own tomorrows_

He looked all over. She was close. She was near by. He has to see her. He has to apologize for what happened 6 years ago. She always sang that song.

 _As I become anxious when I'm alone,_

 _we continued talking through the night when I didn't feel like sleeping_

And the woman named Melanie. Both girls were the key to finding her. The one that would appear in his dreams. Six years ago, the dream stopped. He doesn't remember her face, or what she looked like, but he remembers her voice. The sound of her melodic voice coming from does rosy pink lips, he wanted to taste.

 _I wonder what you'll see from here on out_

 _I wonder what I myself will see here_

 _The falling sunset in the town dyed orange,_

 _I'll softy try to entrust my tears to it_

He remembers her tears, but he can't remember her name. Why...Why couldn't he remember _her_ name?! He wanted to find her, to hold her in his arms.

 _A single love is born among the hundreds of millions things dispersed in the light_

 _If you don't change, and even if you do change, you are you- don't worry!_

 _One day, once we've grown up, met lovely people,_

 _bringing our irreplaceable families along, it'd be nice if we could meet here again_

Then the dream came back, but it was a different person. A Woman with short brown hair and brown pink eyes. Her message, he remembers, but her name was blurred out when she said it.

 _Like the sky just after it's rained, as if my heart's cleared up,_

 _I remember your smile; as I recall it, it brings a smile to my face as well_

 _A single love is born among the hundreds of millions things dispersed in the light_

 _rushing through the passing_ _seasons, seeing our own tomorrows,_

 _choosing our own dreams_

Her smile...he wants to see her smile again. He searched for her, he searched for Kimi...the child that he grew to love more than just a friend. Like her, that would appear in his dreams. He fell in love with both woman. But he feels some sort of connection to both them.

The singing stopped. He looked around but nothing. He then saw someone jumping from roof to roof. He went after them. Once they stopped, he hid behind some crates, as he looked up to the roof top.

He gasped. It was the woman with brown hair that appeared in his dreams. The one that gave the message. He has to talk to her but...

He saw her looking directly to where he was. Her eyes glowing the moonlight. The then turns and disappears before he even made a move to stop her.

"Sigh...haha...I really...am insane..." Sinbad laughed bitterly as he placed his hand on his forehead and leans onto the wall.

He licked his lips. The thrill of the chase and hunt...what excitement..

\- The Next Day: Kimi POV -

Through a rift in space, I was watching the discussion between Alibaba and his brother. My eyes dead and my face emotionless as I continued to watch. What's more Sinbad is there, and they are unable to do nothing. And Judar walking in. I take out a needle and through it right at the king. He froze as he felt the needle scrape his cheek. Everyone in the room froze. And I through another one at the Banker and one at Judar. The needle was sticking straight up at the Banker's Staff, which made Sinbad shocked. And my other one, pinned Judar to the wall.

"Princess, you shouldn't be watching this..." Ka Koubun said worried.

I wave my hand to make the rift disappear. I sigh.

"Ka Koubun, prepare a carpet for tonight. Looks like Judar is going to cause some problems again. Also, have your household ready for anyone that is injured. Trust me, we'll need it." I said.

"Yes princess." Ka Koubun bowed.

I walk out of my room and glare at the guards given to us by the banker. The froze as I walked past by them. I make Vinea change my appearance again and go into the training. Sitri has been training me in the sword style of Heliohapt. Honestly, I feel like Sharrkan right now.

"Djiin Equip, Sitri..." I mumbled.

White orange flames slowly began to surround me.

I then opened my eyes. They turned orange. My hair grew extremely long and white, with two moth antennas. I smile. I then change back to normal. My brown hair, well...my former brown hair falling back.

I walk back to my room, and noticed it's late.

"Shit..." I ran to my room.

As I did, I saw the magic battle that was going on. I changed my appearance back to normal.

"KA KOUBUN! GET THE CARPET NOW!" I yelled and he immediately nodded.

We ran to it and hopped on. The three guards in the back. We immediately began flying towards the battle.

"Please get there on time!" I yelled.

We made it right on the verge of Ugo about to hit Judar, and I quickly used Sitri to teleport him to us.

I was breathing heavily, and I was so glad I saved him on time. I looked down at Ugo, Aladdin, and the others.

"I'm applying first Aid," Ka Kouban said as he used his household vessel.

"Good. Now...I'll take care of the djiin. You take care of Peach Tart. And you three guards in the back, leave This carpet, and you won't live for tomorrow." I said and I felt them Shutter.

I need to calm down Ugo. I know how. He's never met me, and will most likely be shocked when I say what he thinks the others don't know.

"Princess!" I hear Ka Koubun yell as I jump down and land on one knee.

I'm a few feet from Ugo. Everyone is looking at me in shock and horror. I put on a calm face. Ugo runs towards me with his fist surrounded but heat magic.

"Get away!" I hear Aladdin yell but I don't move.

Just when Ugo is about to hit me.

"Enough Ugo!" I yell and he froze.

His fist a few inches from my face. Everyone is looking at me shock.

\- 3 rd POV -

"( _Ugo, that is enough. I know you are upset with what happened, but that didn't mean you had to go as far to almost killing Judar. Return back to the Holy Palace. Believe me, it is better this way. Aladdin is almost ready to obtain Solomon's Wisdom.)"_ Kougyoku spoke in English so no one can understand her.

Sinbad looked at her shock. One she spoke in a language no one has ever heard of, not to mention she stopped Aladdin's djiin. But something about her looked familiar...

Ugo began to do different signs with his body.

" _Who are you? And how do you know all this?"_

"( _That I can not tell you. Sorry. But listen to my advice. I'll help you.)"_ Kougyoku said and she jumped and touches Ugo on his chest, who turned beat red.

He then returns back to the flute, and the eight pointed star was missing. She smiles and picks it up. She walks over to Aladdin, who looked ready to attack her, which he did. He sent her a fire attack but she just moved to the side a bit and evaded the attack.

"Stop Aladdin. I don't want to fight you." She said as she approached him.

He his eyes widened. How did she know his name. She handed him his flute.

"I know you have many questions, but I will answer them in time. Ugo is alive, all I did was drain him of magoi so he would go back to the flute. He's alright." Kougyoku said.

She then turn to Everyone.

"My name is Ren Kougyoku! Eighth Princess of the Kou Empire! Though, I can not apologize for what my Empire has done to your country, I'll do what I can and help aid the needed. And I apologize for what our Magi has done!" Kougyoku bows

Everyone looked at her shocked, what's more the life drained out if Ka Koubun. She then turns to Sinbad.

"King Sinbad of Sindria, and Prince Alibaba Saluja. Though the actions here have spoke more than my words, for everyone's safety in this Country, Evacuate. The Kou Army is coming soon, so I do not want anymore lives to be lost. Also, I since a "certain" organization here. Evacuate Balbadd because, something big is coming." Kougyoku spoke with the voice and look of a queen.

Alibaba and Sinbad were shocked. How did she know who they were? Sinbad narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am currently staying in this country as a king of another country for a reason. If you are the same, the I like to meet you in a place more appropriate." Sinbad said.

Kougyoku closed her eyes and thought.

"Ka Koubun!" She suddenly yells.

He flinched and looked down from the carpet.

"Yes, your highness?" Ka Koubun said nervously.

"How is Peach Tart?" She looked up.

Ja'far couldn't help but scoff at the name she gave Judar, same with the others.

"I'm giving him emergency treat him, but we'll need standard facilities for full recovery." Ka Koubun said.

She nodded and snapped her fingers. A small green gem appears in her hand. Sinbad looked at her confused. She then threw the gem and shattered it. Green light filled all of Balbadd, healing and curing the sick and wounded.

"What did you do?" Alibaba asked shocked as he saw his injuries healed.

"Easy, all I did was combine the magic from the magic tool with Life magic.(turns to Sinbad) King Sinbad, we'll meet again soon. (Turns to Aladdin) Little one, do not send your magoi to your flute. It's dangerous and can put your life in danger." She said as she ruffled his hair.

"Thank you princess." Sinbad sent her a smile.

Kougyoku stares and narrows her eyes. She puts her fingers on her chins and nods to herself. Sinbad looked at her confused.

She looks up at him and smiles.

"It's amazing what puberty can do to men. Puberty hit you like a Fanalis punch!" She laughed.

Everyone's jaw hanged when she said that and a blush appears on Sinbad's face. Kougyoku jumped back on the carpet.

"I look forward to seeing you all again soon. Ta, ta~" she sang and they disappear into the night.

Silence filled where everyone else was. That was completely unexpected, especially for Sinbad. He found her...interesting...

They flew back to the palace and Kimi ordered all the medics and Doctors to start healing Judar. Not only that, she drained Ugo's magoi by absorbing it I to herself. She needs to release it, fast, or her body will give out.

She quickly used Sitri's power to teleport to the middle of the desert. There, she undjiin equips, and falls on her knees.

"Ahh...Ahh...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in agony as she realises all of the magoi, creating a huge explosion.

From Balbadd and at the palace, everyone can see the pillar of light that happened in the desert. Sinbad and everyone was beyond shocked.

"Argh!" Aladdin grunts as he held his his head.

Sinbad and the others ran up to him.

"Hurts! It hurts! Why are crying?!" Aladdin yells as he clutched his head.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba and Morgiana worried for their friend.

The light disappears and Aladdin was breathing heavily. He saw the Kou Princess, she was in pain...she was crying...why...she was the one who caused the pillar of light.

He breath in and out...

Masrur watched and walked over to Ja'far, who was checking others for injuries.

"What's wrong Masrur?" Ja'far said.

"The Kou Princess...She has the same scent as Kimi..."

(To be Continued...)

 _ **Anime Soundtracks heard while writing:**_

 _ **The Adventures of Sinbad**_

 _ **SAO: Ordinal Scale**_

 _ **Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance**_

 _ **Madoka Magica: Rebellion**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**_


	5. Chapter 4:Part 2: Battle of Butterfly

\- _Dream -_

 _"You're..." I said as I looked at the two Rukh silhouettes in front of me._

 _They smile at me. Two girls with pink hair. One light and the other dark._

 _The one with dark hair walk up to me. She clasp her hands on mind. Tears began to fall from my eyes._

 _"It was you...it was you all along..." I began to cry._

 _She smiled kindly at me. The one with light pink hair also smiles warmly at me._

 _"Please, watch over my son." The light haired one smiled as she handed me a gold amulet._

 _"And thank you Kimi. Please, keep taking care of my family." The one with dark hair said as she handed me a blue choker._

 _My eyes widened when I recognized what were the two._

 _They began to fade and I ran after them._

 _"Wait, Please! Don't leave me!_

 _K- , S-!"_

 _\- End of Dream -_

"GASP!" I shot awake.

I breath in and out, trying to control my heart. I looked around and saw I was in my room.

"I was able to bring you here my queen." Vinea said as she made a Chibi version of herself and wrapped herself around my neck.

"You're lucky you lived through that. Absorbing the magoi of a djiin was suicide." Sitri appears also in a Chibi form and sits on my left shoulder.

I sigh...

"Now I know...eh?" I said and looked over to my shelf.

I slowly get up, because my body is sore all over. It was a jeweled box with the eight pointed star symbol.

"My lady! That is the jewelry box I gave my friend at her wedding day!" Vinea said.

I shaky open it. Inside is the gold amulet, with the blue choker, and a small majestic crown similar to the ophanim.

Me and Sitri both spit eye(Think of Assassination Classroom).

"Store it away, store it away, store it away!" I yelled and Sitri immediately did that for me.

I slump to the ground and panic.

"FUCK MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as I buried my fave in my pillows.

Vinea and Sitri look at each other and return back to their metal vessels. I groan...I get up and change to my kimono. I look out the window and see all the people gathering. I see Alibaba fighting the monkeys. I grit my teeth, there has to be something I can do.

Shit...he's running out of magoi.

"Sitri!" I yelled and he immediately sent his flames to Amon.

"Thank you Sitri!" Kimi heard Amon's voice in her head.

I smile had Sitri summon out the jewelry box. I open it and take out the small crown.

"Sigh...I'll keep my promise and watch over Aladdin." I said and place on the small crown on my forehead.

I had Vinea make it invisible as I began to prepare. I know what I have to do today.

It's been about 1 hour since the attack began. I waited outside the throne room, as I watched everything that was going on. The argument that was going on between Alibaba and his brother. I smirk. Looks like it's my turn. Ka Koubun is behind me.

"What is going on?" I spoke and everyone turned to me.

I looked at the King with cold eyes.

"My name is Ren Kougyoku. I am the eight imperial princess of the Kou Empire. We heard the sound of swords clashing. I wanted to check out what was going on but now I see why." I said as I looked straight at Alibaba's brother, Ahbmad.

"Wait princess, the you knew who were getting married to and how he looks like?!" Ka Koubun screeched.

"Well duh...I knew long before I met him. And I am quite disappointed." I said as I walked towards Ahbmad.

"I'm quite disappointed in you. You let your greed take over, and now you have been forced to step down from your throne. Just like my cards told. Your greed was your undoing. Listen here, pig, I will not marry you. Nor will the signing ceremony take place. Because there is no longer a king. And I am quite pleased. However, I still have my duty as a princess I need to fulfil. " I said coldly as I looked directly into his eyes.

All the life left him, and I see everyone backing away from me as I rise up.

"Shut up Banker. You are forbidden to speak." I said as I saw him open his mouth and closes it.

I turn back to Alibaba who flinched.

"Prince Alibaba, speak your words or forever hold your tongue." I said.

"I will not become the king of this country." Alibaba said and a smile came on my lips.

"Sahbmad, even I do not have the right to become king. I only accepted the invitation from our original king into the palace, shortly after which he passed on. Moreover, I irresponsibly threw away my country and escaped. It wouldn't be good for me to rule over the country." Alibaba said with a straight face.

I smile at his words and walk towards him.

"I can tell there is more than meets the eye Alibaba. You have something to ask me don't you?" I said.

He nodded.

"I have a request to make of you, the representative of the Kou Empire, for the citizens rights pack that is supposed to conclude tomorrow I want you to destroy it." He said and everyone looked at him shocked.

"The treaty was what the former King Ahbmad decided on, but now that he has stepped down, the people in the country do not wish for something as a citizens rights pack." He said and I nodded.

"I will not marry tomorrow. But, like I said before, there is more than meets the eye. The pact can not be destroyed that easily...however...as of today..." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Today we put an end to the monarchy in Balbadd!" Alibaba said.

"If there isn't a king, the people will be able to live well. Both of us have seen countries like this. In those countries, people gather strength, chose their representatives, and live according to the way they agree upon. Forming each their own self- Governed city states. They are peaceful." I said and everyone looked at me shocked.

From the corner of my eye, I see the banker clench his fist. I hide my lips with my selves and smirk. That will teach a lesson Al-Thamen. Do not underestimate humans.

"You wish make this happen in Balbadd. " I smile.

This is why Alibaba is my second favorite character in Magi.

"You fool! Quit Joking around! Are you trying to destroy the royal family of Balbadd that has been around for 23 generations already?!" Ahbmad yells furious.

Shing!

He froze when he saw a needle pass by him. And horror struck when they saw it was me.

"How blind are you punk?! If things continue the way they are, no matter who the fuck becomes the king of this country, it will all perish! (Ka Koubun: PRINCESS, LANGUAGE!) Since citizens are already under national slavery, continuing the monarchy is the worst that could happen! No matter who becomes King...national slavery will not be stopped because Balbadd's monarchy as already been horribly corrupted!" I yelled.

Alibaba smiles at me. He knows that I understand what he wants do.

He tells everyone by removing the royal and nobles superior status, the countries lands, rights, and people will be returned to the people. The citizens will elect their own representatives, create their own civil government, and create a parliament. From their, the course of the country will be decided themselves.

"And if it be permitted... I will also help in creating this country. I want to devote my existence to Balbadd! TO MAKE BALBADD AN OUTSTANDING REPUBLIC CITIZEN STATE! THAT IS WHAT I'VE COME HERE TO DO!" Alibaba yells.

I smile and raise my hands up and bow.

"There you have it my friends, that is his answer!" I look to the corner of my eye and my grin grows.

"Isn't that right Sinbad and the seven seas alliance?" I smiled as they came out.

"I must admit Alibaba and you too princess. I never would've thought you actually agree with him. Though, I can tell you know more don't you?" Sinbad smiles my way.

"Keheheheheh! Well aren't you observant one!" I laugh.

Ka Koubun looked at me shocked. Plus...Shit...my old habit of a creep laugh came back...nice one Kimi...great...now the men are backing away from me.

"Sigh...but as much as I wish to support him, I can't. Being the eight princess I do not have much say. Balbadd is now belongs to Kou. I'll be honest on this, this sucks." I said as I drop my formalities.

Everyone looked at me shocked. I sat down on the floor with my legs crossed and with my cheek resting on my hand.

"Listen here Alibaba, I'll admit this much, I don't have much to say and if I return to Kou, it is most likely my father will brush me off. However..." I say as I take out a caramel and plop it in my mouth "that of the transfer rights, I would make it as it didn't happen at all. Balbadd is the root of trade...wait...that's Reim...it's the root of trade of the marine south region, I would choose to show kindness now and reap the profits in the future. This not only help out Balbadd, but it would also be a great profit for Kou. By doing this, Balbadd would flourish again and be restored to it's former glory. We also have that you want to create a republic. I believe that is a wise choice. The people will be able to speak their voices, like the constitution of the United States of America. And I'm not going to go into detail on that country, but unfortunately the decision must be made by the emperor." I said as I stood up and dust my kimono.

Everyone is looking at me shocked. Can you blame them, I just freakin spoke what I wanted. Plus, Ka Koubun looks like he's about to have a heart attack. But I can tell, he's proud of me at the same time.

"Sinbad of Sindria." I said as I looked towards him.

He flinched a bit. I closed my eyes and spoke

"Please make sure to speak to the emperor personally to show proof that Balbadd is part of the Seven Seas Alliance. Though I myself know it is, I'm sorry that you have to go to Kou to prove it." I said as I walked towards Alibaba.

He looked at me confused. I take out my dagger from underneath my leg...aaaannnnnddd...I see Ka Koubun screeching and Sinbad and the men tuning red.

"Sitri, summon them please." I said.

A space warp opens and I take out a total of 24 scrolls. I handed them to Alibaba.

"These are archives are on how a republic is created and ideas and laws that can help you get started. There is also the history on other countries that have democracies and so on and so forth. I believe these will help you for right now. We'll meet again one day, and this time, we will be on the same side." I grin him and began to leave.

"One more thing..." I said and turn to Sinbad.

"Have your ever heard of settling down, because I'm beginning to see gray hairs on your head and I seen you being a womanizer. Not cool man!" I laugh.

As I leave, I hear everyone in the room burst out laughing and Sinbad telling them to shut up, that it wasn't funny.

You can charm the women of the world but you can't charm me. I smirk, but then frown...With what is to come next...It will take time for Kou to be forgiven.

\- 3rd POV -

Sinbad was shocked at everything the way the princess was. He never expected her to actually speak her mind out, much less support Alibaba. Truly shocking indeed. But, it's what made her so...interesting...

Something about her was different. She reminded him of himself in some way. And she is a double metal vessel user

"I hope to see you again...Ren Kougyoku..." he said in his mind as she passed by him.

"Red like roses..." Kimi sang softly as she passed him and down the hallway.

His head snapped her direction as he watched her walk away. His eyes narrowed.

They were halfway to Kou and Kimi felt the Rukh greatly disturbed. My eyes snapped open and I stood up.

"That idiot..." Kimi gritted her teeth.

She turn to Ka Koubun.

"Head to Kou and report that the banker made a move without any orders and has chosen to betray Kou! I'll heading back to Balbadd!" She yelled as she djiin equip to Vinea and quickly flew towards Balbadd.

Once she was far away, she quickly djiin equip to Sitri. Her eyes turn to glowing orange, her hair white as snow, two moth antennas on her head, along with the six gold eyes. Her clothing to a black dress and orange, black, gold butterfly wings on her back. Her wings can change to blades.

No one can recognize her. Kept flying and right when Judar was about to throw another ice attack at Sinbad, who was already frowned to the wall, she flew fast enough, and quickly appeared in front of him, her wings turned to black metal and protect both of them.

Everyone's eyes widened when they all saw her. Luckily no one recognized her, and thanks to Vinea, her Rukh is hidden.

"Who are you?!" Sinbad said.

Kimi's wings turn back to normal size. She stay silent and charge at Cassim.

"Sitra Haya!" She yelled as my wings grew and cut off the wings.

The black djiin roared and charges at her.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here?!" Judar cursed as he sent a lighting attack at her.

"Sitri Flames!" A huge flame butterfly surrounded her as she dodge his attack.

She sent it towards Alibaba and Morgiana. Both looked at her in horror, thinking she was attacking them but saw the flames were directed at Amon.

"My King, she is the one that lent us power earlier!" Amon said.

Alibaba looked at him shocked as he looked back at the woman up in the air fighting both his friend and Judar.

"Argh!" Judar growled as his attack was sent back to him.

This woman...who was she...? She just appeared out of nowhere. What's more, her eyes...gold orange...a deadly yet...alluring color...

But her attacks...and movements...

It's almost as he was fighting Sinbad or Kougyoku. Suddenly Alibaba charged at him and his djiin. The woman jumped back and punched him in the cheek.

"Damn!" Kimi cursed at she caught Alibaba in her arms and brought him down.

"I'll give you more of my magoi!" She yells as she clasped his hands and he felt power surging through him.

"Stop!" He yells.

Why was she helping him.

"No I won't! You promised to save Cassim! So don't you dare give up on me!" Kimi glared at him as she kept pouring her magoi into him.

His eyes widened.

"You're...the girl from the food stand! Melanie!" He yells in shock.

Sinbad's eyes widened. She was a dungeon capturer. When this battle is over, he and her will have to talk.

Everyone kept fighting and Kimi was doing everything she could to help, but everything looked hopeless.

"Shit!" Kimi cussed as she quickly hugged Alibaba and made her wings grow around them, to protect them from Judar's attack. She shut her eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came.

"Really, you're such a strange person. But because that is who you are, I want to be of help to you...I'll attach out my hand to you no matter how many times...Hey Alibaba, and Melanie!"

Kimi's wings turned back to normal and she slowly open her eyes. She smiles and hugs the blue mage.

\- Kimi: POV -

"Aladdin!" I smile as I let go of him.

"Can't Breathe!" Alibaba said, because I had him in my chest.

Shit... I wasn't even thinking when I grabbed him. And why did my chest have to grow bigger?! Damn you Sitri!

"Whoops! Sorry!" I let go of him, because he was turning blue.

"Let me say this Chibi...I won't lose this time. Because I've attained a djiin too!" Judar yelled down at Aladdin, but then glares down at me.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm pissed off you had to interfere. Yo-!" I didn't even let him finished as I charged at him.

"Vinea Stitrias!(Scorching Hell Water Scythe)" I yelled As I summon a black scythe made out of boiling hot black water.

I grab it, and swing it at the djiin. Judar tried to use borg to defend himself but failed. I over heard Aladdin tell Sinbad that Ugo was no longer with us. I may never know how much pain Aladdin is right now, but...

"RAAAAHHH! DO IT NOW!" I yelled as I did my final attack and Aladdin nodded.

He used Solomon's wisdom on Judar.

"Stop it!" Judar yells in pain as he clutched his head in pain as he saw his past.

The djiin became weak and at last minute, we all attacked and created a opening for Alibaba to attack. I watched as he was absorbed and I know he will succeed. The five eyes on my head open and I am seeing everything Alibaba is. Tears began to fall from my eyes and I smiled sadly.

As the djiin crumbles, a light appears and reveals Alibaba, holding onto Cassim's body in his arms. He cries and I undjiin equip and walk over to him.

"Welcome back...Alibaba..." Aladdin and I said was we cried.

" _You know Melanie...if I would of met Alibaba under different circumstances...would we be equals?" He looked down at the ground_

 _Smack!_

" _You idiot...what kind of question is that?" I glared at him._

 _"You didn't have to hit me!" He glared at me as he rubbed his head._

 _"You and him should talk things out properly. After all...isn't the answer obvious...you and him are friends. And you are my friend also." I smiled at him and he looked at me dumbfounded._

 _"We just met." He bluntly said._

 _"And? No matter the circumstances, no matter if we are rich or poor, even if we are different, no matter how apart we are, we are all connected in a way. I know we'll meet again one day, because we're friends. And you are someone important to me, no matter what." I smiled at him._

 _"...you're an airhead you know that!" He laughed._

 _Smack!_

 _"OOOOWWWW! Stop hitting me, dammit!" He yells and pinched my cheeks._

 _"Back at you!" I began to do the same to him._

"Sniff...you idiot..." I sniffed as I hugged Alibaba.

He cried and so did I.

Briiiiiii...

I then djiin equip immediately. My antennas were reacting...

Lightning...

There's lighting in the air...

I suddenly flew to the sky and towards the direction. Such power...

"Balalark Saika!"

A huge beam of lighting came from the ground and I saw it destroyed the Banker. I used Vinea to turn invisible and flew down. I saw Ja'far catch Sinbad as he stumbled from exhaustion. I picked up the Banker's doll and crushed it in hand. My eyes, cold as ice, as I set on fire his fragments. I'm still invisible and I look up to see Sinbad and the others look at what I just did with wide eyes. Without a sound, I floated towards Sinbad. I placed my hands on his chest and pour my magoi into him, healing his wounds. I quickly disappear before he tried to grab my wrist.

I was back with Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana. I undjiin equip. I felt a tap on my shoulder and my eyes widened when I turned around.

"Cassim!" I smiled warmly.

He smiled at me.

"Watch over Alibaba for me, airhead!" He grins.

"I promise. Take care of yourself, Braids!" I laugh and he smirked at me.

All of the people return back to the rukh and I smile as I watch the trio hug each other.

"Magis are amazing..." I smile.

\- The Next Day -

"Come and get your food! Hot and ready!" I yelled as I was helping give food to the people.

"Big Sis!"

A blue blob jumped at me and I caught him, and spin him around.

"Hey, Aladdin!" I smile.

"If it be alright, can we talk in private?" He asked.

I smile sadly. Guess he figured it out.

We climbed up the roof too and I casted a barrier so no one can see or hear us.

"Alright, spill it..." I said as we sat down.

"Why are you hiding who you really are, Melanie...no...Kougyoku?" He smiled sadly at me.

"Ahh...I've been caught...but I already knew It was coming." I smiled sadly as I changed back to normal.

"You went against Judar, and helped us during the battle. Why?" He asked.

"It may not look like it, but do you believe in past lives? You noticed it huh? My rukh?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't know why I was sent here, but I'll do everything I can to help you and save this world Aladdin. I made a promise after all." I said as I pointed to the small crown on my forehead.

His eyes widened by smile.

"I'll keep your secret, but on one condition." He smiled.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I said.

He clasp my hands and looked at me with the most adorable eyes that God has ever created.

"Please make me more of those watermelon candies! I loved them!" He said with cutest eyes of god has ever created with tears and a smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HOW COULD SOLOMON AND SHEBA MAKE THE MOST CUTEST BOY IN THE WORLD?! YOU'RE TOO CUTE!" I squealed and hug him.

I rubbed my cheek onto him, and I felt him nuzzle in my chest. I let go of him and take out a small bag and hand it to him.

"You're lucky I still have some! When I come and visit you and the others, I'll make you many sweets!" I grin and his eyes sparkled.

"Thank you!" Aladdin grins.

"Well, let's go and help out the others!" I said and change my appearance again.

"Wait! What should I call you? Kimi, Melanie, or Kougyoku?" He asked.

I smile and ruffle his hair.

"How about, Big Sis for now?" I said and he nodded happily.

We got to where everyone was and froze when I saw Sinbad. He was talking to Alibaba. He then turned to us and his eyes widened when he saw me. He smiled and walked towards us. Aladdin looked back forth between me and Sinbad, and hugged my waist protectively.

He glared with puffed cheeks at Sinbad as he came with the others.

"Mine..." he glared.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

Saw the others do the same and Sinbad sweat drops, and his eye twitched.

"Melanie, thank you for helping us. We wouldn't have won if you didn't appear." Alibaba smiled.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help. By the way Alibaba, who's the old man?" I said as I looked over at Sinbad.

"O-Old man?!" Sinbad said shocked.

I smile.

"Name's Melanie. I'm a traveller from Heliohapt. Nice meet you Oji-san." I said.

I felt Aladdin shaking trying to keep his laughter in. Sinbad's eyebrow twitched.

"Nice to meet you Melanie. I'm sorry for saying this, but have we met before?" He asked as we shook hands.

I froze when I felt him gently rub his thumb over my knuckles.

"Are you trying to pull a move on me?" I said.

"Mine...don't touch big sis.." Aladdin growled with cheeks puffed.

Everyone else sweat drops and Ja'far glares at Sinbad. They walked passed us because they said they needed to finish work. Masrur passed by me but my eyes widened when I heard him whisper, so only I can hear it...

"We'll talk next time...Kimi..."

My head snapped back but he and the others were already far. I narrowed my eyes at him, as his back was facing me from far away. Alibaba then introduced me to Morgiana and we became good friends. Soon it was time for me to leave.

I jumped from roof to roof but stopped when I felt someone following me. I take out my dagger.

"Come out before your head rolls." I spoke coldly.

"Sigh...looks like I been caught."

Gold eyes glowed as he stepped out of the shadows.

Sinbad...

"Now that we're alone...Tell me where she is." Sinbad smirked.

I giggle and smirk at him. I walk to the edge of the roof.

"She is closer than you think Sinbad, but she is not ready to see you yet. Good bye!" I laughed and threw myself down, and quickly disappear into the shadows.

"Sorry Sinbad...But...I can't face you yet..."

(To be continued...)

 _ **Anime soundtracks:**_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

 _ **No Game No Life**_

 _ **Pokemon**_

 _ **Yojo Senki**_

 _ **Yuri on Ice**_

 _ **Madoka Magica**_


	6. Chapter 5:Dungeon of Fairy and Crow

Man, It feels good to finally get out of this dress!" I said as I was currently in my room, taking off the kimono.

Names Kimi or now I should say, Kougyoku. Age 16, mentally, 24. Reborn in the world of Magi, and I'm pretty sure I cause a change in fate. I grin to myself and change to short black kimono that goes to my knees with some black tights and shoes. I grab my dagger and put it on my waist, and put my hair in a bun, with my hair pin. I grin to myself in the mirror, now this is me.

"What hell are you wearing Kougyoku?"

I turn around and see its Kouha.

"Sup, Pinky." I giggle and he pouts.

"I told you not to call me that. Besides, I heard you put on quite a show." Kouha smirks as he sat on the sofa.

Forgot to mention, no one else knows that I own two djiins. Everyone believes I only own Veina.

"True, true! You should if seen the look of shock and horror on their faces, especially when I called King Sinbad an old man!" I laugh and Kouha snikers.

"Ahhahahaha! I never would've thought you would be the one to tell him that. On the bright side, you had fun." He laughed.

I grin and head to the the window.

"Where are you going?" Kouha asked.

"Easy, out have some fun! Wheeee!" I yell as I jump out the window.

I undo scarf and get on it, flying away towards the horizon. I Pass by a fleet of ships and I seen Sinbad coming to Kou. I grin, one, he's looking up towards me, two, I just wave and stick my tongue out at him and leave. I burst out laughing at his face.

Time to head towards my destination.

Reim.

About 4 hours later, I'm at one of the dungeons raised my Lady Scheherazade. I'm asking for my funeral doing this but I don't care. This should be my third one if I'm successful. I land on the stairs and touch the door.

The place surrounded by vines and flowers. Birds and different animals all over the place. I smile at this.

"Eligos, Spirit of Nature and Hope. I got to admit, you got nice taste!" I yell.

A sudden light surrounded me, and I was suddenly inside a treasure room. I look around and see a smirking little girl. Blonde long hair with a green jewels crown on her hair, like a tiara, with vines wrapping around her body, she wears a green tunic, and has fairy wings with small jewels hanging on the tips of them. And green eyes.

"Eligos is please you didn't fall for my illusion. When a person first enters, they see this place is hell and attack the animals. But you didn't. Plus, you are not really who you are, are you?" She giggles.

"My, aren't you quite interesting. It's true, I came from another world, and reincarnated in this world. I know many things, even about Alma-Toran." I said as I cross my arms.

Her smile fell.

"How do you know about that place?!" She glared.

I felt my djiins also question me.

"A seer in my old home wrote about it. I am truly sorry for what happened. But for that reason, is why I am choosing to not follow fate. I am creating my own path. I want to help this world and save it. I may seem childish in your eyes, but these are my words. I won't follow fate but I won't reject or curse it either. I will create my own path!" I looked at her seriously.

"Eligos like you! I chose you as my queen! But before that, I want to hear you sing." She smiles.

I gulp. I haven't sung in a long time. Especially since I stopped sneaking out to Sindria. I sigh and nod. I take a deep breath and began.

 _Who am I to complain?_

 _My life's been spared so much pain_

 _Born with all that I need_

 _My comforts all guaranteed_

 _So what's the problem_

 _What's keeping me_

 _From moving forward_

 _It's hard to see_

 _I should be free now_

 _I should be fine_

 _But the life I fought for_

 _Still isn't mine_

 _Some believe in fairy stories_

 _And the ghosts that they can't see_

 _I know that I could do so much_

 _If I could just believe in me_

 _Mirror mirror_

 _Tell me something_

 _Can I stop my fall?_

 _Years of scorn will leave you cold_

 _'Forget your dreams do what you're told'_

 _When disapproval is all you're shown_

 _The safest place becomes alone_

 _And isolation's_

 _The price you pay_

 _And every friendship_

 _Is pushed away_

 _But bit by bit now_

 _A step each day_

 _I'm slowly starting_

 _To find my way_

 _Some believe in fairy stories_

 _And the ghosts that they can't see_

 _I know that I could do so much_

 _If I could just believe in_ _me_

 _Mirror mirror_

 _I'll tell you something_

 _I think I might change it all_

I finished and didn't even notice I was crying. She patted my head.

"Choose your metal vessel." Eligos smiles and I nodded.

I look and instantly my lit up. I spotted a very familiar gun.

Bloody Rose...

"I'll go with this if you don't mind." I said as I showed her.

She grins.

"You'll be able to access the treasure using Sitri and I'm looking forward to working with you Kimi." Eligos giggled and went into my new gun.

The eight pointed star appears and I am teleported out.

I open my eyes, and I see I am back in my room. I checked the time.

3 hours...

I grin and put my gun under my skirt, strapped on my thigh. I love this place.

"Kougyoku!"

I know that tone. It's Judar.

"What Peach Tart!" I yelled out into the hallway.

I see him walking fastly towards me.

"You went into a dungeon, didn't you?!" He yells.

\- 3rd POV -

"Shhh!" Koumei said as he and Kouha were at the corner of the hallway.

"You went into a dungeon didn't you?!" Judar growled.

Kimi just shrugs her shoulders.

"I passed by one on my way to Reim. Wanted to explore the place." Kimi answers bluntly.

"Did you, or did you not?!" He growled.

"Nope. All I did was go to Reim and gamble. It's was really fun! Won 6,000 gold!" She giggled while Judar gawked at her.

Worse for Koumei and Kouha. What the hell was their sister doing in a freaken casino?!

"Well I'll see go later peach tart. I got a date with a destiny. I'm gonna go and have some fun training. Hoping Hakuryuu is there. It's been awhile since I sparred with him." Kimi said as she looked out the rail.

She grins and sees he's out there training.

"Hakuryuu!" Kimi yells and he turns her direction.

"Let's sparr! I'm in the mood to fight!" She yells and he looks at her shocked.

She jumps down the rail and all the men panic. She used Veina and lands gracefully on the ground.

"Lady Kougyoku, don't eve-!" He was cut off when she charged at him.

"Come in Haku! You can do better than that! Straighten your posture, keep your feet on the ground, never take your eyes off the opponent!" She used her dagger.

Hakuryuu kept using his lance to repel her attacks. The sword style she is using, it is the sword style of Balbadd. She then switched to that of Heliohapt.

From on top of the rail, everyone was looking at them shocked. Especially Hakuie. Kougyoku not only is sparring with her brother, but at the same time is correcting him and giving him tips.

Kouen was impressed. His sister was a shy girl, then suddenly she changed.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"What weapon is that?!" Koumei yells.

Kougyoku had a strange magic tool in her hand. It shot lightning attacks to at Hakuryuu, and he was barely able to deflect them. Both of them 10 feet apart, both breathing to catch their breath.

From a different part of the Kingdom, Sinbad and two his generals were amazed.

"She's caught your interest, hasn't she?" Sharrkan said as he saw his king staring at the girl.

Sinbad stayed silent.

"Kehehehehe! Nice Hakuryuu! Keep going and train and you'll become stronger and active your goal." She smiled.

But he narrowed his eyes at her. She knows something. She lowers her gun and puts it underneath her shirt, which sends him turning red. She then twirls.

"Hey, Hakuryuu?" She asked.

He looked at her confused.

"Do you know how to dance?"

Kouha and Judar burst out laughing at how red Hakuryuu turned red. Hakuie chuckles.

"O-Of course I do!" Hakuryuu stuttered.

"Alright. Then think of sword fighting as a dance. You dance with your partner. You follow the motions, and the rhythm of the music. Let's take an example of a dance. Let's go with..."

She snapped her fingers, and her clothing changed to blue Arabic dress with ribbons in her hands.

Judar spit out his peach he was eating and began choking on it. Sinbad also choked on his wine. Everyone watched as she made Hakuryuu attack her. She moved her arms and hips gracefully as she dodged his attacks. Moving with the rhythm of the earth, the sound of the wind.

Why was she doing this? He remembers that she was an extremely shy girl. One day he saw her flip Ka Koubun off which extremely shocked him.

"Checkmate!" He snapped out of his thoughts when Kougyoku kicked his lance out of his hand.

Sinbad was entranced. The way her movements were, graceful. The way she shook her hips, everything. Her squirming u-!

He quickly snapped himself out of those vulgar thoughts.

He watched her converse with her sibling and saw him nodding.

"It's weird. She knows the sword style of Heliohapt not only that, she knows Balbadd's also."

"To be honest I'm quite surprised. Usually you would disappear into your secret hideout." Hakuryuu said as both him and Kimi walked down the hallway.

"Hmmm...Not true. Besides, I want to help you train. Also, I wanted to improve my magoi manipulation." Kimi said as they stopped at the Koi pond.

"Since when do you know magoi manipulation?" Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget I went with you to train when The Yambala Clan was in Kou?" She puffed her cheeks.

"Oops...I forgot...sorry." he chuckled nervously.

She sighs and looks up to the sky.

"Hmmm...hmm...hmm..." she hummed a song.

Hakuryuu smiles. He liked when she would hum songs.

"It's been awhile since you played your violin. Why don't you play anymore?" He asked and sadness filled her eyes.

He began to panic but she said it was alright. Maybe she should try. She summons her violin. She gets into position.

She begins to play the first verse...

But her fingers began to tremble, flashbacks of a fight she had a fight with him, came back to her.

 _It's my fault..._

"Kougyoku?"

Her hands began to tremble. Tears falling from her eyes.

 _He got hurt because of me..._

 _"_ Kougyoku! Snap out of it!" Hakuryuu yells.

She was frozen, her notes shaking...

 _I should have never gone in the first place..._

 _"_ Kougyoku!" Hakuryuu yells as he held her shoulders, trying to make her snap out of it.

 _Someone...please...save him..._

 _"_ Move it crybaby!" Judar yells as he pushed Hakuryuu out of the way.

"Stop it! Please! Don't hurt him!" Kougyoku began yelling desperately.

"Snap out of Kougyoku!" Judar yells at her but what she screamed next was...

"STOP IT ARBA/GYOKUEN!" She screamed and Judar hit her at the back of her neck to knock her out.

Hakuryuu looked at her in shock. Did something happen between her and his mother? Judar picks her up and swings her over his shoulder.

"You got some explaining to do. What did my mother do to her?!" Hakuryuu growled.

Judar looks at him with dead eyes.

"Listen crybaby. Not a word about this to anyone. One you and I know about this. No one else, got it?!" Judar growled.

Hakuryuu glared at him as he left and went his separate. Unknown to them, Sinbad was hiding behind a pillar and heard everything. He came out once both were gone. He saw the strange instrument left on the ground before it disappeared.

" _My king, I think you should know this. The girls Rukh...she's half fallen_." Focalor said.

Sinbad's eyes widened. She was like him. But what was her traumatic experience that caused her to become like that?

\- 3 Months Later -

"Rrraaaahhhh!" Kimi yelled as she sent a punch at Kouen.

Both were practicing martial arts. And So far...Kouen was winning. He He wasn't even putting any effort and moved his head a bit to the side.

"You're unfocused!" Kouen yells as he kept dodging her punches.

Kimi growled and swung we leg at his head, but he caught it. He sent he flying towards the wall. Kimi made herself into a ball, her feet touched the wall and she pushed herself back, and lunged at him.

"RAAAAAAARRRR!" She yells as she fist began to glow white.

Kouen knew immediately to move out of the way, because if he didn't, it was most likely he would lose his head. He jumped back, and her punch hit the floor...

BOOOMM!

Hakuie and Koumei were closer and ran to the training room.

"What happened?!" Hakuie yells as she opens the door.

A huuuugggggeeeee crater going 8 feet down with cracks all around it and the ground crumbling. The dust cleared and it showed Kimi there, standing, with a murderous glare. Koumei and Hakuie gulped. They look across and see Kouen there with a small cut on his cheek.

This...is new...

What he just witness was magoi manipulation but...to such extent...

Both frightening and exciting. He saw his sister jump out and grab her glass of water and gulp it down. Something was bothering her...badly.

Kimi snapped her fingers and her clothing changed to her black battle kimono. She grabbed her dagger and gun, and left.

The two siblings stared as she left, her tracks, leaving sizzling prints on the floor. Hakuie wonders if it's that time of the month.

"I recommend staying clear of her for your own safety. Trust me." Hakuie sighs.

Koumei and Kouen nodded.

Kimi stomped down the hallway, everyone staying clear of her. Spartos was walking also but the opposite direction. He saw the princess stopping down the hallway, furious. He paled and quickly moved out of the way. She passed him and he sighed in relief but froze when he heard best speak.

"Tell King Sinbad that the one he is looking for, will appear soon."

He turned around and narrowed his eyes as she continues to walk.

"How do know this?" He asked in a cold tone.

Kimi stopped and her back was facing him. She took out a card and held it in her fingers. She flipped the image so it would face him.

The wheel of fortune...

" _The Wheel of Fortune suggests that you should not simply stand still and accept what life hands you. You can take an active hand to try and remain on the upside of the Wheel. When things are down, instead of waiting and hoping for things to get better, you can work actively towards improving your situation, thereby speeding up the recovery process. Finally, the Wheel asks you to not become discouraged when faced with adversity. Adversity is a natural part of life and should be expected from time to time. The fact that bad times happen should not worry you. Accept them as natural and not necessarily indicative of problems. Instead, look for ways in which you can face and conquer the adversity. If it cannot be addressed, then that might be taken as a suggestion of a problem."_ Kimi said and through it to him.

He caught it in his hands. She turns to him and smiles.

"We'll meet again Spar. And...I'm sorry..." she said and his eyes widened.

She quickly teleported away before he made a move.

That nickname...only one person would call him that.

\- Near The Great Rift: Kimi POV-

"Eligos thinks this is a bad idea...Let's go back and introduce me to that sugar daddy Knight!" Eligos said as she sat on my head.

She was in a Chibi form.

I immediately facepalm. Honestly, when I came back to Kou after conquering her dungeon, Eligos immediately began reacting when she felt Sinbad's djiins presence. Apparently...Zepra is her ex-boyfriend...and Focalor cheated on her. Valefor turns out was her testing guinea pig when she would experiment with life magic...I don't even wanna know what the poor guy went through..., Vepra is her best friend, FurFur and Crocell were like older brothers to her, and Baal...

Well...she likes him...Uuugggghhh...

"So, who's dungeon does this belong to?" I asked her as we walked to the door.

It looked like a Japanese temple on there were crow statues.

"Dungeon of Beleth. Spirit of the Four Winds and Equality. Ufufucfufu! Eligos excit-! ELIGOS SPOTS EYE CANDY!" She suddenly squeals.

I look up to where she is pointing and pale...

I AM NOT GONNA START A WAR WITH THAT MAGI!

I quickly jumped behind a pillar. I made Eligos shut up by closing her in a water bubble. I took a small peak.

Yunan...

"Looks like he just returned from some place..." I said in my mind as I saw him pass by.

I sigh in relief when he was gone and come out. I head to the door and touch it. A blinding light touches me and I closed them.

 _"Kimi..."_

My eyes opened and I saw we were in...

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE IN A MOUNTAIN" I screeched as I barely was able to latch onto a rock.

I hate hiking...especially mountains. It was so painful walking up...

I began walking, I notices many of the plants growing are medical herbs. Some can even be made to poison if wanted. I pick a little bit of each and store them away. I continued up the mountain for 1 hour, fighting away monsters.

"Finally..." I slumped to the ground.

We finally made it to the door. I take out the crystal I got from defeating a Giant Octopus, and insert it into the door. I opened and I walk in.

"A...library?" I said as I looked around.

Millions of scrolls were all over the place. Books and even moving shelves.

"Beleth always loved reading and writing." Vinea said in my mind.

We continued to walk and we came to the center of the library. A table in the middle.

 _The walking angel that walks the earth hides in the shadows before the eyes._

 _The fallen angel wishes for the light but is burned because he flew to high._

 _The flame Phoenix rises and flies at all the four winds_

 _North, south, east, west..._

 _Which direction is the path that leads to the answers that thy seek and define the flow of fate? Which path is the one that was originally chosen? Which path as the one where darkness returns? Finally, which path is the truth hidden within the truth?_

"Ffffuuuuccccckkkkk...the one day I didn't bring my compass...shit." I said.

This is tougher than my previous conquest. I could destroy the library, but I am not Judar. These are books from Alma-Toran...

"Sigh...what do I do?" I said as I sat down on a chair.

"My queen, perhaps you should look through the books. Beleth always likes to leave clues around. His way to see if you are willing to work to get what he is searching for." Sitri said as I stood up.

Beleth reminds me of Kouen in a way. I sigh and wave my hand. 400 scrolls come from the shelves and one in front of me. I used Eligos and I was quite surprised at the power she had.

I went through every single scroll at a extremely fast pace, reading everything. This...it's the power Alibaba will gain in the future...and to think that even someone like me is using it. This went on for what felt 6 hours and I found the four scrolls that were needed. Each one contains a story.

Scroll 1: Seasonal Feathers

 _From wintery slopes above the world below_

 _Like feathers shimmering white; fluttering falling snow_

 _Just the two together waiting embracing tight_

 _Frozen breath, hand in hand; a tiny village at night "This snow has come again, just like that day back then" You whisper with a smile as we think to when we met_

 _Flushing red I hid my face away from the heat_

 _Sheltered in the shadows cast by your sleeve over me_

 _Finally spring has come again Together with the birds I sing a chorus with this endless breath of happiness "When you sing, everything's beautiful" are the words you said to me_

 _That alone, those words you spoke, brought me joy that I could not express "If there's a day my voice has gone away; if I can't sing anymore, Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?" "But of course," was your reply to me as you smiled gently_

 _And I knew if I'm with you, I would wish for nothing more_

 _One summer afternoon when leaves were dappled blue_

 _You tired as your sickness left you weaker than you knew_

 _What we had living together could not afford_

 _Remedies that were needed for curing you_

 _So day by painful day, with no more time to waste,_

 _While weaving at the loom I close my eyes and keep my faith_

 _With these hands I fight the fluttering autumn leaves_

 _Unlike their death, I couldn't let your life slip away_

 _And so the seasons turn with time_

 _The summer ending echoes with the chorus of the crickets chirping their goodbyes "You hold beauty in your fingertips" are the words you said to me_

 _Though you cradle my wounded hands while your own were cold as winter ice... "If there's a day my hands have lost their glow and I can't weave anymore_

 _Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?"_

 _"But of course" was your reply to me as you coughed into your sleeve_

 _And your hands, so much larger as they held the pain within my own_

 _No time to sleep, I need to weave, I need to heal you somehow -Ah, in the chilly sunset's breeze-_

 _I'm racing time, it's flying by, your medication for its worth_

 _-Swaying there decaying fruit slowly-_

 _More, just a little more, just a little; Racing against the leaves fluttering -On and on again, dying out, 'til the end-_

 _Keep fighting 'til my fingers are nothing... Weaving until the feathers are all gone.. "If there's a day when I am not the same, not human anymore, Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?"_

 _To be honest I still fear the truth so I left it all untold_

 _Reaching out, drifting down, the final feather falls alone... "But of course" I whisper smiling just as I have done before_

 _Keep my promise to embrace you; without wings I'll love you even more And that crane which once so beautifully had taken flight that winter day I'll remember for forever how you spread your wings and soared And as always, for forever, 'til the end I'll love you as before_

Scroll 2: The BLACK

 _H: Severed, that memory_

 _H: Is covered in darkness, sneering at me_

 _H: Guided on by whispers_

 _J: There is a place you should come to_

 _J/H: Now on towards inside the black light_

 _J/H: Hatred won't disappear until I erase that person_

 _J/H: I won't let go of this malice, I don't care even if I fall_

 _J/H: Into The BLACK_

 _J: No matter how you struggle_

 _J: No matter how you squirm_

 _J: Your soul has been dominated_

 _J: So if now you hate your fate,_

 _J: Won't you dye it in my color?_

 _H: For what reason have I come this far_

 _J: The shadows are pleased, now has come the time_

 _J/H: Now on towards inside the black light_

 _J/H: Oh Rukh of darkness, dwell inside this hand of mine_

 _J/H: Now not even a great power can change anything_

 _J/H: Into The BLACK_

 _H: There will be no return later_

 _J: But there are no regrets, right?_

 _J/H: Even that white memory of smiling in happiness,_

 _J/H: Dye it all in black_

 _J/H: Hatred won't disappear until I erase that person_

 _J/H: I won't let go of this malice, I don't care even if I fall_

 _J/H: Into The BLACK_

Scroll 3: Los! Los! Los!

" _Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!"_

 _"Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!"_

 _senjō e zensen e soshite shi no fuchi made_

 _inochi sute ta sono kakugo o shimese_

 _"Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!"_

 _"Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!"_

 _kikoeru daro ano hōsei ga_

 _teikō suru uji no koe da_

 _fumitsubuse! fumitsubuse!_

 _shokun wareware no ninmu wa nan da?_

 _senmetsu da ikki nokora zu no senmetsu da_

 _nasu beki koto wa tada hitotsu_

 _jigoku o tsukure!_

 _dangan no ame ni utare ni iku no ka?_

 _shōshisenban! kuni no tame da!_

 _senjō e zensen e soshite shi no fuchi made_

 _inochi sute ta kakugo o shimeseyo_

 _chūsei o jūjun o soshite sono tamashī o_

 _subete sasage kachidoki o ageyo!_

 _sā, koko ni kizui te misero_

 _ten ni todoku hito no yama o_

 _"Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!"_

 _"Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!"_

Scroll 4: This Will Be The Day

 _they see you as small and helpless_

 _they see you as just a child_

 _surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

 _prepare for your greatest moments_

 _prepare for your finest hour_

 _the dream that you've always dreamed is_

 _suddenly about to flower_

 _we are lightning_

 _straying from the thunder_

 _miracles of ancient wonder_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_

 _this will be the day we open up the door_

 _i don't wanna hear your absolution_

 _hope your ready for a revolution_

 _welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

 _in time-your heart will open minds_

 _a story will be told_

 _and victory is in a simple soul_

 _your world needs a great defender_

 _your world's in the way of harm_

 _you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

 _beware that the light is fading_

 _beware as the dark returns_

 _this world's unforgiving_

 _even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

 _legends scatter_

 _day and night will sever_

 _hope and peace are lost forever_

 _this will be the day we've waited for_

 _this will be the day we open up the door_

 _i don't wanna hear your absolution_

 _hope your ready for a revolution_

 _welcome to a world of new solutions_

 _welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

 _in time your heart will open minds_

 _a story will be told_

 _and victory is in a simple soul_

God my throat hurts! What's more I had to have Sitri sing Judar's part and he's pissed.

"How could you make me sing that Fallen Magi's part?!" Sitri growled.

I roll my eyes and take out my water and gulp the water down.

"Well, I never would've thought you would come Kimi."

My head snapped back and my eyes widened. A familiar green hat with that smile and blue eyes.

"Yunan..." I gasped and he chuckled.

He walked over to me and lightly hit me on the head with his fishing pole.

"Honestly, you're beyond reckless. But I guess it's what makes you different. Come, I'll take you to the treasure room." He said as door appears.

We entered and like before gold and jewels filled the place. There in the center, was a book with the eight pointed star. Yunan touched it and out emerges a three headed crow.

Pearls and jewels hanged on it as in it's claws, it held a jeweled Heart.

My name is Beleth! Spirit of the Four Winds and Equality! I'm quite impressed you m-! Why the hell is Eligos Here?!" Beleth groans when he sensed her.

I sweat drop at this. Just what the hell did Eligos do back then?

"Changing the subject. impressed you made it all the way here. You are indeed quite a knowledgeable one and that is what I've been looking for. Plus, you refuse to bow down to fate girl. You see, the djiins you currently have plus me, are not bound to Solomon. That we will reveal in the future. You are worthy and I wish for your anklet to be my metal vessel." He said.

I nodded.

"One more thing..." Beleth said.

He makes a small glowing bubble appear and it gently floated towards me. Inside is a baby with small black wings.

"Beleth, who is this?" I asked.

Yunan raised an eyebrow at him. I look down at the child, who is sleeping peaceful inside.

"His name is Crow. A half tengu. He is the last of the Tengu Clan that survived. Humans that have come into my dungeon have been greedy and only wish power, not caring about others. They saw themselves higher. But not you. I can tell because of your eyes. Watch over the child, he will be a great asset to you. He grows faster than human age." He said.

I smiled kindly at the baby.

"I'll be his mother." I said.

And I hear Yunan choke on air. Beleth smirked.

"I take it you were a mother in your previous life?" Beleth asked.

"Hey! I may be mentally 24, but that doesn't mean anything! I was a babysitter back at my old world!" I puffed my cheeks.

"You know, being a mother is a lot of responsibilities. Will you be able to handle it?" Yunan said.

I nodded.

"Alright..." He sighs.

Beleth then went into my anklet and we were transported out of the dungeon.

" _You can access my library and the treasure with Sitri."_ Beleth said.

We were transported in front of Yunan's house. I held the baby in my arms as he nuzzled in my chest.

"Why don't we go inside? And I believe you have some explaining to do? Like for example, you conquered two my dungeons and Scheherazade's?" Yunan smiled but I can tell he was pissed.

I sigh and walk in.

He serves us tea, but I tell him I'll do it because I feel he'll poison us because he hasn't had visitors in a long time.

"You're a life saver Kimi. And sorry about making you do it." He sigh in disappointment of himself.

He set down snacks and I sat down across him. The baby was still in the bubble, so for his safety, I'm having Vinea watch over him.

"So...I guess I'm in trouble then...hehe..." I laughed nervously.

"It's true that I'm not happy that you conquered two of my dungeons without permission, not only that, you stole one from Reim. However, you're not doing it as a ill intention. You want to become stronger to protect what is important to you. And also...for what is to come." He said as he sipped his tea.

I nodded.

"But I know for a fact Scheherazade is not happy. What's more, when she finds out it's someone from Kou that conquered Eligos dungeon. " He said as he put down his cup.

"Yunan...maybe...you have some answers that I'm looking for." I said.

"I don't know. But it all depends." He laughed lightly.

I take out the amulet and show it to him. He smiled as I handed it to him.

"You want me to help you summon it? Or why it was given to you? The same as the crown that you are now wearing." Yunan smiled.

"I need to know why I was brought here. I made a promise to protect Aladdin, Alibaba, and this world. If I'm going to do it, I need answers. Was it Ugo that brought me or not?" I said.

"Unfortunately I can not help you in that. One, you yourself will need to find the answers on how to summon the divine staves that are both in the crown and amulet. And second, not even Ugo knows who brought you here. Even is questioning it. But be careful of who you reveal who you are. I don't want what happened in Sindria 6 years ago to happen again. I don't blame Sinbad but it's the reason you became half-fallen. and It worries me...you may become frightening...like Sinbad..." He said sadly.

I does worry. To be honest, I fear myself for know so much about everyone in this world. And more that if someone learns what I know, they'll come after me.

"I won't become like him. Because I made a promise to save him from his own greed. And thank you Yunan. You're a great person." I smiled and he smiled back.

We both stood up.

"By the way...how much time passed here?" I asked.

"3 hours. So you're safe. I'll transport you back to your room. But be careful from now on. And I believe you plan to conquer another dungeon? That'll be five." He said.

"I'll wait two months and then go after another one. And I was nice finally meeting you! Bye Yunan!" I waved and he smiled back at me and I was transported back to my room.

\- Kou -

I was back in my room and I sighed in relief. I take off all of my metal vessels and my clothing. I changed into a loose pink dress and let my hair flow down. Kougyoku's hair is super long, down to her knees, with it being in a bun. I then hope on my bed and summon out Crow.

I smile as I cradled him in my arms. My eyes widened when the small bubble popped. His eyes slowly opened.

"Purple..." I mumbled.

A beautiful shade of light purple. He stared at me and giggles.

"Mama!" He giggles.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I changed him into a purple Kimono.

"Nice to meet you Crow. I'm Kougyoku, your mom and friend." I smiled.

I then hear the door open.

"Kougyoku, are y-!"

Kouha froze when he saw Crow in my arms.

"JUDAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled.

And out in the hallway, you can hear a fight going on and Judar screaming "what the hell are you talking about?!"

I turn red figuring out what went through Kouha's mind. I quickly got up, with Crow still in my arms.

"Kouha, it's not what you think!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway.

From up in the rails, I saw Sinbad, Sharrkan, and Spartos watching, and their eyes widened when they saw me. The life left Spartos, Sharrkan was trying not to burst out laughing at Sinbad's face.

"REN KOUHA, STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" I yelled.

Kouha and Judar froze. I walked over to Kouha and smacked him on the head.

"Idiot! Think before you act! I adopted the child okay! I took him in!" I yelled.

"I thought Judar got you pregnant and that was his son!" Kouha argued back.

"Hell no! I'll never see Judar that way! Judar a friend! And I chose to take in Crow as my child! So shut up!" I yelled.

"Moma mad?" Crow said.

Judar choked on his spit when he saw him.

"Honestly, men." I said and left them.

Sharrkan burst out laughing and I hear both Spartos and Sinbad sighs in relief.

Men...

So I told my siblings that I've decided to take Crow in and explain to them, we more like lied, that he was abandoned by his real mother and I chose to take him in. Honestly, Kouen thought the same when he saw crow and was about to murder Judar.

Sigh...normal life would be good right now...

I play and raised him like a mother would. I would have Hakuryuu babysit him sometimes when I was busy. I was adorable watching Hakuryuu read books to him. He calls him Big Brother Hakuryuu. Kouha and Hakuie loved him also and I literally had to hide Crow from Kouha. Kouha wanted to try multiple clothing on the poor boy. And Judar actually likes him and is teaching him magic. Well...tried. I had to drill it through his thick head that Crow was not ready to learn magic.

"Kyyyaaaaa! He's trying to fly!" Hakuie squeals.

Crow flapped his little wings and hovered for a few seconds. I caught him and grin.

"Mama! Look! Look! I fly!" Crow giggles.

"Yes you did!" I smile and twirl him around.

I put him over my shoulders, and skip down the hallway. My djiins love him, and help me take care of him.

 _Round, round, go round, Waterwheel, go round_

 _Go round, and call Mr. Sun_

 _Go round, and call Mr. Sun_

 _Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers_

 _Bring spring and summer, fall and winter_

 _Bring spring and summer, fall and winter_

 _Round, round, go round, Waterwheel, go round_

 _Go round, and call Mr. Sun_

 _Go round, and call Mr. Sun_

 _Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers_

 _Bring Spring and Summer, Fall and Winter_

 _Bring Spring and Summer, Fall and Winter_

 _Birds, bugs, beasts, grass, trees, flowers_

We both sing as we skip down the hallway. We passed by Koumei and he smiled as we did. As we skipped down , I saw Sinbad talking to Kouen about something. Crows eyes sparkle when he saw my brother.

"Uncle Kouen!" He squeals.

They turn our way. Kouen smiles when he sees Crow. I grin at him and was about to continue when I felt nothing on my shoulders. I turn around and saw Crow flying towards.

"Crow!" I ran after him.

Kouen and Sinbad were shocked that he was trying to fly towards him. He lasted a minute and began falling to the ground. I was to far but I never expected...

"Got you!" Sinbad grins as he caught him.

Sinbad caught him. I ran to him and quickly took Crow.

"Thank you..." I mumbled and ran, leaving him confused.

\- Two Months Later -

I have my djiins watching over Crow as I packed supplies I needed for the 5th dungeon I plan to go after. The dungeon I'm going after was raised by Judar in the mountains. I sigh and used Sitri to teleport me there.

I was now in front of the doors.

"Let the game begin..."

(To be continued...)


	7. Chapter 6:Facing the Past:Sindria

The male rukh outline watched as Kimi stood in front of the door to the dungeon. The dungeon...

Glasya-Labolas: Spirit of Veracity and Humility

Glasya was a very difficult djiin even back in Alma-Torran. She was cold towards everyone and even Solomon had a extremely difficult time trying to get along with her. The only ones that she actually opened up to were Sheba and her husband, Valefor. She is the opposite of Valefor. He sighs and thinks it be better to lead her directly to the treasure room. Because knowing Glasya, she will show absolutely no mercy at all. Not to mention...her former master...was The one responsible for the destruction of the first kingdom of Sindria...

Barbarossa...

Which made the man frown at the memory of her cackling happily as she saw him die in disgrace as the bastard deserved it. And falan with a face of terror as she kept killing her king candidates that were complete scum bags in her eyes.

He floats down to Kimi and goes back into the crown.

Kimi touches the door but was surprised she was directly taken to the treasure room. She was completely confused but stopped when she was suddenly frozen and everything went black.

A blue fox with piercing cold eyes glared down at the girl. Water droplets surrounded it as that id mirrors. She had a red hook shape marking on her forehead with markings on the sides of her eyes. Black water surrounded her as she controlled it to examine the girl.

"How the hell was she brought here without going through my trials?!" Glasya growled as she slowly walked around Kimi.

She sensed three rukhs. Two very familiar ones and one unknown one.

"Show yourselves Solomon and Sheba! And Ren Kougyoku!" Glasya bellowed.

Three Rukh outlines appeared and turn to transparent people. Spirits.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it, Glasya-Labolas." Solomon said as he looked up to the snow fox.

"Don't be so cold, Glasya! Aren't you happy to see me?" Sheba smiles as she floated up and sat on her shoulder.

"Whatever Sheba, now tell me...Who the hell is the one in the girl's body? Ren Kougyoku, explain to this?" Glasya spoke as she glared down at Kougyoku.

Kougyoku gulped.

"Kimi was there for me when I needed someone the most. She became my first friend. She taught me so much. But then...the day of the great fire came..." Kougyoku said as she clench her fist.

Glasya stayed silent.

"The girl chose to give her body to Kimi so she may live on. And to keep Arba from making her to a puppet." Solomon said as he looked over at Kougyoku.

"Keheheh...Heheh...AHAHAHAHAH!" Glasya burst out laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?!" Kougyoku yells.

"Girl...You have no idea how much the woman will affect fate." Glasya said as she wiped a tear.

"She was brought here to change fate. She knows what is to happen in the future. And because of that, Kimi is able to do what she can to help save. Originally...Kougyoku was going to be used against her own brothers by King Sinbad. " Sheba frowns.

"What?!" Kougyoku screeched.

"That may be correct. But your friend will not let that happen. She'll protect your family like she promised. We'll be next to her and help her. I won't let Kimi go down the wrong path. That I promise." Solomon said as he shattered the ice Kimi was frozen in.

He quickly caught her and layed her down gently on the floor. Kougyoku walked over to her and bent down.

"I'm sorry to put such a burden to you..." Kougyoku looked down at the floor, guilty.

"Kougyoku, For now, you and my husband return back to flow. I'll stay with Kimi for now. Especially since a certain someone will try to give her a difficult time." Sheba said as she looked over at her friend.

Glasya pouts.

"How rude! But let me see through the girls memories. From there, I will truly tell if she is worthy of my queen. Hmph! I don't want a repeat of….my former …. _ **master.**_ " Glasya said with disgust as touched Kimi's forehead.

As Glasya saw through her memories, she froze when she saw what was to come. What's more...the clash her friends will have with The King of the Seven Sea's and his djiins. A murderous aura surrounded her when she saw what the djiins of The King thought of Solomon. What's more what Sinbad thinks.

"HOW DARE THOSE FOOLS SPEAK OF YOU LIKE THAT?! I KNOW FUCKEN WELL YOU NEVER WANTED TO BE KING AND I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU ARE NOT IRRESPONSIBLE SOLOMON! IF THEY THINK THIS, IT'S OVER MY DEAD BODY THAT THEY WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD!" Glasya screamed in rage.

Kimi's metal vessels glowed and out emerges Vinea, Sitri, Eligos, and Beleth.

"Glasya! Think and do not let anger control you!" Beleth said.

Glasya glared at all of them.

"How can I not be angered?! You all clearly saw through her memories! What's more, even my own husband will now betray Solomon?! I will not forgive this!" Glasya boomed.

"Eligos is not happy either, but I will help my queen to protect this world and from the man she loves. I will protect her and this world." Eligos said coldly.

"My stupid little brother needs a good lesson. This world is not perfect and never will. But because of that, it is beautiful. I'll help and protect it." Sitri said.

"I made a vow to help my queen. And I do agree it is time the human live on their own. True Ugo will not be happy with what she and the prince have in plan, but for now, we must do what we can in this present. Glasya, I know you are angry, but think first then act." Vinea said.

Solomon sighs as the djiins argue. He looked back at Kimi who was still passed out.

"Forgive me..." He said.

Kougyoku floats over to him.

"King Solomon, it's not your fault..." she said.

Sheba went to her husband and caressed his cheek. She smiles warmly at him.

"Solomon, you did what you could. For now, let's watch over her. Besides, she won't be alone. She has her friends and family. And us. We'll be there for her when the time is right." Sheba said.

The djiins watched in silence and all sigh. Glasya looked down at Kimi and a small smile appears on her lips.

"I want the girl to take care of one more child. She'll be her household and adopted daughter." Glasya smirked all the others choked on air.

"I will not have what happened with Crow again! The idiots of her brothers thought the Fallen Magi got her pregnant!" Beleth said.

Glasya smirked.

"Which is exactly why I'm doing it! I want to see the drama!" Glasya cackled while Beleth went to sulk in the corner.

Solomon faced palms and runs his hand down his face to his mouth. Sheba was trying not to burst out laughing while Kougyoku went to try and cheer up the djiin.

"Sigh...I'll allow it. For now, what do you choose for her metal vessel?" Solomon said.

"Easy. Her choker. My husband is a red jewel then I will be the blue one. And Sheba you better talk to her. Good Bye!" Glasya said and went into Kimi's choker.

"Sigh...I will..."

\- The Next Day: Kimi POV -

"How the fuck did I get back in my room?" I said as I sat up in my bed.

I look to my left and see Crow sleeping peacefully. I the look down at my choker and see the eight pointed star.

How the hell?!

What's more there is a bubble with a 5 year old girl sleeping inside. I slowly get up and walk towards her. The bubble pops and she slowly opens her eyes. Light blue eyes with light purple hair, and four dragon horns. I get a white fluffy dress for her and dress her in it. She was naked...

I noticed she also has a fluffy tail.

"Mama?" She tilted her head.

I sigh...my guess Glasya wants me to raise her.

"Nice to meet you Kanna. I'm Kougyoku. Your mama and friend." I smiled at her.

Eligos told me that is her name. Kanna looked at me blankly and then hugs me.

"Mama...smells nice...Hmmm..." she nuzzles softly in my chest.

KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH! She's so cute!

"Mommy is mine!" I suddenly hear Crow yell and he zoomed at me and hugged me from behind.

Kanna glares at him.

"Mama is mine..." she growled.

And both have a staring contest. You can literally see sparks.

"Now, now you two. Be nice to each other. Kanna this is your little brother, Crow. And Crow, this is your big sister Kanna. Now be nice to each other." I giggled.

Both puffed their cheeks and looked away.

I walked around the palace. I was holding their hands. Kanna on my left and Crow on my right. Both of them were talking and I was glad they were getting along. I smile but stop when I see Ithan. Looks like he's having a conversation with one of his men. I continue walking forward. I felt both Crow and Kanna trembling. Looks like they have the ability to sense the Rukh. As we continued walking, we passed by him. He turned to his and his eyes widened slightly. We kept walking and I felt his gaze on me the whole time.

We finally made it to the library and went in. All my siblings are in there all froze when they saw Kanna. Kouha faced palms and the others just stare.

"Mama, who are they?" Kanna asked.

"Ne-chan, that's Uncle Kouen, Uncle Kouha, Uncle Koumei, Big Brother Hakuyuu and Auntie Hakuie!" Crow chirps.

Forgot to mention, Crow looks like a four year old. He grows faster than a normal human. Kouha walks over to us and smiles.

"Sooooooo...you took in another one? Well..." Kouha smirks.

"I got a niece to spoil! Nice meet you!" He smiled at Kanna.

"Hmmmmmm...(points) Are you a girl or boy?" Kanna said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'LL k-!"

SMACK!

"YOU WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT HURT MY DAUGHTER!"

\- One Month Later -

I never would've thought you would come with me, Kougyoku." Hakuryuu said as he turned to her.

Kimi was looking out at the ocean. She wore a blue dress with her hair down, and with her hair pin.

She was nervous. It's been years since she's been to Sindria, and she was scared. Over the past six months, she completely avoided being seen by Sinbad and everyone. She even avoided the whole incident where Ka Koubun would knock her out and make her sleep in Sinbad's room. God she was not in the mood for drama.

"I need to face my fears. I just pray no one will recognize me..." she said in English.

Crow and Kanna looked at their mother in worry. Both now look like 10 year olds.

"Mother...will you be fine?" Kanna asked.

"Mom, by any chance...do you have some relationship with Sindria?" Crow asked.

Kimi stiffened.

"I'll tell you kids in the future. But I think you'll love Sindria. The place is nice and my friends are currently staying there." She smiled at them.

"Eligos can't wait to see that sugar daddy knight!" Eligos said in Kimi's mind.

Kimi did a HUGE mental note to keep Eligos away from Spartos or

*cough* TooKawaiiTooLive *cough* will have her head.

"I see Sindria!" Crow squeals excited and fly's up.

Kanna pouts and joins him.

"Crow, wait for me." She pouted.

Kimi giggled.

She looked out to Sindria. Memories from her past were coming back.

They were now at the ports. She put on a red hood over herself so no one can see her face. Kanna and Crow stood next to her. They got off the boat and she saw them all there. She froze. Fear began to creep up inside of her.

"By the way, didn't I meet the person behind you?"

She stiffened. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her.

Aladdin noticed something. Her rukh was blue and purple. A sign that she was filled with fear and regret. He asked himself why. More he asked who were the kids with her. He saw Sinbad approach her and her rukh began to flutter scared. Yamraiha noticed this also. She looked towards Aladdin and both nodded.

"Hello Princess, how are you?" Sinbad greeted her, but the smile on his face fell for a second when she backed away from him.

"Fine, thank you..." she mumbled.

Was she...scared?

"Princess, are you alright?" He asked and she ran and hid behind...

Aladdin?

Aladdin was surprised as same as everyone else.

Kanna and Crow Immediately went in front of Aladdin and Kimi.

"Stay away from Mother..." both growled.

"MOTHER?!" Everyone screeched.

"Sinbad!" a scary aura Ja'far to surround him.

Ja'far looked at him with a glare.

"Did you do something to the princess?" He said in a deadly tone.

The generals looked at their king.

"Princess, I a-!" Ja'far was shocked when the princess ran from him.

As a matter of fact, she wanted to stay clear of the generals.

"(Princess, why are you scared of them?)" Aladdin suddenly spoke in English.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

"(I'm sorry...It's just that...I have issues with new people.)" Kimi spoke back.

Aladdin smiles at her.

"(It's alright. I was able to tell because of your rukh. If you want, I can tell them that you're just shy around new people.)" He said.

Kimi smiles and nodded.

"(Thank you Aladdin. And I'm sorry about Ugo. He returned back to his home.) She smiled at him.

Everyone was just looking back and forth between the two. They were having a conversation in a unknown language they never heard of. For some reason this irked Sinbad. She chose to not talk to him but is choosing to talk to him? What's more, he noticed she wanted to stay clear of him and his generals.

He saw her giggle at something Aladdin said. Aladdin gives her a closed eye grin and then...jumps at her chest...

Kimi didn't mind.

"Big sis, they're so soft!" Aladdin giggles.

Kimi sighs and takes him off her.

"DON'T TOUCH MOMMY!" Crow and Kanna screech and were about to attack Aladdin but stop when Kimi put her hand up.

She set him on top of her shoulders, making him give her a goofy grin. Everyone was looking at them with wide eyes.

"Kougyoku said that she is sorry if she acted rude. She's just shy around new people that's all. But she does hope to get along with all of you." Aladdin said.

Everyone snapped out of it.

"I see. Well I'm sorry if my approach scared you." Sinbad smiles and she nodded.

"Big sis. I wanna show you around Sindria!" Aladdin grins.

"Sure!(turns to Ka Koubun) Ka Koubun, please take care of my belongings. I'm going with Aladdin. He promise to show me around. And make sure to take care of my sons and daughters things also!" Kimi grins while the life left Ka Koubun.

"Let's go!" Aladdin grins.

Kimi takes off her hood and it turns to a magic carpet. All four jump on.

"Alibaka, Morgiana! Come on!" Kougyoku laughs and grabs both of them.

"It's Alibaba, not Alibaka!" Alibaba screeched as they flew away in a fast pace.

Kougyoku was laughing the whole time along with the others. From down at the docks, Hakuryuu smiled at his cousin's childness. She's been down lately and was glad to see her smiling and laughing again. And happy that she took in her children.

He turns back to King Sinbad and the others who were still shocked.

"I apologize about that. She's been down lately. So I'm glad he has friends here." Hakuryuu bowed.

"Come on!" Right now Morgiana and Kougyoku were having an arm wrestling contest.

And Alibaba and Aladdin were surprised both girls were equal strength, neither giving up.

"You can so it mom!" Her kids yelled.

Both girls glared at each other until...

"Hey, Masrur!" Kimi pointed and everyone turned.

"Hyaaaaa!" And with that, she won.

"No fair!" Morgiana puffed her cheeks but laughed.

Kougyoku grins. She did it to distract her.

"I win, now you owe me a drink." Kimi giggled.

"Alright." Morgiana smiled.

The 6 continue to walk and explore Sindria. Alibaba thanked her for what she did in Balbadd. She said it was nothing. He gave her back the scrolls.

"Kougyoku, where did you get that choker and the anklet? They're so pretty." Aladdin said as he munched on a watermelon.

It was blue jeweled choker with small pearls.

"A old friend of mine gave it to me. And the anklet my older brother gave to me." Kimi smiled sadly.

"I'll tell you guys a little secret." She motions them close. The all lean in.

"I own 5 djiins." She giggled.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" They all screeched.

"Yup!" Kimi grins.

They were now at the palace and each went their separate ways.

Kimi sighs and heads to the training grounds.

"Hakuryuu must be speaking with Sinbad right now..." she smiled sadly.

She looked around, memories of her begin here return to her.

"Nothing has changed..." she smiled sadly.

"Lady Kougyoku?"

Her head snapped to the direction of the voice. It was Yamraiha.

"Eeek!" She squeaked and jumped back like a cat.

Yamraiha couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I was wondering if you're alright? You looked scared of everyone, I just wanted to see if you were okay?" Yamraiha asked.

"Thank you Yamraiha. I'm alright. Ummm...actually...I been wanting to ask you something?" Kimi asked.

Yamraiha looked at her confused.

"Can you...Umm...teach me basic magic?" Kimi smiled.

Immediately Yamraiha's eyes lit up. She clasped her hands.

"Yes, it be an honor! But, it may be difficult. You are a dungeon capturer after all." She said and Kimi nodded.

Yamraiha told her she could also train with Aladdin if she wanted.

Kimi was in thought as she walked over to the court yard. She saw Alibaba & Sharrkan sparring.

"Alibaka!" She yells at him.

"It's Alibaba-Argh!" Alibaba yelled but then got his ass whooped.

Kimi giggled. Sharrkan looked at her surprised. Her giggle...it sounded familiar.

"Alibaka got his ass whooped!" She laughed at him again.

Alibaba glared at her but couldn't help but laugh back. She helped him up.

"Is the princess your girlfriend Alibaba?" Sharrkan asked as he walked towards them.

Kimi immediately hid behind Alibaba. Sharrkan looked at her confused. Alibaba looked back and forth between the two.

"Kougyoku, master doesn't bite. And not Master, she's not my girlfriend. She actually helped me out in Balbadd." He said as he slowly moved out of the way.

"Kougyoku, this is my master, Sharrkan." He said.

Kougyoku mumbled nice to meet you. Sharrkan narrowed his eyes. Could she be...

He suddenly grabbed her wrist, and with his other hand, lifted her chin, making her look directly into his green eyes.

"Master?!" Alibaba screeched.

He looked into her eyes, she tried to avoid contact. He then looked down to her neck, where she wore her choker. His eyes widened.

"Kimi." He said.

She froze.

"You're Kimi, aren't you?" He let go of her.

She stayed silent.

"It is you isn't it Kimi?!" Sharrkan looked at her with eyes filled with sadness.

She shook her head.

"Stop lying! It's is you! Why did you leave?! Why did you disappear?!" Sharrkan asked her.

She looked up at him, she didn't want anyone to figure it out.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Kimi. I'm Kougyoku." Kimi began to back away.

"Stop denying it! Do you have any idea how hurt the King was when you disappeared?! He blamed himself! It's not y-!"

"SHUT UP!" Kimi yells and the djiin equips to Veina, and flies away.

"Kimi, wait!" Sharrkan yells, but she was gone.

"Kimi..." Sharrkan said.

"Master..."

\- Sindria Forest: Cave -

She sat inside, hugging her knees. She stared at the wall. There, it had a hand drawing with flowers. She cried silently, afraid someone will hear her.

She heard footsteps approaching, she huddled more into the darkness.

"Why are you hiding here, Kimi?"

She recognized that voice.

Ja'far...

She didn't answer. Ja'far sighs. Looks like he was right. When he saw her again in Balbadd, he was surprised. He suspected it was her, but her being a Princess of Kou, stopped him from investigating. However...

" _She has the same scent as Kimi."_

He remembers what Masrur said. And he was hoping Sinbad would recognize her but Noooo...

The idiot King didn't! How dense was the man?!

He sighs again and gets on one knee.

"Kimi, come on. Let's talk back at the palace." He smiled kindly at her.

Kimi looked up at him.

"I don't deserve...to be here...it's my fault...I don't deserve...your kindness...I hid...who I really was..." Kimi mumbled.

"Ki- Kougyoku, You had your reasons for hiding it. Please, let's go back." He gently helped her up.

She nodded. Both walked out of the cave. Kimi saw both Sharrkan and Yamraiha waiting there along with Pisti, Masrur, and Spartos. They smiled at her.

"Kimi!" Pisti smiled at her.

The others smiled at her.

"Everyone...sniff...sniff...Whaaaaaaaa!" And she broke and began crying out loud.

"What did you do Sharrkan?!" Yamraiha yells as she hugged Kimi.

"I didn't do anything magic freak!" He yelled at her.

"What did you just call me?!" And the argument begins again.

Kimi couldn't help but smile even if tears were falling from her eyes.

"Aaahhhh...sniff...there's my favorite ship..."Kimi giggled.

Both turn to you.

"Never!" Both yelled.

"We're glad your back Kimi." Yamraiha hugs you warmly.

"I'm glad you're back, Kimi."

\- Time Skip: Night: Festival -

"Ahhahahaha! Bring me more sakeeeeeeee! Ahhahahaha!" Kimi raised a glass of sake up in the air.

Sinbad, Hinahoho, Drakon, and Hakuryuu, stare. And Ka Koubun was knocked out. She was absolutely drunk with Pisti & Yamraiha. Both Ja'far and Hakuryuu faced palm.

"I Apologize for her behavior...oh man..." Hakuryuu groans.

"Aha...no need to worry. A-!" Sinbad didn't get to finish what he was saying.

They heard something land on the table where the girls were.

"Hello from the other side🎵

I must've called a thousand times🎶

Bwhahahhahah!" Kimi sang drunkenly, and then begins to laugh non stop.

Hakuryuu groans in embarrassment. And who the hell let her drink?!

Then...

"I am King Sinbad, man wore of the seven sea's! Bararaq Something!" Kougyoku began to impersonate Sinbad which sent Sharrkan, Pisti, Aladdin, Alibaba, and Yamraiha to burst out laughing. Morgiana was giggling. Spartos couldn't help but chuckle. Hinahoho along with Drakon couldn't help but laugh at the face Sinbad was making.

"SinBaka, needs to stop and get married. He's going to be a lonely old mannnnn! You're in your 40's right?" Kimi slurred.

Sinbad went to cry in the corner.

"Kougyoku you had too much alcohol..." Hakuryuu walked towards her but...

Got sent flying to the wall, which made the men back away.

"Who's Kougyoku...?" Kimi said as she swung another bottle.

"You." Alibaba laughed but...

"That's not true. My name is Kimi!"

And everyone stopped. Sinbad looked her confused. The generals that did know it was her, went pale. Kimi didn't want anyone to know but now that's she's drunk...

"My name is Kimi! My name is Kimi! My name is Kimi!" She began to chant repeatedly as she marched in circles.

Hinahoho and Drakon looked towards Sinbad with worried expressions.

"Uummmmm...Princess, I think it's time for you t-!" Sharrkan quickly dodged the bottle that came flying at him.

"Violin! Violin...I want to play my violin! Ahaha! Sitri!" Kimi chanted and summons it out.

She jumped towards the middle of the stage and began to play the music on it on a fast beat, dancing and singing at the same time. The citizens applaud and cheer as she dances, sings and plays.

"Shatter me!" She sang.

Hakuryuu slammed his head onto the wall. Kouen was going to murder him for this.

Sinbad on the other hand...he stared at her. The girl was completely drunk, doing random things but...her movements...her singing...the sound of her instrument...it was the same one he would here every night coming from the forest.

"It can't be..." Sinbad said as he finally noticed the blue jewel chocker on her neck.

"Ahaha...Zzzzz..." and Kougyoku passed out on the stage.

"Kougyoku!" Hakuryuu ran towards her.

Sinbad was closer and picks her. She had her eyes half lidded as she looked at Sinbad. He began to feel nervous.

She reached out a hand...

"Boop!" She booped his nose.

"Hahahaha...You grown a lot...eggplant...good-zzzzz..." she knocked out in his arms.

Sinbad looked her with wide eyes. That Nickname...she would call him that...

And Hakuryuu was glad she sent the kids to bed. He doesn't know how they'll react if they saw her drunk.

\- The next Day -

"WHAT?!"

A blood curdling screech was heard throughout the whole palace. Hakuryuu told Kimi everything that happened yesterday...

And she went to cry in the corner. The trio sweat drops watching her sulk.

"Kougyoku...it's wasn't bad. It's was actually cool. You were an amazing dancer and singer." Morgiana tried to cheer her up.

Now mushrooms were growing on Kimi. Hakuryuu and the trio had to go because they were summoned by King Sinbad. She chose to go with them to his office.

"Looks like it's almost time for the Zagan Arc..."

(To be continued…..)


	8. Chapter 7:My Answer to Darkness

"Mom, where are you going?" Crow asked me as I followed the others.

Kanna was with him. I smiled.

"You kids stay in your rooms for now. I'll come by and check on you later, okay?" I smile at them.

They looked at me worried and nodded. I sigh as I watch them leave.

To be honest, I'm nervous...

I don't remember much from last night but me chanting that I am Kimi...

I don't even want to think about it. Ka Koubun was behind me as we continued to walk towards Sinbad's office. We finally reached there and I froze. I have this uneasy feeling..

"Princess, are you alright?" Ka Koubun asked me worried.

I snapped out of it and nodded. We went in and I saw Sinbad sitting in his desk with the generals behind him.

Originally in the storyline, Kougyoku isn't here with Hakuryuu and the others. She's in a different part of the palace. Sinbad looked over at me and gave me a closed eye smile. I gulped and I can tell so did the generals, minus Hinahoho and Drakon, and Masrur who has a blank face.

He then turns to the others.

"I gathered you here today...to send you on a dungeon conquest!" He says.

He explains that there is small island far to the south near Sindria. There a dungeon recently appeared with no one's noticed.

Dungeon 61: Zagan

"Guys, be careful with that dungeon. It has been kidnapping people. Not to mention, the djiin is a user of life magic and hates humans." I said and everyone looked at me shocked.

"How do you know this?" Sinbad said as he slightly narrowed his eyes at me.

"Common research." I bluntly said.

"I would go with you if I could, but me and my household can not enter the dungeon." Sinbad said.

"Why?" Alibaba asked.

"Because he has too much power." I said as I lean onto the wall.

Everyone looked over at me.

"What?" I said.

"Alright then, explain." Ja'far said.

Shit...

"You see, Sinbad already has 7 djiins. On his last conquest, his final djiin told him he already has too much power. Even his household vessels can not go through. They pass through the gate, and nothing will happen. It's common knowledge." I give them a close eye smile.

Everyone has a shock expression. What's more Sinbad.

"How did you know all this?" Sinbad asked.

"Like I said before, common knowledge." I shrugged my shoulders.

Hakuryuu then walks forward.

" If it be alright, let me participate as well." Hakuryuu spoke and asked Sinbad.

Sinbad said that he was entrusted to him by the emperor and will he really let him expose himself to danger.

"I know that very well. I do not want to be a bother and if worst case scenario, if were to lose my life, I will leave a testament that I will take full responsibility if anything were to happen and send it back to back country. Also I been searching for a Magi who would conquer a dungeon. (Looks over at Aladdin) More than ever, I do not wish to rely on Judar's power no matter what." He said.

"I understand. (Turns to me) will you also be joining them Princess?" Sinbad said.

"Yes and no." I said as I took off my hairpin.

Everyone looked at me confused.

"Vinea clonara." I said and my hair pin glowed.

A water bubble the same height as me appears and takes on my appearance.

"My clone will go with them to keep an eye on them. I'll see what she's seeing, while I remain here in Sindria." I said.

I see excitement appear on Yamraiha's face.

"And yes, this is magic." I smirked.

I hear Sharrkan groan and Yamahira pounces on me.

"I told you magician better than swords! I'm so happy you mastered the water magic I've been teaching you!" She squeals.

"Depends. Though like I said before magic and swordsmanship are equals, because combine the two, you get an incredibly powerful force." I said.

Aaaannnnnddd...a argument between Yamraiha and Sharrkan begins...again...

After that everyone began to leave but...

"Princess."

I froze. And I can tell the others did also.

"I wish to speak with you in private, if it be alright?" Sinbad said.

I looked over at the others and they looked at me worried. I nodded and everyone else left. Now it was just me and Sinbad. I walked over to the front of his desk.

"What did you wish to speak about King Sinbad?" I said, trying not to let fear take over me.

My heart is pounding so loud. Sinbad looked up directly into my eyes.

"It's been quite sometime hasn't it Kimi? 6 years hasn't it?" He said with a smile.

"If this is about me chanting weird things last night, I am extremely sorry about that. My name is Kougyoku not Kimi. I was dead drunk." I said calmly as I bowed and rose up again.

Sinbad still had his smile.

"Eligos...feels uncomfortable..." Eligos said.

"Do you really think I believe you?" He said as the shadows covered his eyes.

"Believe whatever you want. I'll b-!" Suddenly he stood up and grabbed my wrist.

He looked down into my eyes, his only a few centimeters away from mine. Hurt, anger, loneliness, and...something else in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you? Why did you hide who you were? And don't try to deny it. The blue jeweled choker I gave you is one of a kind. I had it custom made just for you." Sinbad said as he lightly touched the blue jewel.

I want to run. I want to get away. He's furious. I feel it. I began shaking, my eyes filled with fear. He must of noticed this and quickly let's go.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...

Kimi...it's not your fault for what happened 6 years ago. You shouldn't blame yourself. You did what you could." Sinbad smiles warmly at me.

"It's is...it's is...it is..." I felt my voice trembling.

\- 3rd POV -

She began shaking. Memories from the past returning to her. The day...

"It's my fault...you all got hurt...

It's my fault...I'm nothing...

But a monster..." Kimi said as she held herself.

Sinbad looked at her shocked.

"That's not true! You did what you could to save everyone! Kimi it's not you fault!" Sinbad was about to walk over to her but...

"YES IT IS! IT'S BECAUSE OF ME, EVERYONE DID GET HURT! IF I WASN'T THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THAT SCAR ON YOUR CHEST AND STOMACH! YOU AND EVERYONE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" Kimi screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

Sinbad hugged her quickly. Kimi froze. He lightly stroked her hair to calm her down. She cried in his chest.

"You probably hate me for hiding that I was the princess of Kou the whole time...don't you...?" Kimi said dryly.

"I was surprised that it turn out my theory was right, but you must have had your reasons, so I forgive you." He said.

Kimi giggled. Indeed...things have changed but...

She stiffened when she felt him trace his hand down her back, making her shiver. He smirked and leans down near her ear, lips almost touching it.

"I ought to punish you Kougyoku...you been a naughty girl...

Trying to hide from me...Trying to play cat and mouse...because I can guarantee, it will end in a endless night of pleasure..." Sinbad said huskily which sent Kimi pass out in his arms.

"O-Oi!" Sinbad caught her.

Her face was red with steam coming out and her eyes swirls.

Sinbad sighs but smiles. Kimi recovers and gives him a deadpanned face.

"And you are still the same Perverted Eggplant." Kimi said as she walked away towards the door.

His eye twitched. That damn nickname...

Kimi smirked as she left towards the door.

Sinbad eyed her up and down. The movements of her hips, the way she walked, he licked his lips. He remembers her dancing from last night and from 6 months ago. He wanted to ravish her. Mark her as his...

But her being the Kou Princess...

Indeed there would be problems. But he didn't care...if he made her his queen...he wouldn't let her go back to Kou. Not by a long shot. But...something was familiar...her movements reminded him of that woman called Melanie...

He heard the door closed and he sighs.

"At the rate it was going...I would of taken her right here and now..." he said and licked his lips.

Kimi sang softly as she walked to her room. She went in and saw Ka Koubun helping her kids with their studies.

"We're saved!" Kanna and Crow cheer.

"Princess, I'm so glad you're alright! Prince Hakuryuu and the others have already left to the dungeon." Ka Koubun said.

I nodded. I am not happy with what is to come. What's more...Judar...

It's been about 4 hours and I felt it.

Judar came. I waited till it was my turn to appear. Crow and Kanna next to me. I changed to my black kimono and my hair was straight down, all the way down to my knees. My hairpin, I have it in my bag.

"The Kou Empire will destroy Sindria!" Judar yells.

"What the hell are you doing Judar?" I said as I walked out.

Everyone else turned my way and their eyes widened when they saw me. My hair was flowing down to my knees, I wore a black kimono down to my knees, my gun strapped onto the left side of my waist, and my dagger to my right. My anklet on my right leg, and I wore my blue choker. I stopped walking and rested my hand on my hip. I glared coldly Judar. Crow and Kanna, I had them stay back with Ka Koubun, for their safety.

"(Whistles) Nice new look Kougyoku. But like you heard! That's why you don't need to stay here anymore! You made a mistake in Balbadd-!" I interrupted him when I raised my hand.

I felt my eyes wanting to turn orange.

"I didn't make a mistake Judar. I chose to go against the monarchy in Balbadd. I chose to go against the Emperor on my own free will. Because of what my father was doing was wrong. Also, because the Empress wanted me gone. You know very well why she wants me gone." I said coldly.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Never thought you had it in you. But, come back. I'll make you a general. You wanted to fight for your country, right?" Judar extends his hand to me but I cross my arms and glare at him.

"You're right. I do want to fight for my country..." I said.

He grins and I felt all of Sindria glaring at me.

"However..." I said and everyone looked at me confused, " what will be the point of you making me a general, if I worked hard for everything I did?" I said.

"What?" Judar growled.

I closed my eyes and spoke.

"You heard me. You think I'm some weak little girl that wishes to get what she wants when ever she wants? I rather earn my way to become a general, because I learn to trust others and I learn value lessons while enduring the hardships. What boring life it will be if you just make me a general." I said as I opened my eyes.

They were orange...

Everyone gasped.

Judar clench his fist and glared menacingly at me.

"You...YOU'RE THAT WOMAN WITH THE BUTTERFLY WINGS!?" Judar roared.

I smirked and slowly walked up to him in a prowling motion, leaving a trail of ice behind me.

"I did what my heart told me. I protected my friends and I will do it again. You want my answer, then I'll give it to you." I said as I stopped in front of him.

I turn towards everyone and take out my dagger. Everyone got into battle positions but...

CUT!

 _I made a promise to protect this world..._

 _I made a promise to watch over my friends..._

 _I made a promise to myself to face my fears..._

Everyone looked at me shocked with what I just did. I took my hair and tied it. I turned back and handed it to Judar. My hair was no longer the same. I have now two long side bangs that stop at my chest, and my hair is short to my ears. I held my hair in front of Judar, who looked at me horrified.

"This is my answer. I will not fight against Sindria. But I won't fight for Kou either. Especially because of that bitch. I have not betrayed Kou, nor have I betrayed Sindria. But,...I DO DECLARE WAR AGAINST AL-THAMEN! IF NO ONE IS WILLING TO TAKE THE FIRST STEP AGAINST THEM, THEN I WILL! I'LL DEFEAT THEM, THAT'S A PROMISE! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!" I yelled.

Judar grabbed my hair. And his eyes glowed red. They widened in shock and anger.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE FIVE DJIINS?! YOU SNUCK OUT TO CAPTURE DUNGEONS ON YOUR OWN, DIDN'T YOU?!" He yelled at me.

I looked at him with dead eyes.

"Tell what I just told you exactly to my brothers and that bitch of Gyokuen." I said.

Judar smirks.

"Gladly. To think you yourself are actually going to go against the organization...I wonder what trouble you'll cause. More that Kouen is going to kill you for having more djiins than him." Judar laughs as he ruffled my hair.

"What can I say? I'm a rogue Spirit!" I giggled.

"See yah Kougyoku! And don't get pregnant by that idiot king!" Judar cackled while me and Sinbad turned beat red.

"JUDAR!" I djiin equip to Vinea.

"Shit!" He yells and flies away.

I sigh and undjiin equip. I touch my hair and turn towards the other.

"I swear to god if you even ask I'll kill you. And there is nothing going on between us." I glared at Hinahoho, Drakon, Pisti, and Spartos.

Hinahoho and Drakon smirk over at Sinbad he was trying to get away from being murdered by Ja'far. I walk over to Ka Koubun and the others.

"Suuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeee..." Pisti said as she runs after me.

I roll my eyes and we all head to my room.

\- Time Skip -

I was currently in my room. I was writing a letter to my brothers and Hakuryuu. I have to leave. I can't stay, what's more with what I declared, the organization is going to come after me. More, Sinbad mat try to keep me from leaving Sindria. I looked over to my bed and saw Kanna, Crow, and Pisti sleeping. It was quite funny watching Pisti sulk that Crow and Kanna are taller than her and that they are younger than her.

Knock, knock.

I finished my letters and sent them to them and I will have Ka Koubun give Hakuryuu's his. I went to the door and quietly open it. It was Ja'far.

"Sinbad wants to talk to you. Privately." He said seriously.

I nodded and closed my door. We walked in silence until Ja'far broke it.

"What you did was beyond reckless! How could you do something like that?!" Ja'far snapped at me.

I was shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Ja'far...if you were in my position, what would you have said?" I questioned.

He hesitated to answer.

"See? Exactly. You can't respond unless you know what one feels or goes through. I made my choice." I said as we stopped at Sinbad's door.

I was about knock but...

"Come in Kimi."

I'm fucked...

I go in and I see Sinbad standing there with his arms crossed.

"Lock the door." He said.

OH HELL NO!

Rapidly shook my head. He walks over to me and I move out of the way. He locks the door and faces me. His eyes cold. I gulp.

"I want you to explain to me exactly by both you and Judar said the Empress of Kou wanted you gone and why you did such a reckless move declaring war to Al-Thamen?!" He walked towards me in a prowling motion.

I gulped and slowly backed away. What I didn't notice was...I was walking back towards his desk. He slammed his arms down, caging me.

He looked down at me with cold eyes.

"The empress...sigh...wanted me dead because I overheard one of her meetings with Al-Thamen." I said.

Sinbad looked at me shocked.

He let me go. I can tell he wants me to keep going.

"But...she managed to Kill her own sons...who also heard what happened. I managed to survived but was greatly injured. And...I was in a coma for 6 months." I said.

I remembered. Kougyoku's memories... what she heard...

I looked back at Sinbad and I saw he was in deep thought.

"For everyone's safety, I'm leaving Sindria tomorrow." I said and his eyes widened.

"No."

"Excuse me?!"

"As the king of Sindria, I forbid it. You won't leave Sindria, seeing that Kou will most likely mark you as a traitor and come after you. You'll remain here. End of discussion." He said.

Anger began to fill me.

"I will not remain in Sindria. And you are not my king!" I glared at him.

His eyes darkened. He walked over to me and pinned me to his desk.

"You will rem-!" His eyes widened.

My eyes turned deadly orange and my djiins were ready to come out and kill him. He quickly let go of me as my hair turned black, my right eye orange, my left eye green, and my nails to claws, and the third eye.

Sinbad froze. She wasn't in djiin equip. He felt his djiins reaction.

"How dare you try and command our queen?" 5 different voices came out of her mouth.

Djiins.

"Filthy Singularity...you have no control of her, not will you ever. To you, she nothing but a pawn to your game. You planned to implant Zepra inside of her, for you to spy on her family for your own selfish desires!" Her djiins boomed.

What are they talking about? They know something.

"Stay away from her. If not, we will kill you. Over our dead bodies you will control her, filthy bastard." They growled.

His eyes narrowed. He stood straight and looked down at them.

"Who you think you are to command me? I'm doing this for her safety. You really think you can stop me just by a mere threat?" Sinbad said.

Her djiins then smirked, confusing him.

"You're right, but who says we have to be the one to do it? Good bye Sinbad!" They cackled and Kimi dropped unconscious but Sinbad caught her on time. He held her close to him. Afraid to loose her. Their relationship...he wants to start a relationship...

But it's forbidden...

He caressed her cheek and lightly bends down, and gently place his lips on hers. He then raised up and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I won't let them hurt you...I promise.." he said.

\- Time Skip: Night -

She looked down at the rail, she smiled, seeing her kids having fun. But frowns. Tonight...she will escape.

" _Ka Koubun, I want you to train in Heliohapt." Kimi told him, as they were discussing earlier in her room._

 _"I'm not leaving you! I'm going with you!" He stood up._

 _"Same here!" Crow and Kanna yelled._

 _They all looked at her determined. Kimi sighs._

 _"Crow and Kanna, you will come with me. But Ka Koubun, you will go to Heliohapt and train there. Make sure to change your appearance and change your name." She smiled sadly at him._

 _He didn't want to leave her,but he understood she has her reasons._

 _"I understand. You'll escape first. I'll stay and give the message to Lord Hakuryuu." Ka Koubun said as he was handed the letter and a teleportation crystal._

 _All of their belongings packed._

 _"Thank you, Ka Koubun."_

After what happened with Ithan's attack, Ka Koubun waited till later that night to speak with Hakuryuu.

Kimi used Sitri and quickly teleported away from Sindria, along with her kids. She made so no one will detect her presence and look for her. She also left a letter to the trio.

He walked to Hakuryuu's room. He knocked.

"Is something wrong Ka Koubun?" Hakuryuu asked as he let him in.

Ka Koubun handed the letter to him.

Hakuryuu looked confused. He opened it and began reading.

His hands shook and his eyes darken as he read it. He glared at Ka Koubun who flinched.

"I understand. I'll do what I can. I hope to meet her again one day." He sighs and quickly burns the letter, so no one will know where she went.

He then handed the letter that was written to trio. They were shocked and nodded. Just like Hakuryuu, they burned the letter. Ka Koubun then went back to his room. All of his belongings packed. He Cleaned off the markings on his face, he changed to the clothing to travel.

He was about to take out the crystal when...

A red wire wrapped around his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He looked at the window and saw it was King Sinbad's vizier, Ja'far.

"Tch!" Ka Koubun quickly cut the wire which caught Ja'far off guard and used the crystal, and was teleported away.

\- Sindria: Unknown Island -

As he landed down and walked towards the doll, he saw a figure pick it up. As he closer, he saw it was a woman with green hair in a ponytail, bandages wrapped around half her face. She wore green ninja clothing.

She crushed it in the palms of her hands. She looked up and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Sinbad.

He was about to attack but she disappears before he even made a move. He ran and looked around but saw no one.

The woman was up in a tree hidden. She held in her hand a lotus blossom necklace that blooms. Next to her, a man with blue hair and warrior clothing.

"We'll find Kimi, Caria. We got to." The man said.

"Hope you're right Alphonse. We've been reborn in this world. Still hard to believe." Caria said.

Alphonse sighs.

"Sinbad won't be happy when he finds out Kimi escaped Sindria. Still can't believe she was reborn as Kougyoku. " Alphonse said.

Both suddenly jumped back when a green light attack came at them. They looked up and their eyes widened. It was Sinbad in his Vepra djiin equip.

Both got ready to fight.

"Who are you, and how do you know Kougyoku?" Sinbad glared menacingly at them.

Suddenly two hands came out a rift and pulled them into the space warp.

Sinbad clicks his tongue and flies back to Sindria.

Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin, and Hakuryuu were all discussing what happened today and what Kimi did. Aladdin casted a spell so no one can hear what they are talking about.

"I hope Kimi will be alright. Do you know where she went Hakuryuu?" Alibaba asked.

"Kina"

(To be continued...)

 **Bet you never expected any of this! PLOT TWIST!**


	9. Chapter 8:Close to the Brink of Insanity

"Yo!"

They turn around and see girl with now short pink hair, wearing a blue short kimono. She grins at them and spreads her arms. Caria begins to feel tears in her eyes. Alphonse lip quivers.

"KIMI!"

They ran to her. Alphonse hugged her normally but Caria...pounces on her, knocking her down and her life.

"Kyyyyyyyaaaaaahhh! I'm so happy you're okay!" Caria hugged the life out of Kimi.

Ka Koubun, Crow, and Kanna were confused at who the other two individuals were. Kimi was so happy to see her friends again.

"Where are we anyway?" Alphonse said as he looked around.

The place had a castle, supplies and other things. A river, lakes, fields, and more.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH! We're actually in the astral planes!" Caria squeals and jumps in excitement.

"Goooooodddd...I'm beginning to regret bringing her..." Alphonse groans.

Kimi then introduced Ka Koubun, Crow and Kanna. Alphonse was ready to go kill Sinbad, thinking that he got his friends pregnant, when Kimi told them they are her kids. But calmed down when she told them they are adopted.

"I swear if he had gotten you pregnant, I would have gone and murder him." Alphonse grumbled as they all sat down to eat.

"Yeah right! More like your as would of gotten whooped by Ja'far if you even tried to get near him." Caria said as she pointed her fork at him.

"Shut up Spoiled princess!" Alphonse yelled at her.

Kimi sighs but smiled.

"Almost forgot! Where are you heading to Kimi?" Caria asked as she took a bite of her chicken leg.

"I'm heading to The Kina Kingdom. Ka Koubun will train in Heliohapt. And Crow and Kanna will come with me." Kimi said as she finished her fish.

"Well lucky for you," Caria pointed at herself, "I live in Kina!" She laughed.

Kimi's eyes widened.

"I'm the King of Kina's younger sister! And you should see Alphonse! He he's Muu's younger brother! He's a prince of Reim like Muu and Nervana! Haaha!" She laughed while Alphonse groans.

"You had to say it!? Yeah, I'm part Fanalis, and the reason my hair is blue not red is because a mutation in my DNA. Other than that, I still have the eyes." Alphonse sighs.

"And how do they treat you in Reim?" Kimi asked.

"I'm known as the blue Fanalis. And the Blue Flash. But, even if I look different, my family, everyone accepts me. And Muu finds it kind of annoying that more ladies are attracted to me, but reject every single one of them. And Scheherazade is pissed that one of the dungeons got stolen. (Narrows eyes at Kimi) it was you, wasn't it?" Alphonse smirked.

Kimi began whistling a tune, while Ka Koubun looked like he was about to strangle her.

"Kimiiiiiii...Just admit it..." Caria smirked and Kimi broke.

"I'M SORRY!(Slams face on table and bangs fist on the table) but I had to! It's so boring and not being able to do anything! Can you blame me?!" Kimi wails while the others sweat drop.

"Uncle Kouha and Uncle Kouen thought Uncle Judar was my papa and almost killed him." Crow suddenly said.

Everyone went silent and both Alphonse and Caria broke out laughing their butts off.

"What would I have given to see that!" Caria laughed.

"And Uncle Ja'far thought King Sinbad was my papa, and almost killed him also." Kanna chirps and Caria and Alphonse laugh harder, the point tears were falling from their eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Kimi yelled at them, blood red her face.

"Pft!" Even Ka Koubun was trying to keep himself from laughing and Kimi glared at him.

"Alright, off to bed, now!" Kimi pointed and the kids whine.

But immediately ran when there mom gave them a sweet smile. Everyone could've sworn the room dropped a few degrees.

Kimi sighs and Ka Koubun excuses himself. She turns back to her friends and they all get serious.

"We did back at home. And we'll still do it. Report!" Kimi said in a serious tone.

"In Reim, negotiations between Sindria are going. Muu isn't happy but we can't go against Lady Scheherazade orders. I also recently conquered a Dungeon. Stolas, Spirit of Birthrights and Conquest. Alibaba should arrive in Reim in a few weeks. My metal vessel, RYOMA'S SWORD RAIJINTO!" Alphonse said as he announced proudly and did Ryoma's pose.

Kimi and Caria facepalm. The man had been a hardcore fan of Fire Emblem since he was born. Not to mention a hardcore gamer and otaku.

"As for me, I too have conquered a dungeon. Foras, Spirit of Determination and Lust. Oh...just thinking about the pairings we did together...(wipes drool from mouth) THE LIFE OF A FUJOSHI MUST LIVE ON! JUST THINKING OF THE PAIRINGS GETS ME EXCITED! AHHAHAHAHA!" She said with a crazy expression that sent shivers to every man's spine. ( _ **Think of the face Kae(from Kiss Him, Not Me!)does when she thinks about Yaoi)**_

"And my metal vessel is Xander's sword, Siegfried. Other than that, everything's going fine in Kina. And you Kimi?" Caria finished.

Kimi took out all her metal and her friends all spit eyed.

"5?! And one of them is Bloody Rose?! Daaammmmmmnnn Kimi! Back at it again with the rouge-ness!" Caria said.

"Two are from Yunan and Two from Judar. Eligos, Scheherazade." Kimi said.

"I stole Stolas from Kouen." Alphonse said bluntly and the life left Kimi.

"Mine I stole from Yunan." Caria giggled.

"You just need one more dungeon to complete the set." Alphonse laughed and Kimi sweat drops.

Indeed her and her friends are crazy.

But that's what she loves about them.

"Yaaaawwwwnnnn...well, time to hit the sack. Night guys." Caria said as she stood up.

"Agree. Night Pipsqueaks." Alphonse said which was was responded with,

"Night Fucker." Which he flipped them off at.

Kimi sighs and went to her room. She changed into her nightgown, went to bed, and off to sleep.

 _\- Dream: Kimi POV -_

 _"No, no, no, no..." I yelled as I saw where I was._

 _The water going on for miles, the flowers floating in the water, the cherry blossom trees.._

 _"Ki...mi..."_

 _I turned around and saw Sinbad. I began to back away. This place..._

 _I just..._

 _His eyes darkened and we walked fast towards me. The flowers surrounded me and hissed at him._

 _"How could you leave?! And to think you were the woman that would appear here every night! Not only that, you were Melanie the whole time!" Sinbad voice laced with venom and anger._

 _"Just shut up! Leave me alone! I didn't want to comeback! I didn't want to be used as a tool! Leave me alone!" I yelled as I covered my ears._

 _"For 10 years I searched for you! Do you have any idea how much I want you in my arms?! To hold you?! To hear you say my name?!" Sinbad yells._

 _I shook head. I refuse to believe any word he is saying._

 _"Just shut up!" I yelled and the flowers turned to a tornado around me._

 _"Kimi ,listen to me! It's true that I did want to use you to spy on Kou, but that was back then! Please believe me! Kimi, come back to Sindria! Come back to me!" He began to walk closer._

 _But..._

 _That's right..._

 _Crick..._

 _I'm not Kimi anymore..._

 _Crack..._

 _I'm Ren Kougyoku..._

 _Crack, crack..._

 _Kimi...doesn't exist anymore..._

 _Crack..._

 _I'm Ren Kougyoku...I'm Ren Kougyoku...Ren...Ren...Kougyoku..._

 _KougyokuKougyokuKougyoku..._

 _I'm Ren...Kou...gyoku..._

 _SHATTERED!_

\- 3rd POV -

The flowers began to whither, the cherry blossoms began to fade. Sinbad eyes widened as black rukh began to surround her.

In Kou, Judar's eyes shot open and immediately ran out of his room.

"What the hell Kougyoku?!" He yells in rage as he was about to fly and search for her but...

"Who's Kougyoku? I'm Kimi."

His head snapped back and his eyes widened. The Woman with brown and pink brown eyes looked at him in confusion.

He shot ice daggers at her but we're stopped in the air.

"Why are you attacking me Judar? It's me Kougyoku... is my name Kimi or Kougyoku...why?" She looked at him with a crazy, desperate face.

He slowly began to back away.

"Why can't...I...Remember?!" She yells and she sent the attack back at him, waking up the entire palace.

Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu all were panting. Kimi was there in front of them, with a crazy expression of sadness. All the generals surrounded her.

"Who am I? I'm Kougyoku...no...wait...I'm Kimi...Kimi Garcia...no...or I'm Kougyoku...?" She began to move her head robotically.

Like a puppet...

Yamraiha saw this and was beyond worry for her friend.

"Help...me...Gyokuen...invade...mind...grahahakamsns..." and inhumane sounds began to be heard from her.

And instantly Hakuryuu's eyes darken. He charged at his sister, ignoring the protest of his friends. The blade stabbed her shoulder and vines wrapped around her. A shiver suddenly went up his spine. Zagan began reacting and ordered the cocoon to tighten. Kimi tilted her head, eyes becoming swirls. Her back was facing Sharrkan and Masrur.

Crack!

Her head spun back.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Pisti screeched.

The vines began to whither and her body now looked like a doll. Her eyes swirls, her arms separated from her body and they spun around.

" _Everything will go as the witch queen says..."_ she chanted eerily.

Back into the dream, Sinbad was in a battle with Kimi. He dodged her sword attack and saw her skin was infected with black rukh. As they fought, each time their swords clashed, memories flooded in his mind.

They both jumped back, and he saw memories of her previous life. He didn't know it was her previous life, and he saw her memories as the years went by. As she grew.

 _Why am I even here...I should have just died..._

He froze.

 _Filthy rat! You should have just died. No one would be in pain if you just died that day._

Now it changed to Voice of another woman.

 _I'll give you power, just come to me..._

 _Mom...I'msorryImsorryImsorryImsorry!_

 _Bet you she's nothing but a slut!_

 _Slut, Slut, Slut!_

 _I bet you she's cheating on the test! She always wins at everything!_

 _Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!_

 _Stay away from her!_ _Mom!_

 _It's your fault she's dead! You're nothing but a mistake in this world! You should have never been born!_

Sinbad kept hearing so many negative things. His eyes looked over at Kimi, who covered her ears.

"I know I am! Just a mistake! I get It!" She screamed.

" _Please save her!"_

He turned around and saw the Rukh outline of a girl.

" _I beg you please! She is my friend! She's has to remember who she really is! Remind her who she truly is! Not as me! Not as Ren Kougyoku, As herself! Remind her who she really is! Please!"_ The female rukh silhouette cries.

Suddenly two other people appear. The woman with green hair and the man with blue hair. They turn to him

Alphonse was furious and was about to attack Sinbad but was held back by Caria.

"Let me go! It's his fault that she's like this! It's his fault that those terrible memories of hers have been triggered again!" Alphonse yells.

"Stop it Alphonse!(pushes him back) I know you want to kill and so do I, but we need his help to save Kimi!" Caria yells.

Alphonse growled menacingly, the ground beneath him cracking. Caria turned to Sinbad with a angry face.

"I don't care if you are King or a singularity or a god, but you got her into this mess and you will help fix it! Do you understand!?" Caria yelled at him menacingly.

Sinbad's eyes narrowed as he looked at Alphonse and Caria.

"Who are you and how can I trust you?" He growled.

Alphonse held the lotus blossom necklace up. Sinbad looked at it confused.

"How much do you wanna bet he doesn't recognize it?" Alphonse said.

"50 bucks." Caria said.

"Deal!" Alphonse bluntly said.

Sinbad looked at the necklace closer and realization hit him.

"That necklace...I gave it to her as a promise that we'll be together one day." He said.

Caria smirked while Alphonse groans.

"Yes and no. You gave her half. The other half was given by her mother." Caria said as she began to walk towards Kimi.

Sinbad looked at her confused. Caria took out her sword and points it at him.

"We'll help you get to her. Kimi is locking herself in a cage and we should be able to create an opening for you to enter. Aladdin should use Solomon's wisdom on her other half, which is fighting the generals. And Judar should be able to destroy the third part which is her hatred." Caria said as she held her sword in front of her.

"Spirit of Determination and Lust, awaken the Merrionette that acts and hides. Reveal the Cycle of Laws! Foras!"

Her hair turned long and slover, her dress turned to a chinese kimono with gold and silver. Angel wings sprouted from her her back with several blades that she could control like puppets. Two metal horns appear on her heads with gold markings, and her eyes turned gold.

"Spirit of Birthrights and Conquests, opens the third hidden path that unites the light and Darkness, save the the two paths! Stolas!" his body became enveloped with a gray armor and a dragon mask with dragon like deer horns, His arm become covered with gray scales and silver blue dragon wings sprouted from his back. His hands became covered in gray scales and became claws, his sword glowed with blue magic.

Sinbad was beyond shock. Right when all three were about to make a move...

The crown on Kimi began to glow and white rukh began to spill out of it. _A man with with fair skin, dark blue hair (most of which he wore in a long, messy braid, with several wavy locks falling over his shoulders), and sharp sapphire eyes. A third eye lay situated in the centre of his forehead, his clothing is a lot more formal and regal: a cape flowed down his back, accompanied by an intricate white veil with a majestic crown similar to the ophanim_ resting on top of it.

Next to him, a Woman with a petite build. She has red eyes and long, straight pink hair that reaches down to her hip, with two thick hair braids standing on the top sides of her head that have the appearance of small horns. She wears a long, light-colored dress with short sleeves that exposes her collar bones.

They turn to Kimi and began pouring rukh into her.

"Don't let darkness control you! Face your fears!" The man yells as he teleported to Sindria.

"Remember Kimi!" The woman yells.

The white rukh began to engulf Kimi and she screamed as she tried to fight it away. Solomon and Sheba knew what they had to do to save the girl...

(To be continued...)

 **Sorry for the short chapter but do not worry. The next chapter will be longer.**


	10. Chapter 9:The Spirits and Eligos's Past

_They stood their ground as they tried to save the girl. Arba was invading her mind, beginning to pour in false memories in the girl's mind. Making her hate the world. Her heart is strong but her mind...is fragile..._

 _Only her friends know why she became like this. Why Kimi was barely able to keep her sanity intact._

 _"Ara, Ara~, now this is quite interesting...so pure yet so dark she is...Aaahhh~"_

 _Solomon and Sheba turn around and a scoles appears on Sheba's face. A girl with long, black hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. She wears a dress made out of orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twintails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck._

 _The girl smirked and took out a gun, a clock behind her, she points her gun at the direction of the number seven and then shoots it at her head._

 _"Seventh Bullet: Zayin" she smirked and time froze completely._

 _" it's been quite sometime Solomon and Sheba. I see you still haven't changed one bit." The girl smirked._

 _"Kurumi..." Sheba growled._

 _"Nuh uh," Kurumi waved her finger, "no need to so cold Sheba. I just wanted to see who was the disruption of time." She said as she walked towards Kimi._

 _She looked down at Kimi, who was frozen in time along with everyone else. She held her head in pain and her face of horror._

 _"Aaahhhh~, this girl is so strong yet so delicate~(licks lips) and such interesting memories of her past life. She's also heard of me. Solomon..." she smirked darkly and turned to the pair with a crazy expression with a smile and her clock eye glowing._

 _"I want this girl to be my master~" Kurumi_ _giggle eerily._

 _"Absolutely not! I won't allow it! Kurumi of the Spirit tribes!" Sheba yells._

 _Kurumi isn't a Tribe leader. She was one of the fighters of the Leader of the Spirit Clan. The leader of the Spirit_ , _Shido, saw good in her, and tried to help her. But..._... _she chose to be neutral. She only enters when she wants her, which made her unpredictable and dangerous._

 _"Tsk, tsk, Sheba. Are you forgetting I am not a djiin. For Shido is but me, I am not. But if you make me one...I can help the girl..." Kurumi smiles._

 _"What are you truly planning?" Solomon narrows his eyes at her._

 _Kurumi smiles and giggles. She then turns to Kimi and frowns._

 _"I see my past self in her._ _She reminds me of Shiro in a way. That boy truly did try to help me...ahahah...truly foolish.." she chuckled dryly._

 _She points her gun and shoots Kimi. The bullet going into the girls heart._

 _"What did you do?!" Sheba yells as she watched her jump over to Sinbad._

 _Kurumi then did the same thing she did to Kimi to him._

 _"These bullets are made especially for them. They will measure their time. Kimi doesn't have much time to fall into depravity. As for Sinbad, the bullet I implanted in him is to keep Kimi from falling into depravity. In other words, I'm temporary sealing away their memories of each other." Kurumi said._

 _The King and Queen looked at her shocked. She then walks over to Alphonse and Caria and unfreezes them._

 _"You're..." the two said in shock when they saw Kurumi._

 _"You two, will each keep in track of the two. This will keep Kimi from falling into depravity, and for Sinbad to realize his true feelings towards her." She said as she handed each a bullet._

 _"Use only on extreme emergencies. (Turns to Solomon and Sheba) I will keep track of Sinbad and Kimi for you, in exchange, Kimi will become my master. Deal?" Kurumi smirked._

 _Solomon narrowed his eyes, he doesn't trust her but at this point, he has no choice._

 _"Alright. But keep your word!" Solomon said._

 _Kurumi smirked and bows._

 _"As you wish...my lord..." she then_ rise _s and both black and white rukh began to surround her._

 _"My metal vessel will not be anything she wears, but something she sees from...her left eye."_ _Kurumi's voice echoed as she disappears into Kimi's eyes._

 _A vine marking going down her left eye appears and her pupil turns to a butterfly._

" _I'll speak to you soon... My Master..."_

\- A Few Days Later -

" We're finally home!" Caria yells in joy as they teleported in front of the gate of Kina.

"Seriously, Caria! Be more careful next time! Look how sick Crow and Kanna got!" Kimi glared at her friend as she was patting her kids back.

Kimi now wears on eye oath on her left eye.

The kids were throwing up behind a boulder.

"Sorry...But I'm just glad to be home!" Caria giggled.

It's been a few days since the accident that happened. Well more like...

It never happened.

" _Twelfth Bullet: Yud Bet. I reversed time. So that means Kimi and Sinbad didn't meet again in the dream. So for my masters safety, I reverse time so she never had the dream to begin with. She will just go to bed and sleep. And I sealed away her memories of Sinbad. Each and every single one." Kurumi smirked._

 _Sheba wanted to murder her right this instant along with Kougyoku who later appears, and Caria._

 _"You didn't need to go that far! Now she'll be questioning who is the man that appears in her mind!" Caria yells._

 _"I wouldn't say that's true. I know what you did. You made her forgot him. Not enough to forget him completely but not enough to remember him either." Alphonse said._

 _"Correct. That should help her out. Same with Sinbad."_

Alphonse looked at at his friend that was playing a shooting game. He frowns looking at her. Caria looks back him and gives him a reassuring smile. He smiles back and both turn back to watch their friend...accidently shoot the head off a stuff animal. Which, Kanna has a horrified face, because it was the stuff animal she wanted.

"Aaaahhh...ahhhh...Whhhaaaaaa!" Kanna burst into tears.

"I'm the worst mother Alive! How could I do such a thing?!" Kimi sulked on the ground.

Crow was trying to keep himself from laughing but failed epicly.

"I'm so sorry Kanna...is there any other one you wanted?" Kimi tried to calm down her daughter.

Kanna shook her head.

"Honestly my queen...hand me the dragon..." Ka Koubun sighs.

He took the stuff dragon and sewed back on the head, like nothing ever happened to it. Kanna's eyes sparkled and he handed it to her.

"Thank you Ka Koubun!" Kanna cheers and she twirls around with it.

"Thank you so much Ka Koubun...I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing you." Kimi bowed.

"True you may be a troublemaker, but you still are my master. You care for others, and proven yourself many times , and still full of surprises." Ka Koubun smiled at her.

He really was proud of her. The shy, reckless girl has grown to a proud and brave one. A true queen. But still an airhead and dork sometimes. Not to mention a rogue one. And the list continues.

Caria began showing them around her home.

"You'll love it here, trust me. And here we are!" Caria grins.

Back in the Kingdom of Sindria, the only ones that remember the accident that happened were Aladdin and Hakuryuu. Everyone was getting ready to leave on their journeys.

"Aladdin, I'm worried about Kougyoku. I don't know what happened, but King Sinbad seems to have no knowledge of her anymore. It's like...he's forgotten her." Hakuryuu said as both boarded the boat.

"I know what you mean. Kimi was on the verge of becoming fallen. It's a theory, but...there is one person that could be responsible..." Aladdin said as he looked out to the ocean.

He remembers what Kimi told him. Her past life...

"Hey Hakuryuu?" Aladdin said as he turned to him " when you head back to where your sister is, can you keep on eye out for a girl named Yoshino, and a girl name Touhka? They lived for 1,000's in this world. They been protecting many of the lands." He said.

Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Care to explain a little more please?" He asked the Magi.

Aladdin smiles.

"One is the fire spirit. Her name is Kotori, she is the spirit that protects the land of the Kou Empire. Second, is Yoshino. She protects the land of Imuchakk. Third are Oregami, who lives in the lands of Sasan. Fourth is Yuzuru and Kaguya, that live in the land of Kina. Fifth is Miku, who lives in the land of Artemyra. There a couple more but I'm not gonna go into detail. " Aladdin giggles.

Hakuryuu groans at the mention of the spirit of fire, Kotori. She's nice and all but damn...a big mouth she has. Not to mention Kouen has his eyes on her and had tried to get to her to join Kou.

" _I have protected these lands for thousands of years...YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME TO JOIN YOU?! I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE YOU STUPID GOAT!"_

Hakuryuu remembers the words she screamed to his cousin clearly. He and Kouha, and Judar tried so hard not to burst out laughing at what Kotori had called Kouen. And the look on Kouen's...the woman was asking for a death wish...,

"Alright. But just to let you know, Kou is not in good terms with Kotori..." Hakuryuu said and Aladdin sweat drops.

Now back at Kina.

"I'm home Yamato!" Caria yells as she entered the hallways of the palace.

The place looked like a Japanese Kingdom.

"Yuzuru, Kaguya! Where's my stupid brother?" Caria grins as she spotted the two wind Spirits.

" Yamato is in a meeting, besides he's mad at you for leaving without a word." Kaguya snickered.

"My husband is quite the man when it comes to anger..." Yuzuru blushed and a dreamy look appears on her face.

(Kaguya left, Yuzuru right)

"Oh god...I don't want to hear anything of that..." Kaguya deadpanned.

"Agree...anyway changing the subject, My friends are going to be staying here for awhile. Please have the maids set up rooms for them." Caria said and Kaguya nodded.

Alphonse sighed and told her he'll be Going to the same room as usual.

 _Eligos watched her master, and she and all the djiins glared at Kurumi. Kurumi wasn't turned to a djiin, but was given the abilities of one. Kurumi shrugged her shoulders._

 _"If you want to say something, say it." Kurumi smirked which made Eligos snap._

 _"Why...what did you go so far as to erase the memories of the person she loves?!" Eligos yells._

 _Glasya and Vinea held her back. Sitri and Beleth glared at the woman._

 _Kurumi smirked widened as she disappears into the shadows and appears in front of her._

 _"Why are you mad? I just did the same thing as you..." Kurumi smiles and Eligos froze._

 _She lifted her face and looks into her eyes._

 _"You did the same thing also didn't you? To that knight's brother to "protect" him? Didn't you do it to because you loved him?" Her grin widened to one of Horror._

 _Eligos began shaking. Memories of the past returning to her._

 _"After all, Sinbad and his household entered your dungeon 12 years ago. You kept your face hidden. You committed a taboo and left your dungeon. You, pretending to be human, so you could be with him..._

 _In the end...the human you loved..." Kurumi looked at her with a crazy expression that describes the devil_

 _"Died in your arms..."_

 _"RRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Eligos screamed and summoned out her weapon._

 _A lance made out of blue silver and charged at Kurumi._

 _"BARARAQ!" She screamed as tears fell from her eyes._

 _Kurumi easily dodged the attack and all the djiins tried to hold back Eligos from murdering the woman, no matter how much they want it to happen. It can't..._

 _Kurumi cackled and left. The djiins let go of Eligos, who tears wouldn't stop falling._

 _\- 12 years ago -_

 _"Eli not happy that you humans came to my dungeon, much less, conquer it." Eligos frowns._

 _She wore a green hood that covered her identify completely. Only with her voice, they were able to tell that she was female. True the purple nett was indeed worthy of her, but she knew for a fact life with him as a King would be boring. She can already tell, the boy is to become a sly, cunning, and devious man in the future. But one did catch her interest. A boy around the same age as the other. Short red hair, brown eyes, he wore a turban with a red jewel and a feather. And wore blue sliver He had the aura of an innocent one._

 _"Cute..." she mumbled._

 _But unfortunately, the boy was a household member already. She saw the purple head smirk. Probably thinking she meant him._

 _" your smirk reminds me of Focalor. My ex. He cheated on me." She said monotony and all the men looked at her confused._

 _"If I was a normal djiin, I would choose you eggplant. But I am not." Eligos smirked at the dumbfounded face of the boy._

 _"And all these other men are also worthy of me, but they are all household vessels." She summons a small pipe._

 _She looked down at the knight, the Imuchakk, the Fanalis, the assassin and the Heliohapt boy. She sighs and floats down and picks up the knight._

 _Everyone begins to panic and the boy was screeching like a girl. Eligos held him and lightly moves her hood, so only her green eyes were visible._

 _The boy froze and was entranced by her eyes._

 _"Beautiful..." He mumbled._

 _She froze. The boy quickly realized what he said and covered his mouth. A small smile appears on her lips._

 _"Thank you. It's been quite some time since someone actually told me that. It's rare to see a man with a pure soul like you." She said as she gently placed him down._

 _Eligos then thought. She's made her decision. She smiled kindly and spoke._

 _"Eli has decided that I will chose none of you." She said and immediately everyone went into shock._

 _She can feel her crush, Baal, her former guinea pig, Valefor, and ex, Focalor, reacting. She then casted a spell to keep the purple head's djiins from coming out at all._

 _"Though I must admit that you all impressed me, I have my reasons. It is time to leave, but...a surprise will await you when you leave." She smiled and a bright light engulfed the dungeon._

 _Everyone was now outside and were surprised._

 _"Sinbad..." Ja'far looked over at his friend._

 _Sinbad gritted his teeth. A djiin found him completely unworthy as a king._

 _Why?_

 _Mistoras sighs but then blushes, remembering what the djiin said to him. The look in her eyes, it was full of loneliness and sadness. He walked and look around until his eyes caught something._

 _He ran towards it and his friends yelling what happened. He ran and he got to it, his eyes widened._

 _A girl with pure blonde hair in a long braid, light peach skin, light orange lips, and floral markings all over her...naked...body..._

 _"Mistoras Whhaaaa..." Sinbad immediately trailed off when he saw what his friend was looking at with wide eyes._

 _A bloody nose on both of them shot away, and Ja'far quickly covered Sharrkan's and Masrur's eyes. Hinahoho looked away. Then girl was out cold on the ground. Mistoras, even with a bloody nose, quickly undid his turban, and ran to the girl. He placed the long cloth over her to cover her up, and gently picked her up bridal style._

 _"Sinbad, is this what the djiin ment by a "surprise"?!" Mistoras said with a still bloody nose and excited smile._

 _Sinbad smirked, and slung his arm around him._

 _"The world is an amazing place, isn't it?" Sinbad winked with a thumbs up and sparkles surrounding him._

 _Mistoras grins and gives him a thumbs up._

 _"Yes!" He says._

 _The others faced palm or groan._

 _Suddenly, the girl's eyes flew open and Mistoras stiffened. Brown eyes looking down at green. The girl blinked and tilted her head to show confusion. She tilts her head in left and right, cutely, making Mistoras blush. She turns her head and looked all around. She suddenly felt her energy drained and was struggling to keep her eyes open._

 _Sinbad noticed this._

 _"Miss, rest. Your safe." Sinbad said as he watches the girl struggling to keep her eyes open._

 _Mistoras saw her shake her head, meaning no._

 _"Miss, you'll be alright, I promise. I'll protect you if anything happens. I promise." Mistoras smiled warmly down at her._

 _"Thank you..."_

 _There eyes widened when they heard her speak weakly and she passed out in his arms._

 _\- A Few Hours Later -_

 _The girl felt she was in a soft bed and slowly sat up. She looked down at herself, and saw she was now in a light blue dress. She moves the blanket off of herself, and tries to walk. She wobbles a bit but managed._

 _"It's been quite sometime since I had a human body..." she mumbled._

 _She made it to the mirror and looked at herself. Then frowns when she sees her chest is still small._

 _"Why...?" She sulked._

 _She wobbles to the door and opens it, only to almost fall on the floor. She braced for impact but it never came. She opens her eyes and it is the knight._

 _"Be careful! I'll help you if you want." The knight said to her._

 _She looked at him closely and tilted her head. She suddenly hugs him, and he stiffened. She nuzzled her face in his chest. She liked his scent._

 _"Strawberries and roses..." she mumbled._

 _Mistoras was blood red. This was the first time ever he's had this much contact with a girl. She left go of him and smiled at him._

 _"You're warm." She smiled._

 _"Ummm...what's your name?"_ He asked her.

 _"I'm called Eligos." Eligos smiled._

 _-_ Back to Present -

Kimi walked to her new room. Crow and Kanna will be next door. She placed her bag on her bed, takes off all her metal vessels and flops down. She sighs and looks up.

"I feel like something is missing but what?" She sighs.

Just recently, she learn that a djiin chose her to be her master. She knows for a fact they never entered another dungeon, and based on the way the twin spirits reacted when they saw her eye patch...

She'll have to meet this new djiin soon.

She stood up and went to take a bath. As she sat in the warm water, she lightly hummed a song. She feels she used to sing it someone but can't remember.

"Must be my siblings..." she mumbled.

After 20 minutes, she was done. She got in her night gown and went to sleep.

\- Dream -

 _A room full of darkness and floating clocks. The sound ticking one by one. A eerily giggle can be heard, as she herself was standing on one._

 _"Aaaaahhh~ we Finally get to meet, my master. Such a pleasure it is~"_

 _A female voice, which Kimi can easily tell the person is a sadist, spoke eerily all around her._

 _"Who are you?" Kimi asked._

 _Shadows underneath her began to move, and slowly she saw a silhouette emerge from it. That sadistic smirk she recognized anywhere. For Kimi was a huge fan of the anime._

 _"Kurumi...?" Kimi said shocked._

 _Kurumi smirked and spears her arms._

 _"The one and only." The spirit smirked._

 _The one and only Spirit she wanted to avoid at all times. Kurumi slowly walked towards her._

 _"My name is Kurumi. Spirit of Brutality and Time. I had chosen you to be my master for...reasons.._

 _I'll be training you. My powers are something that can not be tamed that easily like the others. You'll have to prove yourself each time, and you will be both physically and mentally beyond exhausted. Aaaahhh~ what fun I'll be putting you through hell." She licked her lips and Kimi shivers._

 _She slowly backed away and Kurumi suddenly began to shoot at her._

 _Kimi screamed as she kept dodging and trying to defend herself from the sadist spirit._

 _"Aaahhhh~ don't run away master~ we only just begun~_

 _Come back Darling ~_

 _This hell torture, has just begun._

 _Kihehehehehhehe..."_

\- Kou -

A girl with long red hair in two pigtails, she wears a white kimono and has a pair of horns sticking out from her ribbons.

She glared menacingly down at Kouen, as she flew up in the sky. Kouen, along with his siblings. They were at her temple again.

Aye, for she is known as the Crimson Goddess of the Kou Empire. For thousands of years, people worship her for protecting the lands.

But, damn, the prince was persistent that she join him. It was beginning to get on her nerves. For the Crimson goddess she is, she'll teach the goat to stop begin a stupid thorn.

Kouen looked up at Kotori, who had a look that screamed murder and colder than any winter Kou has ever faced. He can feel his djiins nervous. Same with Koumei's. Kouha's on the other hand was trying not to burst out laughing. Judar was silent, and was in see thought as he blankly looked up at Kotori.

Kotori blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"Magi..."

Everyone eyes widened and they all turned to Judar when she spoke.

"So you weren't affected either then? So you remember what truly happened a few days ago?" Kotori said as she flowed down and gently landed on top of her temple.

Judar's eyes darken instantly.

"You know something, don't you?" He growled.

Kotori shook her head. She then turns to Kouen.

"My answer is no. Get it through your thick head, you stupid goat." She glared and walked back into her temple, the door slamming shut.

Kouen's household growled at the disrespect she showed towards their King.

Kouen was damn she would join them. Something about her, he finds interesting. As he was about to head towards the door, they saw a gray light appears, and out emerges a woman with short gray hair wear the clothing of a nun.

She looks over at them and tilts her head in curiosity. She then looks back and forth between the temple and them. She shrugs her shoulders and cups her hands over her mouth.

"Ooooooooooiiiiiiiiiii, Kotori! I located Shido's dungeon!" The girl yells.

Now that made everyone else ears perk up in interest. And not even 1 second, the door swung open and Kotori grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Where Nia?! Where?!" Kotori yells.

Her brother has finally been found.

"His dungeon was raised by the Magi of Reim. I found every single one of her candidates unworthy, but..." Nia does a side glance at the Kou Princes,

"But their sister is." She whispered in Kotori's ear.

Kotori looked over to the men.

"And she tamed Kurumi. Which is rare." Nia said.

"When will she be ready?" She asked her friend.

"4 months." Nia said and she nodded.

Both girls flew up in the air.

"(Judar, your friend is safe. You will meet her again soon. Until then, keep an eye out for the organization.)" Kotori spoke in English.

Nia noticed that Kouen's lust spiked when he saw her friend speak in a completely unknown language. Kotori noticed this and in a blink of an eye, she was next to Kouen's ear. She whispered...

"Better luck next time, Kouen~"

And she disappears.

Kouen was stunned but smirked.

"Challenge accepted."

Back with the girls, Kotori was a blushing mess and Nia was smirking at her.

"I can't believe I just did that! If Kimi finds out I hit on her brother...aaawwwwuuuhhh...

I don't even wanna think about it!" Kotori wailed as she covered her face with he hands.

Nia sweat drops.

"I highly doubt that. Besides, she's been trying to find a good wife for him. And you fit that list, if I do say so myself." Nia said as they continue flying south.

"Shut up! Besides, we need to talk to Natsumi. She's still in Sindria, right?" Kotori said as they were now close to Sindria.

"She's been living in the same damn island for thousands of years. She's still lives in the forest. She's notice something happened. Time was turned back." Nia said as they landed deep in the forest.

They walked to an old cottage house, filled with plants and animals all over the place. A small pound filled with, magical creatures and fish. Small fairies flying all around. The girls walked towards the door and knock but...

"YOU FUCKEN SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU COME AND ASK ME FOR A FUCKEN ANTI MAGIC POTION AGAIN!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

The girls quickly moved out of the way. Sharrkan came flying out the door and landing on his butt. A Woman with long aquamarine hair, a blue bikini dress with orange stars and a glowing blue witches hat, with a broom in her hand, blue glares menacingly at him.

"Idiot." The two girls said.

Sharrkan stood up and rubbed his behind. He glared at the woman. The two girls sigh and look back at their friend. This is Natsumi. The Black Sea Goddess of Sindria. She protected the seas and lands of Sindria for thousands of years. And only three of the 8 generals know about her existence. Sharrkan, Masrur, and Pisti.

Masrur appears behind her and sighs.

"How about try to win in a real fight without your stupid swords?!" Natsumi huffed and went back into her cottage. Masrur said sorry to her.

"Oh, no need to worry Masrur. No need to apologize." She smiled and then closed the door.

Once the door was closed, Natsumi then turned to her friends.

"Kurumi made a move. She sealed Sinbad's memories and Kimi's. The familiar feeling is starting to annoy Sinbad." Natsumi said as she handed the girls each a eye of Rukh.

"Have you gotten in contact with the others?" Kotori asked.

"No not yet. Oregami and Miku have been sensing a disturbance in the rukh. But above all, Nora said that she is feeling a great disturbance in Magnostadt. And she's getting really worried." Natsumi said.

Back in Kina, Yuzuru and Kaguya looked down at a sleeping Kimi, who looked in pain. They placed their hands on her forehead.

"We chose you to be the Spirit King's Master..."

(To be Continued...)


	11. Chapter 10: Trials of The Spirit King

\- 1 month Later -

"Kimi...what the hell happened to you..." Caria looked over at me.

My eyes had black circles and I looked like I went to a war.

"Blame my djiin, Kurumi...

She put me through hell in mental training..." I said as sat down.

My new djiin...Kurumi...has chosen to put me through torturous mental training and even if it wasn't all really, I feel like my body is in pain. This has been going on for a month. Save me from this nightmare...

I took a apple and begun munching on it. Suddenly the door opens and in comes the King of Kina. He walked over to Caria and smacked her on the head.

"What the hell was that for!" She rubbed her head.

"I told you were forbidden to go to a dungeon and you were gone for three months!" Yamato yells at her.

"I'm not gonna sit around here and be a goody two shoes! I'm the princess of this country, and it is my duty to protect it!" She argued back.

She unsheathed her sword and showed it to him.

"I am now a dungeon capturer like you and I have mastered my djiin equip!" She growled.

"Yato, you should be proud of your sister. She's been working hard to prove herself. She's no longer a little girl. It's time for her to make her life." Yuzuru said.

Yamato looked back and forth between his wife and sister. He sighs.

"Fine...you win. And wipe that smirk off your face!" Yamato yells at Caria, who has a smirk of triumph.

He then looks over at me and at Alphonse. And then at my two kids, and Ka Koubun.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Brother, these are my two friends I told you about. Kimi and Alphonse. The kids are Kimi's children, Crow and Kanna. The man next to Crow is Ka Koubun, Kimi's household." Caria smiles.

He looked over at us with narrowed eyes. Crow and Kanna hid behind me.

SMACK!

"Yamato enough! You're scaring the children!" His wife scolded him.

She hit him with her fan. He rubbed his head and looks back at his sister. He sits down on the table.

"We just word from one of our spies in Kou. The 8th Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire, Ren Kougyoku, has been declared a traitor by the Empress. The princesses is a wanted fugitive, also for her brave declaration of war with the Organization. Also, cause she escaped from Sindria. King Sinbad is looking for her." Yamato said.

Caria and Alphonse look over at me with a worried look. Why is the King of Sindria looking for me? True I went to Sindria, but I never met him there. Yet...Somehow I feel like I have.

" _Kimi, you idiot. Be more careful next time."_

 _"Shut up! It's was your fault I fell in the mud Perverted Eggplant!"_

 _"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?!"_

 _"Never!"_

My head began to throb and I winced a bit.

"Why is the King after the princess?" Kaguya asked.

"I'll answer that question if you don't mind!" A cheerful voice spoke.

It was right behind me and I fell of my chair from shock.

A Woman with the right side of her hair is white with a small section of black, and colors are opposite to her left. She has a large chest and her clothes mimic the black and white scheme of her hair. She has a katana that all of the Kina servants, plus their king, have. Thus far, she has never been seen without her eye mask on.

Nanaumi!

She came out in chapter 261! Next to her is a boy. Nashime, I believe his name was. He came out in chapter 273. Both turn to look at me and Nanaumi grins, allowing me to see her black teeth. I swear I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Apparently the King had his memory erased. The princess is a childhood friend of his **and"** she smiled cheerfully and points at me "he wants her brought to him alive and safe. Isn't that right, Ren Kougyoku?" Nanaumi grins.

Yamato, Yuzuru and Kaguya looked at me in shock.

"My name is Kimi Garcia, not Ren Kougyoku." I said as I stood up.

"You are yet you are not lying." Nashime said.

"What is someone from the Kou Empire here?" Yamato glares at me.

Caria and Alphonse stood in front of me along with Ka Koubun.

"Don't you dare attack my friend. You'll have face me." Caria growled.

 _Kurumi looked troubled. She took out a watch and her eyes widened in shock. She gritted her teeth. The other djiins looked at her confused._

 _"Daaaammmnnnn yyyooouuuu OREGAMIIIII!" She screamed in rage and destroyed a wall._

 _"What happened?" Sitri said._

 _Kurumi glares murderously at them and they all backed away. She looked at her watch again._

 _"To think they would interfere! What's more, Sinbad is his reincarnation. And to think he would also interfere!" She paced back and forth angrily._

In Sindria...

A girl with pure short white snow hair, blue eyes, she wore a Halo crown with a gold and silver dress. In her hands, floated a bullet, it admitting an unknown magic.

She looked calmly at the King of Sindria, who was breathing and panting heavily. Yamraiha began using healing magic, hoping to ease the agonizing pain he went through from the bullet that was extracted from his heart.

"The extraction is done. You'll start gaining back the memories that were sealed." The girl stated calmly.

Kotori, Nia and Natsumi hid in the shadows, watching.

"Thank you, Oregami. ARGH!" Sinbad clutched his head in pain.

Natsumi looked over looked over at Kotori who also had a worried look.

"I don't understand why Kurumi would seal away your memories. I hope she's not doing it for fun again. Instead of calling me, you could've called Natsumi." Oregami stated calmly as she watched Sinbad in pain.

His household surrounded him, trying to help their King.

She the protector of the land of Sasan. Why on earth would they call her here? The only reason she came was because Ja'far asked her. She has a small crush on the ex-assassin. She looked over to the left wall and could see her friends making hand signs to not say anymore about Natsumi at all. And Natsumi doing a X-sign by crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow. Her friends are invisible and only she could see them.

Based on all the signs they are doing, and Sharrkan and Pisti stiffen, Masrur with a blank face, and the other generals who had a questioning look of who was she talking about and same with Sinbad, who is now no longer in pain, she came to conclusion that only three generals knew, and everyone else did not know about her friend that has lived in Sindria for thousands of years. And she thinks they are stupid. Do that not pay attention to the myths, folk songs , stories about the Goddess that has protected their lands? Load of bullshit she calls it.

Oregami sighs. She looks back at the King.

"King Sinbad, I will take my leave now." She bowed and with the bullet in get hand.

Sinbad looked over at her with narrowed eyes.

"What was the purpose of the bullet and who is Natsumi? And do you know where Kimi is?" Sinbad was barely able to stand up, but Ja'far helped him.

Oregami looked back at the wall, her friends making signs to Not say anything, and put on a blank face that made them shut up. She looked back at the king and sighs.

"I am not at liberty to speak any of the answers you seek. However, the bullet is made up of ancient magic. The person that design it, made it so it would be utter hell if the person tried to extract it. That is all I can say. Excuse me." And with that, Oregami left.

Sinbad, now that he has regained his memories(even if he went to utter hell of pain) needs to find Kimi. He remembers the dream. She was falling into depravity. And it was his fault...

He sent out an order to bring and find Kimi. Ja'far looked over at his friend and nodded his head. Sinbad walked to his window and took out the lotus blossom necklace, and held it in the palm of his hand.

Back in Kina, Kimi told the king her story and cleared any misunderstanding that happened. He understood and allowed her to stay. Ka Koubun went to Heliohapt and will be training there. Four three months, Kimi trained in Kina along with her friends and children. Kanna and Crow awakened their household vessels. Kimi mastered Kurumi's powers even if it was utter hell. She still doesn't remember Sinbad but she still questions who he was.

\- 4 months Later: The Border of Reim -

Kimi, Alphonse, and Caria stood in front of a dungeon near the border of Reim. It was different and gave off...a kind vibe...

Kurumi smirked. From far away, she can feel the other spirits gathering and all in the sky, looking down. They will stay and see if she will be able to pass the Spirit Kings Trails.

A girl with golden eyes, flowing long blonde hair that reaches up to her knees even when braided. She ties her hair together in a partial Odango hairstyle, in addition to dark blue and purple hair extensions which resemble bunny ears. She wears a lilac and white Astral Dress. The ends of her skirt, which are adorned with constellation patterns, are divided at the edge. Additionally, she wears transparent purple gloves that are also engraved with constellation patterns. Lastly, she wears high heel shoes that are attached to metallic greaves. These greaves resemble the leg armor used by medieval knights.

She looked down at Kimi and her friends. This is Muruko. The Constellations and Harvest Goddess of Reim. Her temple is far deep in the Mountain. She has live in Reim for Thousands of years like the other spirits in the lands they live in.

Muroku held a gem in her hand. She then looked back to where the others were. Suddenly, her bunny ears stand up and she looks to the east. She narrowed her eyes slightly and sees it is Muu and the Fanalis Corps. Along with another one of Scheherazade king candidates. She scoffed. The noble is a complete stuck up and only wishes power. Indeed, her and her sisters chose a more worthy candidate for their king. She summons out her staff and creates a barrier, stopping the them. They were in shock and she quickly made herself invisible. She floated nearby. Another thing, goddess have no scent, so that means they could not detect her. The people of Reim still leave offerings at her temple. As a thank you to the people, every year, she makes the plum blossoms bloom rainbow.

She watched Muu djiin equip to Barbartos and tried to break the barrier but failed, shocking everyone else but her. She remembers Muu. She saved him once, but one day he stopped coming to Visit her home.

As she was about to turn to leave, her eyes widened when she saw Muu looking her direction and smirking. The sweet scent that he never forgot.

"Found you."

And she quickly disappear into a space rift before he made a move.

Kimi looked at the gate and touched it. A light engulfed her and the others and in they went.

Kimi opened her eyes and was amazed. Hundreds, if not thousands of different crystals floated all in the air.

"Welcome, chosen one."

Everyone turned around and their jaws dropped open. A boy who looked about there age, he had blue hair and deep blue eyes. In his hands, floated small crystals, that glowed multiple colors.

"My name is Shido. Spirit of Protection and Trust. For you may also know me as the Spirit King. I know I don't look like a djiin right now. This is my human form. I'll be testing you. You will go through 7 trials. Each a dark part of yourself." Shiro said and then turned to the others.

He waves his hand and they all fell asleep. He turned to Kimi, who narrowed her eyes at her.

7 crystals float towards her. A red one first heads to her. It turns to a mirror.

"Do not worry. Your friends are safe. Enter the mirror and the trials will begin." Shiro said.

Kimi looked at the mirror and nodded. She we t in and was engulfed by a red light. She opened her eyes and saw a symbol on the floor. The symbol of a fox. It veeeerrryyy familiar to her but she couldn't figure out where.

"A girl huh? I guess that means I won't get bored."

Now she remembers where she heard the voice and where she saw that symbol. She paled. a tall, muscular man with pale skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. He has short, spiky, pale blue hair and thin black eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his neck, he has a large scar. He is wearing a red leather jacket and pants with metal studs sewn into both, alongside shoes of a similar, yet darker color. She turned towards him with a crooked smile and a blue face.

Ban, the fox Sin of Greed.

He smirked at her and took out his weapon. A ornate four section-staff with the ends being spikes. Kimi took off her hair pin and djiin equips to Vinea. Her hair turns blue and goes to her shoulders, her bangs turn braided and loop. She had her sword in her hands ready to fight.

Ban smirked.

"Before we actually start fighting, here a question for you. The world we live in is filled with greed. Is it wrong for a human to desire more than what they have, more than what they need? In this world where greed can take over, who is the one we truly must trust?!" Ban yells and charges at her.

"GUAWH?!" Kimi yells at the force of his attack.

She jumped back but...

"Too slow!"

He grabbed her foot and slammed her down, knocking all the air out of and coughed out blood. She stood up shakily and glared at him. He smirked.

"Greed is something that lives inside of us naturally. It can blind ous of our ideals if we are not careful..." Kimi said as she wipes the blood from her lips. Ban raised an eyebrow at her.

"So my sin is my greed. I wanted a better life. I wanted to get of of the hell hole I was living in my previous life." She spit out blood and smirked.

"But at that same time, my _**greed**_ saved me. So to answer your question, THE ONE I MUST TRULY TRUST IS MYSELF AND MY FRIENDS!" Kimi yells as she charged at him and stabbed him.

Ban smirked down at the girl and ruffles her hair and grins.

"Nice job. Though I was expecting for you to say yourself and no one else. You pass. Enter the mirror. And by the way, you remind me of Eline in a way." Ban grins and he disappeared.

A fox symbol appears on her back. She smiles and undjiin equips. She then turns to the next mirror.

Color green.

She had a pretty good idea who was the next person. She entered and was in a land filled with green gems. The world between the living and the dead.

A young boy with short brown hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows, and brown eyes. He wears a long orange and aqua sweatshirt with a hood and navy blue sleeves, quarter-length navy blue pants, and short boots with large buttons matching his hoodie. He also carries a green leopard pattern pillow which is actually a transformation of his spear Chastiefol. He laid lazily on the green pillow and looked down at her.

King, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth

"Shido has his way of things. So here here is the trial. There are things we must do , yet we feel like not doing it. We want to ran away from it all and leave it all behind. Because sometimes we fear our will damage all. So, will you keep running away from reality and not face truth, or will you move forward and face the consequences? And my name is King." King gives her a small smile.

Kimi thought and sweat drops. She'll admit, she can be a lazy ass when she wants to and not ducks given. And she remembers the consequences she faced when she was lazy and didn't do her projects till last minute. The hell she went through. She looks back at King.

"Uuummmm...I'll admit, I can be a lazy ass when I want to but annnnndddd I do face the consequences...but for the question, hopefully, when the day comes I must truly face reality, I'll hope to face it alone. Because only I can face my inner demons and defeat them to move forward." Kimi smiled warmly.

King hummed and summons a orange mirror.

"Correct. You're the first human to actually answer truthfully. The other ones that came before you, all tried to lie never ment it. Now go in." He smirks and disappears to her back.

She walks to the mirror and is met by a dead forest. Trees died and dead, fog surrounding the place.

A giant Woman with medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. She has a particularly well-developed and curvaceous body.

Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy

Diane puffed her cheeks and looked down at her. Kimi was crying anime tears because she knows how Diane is. Why...?

"I'll fight you if I want to put I don't want to keep the captain waiting, and Shido owes me big time for this. Here is the question. Envy lives all around us. We are envy yet we are not. I see others and I envy them for what they have and for what I don't have. Is it really okay to envy the people around you?" Diane said as she sat down.

Kimi sighs.

"No...it isn't right. We shouldn't envy the people around us because they have something we don't. But envy is something that cannot be stopped. It's natural in all living beings nature. I'll say this, sometimes I envy my own friends because of the better life they have, or if they have friends. That they can open up more to others and don't carry a heavy weight on their shoulders. But, even if I do envy them, I am proud of them. Because they achieved more than ever." Kimi said and Diane looked at her with wide eyes.

A blue mirror opens and Kimi paled, knowing who was next. Four more to go. The next one, you **really** need to be careful. Try not to become her test subject." Diane giggles and disappears to her left thigh.

Kimi paled once she went through the mirror. She was in a lab room...

A Woman with a slim, attractive, tall woman with three beauty marks below her right eye. Her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. Her hair is at shoulder length and black. She smirked at Kimi as she walked towards her.

Merlin...Boar's Sin of Gluttony...

Kimi wanted to cry so bad right now. The woman is a knowledge hungry person for god's sake! And all the power and knowledge she knows, her fighting completely unfair because every single thing she will do will be negated.

"So you're Kimi? You have strange rukh around you. Mind if I experiment on you?" Merlin smiled and Kimi ran.

"You are hungry for knowledge and power, yet you yearn for it unconsciously. You wrap yourself in the fingers of "fate"! Will you let your hunger for more take over or will you challenge it?!" Merlin grins as she raised her hands and sent an attack at Kimi.

Kimi did a partial djiin equip and summon out Beleth weapon. Her arm covered in pearls. A lance, similar to Zagan. It was back and purple, decorated with red rubies and emeralds. She began spinning it and creates a powerful wind force to push back Merlin's attack.

"So what if I'm hungry for power?! And yes, I have let my lust for power take over me before and because of that, my friends got hurt! And because of that, I always challenge it. I fear myself and because of that, I won't let it take over me again! I'll challenge fate!" Kimi screamed as she jumped in the air and threw her spear at Merlin.

Merlin raised her hand and stopped her attack in mid air. Kimi growled and she smirked her.

"Challenge fate? Now that is something I haven't heard in a long time. Only one person has said that to me and she lives in a different world. The **rogue magi** she is. So you answer is you won't follow fate, but you won't reject or curse it either. You will create you own path." Merlin grins.

Kimi nodded.

"Splendid! What an interesting way to see the world and fate itself! Continue onto the next trial!" She grins and disappears onto Kimi's stomach.

A pink mirror opens and she goes in. A forest old and sinister, filled with the skeletons of people. Kimi grimace as she walked. She quickly dodges down, before a pink light arrow hit her. It wasn't going to harm her, just put her under an illusion.

"There was a 42% that you would be able to dodge my attack. You may exceed my calculations."

A man that has amber eyes and dark red hair (sometimes depicted as magenta) that reaches just past his jaw. His usual attire consists of a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots. He has a very feminine face and as such can be mistaken for a girl. He also wears a pair of glasses with light frames and apparently cannot see without them.

Gowther Goat's Sin of Lust.

He looked at her with no emotion. Kimi touched her gun, ready to fight, but her face turned to confusion when he raised his hand and fixed his glasses.

"Kimi correct?(sees her nod) as you already know, I am a the sin of lust. And what I lust after is a " _heart"._ I want to know human emotions. Will I learn what emotions are if I take your heart? " He said and instantly, she created a anime magic barrier around her.

"What are human emotions? What is the human heart? I want to know what that is. In this world where the heart is mostly known forts rich emotions, if it were to be taken away from you, how would you see the world? Will you try to gain it back, or remain emotionless?" Gowther asked as he summoned a pink bow and arrow made of of glowing light.

Kimi hesitated to answer. All her life she's lived as a human with emotions. She doesn't know what it's likely have none. At same time, she can't come up with an answer. If her "heart" is taken away, she doesn't know how she'll react. Gowther keeps searching for a heart because his was taken away. She knows his history from the manga she read. She sighs and looks over at him.

"Unfortunately, I do not have answer." Kimi said.

Gowther looked at her confused.

"You do not have an answer? A rare choice. But, you must answer if you wish to continue. Or, I could give you a different option." He lowered his bow.

He walked towards her and has her take off her eye patch. She does and it revels her eye. A small vine going down it, her pupil is a butterfly. Her eye no longer pink but gold.

"So this is the contract to your djiin. Then here is a different question. If you can rid yourself of your past, would you do it?" Gowther said and Kimi looked at him in shock.

"My...past..." Kimi mumbled.

The shadows covered her eyes. If she could rid herself of her past, she would gladly take it, but eventually, it would catch up to her. She looked at him with dead eyes.

"Such a thing is not possible because it will always come and get you back in the future. So no. I won't do it. That is my answer." Kimi spoke monotone.

Gowther nodded and opened a yellow mirror.

"Memories are merely information. Creating or erasing them is not difficult. What I want to understand...is the "emotion" that reaches beyond them. After him, you will have one trial left. My calculations that you many survive are 50.6666666666669999800000000%. Good Luck!" He said and gave her a thumbs up.

Kimi rolls her eyes and he disappeared onto her neck.

She walks do the mirror and comes...

Inside a bar? She looked around and saw it was quite nice. And the scent of her favorite liquor, made her grin. She walked in and saw a man with attire is a suit commonly worn by bartenders and although slightly baggy, does appear to fit his non-sunshine form far better than his previous attire. He has brown hair, a mustache and glasses.

Escanor Lion's Sin of Pride

"Sakura sake or cherry peach alcohol, if you have any." Kimi said as she sat down on a chair.

Escanor chuckles and served her her drink.

"You're a crazy one, you know that. Aren't you a little to young to be drinking?" He sweat drops as he watched her drink from the mug.

"Blame...blame...ugh...I know I should blame someone but I can't remember who...The name perverted Eggplant pops up...but I can't remember." Kimi said as she tapped her chin.

Escanor sighs and takes out a eye of Rukh, the size of a soccer ball. Kimi looked at him confused.

"You, who has suffered much and died young, you take pride in your actions, but sometimes your ego blinds you.

( **Djiins: She's not Sinbad!**

 **Kurumi: I worry for her virginity**

 **Djiins: She isn't going to lose it on our watch.**

 **Kurumi: Highly doubt that.)**

What do you truly take pride of? Yourself or something else?" Escanor said.

The eye of rukh began to play different achievements she did. She smiled at them. She touched it.

"My friends and family are my pride. Because, without them, I would never be where I am right now. It is because of them, I keep going. They are my pride, and I'm proud to have them." Kimi grins.

Escanor smiles and the final mirror opens.

"The last trial, is done you must face. Because it has taken you over many times. You must have control or it will be your downfall. Good luck." He smiles and disappears onto her hand.

The mark of the lion.

Kimi walks to the black mirror and enters. Once she gets out, her eyes widened. A endless field of grass, pure blue sky.

"Yo! Hmmm...small but soft."

Kimi instantly turned red as she felt someone grabbed her chest. She instantly grabbed the person's head and smashed them to the ground.

A boy who is exceptionally short compared to others, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He is often shown wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. His Broken Sword's scabbard is held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left bicep, just below his shoulder.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN MELIODAS, DRAGON SIN OF WRATH!" Kimi screeched as she jumped back.

The boy, now known as Meliodas, grins as he gets up and dust himself.

"Hahaha! Sorry, couldn't help myself.

( **Sitri and Beleth: I'll kill him!**

 **Kurumi: He's kind of cute but not my type.**

 **Vinea: that damn pervert hasn't changed one bit!)**

But time to get serious." He said and sat down on the grass.

Kimi sat down in front of him.

"This final trail is yourself. You will go through your worst hellish memory where your own wrath took over you. Control your wrath, or you will die and each time you fail, you will Fall more into darkness." Meliodas looked at her seriously.

Kimi was scared but nodded. Meliodas smiled and ruffled her hair. He touched her forehead and everything went black.

Kimi saw she was back at her home. When she was little.

" _Kimi, be careful sweetie."_

 _She looked up and smiled. A Woman with brown curly hair, brown chocolate eyes, she wore a brown T-shirt with some shorts, and sandals._

 _"Okay mama!" Kimi smiled as she held onto her mother's hand._

 _Both walked around the beach shore and her mother talking her stories of the ocean._

 _"Mama, what did my real papa look like?" She asked and her mother smiled._

 _"Your father was quite the man. He had tan skin like you but had purple hair. He was friends with his brothers and others. I remember our friends. Solomon, Sheba, Ugo, Ithan, Arba, Wahid, Falan, and your papa Setta. We were magicians. We protected people." Her mother smiled._

 _"I remember how I first met him. I was here in this very beach. I was walking Into the water to swim. It was the middle of the night. Suddenly there was a bright light in the ocean. I went to check it out. When I got to it, it felt like arms pulled me down and everything went black. I woke up in a strange place. It was no longer California, but a completely new place. I honestly thought I was in Mexico again when I saw Aztec buildings. I was so scared. Worse I didn't understand the language at all. " her mom giggled and began day dreaming._

" _I was 19. I ran around the whole place. I was so scared, and people were chasing after me. I remember I out ran your father's brother, and when I saw people flying I was shocked. It was so funny how Ithan turned blue when he couldn't run anymore. I kept running and I was suddenly trapped in some sort of force field. I saw who the culprit was. A a tall, slim yet muscular man, with dark skin. He has yellow eyes and medium-length purple hair with strands hanging over both sides of his face. The hair standing on the top sides of his head has the appearance of cat ears. His forehead also has a third eye, as well as wearing a pair of glasses._

 _He tried to talk to me but I didn't understand anything not to mention, somehow I managed to break the force field, with my punch and and socked him in the face. Made him a bloody nose and ran for my life, but was caught again by Ugo. But got away by socking him where the sun doesn't shine! Ahhahahaha!" Kimi's mother grins proudly while her daughter looks at her in horror._

 _"I feel sorry for papa..." Kimi sweat drops._

 _She remembers, doctors saying her mother was mentally ill. Kimi didn't understand what they meant back then._

 _"I want to meet him. Papa sounds awesome!" Kimi giggled as she played with her toy staff._

 _Her mother's eyes sadden._

 _"Maybe one day..."_

 _As the years went by, Kimi was with her mother. both endured abuse from her step father. He would beat her and her mother. But even after all that, Kimi stayed strong for her mother to make smile._

 _Then...the day when her life change came._

 _She was 13. She came home, only to find her stepfather had killed her mother out of rage. He choked her to_ _death. He turned around and charged at Kimi, but Kimi screamed in anger and sadness and grabbed the gun she found and shot his arms and legs._

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kimi screamed. Meliodas and her djiins, all watched. Each one wanted to help her, heck even Kurumi. Each time, the scene played, thousands if not millions of times, she let her wrath take over and nearly Kill her step father. And each time, falling more and more into depravity.

Meliodas closed his eyes in regret, hearing Kimi scream in every time, made him want to stop the trial but she has to control it.

 _Kimi once again stood with the gun in her hands, ready to pull the trigger once again but, warm hands were place on hers and her shoulders. Her eyes widened, and she looked up to see who it was._

 _"That's enough Kimi. You don't have to be angry anymore. We're here for you."_

 _Her eyes widened and tears began to fall from her eyes._

 _"Mom...Dad...Sheba...Solomon...Kougyoku..." she dropped the gun._

 _They all smiled at her. Kimi began to cry and hugged all of them. Her mother kissed her forehead._

 _"My sweet daughter, I missed you so much..."_

Meliodas eyes widened as he saw the black rukh disappearing and the white rukh began to surround her. Her face no longer in pain, but in peace. A smile on her face and tears falling from her eyes.

"Papa...mama...Sheba...Kougyoku...Solomon...thank you..." she mumbled in her sleep and tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

The sin markings glowed and they all appear, standing next to the djiins. They watched as Kimi was sleeping peacefully. Her breathing softly. They smiled and the grassland changed to a room. Kimi was on a pure white bed, and her children and friends were all also asleep in different beds.

"Well Shido," Meliodas grins as he turns to his djiin friend, "she did it. She passed!" He grins and Shiro nodded.

He walked towards her and and touched the small crown on her forehead.

"My metal vessel will be her crown. She is blessed by the Rukh and can make as many contracts as she wants. But knowing her, she is happy with what she has. Thank you Kimi. But I'm sorry to ask you this from you. It is almost time to head to Magnostadt. Please, help Nora and her sister. The 7 Sins will lend you their power when you need it. Their crystals will be embedded on your left arm. Touch them, and they will be summon." Shido as he touched the crown.

"The power of the spirits is now under your name. Thank you, Kimi."

\- Outside the Dungeon -

All the spirits began cheering and celebrating that their King has found a worthy Master. Mukoro smiled as she saw the dungeon disappear and on the ground, was Kimi, her friends, and children all asleep peacefully. She flew down, but ...

"Don't move."

Her head snapped back and saw she was they were surrounded by the Fanalis Corps. She quickly created a borg around the ones that were sleeping and looked back at Muu, who was smirking. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Alphonse.

"Alphonse! What have you done to my brother!?" Myron growled.

Muroku back way and spread her arms.

"I won't let you hurt them!" She yells and their eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Myron said.

"My name is Muroku, I am a friend of Lord Alphonse. The two girls are also her friends along with the children. Please, they are no harm!" She said.

Muu was entranced by the woman's beauty. Sadly, this didn't go unnoticed by the Fanalis Corps. Muu snapped out of it.

"Why should we believe you?" He said.

"If you do not believe me, speak with lady Scheherazade. For I am her master that she's spoken of. My guess you are Muu, and that is your sister Myron?" She said and everyone looked at her shocked.

Muu narrowed his eyes but sighs.

"Alright, I believe you. But we still must confirm this. I will take my brother back to Reim along with the other people. You will come with me." Muu said and Muroku nodded.

The Fanalis Corps helped carry the sleeping people. Muu made Muroku ride on his horse with her back to Reim. She blushed because she'll admit in her mind, puberty hit him like a truck. As for Muu, he was trying to keep his face from turning red, as he felt her wrap her small arms around his waist.

Muroku looked back at a sleeping Kimi, who was being carried by Myron.

"Kimi, I'm sorry to get you in this mess..."

(To be Continued...)


	12. Chapter 11: Reim and Issues

Muroku walked nervously down the hallway with Muu in front of her. How long has it been since she actually had human contact. 300 years...

Muu looked back behind him and couldn't help but eye her. She looked familiar but couldn't figure out where he's seen her. Not to mention his younger brother will be in **huge** trouble. 4 damn months he's been missing. The stopped at Lady Scheherazade's door. He knocks and hears a soft voice say enter. They go in and a small smile came onto Muroku's lips.

"It's been 200 years, has it not Scheherazade?" Muroku smiles.

Scheherazade turned around and her eyes widened when she saw her.

"M-Master?" The Magi walked up to her still in shock.

Muroku nodded and patted her apprentice head.

"I see things haven't changed, however you are not the real Scheherazade, am I correct?" She smiled and the Magi stiffened.

Muu grabbed the hilt of his sword bit...

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING BACK HERE?! AND WHERE'S KIMI AND CARIA!?"

And immediately Muu faced palmed. The loud mouth of his brother must of just woken up. And a **great** chat he will have with him. What's more, they need to find out if it was him, or the other four that conquered the dungeon raised by Lady Scheherazade. She is still upset for the dungeon that she raised about a year ago, was stolen by someone unknown. All she was able to tell was that it was a woman.

" _I'll could tell you if I want to, but I won't. But she didn't steal it out of I'll intention. She wants to become stronger because something evil is coming in the future. But I'll give you one clue, she is a princess on the run."_

That damn Yunan didn't help at all. What more with the alliance with Sindria in the process, things have been stressful. Muu excuses himself as he does to see his younger brother.

Alphonse kept running from room to room looking for his friends. He needs to get Kimi to leave Reim immediately, because it is most likely that they have revived the news that the Ren Princess is on the run. And also, Scheherazade will have her head for stealing two of the dungeons she's raised. A complete set she now has. Two from Yunan, two from Judar, and two from Scheherazade, and Kurumi chose to become her djiin at free will.

7 djiins...

Kimi is now as strong as Sinbad...

If not...stronger...

SHIT!

Yup...definitely needs to get out of Reim.

"Found you!" Alphonse yells as he found Caria's room.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Caria shot awake from her sleep.

"Huh...wha?" She looked all around confused.

She was in a nice fancy Greek style bedroom. She looked to the door and saw Alphonse, and it hit her. They are in Reim.

"So...explain to me how we ended up in your home...?" Caria said as she got up.

Alphonse sighs.

"We need to find Kimi. It's possible that they have already received the news that Kimi is on the run. I found a poster of her, and I used Stolas to get rid of each and every single one in Reim." He said.

In Kimi's room, she woke up and looked all around. She sighs in relief to see her kids sleeping next to her. She doesn't know where they are but she gets her metal vessels and hides them in a space. She touched the crown her forehead and smiles. She is now Shido's master. She then touches the amulet that was given to her by Sheba.

"Ancient rukh of the great king and queen and his followers, answer my prayers and lend me your strength. Come forth and awaken oh great divine staves!" She said and the amulet began to glow.

She smiles as she touched the staff. It was her father's staff. A gold trident with a purple jewel, and on her neck, the lotus blossom necklace her mother gave her. She's upset that she never found the other half though. She stood up and wanted to test out if she could do magic.

"Let's try something simple..." she thought.

She tapped the triton gently on the floor and closed her eyes. Her feat slowly began to lift off the ground. She opens her eyes and grins. She floats back down. She touched one of the rukh and sensed Alibaba is in Reim now. She used her now new magic to change her appearance.

Dark blue hair, with a gold jewel crown, she now wears a blue black dress. Her eyes, color pink like a Fanalis.

She wakes up Crow and Kanna.

"You kids what to go visit Alibaba?" Kimi grins.

They immediately recognized the mischievous grin. It was their mother but she must of used magic to change her appearance. They grin, and Kimi used her staff and they teleported to the Coliseum.

\- Kimi POV -

Well aren't I **Sin** namon roll? No way am I gonna get caught. But I'm glad Alibaba is now here. We walked towards the coliseum and I see people talking about a new person.

"Did you hear about that new guy?"

"Amazing he is!"

"He's so cute!"

I smile and I spot a familiar blonde horn. The eyes of a hawk I have. I run towards him and Crow and Kanna behind me.

"Alibaka! Alibaka!" I yell.

I see his horn point up and her turns towards my direction.

"It's Alibaba! Ali-! Who are you?" Alibaba looked at me confused.

"Ufufucfufu~ Alibaba boy~ don't tell me you forgotten about me?" I giggled.

He then looked behind me and saw Kanna and Crow, then it hit him.

"KOUG-!" I quickly covered the idiot's mouth before he screamed my name.

I pulled his ear down.

"You idiot! Keep it down!" I whispered scream in his ear.

I let go of him and he nodded. He motioned us to follow him. We went down to the bottom of the stadium. We went in the infirmary room and he closed the door. I undid my spell and turn back to normal.

"It's been awhile?" I grin.

"What happened to you?! Your hair is short! A-And what happened to your eye!? And why did Kou declare you a traitor and why is Sinbad after you?!" He kept asking questions and I smack him on the head to calm him down.

"Calm down geez! First take a deep breath and sit down." I said and he did just that.

"Sorry...it's just...I'm glad to see you again. After that letter you left us, we were really worried." He gave me a small smile and I sigh.

"Sorry...the empress of the Kou Empire declared me a traitor because she wants me dead. She and I have never gotten along. As for Sindria, I don't know why the King is after me. I don't remember meeting him at all." I sighed and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Mama...you have met the king, remember?" Crow said.

I shook my head.

"I don't have any memory of ever meeting him, I swear.(turns to Alibaba) Alibaba, is it true?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Out of curiosity, how many djiins do you have now?" He asked and I smirked.

"7 Alibaba, 7." I burst out laughing at his face.

( _ **It's the face he does when he see's Elizabeth)**_

We then hear the door about to open and I quickly change my appearance. The one that came is Toto. I smile and wave at her. She looked at me confused.

"Alibaba, who is this?" Toto asked him.

"Sorry. Toto, this iiiissssssssss...Lissana! This is Lissana. She's a friend of mine I made in Balbadd." He said and I sweat drop.

Really Alibaba, Really?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lissana. I'm Toto. And who are the the kids?" She asked.

"This is my daughter Kanna, and my son, Crow." I said and she looked at me shocked.

"So young! Are you here to participate in the gladiator fights?" She asked.

I thought about it. I plenty of money thanks to all the treasure I have, but I can use it to free people.

"I'll fight one. Besides, it's been forever since I had a fight." I grin.

Alibaba walked up to me and whispered in my ear that I can't use metal vessels. I gave him a deadpanned look and he sweat drops.

As I head to the front desk to sign up, I see Muu speaking to Myron. They look my way and I smile. But...

"Filthy brat! Get up!"

I stop and turn around. A man was whipping a slave but I froze. It was a child. Blue pale eyes, white hair with two small braids, part of it shaved. He wore a gold purple toga. He kept trying to stand up. He was Aladdin's age...

Right when the man was about to punch him again.

"WHAT FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HIM?!" I screamed in rage as I caught his wrist.

The man looked shock. Kanna and Crow run up to boy and help him. I look back the man and glare.

"I was just teaching him a lesson." The bastard smirked.

I crushed his wrist and he screamed in pain. I take off my eye patch and use Kurumi's power on him, trapping him in a illusion of eternal pain. The man passed out and his eyes blank. I put back my eye patch and stomp over to where Kanna and Crow are with the boy. I knelt down to him, he flinched but I gently places my hand on his back and began healing him.

"It's alright. You're safe now." I said softly.

He was still trembling.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sliver..." he mumbled.

I heard footsteps approaching us. I look up and see it is Muu, along with Myron and Lo'lo. Myron smiled at me and Lo'lo smirked. The kids got scared and hid behind me. I stand up.

"That was quite the show you put. Are you here to enter a fight?" Muu asked with a smile.

My eyes darkened and he backed away a little.

"After what I just saw, I changed my mind. I'm taking the child with me. And that man that is knocked out, he was sneaking in drugs." I spoke with venom.

The guards came and took the man away. I then saw Caria and Alphonse from far away. They are making signals.

"I must leave. Good bye." I said.

I grab my staff and make the kids flow next to me. Muu and the others looked at me shocked and I quickly teleported us to where they said to meet.

I teleported us to a temple far deep in the mountains. A beautiful temple surrounded by flowers and statues of a girl. I recognize her, Muruko. Caria and Alphonse appear along with Muruko.

"Let us go inside. I worry someone may here us." Muruko said and we go in.

I had Kanna, Crow and Silver head inside a space rift, where they'll be taken cared of by my djiins. As for the rest of us, we were taken to a room where there were many crystal balls floating in the air. Muruko turned to us.

"Scheherazade wants to meet all three of you. She wants to know who conquered the dungeon. Also, the King of Sindria will arrive to Reim in three months for negotiations to be finalized for Reim to be allies with Sindria. I will be there with you three just Incase things get out of hand. Kimi, as for you, you must appear in in your real appearance. And as for Alphonse, you're not escaping your brothers wrath." Muruko said.

Alphonse went to sulk in the corner. I feel sorry for him. Based on what he told me, Muu is pretty scary when pissed.

"As for the Spirit King, we are glad you were chosen Kimi. His wife, Tohka, will come and visit you soon. Now, let head back to Reim." She said.

God I'm nervous...

Dear Solomon...give me strength...

She teleported us in front of a door. We went in, and there I saw...

OH GOD, JA'FAR!

He must be a representative of Sindria! I quickly hid behind Caria and Alphonse. She must of noticed this, cause both spit eyed when they saw Ja'far. And he's not alone...

Masrur is with him. I don't know why the king is after me but I'm too young to die! But luckily for us, Scheherazade sent them to leave and all three of us sigh in relief when they are gone.

We walks forward and all three of us did the Attack on Titan salute. Muu sighs, cause my guess, Alphonse does it. Lady Scheherazade stood up from her seat.

"My name is Scheherazade, the Magi of Reim. Rise." She said and we put our hands down.

"Alphonse, I want you to tell me where have you been these past three months. Talk." She said.

Alphonse stepped forward and held out his sword.

"These past four months, I went to travel in hopes of becoming stronger. I ran into a dungeon. For I am now the master of the Djiin of Birthrights and Conquests, Stolas." He states seriously.

Gasp and murmurs were heard all around the room. Muu looked at his brother with shocked eyes.

"During my journey, I ran into a old friends of mine. Also, I gather information regarding Al-Thamen with them." He said and nodded towards Caria and I.

Caria stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Caria Takeruhiko, Princess of the Kina Kingdom. Alphonse is a long childhood friend of mine and we have worked together and have helped each other for many years. I am also a dungeon capturer. Djiin of Determination and Lust, Foras. We soon ran into our other friend." Caria said and nodded at me.

I stepped up and bowed.

"My name is Ren Kougyoku, former 8th Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire. I am a dungeon capturer of 7 djiins." I said.

Everyone went into shock.

"What is someone from the Kou Empire doing here?! Explain this Alphonse!" Muu said angrily.

Nobles pointing and yelling. They all then shut up with Muruko's glare.

"Former Imperial Princess? Why were you declared a traitor to Kou?" Lady Scheherazade asked.

"The Empress, has been wanting me dead for a long time. 11 years ago, the great fire took place. My cousins, and myself over heard her plans with the organization. Because of this, she ordered our assassinations. Unfortunately..." I trailed off and gritted my teeth.

"She succeed...in killing my cousins..." I was barely able to say.

Kougyoku's memories replayed and I was on the verge of crying. Caria and Alphonse placed their hands on my shoulders.

"As for me...I survived...but was greatly injured and went into a comatose state for 6 months." I said.

Everyone looked at us shocked. Alphonse them walked up.

"You now know why Lady Scheherazade. She speaks the truth. The Kou Empire is not the enemy, nor is Magnostadt, it is the organization." Alphonse said.

Lady Scheherazade stayed silent.

"Tell me...are you the one that conquered two of my dungeons?" She said and I instantly stiffened.

"Yes... I am the one that conquered Eligos's and the Spirit King's dungeon." And the room exploded.

Muu glares down at me murderously and Alphonse stepped in front of me, ready to fight.

"SILENCE!" Muruko yelled and everyone shut up.

Scheherazade looked back at me and then at Alphonse and Caria.

"All three of you have stolen dungeons. Care to say who?" She said.

And Alphonse began to tiptoe away but me and Caria grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hell no! You ain't leaving us to take the blame jerk!" Both of us glared at him and he cried anime tears.

"The dungeon I took was from the Magi Yunan." Caria said.

"I stole one from Judar..." Alphonse said and all the life drained from Muu.

"All three of them." I bluntly said.

Oh how much everyone in Reim wanted to murder me.

"Sigh...I looked at your rukh and you are not lying. You speak the truth. However...I want to know why Sindria is after you?" She said.

"Lady Scheherazade, as much as I wish I had an answer. I do not. In all honesty, I did stay in Sindria but..I never met the King before or have committed any serious crime. I think the only crime I ever committed was sneaking into the kitchen to steal a snack because I was hungry." I said.

"Pft! Haha! You still have that habit?!" Caria began laughing.

SMACK!

"OOOWWWW!" She screeched.

I smacked her on her head to shut her up. Muu and Alphonse sweat drop.

"As I was saying..." I turn back to Lady Scheherazade, "I don't know why. I feel...how do I say this...I've forgotten something important...but no matter what I do to make it come back to me...it won't...That's all I can say...Forgive me" I said.

"It is possible that your memories have been tampered with or erased. But you speak the truth. I will not turn you in to Sindria, however, I want to stay here in Reim until the King of Sindria arrives. There, you will face him. But as a representative of Reim." She said and the rest of us choked on air.

OH FOR SOLOMON'S SAKE, WHAT THE HELL DID I GET INTO?!

(To be Continued...)


	13. Chapter 12: Negotiations

Hello darkness my old friend...

GHUUUUAAAA! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!

I turned to stone and crack.

"Kimi?" Alphonse poked my shoulder.

THUMP!

\- 3rd POV -

Alphonse and Caria went into a panic state when their friend passed out from shock. As for Lady Scheherazade, she wasn't expecting this. She was expecting the girl probably go into a fit or possibly even reject, most likely oppose to her idea. Not pass out from shock! Somehow, Kimi reminded her of the First Emperor's wife.

Muruko sighs and floats gently to Kimi.

"Scheherazade, I think you just gave the girl a heart attack. My guess, she was expecting you to turn her in, but to make her join Reim, that...I must say is a good move." Mukuro smirked.

Muu sighs and sees his brother and his friend trying to revive the girl.

Honestly..

Suddenly a space rift opened and Kanna, Crow, and Silver came out, and ran to their mother. Kimi's djiins told Sliver of her adventures and what she's done. Though, he was a bit scared of Kurumi. But the woman had a soft spot for him. Then all the djiins began to argue, whose household he will be.

Vinea had Ka Koubun, Beleth has Crow, Glasya has Kanna. Now the others are arguing who Sliver will belong to.

"Mama!" Crow and Kanna yell as they shook their mother.

Sliver watched and couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

"Mother?!" Muu said shocked as he looked at the kids trying to wake up Kimi.

"They are adopted Muu Alexius. And she's quite proud of them." Muruko said as she smiled.

Kimi finally snapped out of it and was helped up by the kids. She looked towards Lady Scheherazade and slightly narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you want me as a representative of Reim? I can tell there is more than meets the eye." Kimi said as she was now fully recovered.

"I want to see if you are worthy of my trust, also this will be your payment for your cover. Of course you won't be seen as Ren Kougyoku but as someone else. Also, because I want you to fight one of my metal vessel users. I believe Alphonse also mention information regarding Al-Thamen?" Scheherazade said.

"I sense them. Barbatos, Shx, and one more. There must be another reason why she wants you to fight one of them. A tricky situation she's put you in." Vinea spoke in her mind.

Kimi knew something was up. She took her staff and changed her appearance to the one she had earlier. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Alright, I'll do it. But...like I said, there is more than meets the eye. You want me to train them to give them an idea of what fighting Magnostadt and Kou will be like. As for a full body djiin equip and extreme magic. I'll do it, but please insure no one will die. That is my number one thing, I don't want anyone to die. As for your representative, I'll go by Lissana Heartfelia. A magician. Is that alright with you Lady Scheherazade?" Kimi spoke with the voice and look of a queen.

A combination of two of her favorite female characters from Fairy Tail.

Scheherazade's lips found a small smile. The girl was indeed interesting. She isn't like the others. Her personality is different. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw five rukh silhouettes surrounding the girl. Not only that, but her djiins gave the aura of proudness towards their master. From what she'd also heard from Alphonse, Kimi isn't the one that chooses to give in. She's been through so many hardships, some so traumatically it's a miracle she still had her sanity and is still alive. She turns to Alphonse.

"Alphonse," she spoke and he stood straight, "I'm quite proud of you. You found some fine friends. All three of you will give me a report regarding the information you have of Al-Thamen. As for you Kougyoku, you will be trained in the politics of Reim and lead the negotiations with Sindria. And for training, I decided you will go against Muu." She said.

Kimi wanted to cry so bad right now. Out of all people, it just had to be Muu. He smirked at her, and drums his figures on the hilt of his sword. Kimi can just feel Kurumi wanting to kill the man because he has the same cocky smirk as Barbatos and someone else but she can remember. Her left eye, giving a feeling of death.

As for Muu, he could of sworn a he felt Barbatos shiver. One of her djiins Gave a bad feeling.

" _Barbatos, I hope you are prepare to suffer for the humiliating you put me through before..."_ Kurumi's voice rang through the room.

Everyone froze, and Kimi bowed repeatedly for what Kurumi just said.

Scheherazade ensured everyone will be safe and thus they went to the military fields.

There Scheherazade set up a force field for everyone and ensured they are safe. Muu and her stepped up. Her friends and children gulped, and Alphonse was scared for Kimi's life. He knows his brother his strong, not just from reading the manga in his previous life but now in person...

His brother could kill her...

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you are a girl. Prepare yourself!" Muu said as he took out his sword.

Kimi sighs and decided to test out Kurumi. She removed her eye patch and everyone gasped when they saw her.

"Spirit of Brutality and Time..."

Dark Shadows began to come from all over and began to surround her…

"Enter the shadows that curse the light, enter the sands of time..."

The sounds of clocks ticking, her clothing turning to a orange dress, the shadows crawling up her hands and turning to long gloves...

"Reverse the sun and moon, turn back time in time..."

Her hair began to change to black, her short hair turned to a ponytail with a clock jewel ornament...

"Give me the power to control time itself...KURUMI!" She yells and she transformed.

Kurumi's guns in her hands and her left eye turned to a clock, her other eye, still pink. Kimi stood their in full-body djiin equip and flew up and looked down. Her face blank.

"Incredible..." she said as she looked at her hands.

Kurumi smirked, proud, but then frowns when she hears Barbatos's master also equip and flew up. Kimi prepared herself and both charged at each other.

"Shadolla!" Kimi yells as she took the gun in her right hand and shot herself in the head, making Muu looked at her her horrified.

" _Kihehehehehe_!"

Suddenly, hundreds of eerily laughter began to be heard and out of many shadows rifts, came out many Kimis with swirly eyes with a maniac cheshire cat grin came out, and surrounded me. Caria shivered, it was one of the abilities of Kurumi she didn't like at all.

They surrounded Muu and Kimi took the long gun in her left hand and pointed it at him.

"Go!" She yells and they all go and attack him.

Muu growled and used his spear to attack the fake ones coming at him. He cut them in half but what surprised him was...

" _You're gonna have to do better than that Barbatos!🎶🎶 Kihehehehe!"_

The ones he caught in half split into two, and mocked him. Kimi was was yelling at Kurumi to stop it. Then Kimi herself charged at him and punched him, sending him flying towards the ground.

"You have to be faster than that! Your magoi limit is at least 20 minutes because you have low magoi!" Kimi yells as he charged at her and barely missed his lightning attack.

The attack looked familiar, too familiar in fact.

" _Bararaq Saika!"_

Why did that come up in her head? But maybe...

She decided to take a risk. She undjiin equips from Kurumi and is falling towards the ground.

"Are you asking for a death wish Woman?!" Muu yells as he charged at her to catch her.

"Spirit of Nature and Hope, turn me to the angle that protects the lands of the ancient! Eligos!" Kimi yells and a green light blinded everyone.

Her hair turned blonde, fairy wings from her back, a green dress with plants, her eyes turn green. She was covered in a jewel armor with small glass fairies flying around her.

"Bararaq Saika!" She yells as she summon out her weapon, a lance but...

"This is from the Kingdom of Sasan...!" Kimi yells in her mind as she threw her attack at Muu.

Eligos was silent and watched the battle continue for 10 more minutes before Muu ran out of magoi. The battle ended with Kimi victorious. She watched her master run up to him and began healing him, along with Muruko. Scheherazade has acknowledged Kimi with her trust. Muu was still angry that he lost but got her in a headlock and began to ruffle her hair with his knuckles. She chuckled hearing Muu say that she was crazy but they had a pretty good fight. Kimi was turning blue because she couldn't breathe. Alphonse then fly kicked his brother in the face to make him let go of Kimi before he killed her. Than an argument started between the two. Both Caria and Kimi laughing along with the kids.

" _Mistoras, I wish you were here..."_

\- Three Months Later -

"You can't Catch me! I refuse to wear that dress!"

Kimi's scream was heard throughout the whole temple. During the past three months, she been busy. As much as she hates to admit it, she hates politics but is an expert in them. She been preparing for the alliance between Sindria and Reim. She's been so stressed out with work, not only that, she recently got contacted by Ka Koubun. He was able to gather some information about the organization and the Emperor passed away. If she could go back, she would, to be with her family. And Shido's wife is coming to visit her next week. And in three days, Sindria arrives. She also met Titus and became friends with him. She told him to say hi to Aladdin for her and handed a letter to give to Aladdin.

Right now, she was running away from Caria, Myron, Rozol, Mokuro and Kanna, who were chasing her to put her in a dress and do her hair. Muu and Alphonse head snapped to door. Both were discussing about the negotiations, and Kimi burst in on them, wearing her bathrobe, and hair still slightly wet.

"Hide me please!" Kimi screeched.

She ran to the window and was about jumped out, but was caught by Alphonse.

"Seriously, would it kill you to get in a dress and put on make up for once in your life?!" Alphonse said with a angry tick mark as he pulled Kimi back in, who was thrashing around and trying to get away.

Muu sweat drops at this.

"Is she always like this?" Muu said as the women burst in and took her away.

You can hear Kimi screaming and trying to get away. Alphonse sighs.

"She's been like that since the day she was born..." Alphonse said.

\- 3 days later -

Sinbad walked down the hallway of the temple of Scheherazade, accompanied by the eight generals. Masrur, then sneezes. He groans, why? Because some stupid noble must be wearing too much perfume, and it annoys him every time because he has to deal with it through the whole damn time. But...he froze.

"Kimi."

And everyone's head snapped to his direction. Sinbad walked towards him.

"Her scent is here? Can you pick up where it is coming from?" Sinbad said.

Masrur nodded. He sniffed the air but his face then turned to confusion.

"It's gone." He said.

"What do you mean it's gone?!" Sinbad said.

"King Sinbad."

And Sinbad quickly turns around and everyone straightened. He gasped when he saw Muruko. The Woman was a beauty. Pisti nudge Masrur and Sharrkan.

"She as a astral dress just like Natsumi, Nia, Miku, and Kotori!" Whispered.

"And like Oregami. I wonder how many more goddesses there are? Nia is the goddess of Heliohapt...then that means, she's the goddess of Reim." Sharrkan whispers back.

"I am Muruko, Goddess of the Constellations and Harvest of Reim. It is a pleasure to have you here. My apprentice, Lady Scheherazade, is waiting for you along with her representative. Come, I will escort you." Muruko smiles.

Everyone follows her and soon they arrived to the meeting room. There, Scheherazade is seated along with a girl with blue hair, wearing a blue dress.

But, immediately his eyes darkened for a split second when he saw Alphonse and Caria, standing behind Scheherazade.

Alphonse and Caria kept a calm face but were internally, they were screaming inside. Kimi did a side glance at her friends and rose an eyebrow at them. She can tell by the look in their eyes, that they were nervous right now. She turns back to the others.

"So that is King Sinbad?" Kimi mumbled.

He looked familiar somehow. Kimi walked up to him and bows.

"It is a pleasure to meet you King Sinbad. My name is Lissana Heartfelia. I am a representative of Reim and today you and I will be discussing the alliance between our countries. Lady Scheherazade will be watching, along with four others. Is that alright?" Kimi said as she rose up.

Sinbad slightly narrowed his eyes at her. Something thing about her looked familiar. Yamraiha looked at the girls Rukh and it was strange. Like not complete...almost like when Sinbad had the bullet in his heart before it was extracted.

They all sat down. Muu, Caria, and Alphonse, stood behind Lady Scheherazade and Kimi. Sinbad sat across from them with the generals standing behind them. Kimi took out the documents and placed them in the table in the middle. They began discussing.

During the meeting, Masrur kept looking at Alphonse and Caria. They had Kimi's scent. He was also trying very hard not to sneeze. He slightly glared over at Lissana, for she is the one that was wearing too much perfume. It was a nice scent, but to much she put on. But he noticed something about her. Her body language, the way she discusses about politics, and small simple movements, for example, she always fixed both sides of her bangs when a strand came lose, of her right shoulder would twitch when there was something she wasn't happy she heard. These gestures, they were the same ones as Kimi. Ja'far also noticed this.

Ja'far waited till they stopped talking, and walked up to King Sinbad and whispers in his ears. Sinbad then does a quick glance over at Lissana, who was fixing documents to be signed. He wanted to ask about her eye patch, it been bugging him, not to mention, the small gesture she does with her right hand. It slightly twitches when it comes to her being upset, like Kimi.

Throughout the whole meeting, there were some disagreements but were talked and worked out. During the time, Sinbad ordered Ja'far to tell Masrur and Yamraiha to keep observing Lissana. To keep on eye on her rukh. Then it happened...

Kimi's scent came back, and this time from Lissana.

"As for information regarding Magnostadt, we were able to confirm and have agreed to the terms. We will now sign and thus the alliance between Reim and Sindria is done." Kimi said as she watched Sinbad and Lady Scheherazade sign the documents and shake hands.

She knows this is a bad idea. The alliance between Reim and Sindria.

Sinbad smiles her way and walks towards her but didn't get close because Alphonse and Caria were talking to her. Then an argument began and Kimi was saying they were arguing like a married couple, like Sharrkan & Yamuriaha. Which, caused the two to look over at the trio.

"Just get married already!" Kimi laughed.

"No way am I going to marry this Shit head!" Caria yells.

"And I already have a girlfriend!" Alphonse and the girls gave him a deadpanned face.

"Hey, at least I'm not a womanizer like the king and Muu." He said and a sword came flying his way, and just barely missed him.

"Keep talking Alphonse and let's see where that gets you." Muu said as he went to retrieve his sword while his brothers soul was flying out his mouth.

Kimi giggled but stops we they hear footsteps approaching. She turns around and comes to face with Sinbad.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could show me and my generals around. If it be alright with you? Lissana wasn't it?" Sinbad smiled at her.

Kimi's eye was twitching, because for some reason his smile irked her.

"Sure, I don't mind. Alphonse and Caria will come also." She smiles back.

Sinbad wanted her alone to show them around, a chance to see if it really was Kimi. But this was also a good chance, he could use the other two.

As they walked around, Kimi felt Sinbad's gaze on her the entire time. It was like boring into her skin, like he wanted to mark her. She avoided his eyes and the generals. And Eligos wanted to come out to tease Spartos.

"Alphonse and Caria correct?" Sinbad said as they stopped walking.

"Yes, why?" Both answer.

"Have we met before? Have you been to Sindria?" He asked.

"Never been there, but as a fellow Fanalis, like your general, it be nice to visit one day." Alphonse said.

"You're a Fanalis?" Masrur asked.

"I may not look like it, but I am. My hair is blue because there was a mutation in my DNA. Other than that, I have the eyes." Alphonse said as pointed to his eyes

"Wish I could visit Sindria, I'm in it for the alcohol." Caria grins while everyone looks at her shock.

Kimi smirks and slings her arm over her friend's shoulder.

"Agree my friend! Drinking up to 12 bottles and delicious sake knocking out..." Kimi said and then both girls yell "Drinking buddies for life! Whoooo!" Both cheered.

Alphonse faced palms and the others sweat drop.

"Guys please stop..." Alphonse said but it was drowned out as the girls were talking about a drinks and a really good bar, and were about to race over there, if Alphonse haven't grabbed them by the back of their clothing on time.

"You guys ain't leaving me alone with the idiot- I mean, King Sinbad!" Alphonse yells at them.

Sinbad's eyebrow twitched. He was on the verge of being called a idiot king.

Kimi and Caria groan and whine, making Pisti giggle. Then an idea popped up in Kimi's head. She inwardly smirks.

"(Caria, let's see if they can actually catch up)" Kimi spoke in English, catching everyone's attention.

Alphonse and Caria caught on and smirk.

"Well, hope you enjoyed your tour, and enjoy the rest of the day. We got to go now, but it was nice meeting you all. Good Bye!" The trio bows and quickly volt away.

"They just ditch us...didn't they?" Sharrkan was said.

And Ja'far was pissed. He told the others that'll he'll follow them.

As he followed the trio in the shadows, he saw Lissana appearance change. His eyes widened, it was Kimi. But she now wore an eye patch, "she must've lost her eye", he thought.

"I can't believe you two were planning to ditch me with that idiot king. Honestly!" Alphonse said as they walked down the street.

Kimi is using magic so only Caria and Alphonse can see her true appearance. Everyone else is seeing her with her fake one.

"Whatever, besides, This was my first time meeting King Sinbad. I must say, he's pretty good looking. But I feel like I've met him before, but where?" Kimi said as she munched on a peach.

Caria and Alphonse looked at each other in worry. Their friend was slowly regaining her memories back.

"Maybe you met him when he went to Kou?" Caria suggested.

They were now in front of their favorite bar. They went to sit down on the usual table. The waiter brought their drinks.

"True. Well, let's forget about that and drink!" Kimi grins and the others grin.

About four hours later, Alphonse, Kimi, and Caria all come out drunk and chanting and laughing as they walk down the night street, with arms slung over each other for support. As they walked down the street, unknown to them, Ja'far, Sinbad and the rest of the generals, hid in the shadows, ready to catch Kimi and take her back to Sindria.

"Stop."

Alphonse said suddenly.

"Hic! What's wrong Alphonse?" Caria slurred.

Kimi was still laughing. Alphonse drew his sword, the moonlight glistening on the metal.

"Take Kimi and run..." He whispered.

Caria snapped out of it and she immediately understood. Caria quickly made Kimi snap out of it.

"NOW!" He yells, and girls bolted.

Masrur came out of nowhere and swung his leg at him.

Alphonse threw his sword in the air, and crossed his arms to block Masrur's attack.

"Rah!" Alphonse yells and pushed him back, quickly catching his sword.

Lighting began to surround him, and he dodge to the left to evade Spartos's attack.

He jumped back and glared at them as his arm began to be covered in gray dragon scales.

"Kimi isn't going back to Sindria...

It's because of Sinbad...she nearly fell to depravity..." Alphonse glared menacingly at them.

Hinahoho slowly closing in behind him, and right when his attack was about to hit him, he caught Hinahoho's spear with his hand. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they saw the shadows cover is eyes.

"Hahah...haha... AHAHAHAHAH!" Alphonse burst out laughing and a shiver went up the men's spine.

Alphonse's face snapped up and his eyes turned to pink slits and a crazy smile like a mad man on his face. ( _ **Think of Karma of Assassination Classroom when he grins like a mad man at Nagisa in episode 2 or 3)**_

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to fight you all. Back in Fresno, I used to be fans of you guys and I still am..." Alphonse said as he dropped the spear.

"Me, Caria, and Kimi went through some very difficult times back in our previous life...it's amazing we still have our sanity...now..." he said as his body began to glow red and transform to a dragon...but...

"I don't think so."

Alphonse didn't have a chance to turn around, something hit him at the back of his neck and he was knocked out.

It was Ja'far.

"Well take him with us. They'll be trouble if he goes and tells the others." Ja'far said as Masrur picked Alphonse up and swung him over his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"The others!" Spartos yells and they ran towards them.

" _ **The itsy-bitsy spider**_

 _ **Climbed up the water spout**_

 _ **Down came the rain**_

 _ **And washed the spider out**_

 _ **Out came the sun**_

 _ **And dried up all the rain**_

 _ **And the itsy-bitsy spider**_

 _ **Climbed up the spout again...ahahahahah...**_

 _ **Come out...come out...where ever you are...Ufufucfufu...**_ " Caria sang eerily as she slowly walked through the dark allies.

Pisti, Yamraiha, and Sharrkan, all were hiding for their lives. Caria had a frightening smile on her lips and humming the song eerily and licked her lips.

Sharrkan placed a hands over Yamraiha and Pisti as they hid behind a wall. The girls were shaking.

"The song...I always sang it to make me feel better...it to the point kids at school began to get scared of me because I would sing it in the dark when I was scared..." Caria spoke as her steps echoed through the allies.

Each slowly becoming louder...

"I began to be bullied...people began to call me a witch...back in Oregon...

In my old school...I was beginning to get suicidal..." the sound of her Kanata can be heard dragging onto the ground.

She was getting closer and they were beginning to get more scared.

"My family soon moved to California, and I soon met my real friends...

All three of us went through some mental stuff...I won't let My friend get hurt again..." Caria said as her grin turned more malice.

She stopped and they froze. Her shadow was so close to where they were. They saw her turn and leave and were about to sigh in relief but..

"Found you~"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

THUMP!

The three looked up as they saw Caria fall to the ground unconscious. Drakon was barely able to save them. Caria wasn't going to kill them, but trap them in a illusion of eternal pain.

As for Kimi...

She was running as fast as she could. She can feel someone coming after her. Her friends stayed behind to help her get away.

Sinbad licked his lips as he was running and searching for Kimi. Game of cat and mouse...he was enjoying it...the thrill...

He djiin equips to Vepra and slithers through the shadows, and catches Kimi's scent. He licked his lips, it was sweet.

Kimi held her gun in her hand as she hid in a alley and was trying to catch her breath. She looked around but suddenly she heard something move begin her and began to shoot her gun, but whatever it was, moved to fast and had her bounded, like snake. The more she struggled, it got tighter.

Sinbad rose up and looked at her with a smirk.

"Let go me bastard!" She yells but freezes when she felt Sinbad suddenly sink his fangs into her neck.

Her vision faded and everything went black.

"Forgive me Kimi...but...I'm not about to lose you again..."

(To be Continued...)


	14. Chapter 13: Marked

"LET US OUT OF HERE THIS FUCKEN INSTANT!"

Alphonse yells as he shook the bars of the cells.

Caria paced around her ceiling, trying to figure out how to get out. When both woke up, they found themselves in the underground dungeons of Sindria. All their belongs stripped from them, including their metal vessels.

Alphonse, being a Fanalis, special handcuffs were made for him, to make his strength go to a normal human being. And the small cell was beginning to get to him. It felt like it was getting smaller. But how pissed her was.

Caria was still pacing back and forth but both stopped when Ja'far walked in along with Yamraiha. The two glared at the two generals, causing Yamraiha to flinch because of Caria.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? When our brothers find out, you guys are so dead." Alphonse growled as the ground slightly cracked a few inches.

"Brothers?" Yamraiha said nervously.

"The king of Kina and Muu Alexius." Caria smirked.

Ja'far rolled his eyes, but he came to do what he needs to do.

"Kimi better be safe or I'll be parking my foot up your asses!" Caria yells.

"Your friend is safe. But that's not what we're here for." He said as he turned over to Caria " You people been helping her hide from us, well more specifically, King Sinbad. And the way she acted, it's like she's never met him before, why?" Ja'far said with narrowed eyes.

"Why should we tell you anything? It's obvious you guys know the answer. You just want more information. Especially Yamraiha." Alphonse answered.

"Listen Jaffy," Caria said and he turned to her, "do not extract the bullet. One, we didn't put it in her, two, her djiin is the only one that can remove it. Unless you want Kimi to fall into depravity, leave it alone." Caria said as she leaned on the cell wall.

Yamraiha stayed silent. Oregami had already tried to extract the bullet but…

" _I can't extract it. A magic seal was placed on her, connecting it to her entire body. If I try take it out...it will kill her...Damn you Kurumi..."_

"You tried to take it out already, didn't you?" Alphonse glared.

"Caria and Alphonse...now I remember where I heard those names...Kimi would always talk about her two best friends back then. That you guys...went through some difficult times...all three of you..." Yamraiha spoke.

The two looked at her shock.

"She did...I hope she didn't say anything embarrassing about us..." the two said with a sad smile.

Ja'far looked at them blankly. He can tell they truly care about Kimi. It also explains what lengths the two were going to to protect her. And what lengths Kimi also goes. All three of them...have been through something horrific in their lives...it's amazing they have their sanity. Caria eyes turn to that of an assassin like back when he was one. Colder than any winter, to that of the devil, if not beyond that. Alphonse personality changes from a kind to that of a monster, to one that was born with no soul or heart. And for Kimi, when there is something that angers or upsets her beyond, he blood lust becomes something beyond frightening. If she was left in check, her darkness would engulf her, and she's would kill everything and everyone in her sight in a single heart beat and she would enjoy it. Ja'far looked at the two, and then thought about Kimi. What did they go through, to cause them to become like that?

Back with Kimi, she was in her old room. There on her bed, her chest going up and down softly. Sinbad sat on a chair, watching her. He lightly caress her left cheek, where her eye patch was. He wonders what happened, and might ask her how she lost her eye. Then his eyes traveled to the fang markings on her neck. He blushed, remembering what he did.

" _My king, when a male snake bites a female, it means he is marking her. He is making her his mate. My King~ you just made this girl your mate! Kyaaaa! I can finally hear the wedding bells!" Vepra squeals and began gushing on and on about wedding plans._

 _The males groan and facepalm while watching the female djiin fall into her fantasy._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO! I won't allow it to happen!" Sitri and Beleth wail but were held back by the women minus Kurumi._

 _Shido sweat drops and looks back to their eye of rukh. Sharrkan and Pisti were currently watching the children._

Kimi began to wake up, but her body, she couldn't move it. She wasn't chained or anything, so why? Then it all came back to her.

"You're awake!"

She turned her head and sees The King of Sindria looking at her both relive and worried.

"Who...are you...?" She asked.

Sinbad looked at her shock. So his theory was correct. Only memories about him were gone. It explains why she acted like she's never met him, that he was a stranger.

"Wait...now I remember...damn stupid King...what the fuck did you do to me...?" Kimi slightly glared.

"She still has that foul mouth.." Sinbad thought in his mind as his eyebrow twitched.

"I used a paralysis drug on you. You been asleep for three days." He explained.

"I'm surprised you didn't defile me in my sleep. After all, your name is the womanizer of the seven sea's." She bluntly said.

"I would never do that a lady!" He argues back.

"Yet you bit me on my neck to inject the drug in me, all while you groped my left breast. Suuuuurrrrreeeee..." she scoffed.

"It was an accident!" He argues back.

But he didn't regret accidently touching her there when he bit her. They were small but soft. Oh, just the thought of her begin bare was going to turn him on.

"Why did you want to catch me? I committed no crime." Kimi spoke,making him snap out of his _sinful_ thoughts.

He smiles at her.

"I have my reasons. Also, you will be safe here." He answered.

Kimi narrows her eyes.

"Where are Alphonse and Caria?" She said coldly.

He frowns.

"You do realize Caria is the King of Kina's younger sister...right? And Alphonse is Muu Alexius younger brother?" Kimi said.

.

.

.

.

"Shit!" Sinbad cursed and ran out the door to order the guards to let both Caria and Alphonse out.

Kimi giggled but tries to move a little.

She sighs, and glad the drug is beginning to wear off. She can at least sit up now. She placed her hand on her neck and felt the fang marks that were left where Sinbad bit her.

"Did you sleep well sweetie?"

And immediately Kimi backed away to the head board. There on her bed, was Vepra but as a ghost. Vepra gave her a closed smile and got closer to her, and touched the fang bite on her neck. Then Eligos also appears and smirks to her best friend.

"My king has finally found a mate! I'm so happy! I can just imagine the little children running around!" Vepra gushed and Eligos snikers.

"Eligos happy. Now if you excuse me, I'm going out to talk to Spartos. It's about his brother." She said and before Kimi could say anything, Eligos was gone.

She turned back to Vepra, who was still day dreaming.

"What do you mean "mate"?" Kimi asked.

"Isn't it obviously...the mark of found is on you🎶, meaning, he plans to make you his wife, soul mate, and such~ but the mark is not complete until he _makes_ you his." Vepra grins evilly at her.

Kimi shutters. Vepra then placed her index finger on Kimi's heart.

"Remember Kimi. He has taken your heart and you have taken his." She said and disappears.

Kimi sat there stun and her face exploded to red from both embarrassment and anger. She called each single one of her metal vessels, and put them back on her. She stood up, now fully recovered from the drug, her hair rising up, and began to grow long again.

( _ **Like Kushina from Naruto when she is pissed off)**_

"I'm going to fucken kill you Sinbad..."

Back with Sinbad, Caria and Alphonse were let out, however, a bracelet was placed on each.

"I already contact Reim and Kina that both of you are here and safe so no problems will arise. The bracelets are so we can keep track of you two. And you won't be able to take them off, only Ja'far or I can. So meaning, you can't leave Sindria at all." Sinbad said to the two who glared at him.

"Out of curiosity, how old are you guys?" Pisti asked.

"Recently turned 18." Caria answers.

"I turned 20 last month. And Kimi recently turned 17." Alphonse responded as he leans on the wall.

Pisti looked at them shocked.

"So by any chance you free tonight?" Pisti flirted with Alphonse, making Caria's eyes darken.

"No offense or anything Pisti, but I'm not into short women..." Alphonse said Pisti went to cry in the corner, making everyone else sweat drop.

Ja'far was about to talk but suddenly everyone felt a shiver go up their spine.

BAM!

A bullet grazed Sinbad's cheek. His eyes slowly moved to where it made a hole in the wall, it sizzling.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sharrkan, Yamraiha, and Spartos came running, with Hinahoho and Drakon behind them. Masrur looked at them blankly, but there was fear in his eyes.

"What's going on?!" Ja'far yells.

"Kimi!" They all said as they hid behind the wall.

"Sinbad, I don't know what you did, but She's pissed!" Sharrkan said.

Caria and Alphonse paled. Kimi was the one person no one **ever** wanted to piss off.

They heard stomping and the floors cracking. Everyone paled once they saw Kimi at the end of the hallway, she had her gun in her hand, a murderous aura surrounding her, with her hair flowing up, like flames, like a lion mane...her eyes glowing red, like Kurumi.

Sinbad paled.

Kimi slowly began to walk towards him and then ran, her right hand, that had her gun, transforms to a lance, and her arms were covered in green vines. Spartos eyes widened. It was his brother's lance.

" _My name is Eligos. Your brother was someone very important to me. I made a promise to him to watch over you. I think he's spoken of me before. He was quite an adorable one, like you. His weapon, is safe. For he entrusted it to me, and I have found someone worthy to wield it. You know this person. She is a friend of yours after all and my master. We'll meet again one day Spartos, I like you. Ufufu~"_

His face then turns red at what Eligos did after. She kissed him...

She kissed him on the lips before she disappeared.

Back with Kimi...

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Kimi through the lance and Sinbad jumped on time.

It went through 28 walls. Everyone stared in horror. And Kimi charged at him, back Both Caria and Alphonse jumped behind her, and tried to hold her down.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THE SON OF BITCH FOR WHAT HE DID!" Kimi thrashed around.

"What did he do?!" Alphonse and Caria both yelled, trying to keep their friend down.

"THE SON OF BITCH DEFILED ME! THAT'S WHAT!" She yells and Caria and Alphonse froze.

They let her go.

"Kill him."

And Kimi charged at Sinbad again.

"SINBAD!" Ja'far glared murderously at the king who raised his arms in defense.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Sinbad yells, panicked.

"Oh yeah!? Then explain this to them!" Kimi yells as she ripped off her scarf and exposed the fang marks on her neck.

Sinbad paled, remembering what Vepra told him.

"You fucken marked me as your mate! Your mate, you Shit head! Basically, You FUCKEN JUST MADE ME YOUR WIFE! RAAAAAHHHHH!" Kimi yelled furiously as she was now held back by Masrur and the others, from murdering Sinbad.

Ja'far slowly turned towards Sinbad, ready to kill him. For now he understood...for Sinbad's djiin, Vepra, told them about the mating marks when they conquered her dungeon.

"Hey...on the positive side...he hasn't bed you yet." Caria said.

"He's lucky the mark still isn't complete. The only way to complete it would be if he bed her." Drakon sighs as they finally let go of Kimi.

"WE JUST MET AND YOU ALREADY MADE A MOVE ON ME! I'M LEAVING SINDRIA AND THAT IS FINAL!" Kimi screamed in rage as she gave back her friends their metal vessels.

Sinbad's eyes darkened.

"You are not leaving Sindria. You are at the risk of falling into depravity and I will absolutely not allow it to happen." Sinbad looked down at her with cold eye, and she glared back at him with the same ones.

"I need to leave Sindria...originally today...I was suppose to meet with the Goddess Queen! Do you realize how much in trouble I'll be if I don't meet her?!" Kimi yells at him.

"Sinbad...that's Oregami's queen!" Yamraiha yells, panicked.

"REN KOUGYOKU! YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

And Kimi paled. Everyone turned to the balcony where a gorgeous white Pegasus landed. There was a person on it. A Woman with short red hair, red eyes, a Japanese short kimono. She jumped down and glare at Kimi, who shrunk away.

"H-Hey Hinoka! How's it been?" Kimi said as she ran behind Sinbad, to escape the woman's wrath.

Hinoka glared.

"Now now Hinoka, don't hurt my precious Kimi-Chan~"

Everyone then saw a wyvern land next to the Pegasus. A Woman with long purple hair, black female armor, purple eyes, and...Damn their huge!

"How is my precious Kimi? Did this imbecile defile you? Would you like me to kill him for you?" The woman cooed as she pulled Kimi towards her, and hugged her, lightly caressing her hair.

Ja'far and the others got in a battle stance. Caria and Alphonse sigh and walked towards the women.

"Camilla, please don't say things like that...and we're sorry for not being in Reim." Caria bowed.

"You should be sorry. Do you have any idea how mad Lady Tohka was?! I'm not about to deal with mood swings again!" Hinoka raged.

"Based on the way Muu explain it, it sounded like you three were kidnapped." Camilla smiles and Ja'far coughed.

Camilla gave them a closed eye smile, and her free hand began to reach behind her back, summoning out a battle axe.

"So my precious Kimi, Caria and Alphonse were kidnapped?(eyes snap open and are purple slits) Why you little..." she said sweetly.

All the generals began apologizing.

"By the way, who are you two?" Hinahoho asked.

"My name is Camilla and my fiery friend is Hinoka. We are Queen Tohka's retainers. Originally, her and Kimi were suppose to speak in **Reim."** She emphasize on purpose, making Sinbad avoid eye contact with her " But now that she is here, Our Queen wishes to see Kimi, but also you King Sinbad. It is regarding...the organization.." Camilla said.

"Alright. I'll meet her, and looks like I have no choice to stay in Sindria now." Kimi glared at Sinbad, who sent her a smile.

Sinbad walked up behind Kimi, and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her blush.

"Tell Queen Tohka that she may come, and that both **my** queen and I, will speak with her." Sinbad declared boldly, shocking everyone.

Caria was holding back Alphonse from murdering the king and Kimi was fuming, and turned around, and socked him in the groin, like her mother did to Ugo.

Poor Ugo...

Sinbad fell to the ground on his knees, and Kimi's children looked from behind the wall, surprised by what their mother just did to Sinbad.

"Tohka will come in 1 week, along with the other goddesses." Camilla sweat drops as she watch Kimi nod and Sinbad in pain.

"Mama!"

Everyone turned around, and Kimi was tackled by her kids.

"Kimi, I awaken my household! It's Eligos! My household vessel is my bow and arrows you taught me how to use!" Silver said with eyes sparking.

( **Kurumi and Sitri: You Bitch...**

 **Eligos:(smirking) OOOHOHOHOHO! For I am victorious! OHOHOHOHO!**

 **Shido: For the love of god...GET OVER IT YOU TWO!**

 **Vinea: I still wish he became part of mine...**

 **Glasya: Just be glad it wasn't Kurumi...**

 **Beleth: I agree...**

 **Kurumi: (glares and smirks) The next one will be mine.**

 **Sitri: Oh hell no!**

 **Kurumi: oh hell yes...Kihehehe...**

 **Sitri: YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!**

 **Kurumi: BRING IT ON PERVERTED BASTARD!**

 **(Please excuse the extreme fighting going on, and let us continue the story)**

"Congratulations, Sliver! I'm so proud of you!" Kimi hugged the boy and Kanna and Crow grin and congratulate their older brother.

"No, thank you Kimi. You saved me from my old master when I was a slave. You saved my life. You gave me a place to call home. And that place called home , is besides you and my family. Arigato, Kimi!" Sliver gave her a goofy grin, very similar to Aladdin.

Tears welled up in Kimi's eyes and she hugged the children tightly. She couldn't be more proud of them, they were her pride.

Alphonse and Caria walked up and grin at their friend, who gives them a peace sign.

Kimi stand up and wipes her tears and smiles at Hinoka and Camilla.

"I'm glad I'll be seeing Touhka again. Shido misses her." She giggled.

The two retainers chuckled and said good bye.

Kimi turned back to the other and apologized to them and said she will head the library. Her kids and friends followed.

Sinbad sighs in relief and turns back to his generals... who have fighting smirks on their faces...he flinched

"So...that means you want Kougyoku to be your queen? Or more precise..." Drakon smirked at Sinbad .

"She is the one you said you have in mind!" Pisti & Yamraiha squeal.

"And with the mark of belong you did on her already..." Sharrkan smirked.

"You just need to bed her to complete it." Hinahoho laughed.

"I feel extremely sorry for Kimi right now..." Spartos sweat drops and Masrur nodded in agreement.

"She isn't part of Kou anymore, so better not mess this up Sinbad. Reminding me...how many djiins does she have?" Ja'far said.

" I asked the Rukh and I was able to confirm she has seven djiins my king." Yamraiha said.

"7?! Just like me?!" Sinbad yells shocked.

\- The Next Day -

Because Sindria is a tropical island, Kimi always sleeps in her undergarments in the heat. She slept on her bed with her blanket covering her half naked body. Unknown to her... Sinbad **was** sleeping next to her.

That was until he felt something warm and soft,and wrapped his arms around it. When he opened his eyes slightly, his face turned beat red and he quickly let go, once he realized he wasn't in his room, and the person he was holding Kimi, he turned beat red.

She was half naked in his arms, only wearing her lacy pink red bra with black lace panties...

He stayed up late last night to finish paperwork, and he was so tired,he must of wandered into her room. He gulped as he saw her shift towards him and his jaw dropped. The clasp of her bra came undone and her chest...was exposed. He gulped...

How he wanted to take one of her pink buds into his mouth and make her beg and squirm underneath him as he-! He quickly snapped out of vulgar thoughts and quickly grabbed his clothing, but...

Kimi's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. She climbed on top of him, and rested her head in his chest, and her bare chest pressing against his. He turned beat red, the feeling of how soft she is...it's killing him so badly. He wanted to do nothing but ravish her. If her memories were still intact, he would have done it a long time ago. He hears she hum in satisfaction, taking in his scent. Lavender and cinnamon...

He tries to move, and successful( _ **regretfully**_ ) manage to take her off and quickly grabbed his clothes and ran to the secret door connecting his room and hers, and ran to his room. And just on time, because Kimi woke up and groans when she sees her bra unclasp again.

\- Time Skip -

"Why had the king been avoiding me all day?" Kimi asked as she was flying in the air with Pisti.

Pisti smirked. Oh she knows what happened, for she is the one that led Sinbad to her room.

"Oh don't worry about~" Pisti giggles.

" _Hope the king makes you his soon~"_

 _(_ To be Continued...)

 **I have sinned. Not sorry.**


	15. Chapter 14: Goddesses

All the goddess flew through the air towards the Kingdom of Sindria. Each one, nervous. For one, it has been 1,000 years since all have been summon.

Natsumi was already waiting at palace, sitting on a bench near the garden, Masrur watching her from afar. He looked down at her nervous figure. He wanted to ask her why her queen's presence made her nervous, and also, because all the others generals just recently learned of her existence. Sinbad tried to question her why she kept her presence hidden and maybe try to woo her, but it ended with Kimi punching him, and Masrur wrap his arms around Natsumi, protectively.

Goddesses have no scent. They shouldn't be admitting one, yet, Natsumi was admitting a sweet scent that was alluring to Masrur. The same with Muruko, and Muu.

Masrur was about to walk over to her but hid when he saw Kimi wave at friend and sit next to her.

"Trust me...I'm just as nervous as you are. But...I never expected I would return to Sindria so soon..." Kimi sighs as she removed her eye patch.

Natsumi gasp when she saw her left eye.

"Is that the contract with Kurumi?" She asked and Kimi nodded.

"It's funny really...The idiot king...

I feel like I've known him for a long time...yet...sigh...I just...feel...

Something towards him. Like...my heart beats faster...when I'm near him. I guess I'm sick, that's what." Kimi said.

Natsumi mental faced palm at her friend's density. How on earth...never mind...it must be the bullet Kurumi implanted into her. Kimi will have to summon Kurumi later when her queen arrives. Kimi goes in her bag and takes out some homemade pocky she made. She offered one to Natsumi, who looked confused at the strange stick her friend was eating as she took it.

"It's a chocolate covered biscuit stick." Kimi smiled.

Natsumi stared at it, took a deep breath and took a bite. Her eyes sparkled at the goodness in her mouth and devoured it. But sadly the goodness ended. Kimi chuckles at her friend and gave her a small bag which contained more.

"Don't eat it all at once alright. And when you get a boyfriend, I'll teach you the pocky game." Kimi said as she munched on a stick.

"Pocky game?" Natsumi said.

Kimi was debating to tell her more about it, but...

"It's something like this."

Kimi turned around only to be met with Sinbad diving in, and eating the dessert off her lips, and his on hers. Kimi turned beat red along with Natsumi. Kimi froze but snapped out of it when Sinbad leans away and licked his lips and smirked at her.

"Thank you you for the meal." He smirked.

"MY EYES, MY EYES! HOLY WATER! I NEED HOLY WATER TO CLEANSE MY EYES!" Natsumi screamed and transforms to her child form and ran away.

Kimi raised her hand to slap him but Sinbad caught her wrist and pinned her down on the bench.

"Get off of me Perverted Eggplant!" Kimi glared and kicked at him.

But he placed his other leg in between hers, keeping her kicking. He grinned down at her, who had puffed cheeks. His eyes traveled to the two dots from the fang markings her left, and saw they were fading away. His face turned to confusion.

"The mark of found is fading! You have to bed her my king! I want to see children ru-!" Vepra's rant was interrupted by Vinea, who punched her to shut up.

Sitri glared menacingly down at his younger brother, Focalor. And Focalor, had a amused smile on his lips.

"Bet you 500 she loses her virginity to him." Focalor said which ended with both his brother AND Beleth beating the crap out of him.

Shido sighs and watches along with his friend, Valefor and Baal.

Sinbad leans down and gently kissed the bite mark. Kimi froze. Her heart began to beat faster.

" _Ne, Sinbad?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Why are you so old?"_

 _"Bahahahaha! Nice one Kimi!"_

 _"Shut up Sharrkan!"_

 _"I think you will end up a lonely old man at this rate."_

 _"Why don't you marry him then Kimi?"_

 _"No thank you Hinahoho. I am a young soul and I don't want to be defiled. After all his name is the womanizer of the seven sea's."_

 _"Kimi! You're so mean!"_

 _"I think it be nice when you get older, you marry Sinbad. He actually does his work when you're around."_

 _"Really Ja'far? Alright then, how about I become his concubine instead?"_

 _"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I RATHER YOU BE MY QUEEN!"_

 _"I WAS KIDDING! AND I DON'T PLAN TO MARRY ANYONE TILL I'M 25!"_

 _"Bye the time that happens, Sinbad will be in his late 30's"_

 _"What the hell Drakon?!"_

Tears began to fall from Kimi's eyes. She huffed and glared at him.

"I can't believe I said I wanted to be your concubine! Stupid!" Kimi glared, her cheeks flushed.

Sinbad stared at with wide eyes and smiles. She's regaining her memories.

"So I do know you...but like I said, I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TILL 25! NOW GET OFF!" She yells and kicks him in the groin.

Sinbad falls off her in pain, and she sat up and fixed her shirt. The mark of found should fade in a week. And she plans to make sure it fades. She will definitely not be bed.

Natsumi watched and couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She then felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and saw it was Masrur. He laid his chin on her head. She giggled. She doesn't understand why Masrur does that. She remembers the first day she met him, 5 years ago.

 _Natsumi was walking through the forest, planning to get some marine herbs. She was in her child form to avoid attention. She wears a purple semi-transparent suit with star patterns all over it. A belt is hung at her waist, and some articles of cloth are attached to it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone attached to its front. Overall, her appearance resembles that of a flashy witch._

 _As she walked to bed lake, she knelt down and smile as she was about pick some sea sweet when…_

 _SPLASH!_

 _A man with pink hair and pink eyes, shirtless, and wearing a white cloth around his waist, suddenly came out from under the water. His hair was dripping wet, and he ran a hand through his hair. He heard breathing and side glance, a little girl with blue green hair dresses in a witches costume. Natsumi looked at him in shock and horror, her face turned red._

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MY EYES, MY EYES! HOLY WATER! I NEED HOLY WATER TO CLEANSE MY EYES!"_

 _And she ran for her life. Masrur stared blankly as he watched her run. He turns away but froze, his eyes widened slightly. A sweet scent..._

 _He sniffed the air again and saw the girl dropped her costume hat. He dries himself and put on his clothing. He then walked towards it and picked it up. He then looked towards the path that the girl ran._

 _"Huff...huff...(poof! Turns back to normal form) My eyes...whaaa...I'll never get married now..." Natsumi wails._

 _But on the positive side, she manage to grab the seaweed she needed. She sighs. She remembers when Kimi would always come to visit her and both would you herb hunting together and the fairies would help them out. She stood up and dusted herself but smiles when she sees a familiar blonde along with a white head, waving at her from up in the air. It was Sharrkan and Pisti. She then continues walking down the forest path to the market place. She put on her green hood and went to buy more things. And also in her normal human form. Natsumi has the appearance of a cute, petite girl._

 _She was all upset that she dropped her hat. As she walked through the market, from far away she spotted the boy from the forest. A blush made its way to her face and looked down, but she looks back up and found him scaring back at her. She quickly began to walk away, not wanting to draw attention._

 _Masrur picked up the sweet scent again, and looked towards the direction it was coming from. He saw someone with a green hood, it was the girl. He saw her eyes widened when their eyes met and she quickly began to leave. He walked, and then began to run after her._

 _Natsumi felt she was being followed and ran. She did a side glance and saw it was the Fanalis._

 _"Haniel!" She yells and summons her angel, which takes on the form of a broom._

 _Her footsteps sped up more, and Masrur was surprised she was out running him. She then made a sharp right turn, to a cliff, where she jumped off. His eyes widened and she got on her broom and flew away._

 _The game of cat and mouse continued for two months, and Masrur was getting a bit frustrated. Ah, how lucky he was today. He found her hanging out with Sharrkan and Pisti. Pisti turns around and grins._

 _"Natsumi, I want you to meet our friend, Masrur! He's a Fanalis." Pisti giggles as she pushed Natsumi towards Masrur._

 _Natsumi tried to fight back but failed. She was now in front of Masrur. He looked down at her blankly, and took out the witch hat. Her eyes widened._

 _"I've been trying to give it back to you. You dropped that day at the pound. But you kept running away." Masrur said._

 _"I'm sorry...I'm not used to being chased. And thank you. It's my favorite hat." She smiles at him._

 _A small smile came on his lips and he placed the hat on her head. Sharrkan and Pisti had a Evil grin on their faces. Looks like now they have a_ _ **ship**_ _and they plan to get them together. The sweet moment was interrupted when a sudden explosion happened near the palace. Sharrkan groans because it was Yamraiha again with her experiments._

 _"We're gonna go and check if Yamraiha is okay. Have fun you two!" Pisti and Sharrkan said as they got on Pisti's bird and flew away._

 _There was an awkward silence between the two._

 _"If you want, " Masrur spoke first "I can take you to explore the market place better?" He asked._

 _Natsumi grins and takes his hand, and runs._

 _"Let's go then Masu!" She giggled._

 _As both ran as she held his hand, a faint blush came on his cheeks._

 _He smiled and couldn't help but laugh with her. When she heard him laugh, a huge blush came on her cheeks but she grins._

 _This was how they first met._

Back to our current time...

Kimi and Natsumi stiffened when they felt the wind shift. Sinbad and Masrur noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Sinbad asked now that he recovered.

"They're here." She said.

Everyone went to the docks. Kimi summon out both Shido and Kurumi.

Shido was nervous while Kurumi rolled her eyes.

Suddenly something landed on the ground with a loud gust wind. The dust cleared and there stood a girl with dark purple hair, wore an Astral Dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots.

Begin her the other goddesses. Then men were entranced. Kimi walked forward and bowed.

"Welcome Queen Tohka. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Kimi said.

Tohka looked down at her blankly. The silence was killing everyone. She turns her head and her eyes widened when she saw Shido.

"S-Shido..." tears began to fall from her eyes.

He smiled and she ran towards him.

"Shido!...you...BAKA!" She cried and punched him, which sent him flying into the ocean.

Everyone looked at her shock, minus Kurumi. Shido came out of the water and was tackled in a hug.

"Shido, Baka,Baka,Baka,Baka...whaaaaaaaa! I'm so glad to see again! UUUhhhhhhh!" Touhka cried.

"Oniiiiii-Chaaaaannn!" Kotori began to cry as she ran and hugged her brother.

All the goddesses smiled and tried to keep themselves from crying but failed. They all ran to him and hugged each other and saying how much they missed each other. Kurumi gave a small smile but was pulled into the group hug by Nia. They all break apart and grin. Touhka turns to Kimi, Caria, and Alphonse, who was were grinning like idiots. She smiled at.

"Unfortunately, Nora and her sister could not come. But, thank you, you three. You reunited me with my husband. I am forever grateful." Touhka bowed to them.

Kimi smiles. Sinbad stepped up.

"It is a pleasure to have you here Queen Touhka. I am King Sinbad, and these are my eight generals. I welcome you and the goddesses to my Kingdom." Sinbad smiles.

Touhka narrowed her eyes at him. She them looks at Kimi and back at him. She then points her index finger at him.

"So you are the one that marked Kimi! I've been trying to get her to get a boyfriend for a while! My prayers have been answered!" Tohka squeals and Kimi immediately groans.

"I told you I don't need a man to survive!" Kimi said with a angry tick mark.

Sinbad coughed, Yup...definitely...he _**has**_ to take the long way to win Kimi's hear back. The other goddesses giggle but one. It was Kurumi. She hid her smirk behind her hands. Sinbad will have a difficult time trying to get her master to remember him. As time goes by, the bullet in her heart will make the seal grow stronger, until her memories are erased completely of him. If he can make her fall in love with him by the end of year, he's lost her forever and Kimi may fall into depravity. She can extract the bullet if she wants to, but chooses not to. This will put Sinbad in the ultimate test in love. Does he truly care for Kimi, or is he just using her like in the other world she traveled to? For now, she will watch how things will turn out.

Reminding her, she wonders how the people in Kou are doing, especially Judar. The two were on bad terms when she left. The idiot magi was all like "you are **MINE"** to her. Acting like he owns her. To hell with it, she says. Both got in a fight and left on bad terms. She won't admit it, but she is worried about him. Plus, Judar himself is looking for her. One, because the reason they left on bad terms was because during the battle the two were having, she "accidently" cut off his ponytail, meaning, she cut off his hair. Never trust Kurumi with a staff, now he knows. And when he gets his hands on her, he'll tie her up in the darkest room, punish her for cutting his fabulous black hair, make squirm and scream his name, as he ravished her senseless. He licked his lips and had many plans of what he could do. Kurumi felt a shiver go up her spine, and swore not to go back to Kou for a long time.

As the day continued, Tohka, Shido, Kimi and Sinbad discuss what was happening in Magnostadt and reports on the organization.

"The Emperor of Kou is dead. And the new Empress is Ren Gyokuen, the witch of the Kou Empire." Touhka said coldly.

Instantly Kimi's, Caria's, and Alphonse's eyes darkened. Kimi gritted her teeth. Sinbad noticed this with the trio.

"Any information regarding of my brothers and sisters?" Kimi said as she intertwine her hands.

"Kouen won't give up in making me join him. It's getting on my nerves." Kotori huffed.

"Or you are just playing hard~" a girl with long hair bluish purple color, while the color of her eyes is indigo.

Her Astral Dress is mainly yellow with blue and white ruffles covering some parts of her dress. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower connected to the curve ends of the moon. White flowers and petals can be seen next to the moon hair clip. She also wears a choker on her neck with a white lily attached on it.

"Shut it Miku!" Kotori yells.

Shido sighs and turns to Caria.

"Sorry to ask you this but and you summon Kyubey?" He asked.

Alphonse and Kimi froze and turn their heads to Caria like robots, with horrified faces. Caria gives them a crooked grin. She's never wanted them to find out that she is raising Kyubey, the alternative one of Madoka Magica. All three of them seen the anime and know what happens. This Kyubey she has, she found is as a small kitten and raised it. It's not evil...but it does have magic powers.

"You called me Caria?" Kyubey appears on her shoulder.

Kimi and Alphonse both jump back and hide behind Sharrkan and Pisti, who were closest. The others looked at them confused, to why they were afraid of a cat? A speaking one to be precise.

"This is **exactly** why I kept it a secret! I knew you guys were going to react like that!" Caria groans.

"CAN YOU BLAME US?!" The two yell at her.

Caria sighs. She doesn't blame them.

"Kyubey, can you sense the Rukh around Magnostadt and Kou please?" She asked her friend.

"Sure. I don't know what's going on, but I'll help in anyway I can." Kyubey said.

The rings on her it's ears glow.

"This is bad...the rukh around Magnostadt is becoming darker and with Kou...what the...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Kyubey yells in shock.

"What's wrong?!" Kimi yells.

"I saw that the organization summon out some weird looking thing. It was filled with black rukh. They forced this girl to turn into something terrible, but I don't know what it is!" Kyubey said panicked.

"What does it look like?!" Alphonse yells.

"Metal armor...um...fishtail...um...swirly things all around it...Ummm...and A LANCE!" Kyubey yells.

Kimi, Alphonse, and Caria went pale.

They know EXACTLY what it is.

Everyone looked at hem worried.

Suddenly Alphonse and Caria ripped off the bracelets that were placed on them, and the trio bolted out of the castle, and out of Yamraiha's barrier, thanks to Kurumi, that secretly created a hole.

"Just what the hell is going on..."

(To be continued...)

 **The next chapter will mostly be focused on Caria. Until Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 15: Songs of Love and Sorrow

**"** _ **For I am the angle that slumbers in you**_

 _ **For I the one you cry to.**_

 _ **Yet...here I am...waiting to fly..**_

 _ **You've kept me trapped in this cage of darkness...**_

 _ **Let my tears breaks free...**_

 _ **Let my voice sing...**_

 _ **I wish to me free..."**_

 _A girl with light tan skin, jet black hair with blue highlights, a black leather jacket, with a blouse that said "LOSER" on it. A black mini skirt down to her knees, black sneakers and a black choker. She sang softly. She took a huff of her cigarette in her hand and blew out the smoke._

 _"Miss Caria!"_

 _She turns around with a blank look to the teacher that was fuming._

 _"Why are you smoking?! This time you are going to detention weather you like it or not!" The teacher yells as he took away the cigarette in her hand, and crushed it on the ground._

 _Caria was 17 at the time, a junior in high school in California._

 _They walked over to a classroom. Inside they went. The class was empty but one person. A boy with a blue hoodie, jeans, gray hair, gray eyes, headphones on, metal on his cheeks, red glasses. He looked up and she felt a small blush on her cheeks._

 _"Yo." The boy said._

 _"You and will have detention, and a tutor to help you kids with your studies. She'll arrive in a few minutes." The teacher said and left._

 _The was a silence between the two as Caria sat down. The boy know known as Alphonse took out his PSP and began to play his game. Caria looked over and her eyes immediately began to light up._

 _"HATSUNE MIKU: PROJECT DIVA:_ JAPANESE _LIMITED EDITION!" Caria said with sparkles in her eyes._

 _Alphonse backed away, he's not used to being near girls, but he was surprised that a girl knew the name of the game he was playing._

 _They hear the door open and in comes in a girl with short brown hair, pink orange eyes, a white button up shirt, a brown skirt, black boots and a violin case. She looked at them with dead void eyes. She walked up to the front of the desk. They both who she is._

 _Kimigakiri Garcia, or Kimi for short._

 _The girl who almost shot her father dead for killing her mother._

 _"I'll be frank, I can tell neither of us want to deal with this, so let's get this over with so we can get out of here." Kimi spoke with no emotion in her voice._

 _The two also looked at her with dead eyes void of emotions._

 _"Then why are you here then? It's obvious you don't want to be here like us." Alphonse said._

 _Kimi gives a side glance at him as she writes on the whiteboard. She then puts the marker down and goes into her bag. She takes out her text books but one book drops to the floor. She looked down and everyone stared at it._

 _It was the manga Rosario ➕ Vampire manga._

 _There was a awkward silence and Kimi's face turned blood red._

 _"Heh." Alphonse and Caria smirked._

 _Kimi dove and quickly grabbed the book and stuffed it in her bag._

 _"So...by any chance are you into Yaoi?" Caria said cheerfully as she walked over to Kimi._

 _Alphonse groans, he doesn't want to hear the topic at all. Kimi couldn't help but give a small smile. The four hours that were meant for studying, turns to them talking about anime, manga, video games and others things. All three of them, the dead look in their eyes, now had a shimmer of life. The laughed and grinned and got into arguments about games and other things._

 _This was how Kimi, Caria, and Alphonse first met._

Everyone in the palace was shocked by what just happened. Caria and Alphonse ripped off the bracelets like they were nothing, like they were just toys. Anger began to fill Sinbad. Tohka did a side glance at Kurumi, who she can tell was hiding her smirk with her hands, before both Shido and her faded. Touhka stood up and turned to Sinbad who looked mad but quickly masked it.

"King Sinbad, there a dark force to come soon, and you must have the Seven Seas Alliance ready for when it comes. My Kingdom, the Kingdom of Spirits, will help, however, there will be no alliance. For we are a neutral Kingdom. But we will do trade." Touhka said.

She then turns to Natsumi and Kotori.

"Kotori, return to Kou, and arrange a meeting with Ren Kouen. And Natsumi, you will remain here in Sindria, and watch over what happens. That is all." She said and the two girls nodded.

Touhka turns and leaves, along with the other goddesses. Natsumi was left with the others. A shiver went up her spine. She turns to Sinbad, who had a cold look in his eyes. She gulped.

"You are going to explain to me **exactly** what just happened with Kimi, Caria and Alphonse. They shouldn't have been able to take off the bracelets at all. What the hell is going on?!" Sinbad said furiously.

Natsumi was so scared she turned to her child form and hid behind Masrur.

"I honestly I don't know! I swear!" Natsumi cried.

"Sinbad made Natsumi cry!" Sharrkan yells.

And Spartos, Sharrkan, Yamraiha and Pisti tried to calm the poor girl down.

"Nice going Sinbad..." Ja'far groans.

Sinbad rolled his eyes but flinched at Masrur's glare. Sinbad sighs.

\- Tenzen Plains -

Hakuie breath heavily as she slashed at another strange creature. Strange children made of shadows laughing eerily and chanting. Also with creatures that looked like giant cotton balls with teeth and mustaches. The one commanding them was the leader. A Knight with a mermaid tail. It screamed inhuman sounds.

BOOM!

Suddenly a water, earth, and wind attack came from the sky and hit the monster. Hakuie and her household looked up to the sky and saw three figures in the sky.

"Kougyoku!" Hakuie grins.

After what happened, and her mother declared her a traitor, she been so worried. She and her brothers revived the letters she wrote to them.

"VINEA HIKA!" Kimi yells as she summon out two of her swords and threw them at it like a boomerang.

Alphonse went to heal the injured, and Caria flew near it. She put her hands together and summon out a faint bolder and threw it at the witch.

 _"Sniff...Hic..."_

Caria froze.

 _"Why...why...I'm just like you...I'm a normal person...sniff..."_

Crying, a girl's voice, can be heard from the witch. Caria looked around and saw the others battling. Kimi and Hakuie were combining their attacks. Alphonse was healing the wounded and commanding the army on what to do. Caria turned back to the witch. Kyubey growled.

"My twin sister is responsible for this! After all these years...she still continues to make people suffer!" Kyubey growled as her ear stood up.

Caria stayed silent and looked down at the witch.

" _Sniff...why...I'm human just like you...I'm not a monster...I'm not a witch! I'M NOT!"_

The shadows covered Caria's eyes. Back at the ground, Hakuie and Kimi glared at the witch. Alphonse glared and turned to a dragon. But...

Murmurs began to go through the soldiers, and the three turned around. The soldiers moved as Caria walked through them. They watched as she now stood face to face with the witch in front of her. Kyubey next to her.

" _Yamete, Yamete, Yamete, Yamete! Shi-ne, Shi-ne, Shi-Ne, SHI-NE!"_

The witch roared at Caria who she looked at with dead eyes.

" _Who are you?! Who am I?! Leave me alone!"_

The witch raised it's lance and it went towards Caria.

"Caria!" Alphonse yells.

The lance landed on the ground at full force. The dust cleared and it landed a few inches from her. Caria stayed silent.

"Enough...you don't to have to blame yourself..." Caria said.

She did a side glance at Kyubey and she nodded. The witch roared and roared, but to Caria, they were the sounds of wails and cry of desperation.

" _Leave me alone! Leave me alone...It's My fault...it's my fault..."_

It screamed.

"No! I'm saving you! KYUBEY, NOW!" Caria yells.

"Ofumaha!" Kyubey yells and both charged at her.

The witch roared and attacked again. Caria ran up it's arm, Kyubey on her shoulder. She took out a once blue jewel and jumped at its chest.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Caria screams as she pushed the blue jewel into its chest, and was engulfed in a white light.

 _A never ending ocean. The white bubbles floated in the water. Caria was underwater, she floated. But her eyes widened. She saw her reflection in a bubble. It was her old appearance._

 _"Is this how you used to look like Caria?" Kyubey asked._

 _Caria nodded. Her black hair floated all over. The bubbles floated all over the never ending water. She touched one and a memory entered her vision._

 _ **"Sayaka, Sakyaka! Let's go fishing!"**_

 _ **"Cool! We can get some squid also!"**_

 _Caria looked around and saw another bubble. She touched it and more memories began to play._

 _ **In the end, I'm destined to become sea foam**_

 _ **In the pain and agony forever doomed to roam**_

 _ **But the love inside of me always stays true**_

 _ **So I sing on of how I love you**_

 _ **On one fateful day, he had come my way, granting me a wish as long as I would pay**_

 _ **Oh, but don't you see? Somebody like me doesn't deserve to have this opportunity**_

 _ **That girl moved with beauty and grace**_

 _ **Still a fate like hers is something I can't bear to face**_

 _ **Could it be, though, I could make things right?**_

 _ **If I can protect those I love then I guess I will fight**_

 _ **Though I struggle I know my wish wasn't wrong**_

 _ **I'll fight on as long as I know you can play your song**_

 _ **'Cause that smiling face of yours I can't forget**_

 _ **So I do really have no regrets**_

 _ **This isn't the way things were supposed to be, oh no please why is this happening to me?!**_

 _ **Why you'd think he'd love you? God, you're such a fool! The life of a magical girl is really cruel**_

 _ **So I was deceived, guess I wear a chain, I've no soul but I won't let my wish be in vain**_

 _ **Carry on and simply block out all of the pain**_

 _ **"I don't feel anything anymore!"**_

 _ **Play for me, play for me,**_

 _ **The sun will never rise**_

 _ **Play for me, play for me,**_

 _ **I'm meeting my demise**_

 _ **Everyday I'm alive is too much to bear**_

 _ **How I can I go on fighting knowing he doesn't care?**_

 _ **At the mirror, I look straight into my eyes**_

 _ **That girl's someone I don't recognize**_

 _ **In the end, I'm destined to become sea foam**_

 _ **In the pain and agony forever doomed to roam**_

 _ **Somebody reach out to me when all is through**_

 _ **All I want is to see heaven's blue**_

 _A girl with short blue hair and blue eyes, she wore a ragged white dress. She cried and cried near the lake. She sang sadly, filled with sorrow. She cried louder until as rock came flying at her. It hit her, she held her head where it began to bleed. She turned around and saw village children and the girl her childhood friend loved. The girl glared at her._

 _"Witch! You witch! If he haven't have protected someone like you, he would still be alive! Monster! Just die!" The girl yells and all the kids began to throw things at her._

 _She let things be thrown at her. Her childhood friend protected her from men dressed in black, but he was killed. She walked away towards the cave she lived in, and cried herself to sleep. Remembering the music her friend would play with his hands..._

 _Caria had tears falling from her eyes. Kyubey nuzzled into her chest, weeping. Another memory began to play._

 _"Let me go! Let me go!" Sayaka thrashed around as the people of Al-Thamen forced her on her knees._

 _"Ara, Ara! Now this one has great hatred and sorrow towards herself. I'm surprised this human hasn't fallen into depravity yet." A strange white cat with beady red eyes smiles._

 _Gyokuen smiles as she looked down at the girl._

 _"Kyubey, you sure you didn't make a mistake?" She said._

 _"I want this one to be my first experiment of this world. I failed turning her other self of the world I came from to a witch because Homura changed the world completely, but now..." Kyubey grins evilly "I might actually succeed in creating a witch more powerful. If the Sayaka of this world is here, then that means the others are here is possible." She summons out a blue black jewel and stabbed it to Sayaka._

 _Sayaka froze and black veins began to appear all over her body. She screamed in agony as black rukh began to surround her. Kyubey grins along with Gyokuen._

 _ **"All to awaken the power of the witch queen!"**_

 _Caria screamed as she felt Sayaka's pain. Memories of her previous life coming back to her._

 _ **"Stupid witch, why the hell are you even here?"**_

 _ **"Stop being a creep! This the reason why I bet your parents abandoned you!**_

 _ **You're nothing but a curse, just die already!"**_

 _ **"Stop singing that song, it's so annoying!"**_

 _ **"You're not even worth my time. The only reason you and I dated was because I lost a bet. So just go away witch!"**_

 _ **"I wonder what'll happen if I cut your hair..."**_

 _Caria screamed and cried as her memories of the past returned._

 _Also the day she died. She and Alphonse were depressed by Kimi's death. Caria and Alphonse didn't talk to each other for a week. Then one day, she chose to go to bank to get money to pay her bills. As she walked to the bank, there was a store robbery. A man was pointing his gun a mother and child. Alphonse was there also. He to needed to pay his bills, and both glared menacingly at the man. While the man was distracted, Alphonse came from behind him and got him in a headlock and Caria jumped in and quickly got the mother and child to safety._

 _BAM!_

 _Her head snapped back and her eyes widened in horror was she watched the body of her friend drop dead to the ground, with a bullet hole in the head._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Caria screamed and ran towards the man._

 _He shot his gun at her, 8 times, but she managed to grab another gun that was on the ground. And Shot the man in the lungs, before the last bullet the man shot, penetrated her heart. And she dropped dead to the ground._

 _Caria breath in and out, trying to calm herself down. She kept swimming through the ocean, and finally found her._

 _Sayaka..._

 _Sayaka was chained onto the ocean floor. Her eyes lifeless as she floated. She slowly turned towards Caria._

 _"Who are you...why are you here?" She asked._

 _"I'm here to help you." Caria answers._

 _Sayaka remained silent._

 _"Tell me...what is love in your eyes...?" Sayaka said._

 _Caria remains silent._

 _"Love is something powerful. It can save but it can also destroy. Love is something that takes time to develop, and over time, you discover what it is. It's home. Because your heart will find that home." Caria answered as she felt tears falling from her eyes._

 _Sayaka looked her with slight wide eyes._

 _"All my life...I was bullied...called a witch but one...he cared for me...he was My Friend...and because of me...he...he...sniff..." Tears began to fall from her eyes._

 _Caria walked up to her and hugged her. Sayaka's eyes widened. Caria's memories began to pour into her mind._

 _"I'm like you...I was bullied my whole life...I was called a witch...the man I live was killed before my eyes... but...I was reunited with my friends...I met new people...that are my home...that's way.." Caria let go of her and smiles kindly down at her._

 _Her appearance changed to back to new one. Sayaka looked at her with wide eyes._

 _"I'll Give you a place to call home. Where you will no longer cry, where you will no longer be treated badly, a place where you can smile and have friends. Sayaka, you're not alone anymore. Let's go home." Caria grins._

 _Sayaka began to cry and her tears fell to the ground, purifying the black rukh._

 _The darkness that once engulfed her, now fades fades. Caria began to sing...a song full of kindness_

 _ **You gave me words of kindness**_

 _ **You held me when I was lonely**_

 _ **Sad things happened**_

 _ **But together we shared**_

 _ **the joy of early spring**_

 _ **I searched for the words that I wanted to leave behind**_

 _ **for someone far away**_

 _ **before my time ended**_

 _ **I simply repeated, "Thank you"**_

 _ **I hope that's the only thing**_

 _ **that reaches your heart**_

 _ **May my heart**_

 _ **soar far through the sky**_

 _ **and convey my smile to you**_

 _ **A warmth**_

 _ **that feels like the last traces**_

 _ **of the fading spring—**_

 _ **If I can quietly**_

 _ **leave just that inside of you**_

 _ **I'll smile for you**_

 _Sayaka smiles as tears of happiness fall from her eyes. She takes Caria's hand._

 _"Let's go home Sayaka."_

 _"Yes."_

Alphonse watched as the witch began to roar, cracks appearing all over it. He was worried for Caria. His and Kimi's eyes widened when the witch shattered. A blinding light hit them. They look and see Caria on the ground, gently holding in her arms Sayaka, who was now asleep peacefully. Caria smiles warmly and sees her friends running towards her, along with Hakuie. She placed a finger on her lips to show that she is asleep. Alphonse lip quivers and he hugged Caria tightly and kissed her deeply. Kimi, Hakuie, and everyone else looked them shocked. Hakuie chuckles while Kimi mumbled "now I'm going to be the third wheel...".

Caria kissed back and both break for air. He placed his forehead on hers.

"You idiot..." he said but smiles at her.

Hakuie walked up to them.

"It's alright, Sayaka isn't an enemy. She was forced to become something she didn't." Caria said.

She stood up and picked up Sayaka, yes, bridal style. Hakuie's household led them to a tent where they can treat their wounds. Kimi turned to her sister and was about to speak when...

Briiiiiii...

Her antennas popped out.

Briiiiiiiiiiii...

And Kimi went pale...

Only one person can make lighting fill the air.

BOOM! THUNDER!

Caria and Alphonse can out of the tent and went pale with Kimi. Gold slit eyes looked down at the trio coldly. Hakuie looked at the trio who slowly began to back away.

"Hakuie, tell my family I love them. And you are my number 1 sister." Kimi said.

"KIIIIIIIIMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII..." Sinbad's voice bellowed.

"RUN FOR IT!" Caria yells and all three bolt away in three different directions.

Unfortunately...

"You're not getting away boy."

Alphonse went extremely pale when he recognized that halty female voice.

"Now now boy, let's go back. I believe you and your friends owe the King of Sindria a explanation."

The Queen of Artemyra...Mira...

With Caria...

"GET THE SNAKE AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Caria screamed as the King of Heliohapt swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He sighs in annoyance as she kept squirming trying to get away from the snake on his neck. His household member and guards sweat drop. The king of Sasan sighs, but in his other hand has Kyubey, who was swinging her claws at him.

With Kimi, Hakuie stood in her djiin equip, in front of Kimi, pointing her staff at the King of Imuchakk and Sinbad. Kimi was in her Sitri djiin equip.

"I don't care if you are the King of Sindria, but you will not be taking my sister!" Hakuie growled.

Kimi looked at Hakuie worried and then back at Sinbad.

"Kougyoku left Sindria with a single explanation and I will be taking her back with me, by force if I have to." Sinbad said with a smirk.

"H-Hakuie, I'll go with them. Please, I don't want you to get hurt." Kimi tried to reason with her.

"Absolutely not! You are my sister and my family. I will protect my family!" Hakuie said with determination in her eyes.

Sinbad looked at Kimi then Hakuie. He then smirks.

"Alright then, I propose we discuss this properly." Sinbad said.

Hakuie narrows her eyes at him. He is not a man to be trusting, but with the seven sea's alliance here, and they captured her sister's friend's, looks like she has no choice.

"Alright then, let us speak at my tent." She said and he smiles.

They landed down, and undjiin equip. Sinbad walks up to Kimi, and grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him. He leans into her ear and whispers...

"Pull a stunt like this again, and I will _**punish**_ you in the most desired way I want." Sinbad said huskily.

Kimi just stayed silent, with her face red from both embarrassment and anger and nodded. Hakuie glared at Sinbad as he and the others of the seven seas alliance walked into the tent. Caria and Alphonse already made to sit down. Hakuie looked back at her sister, who was in the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm nothing but a problem causer...I'm sorry..." Kimi said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Hakuie eyes soften and she hugs her. She mentally wishes she knew why her sister was declared a traitor of Kou, and wishes to help her. Kougyoku's been through so much. She was taken away from her mother, watched her brothers died, and so much more she doesn't know.

"Kimi, It's alright...it's not your fault..."

 **(To be Continued...")**


	17. Chapter 16: Proposal of the King

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THOSE STUPID MEDDLING HUMANS MESSED UP MY PLANS AGAIN! AND MY GOODY TWO SHOES TWIN SISTER, IS ALIVE!" Kyubey screamed in rage as her fur turned pitch black.

Gyokuen narrowed her eye at the black rukh. Something wasn't right.

"Why are you so mad? The girl was nothing but a experiment. So it was quite obvious that it would fail."

Kyubey turned to the male that spoke and growled menacingly.

"I suggest you shut Isaac! Or else I'll be the one you will be facing is my wrath." She growled at the male.

He is a tall man wearing a formal jet black suit. His hair is dark ash blond, and he has a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was being used to cut a slit on his face. Two women behind him. Isaac just scoffs.

"Like a little cat can do anything." Isaac mocked.

"Remember, Sheba and her sister sealed away not just half my powers, but yours also. Don't think you're so powerful. You're in the same boat as me." Kyubey smirked.

Instantly, Issac's smirk fell. Arba rolls her eyes and looks up to the sky. A smirk came on her face.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting."

\- Tenzen Plains -

"I am Ren Hakuie, First Princess of the Kou Empire. And this is my household

Seisyun Ri, Dorji,Boyan, Bator. I want to discuss why you are after my sister, and Kougyoku, I want know what was that thing and who are your friends." Hakuie spoke to both Sinbad and Kimi as they sat down.

Kimi shuffles nervously. It's been 7 months since she's scene her sister. Caria nods to Kimi and so does Alphonse.

"During these past months, I am now a dungeon capturer of seven djiins.." Kimi said and her sister, her household, and the 7 seas alliance looked at her shocked.

"The reason I was declared traitor of Kou by the Empress was because I and my brothers, Ren Hakuyuu & Ren Hakuren, overheard one of her meetings with Al-Thamen. 11 years ago...the great fire took place...

She...succeeded in killing our brothers...but failed in assassinating me...they...gave their lives...for me to live...now that-!" Kimi gasped when she felt two hands on her shoulders, she didn't even realize she was crying.

It was Alphonse and Caria. They both turn to Hakuie.

"I am Caria, Princess of the Kina Kingdom. As you saw, I am a dungeon Capturer, and me, your sister, and our friend Alphonse, Prince of Reim, have been helping Kougyoku hide not only from The Empress...(narrows eyes at Sinbad) but also from King Sinbad." Caria said his name bitterly.

Sinbad only smirked. Hakuie and her household were horrified hearing what has happened. Hakuie more less.

"The scars of the great fire remain. I've kept it hidden but...I have burn marks on me...like...Hakuryuu..." Kimi said.

"Then how did you lose you eye?" The King of Sasan said.

Kimi removes her eye patch and showed them her eye. Their eyes widened, plus Sinbad.

"I didn't loose my eye. By it is now the vessel that holds the contract with my 6th djiin, Kurumi." Kimi said with no emotion.

Sinbad narrowed his eyes. He remembers Oregami mentioning a goddess name Kurumi. She is the one that implanted the bullet that was in his heart and still in Kimi's. He looked back at the trio that were explaining what the thing they fought was.

"Witches are evil creatures that provide the primary opposition to the Mahou Shoujo. Witches will affect humans near them through the use of the Witch's Kiss, a mark that can cause accidents or drive a human to murder or suicide. Once a witch is disposed of by a Mahou Shoujo, they will drop a Grief Seed, which the Mahou Shoujo can use to control the darkness in her Soul Gem. Witches are also known to summon familiars to defend themselves or maintain their magical constructs. A familiar can eventually grow into a new witch after it consumes humans. Witches are born when a Mahou Shoujo's Soul Gem is tainted and becomes dark. Damaged Soul Gems will cause their hosts to fall into despair and eventually become witches.

A Soul Gem's darkness will spread when its host uses magic, and if enough magic is used, the damage will be permanent and a witch will be born. Moreover, the negative feelings from the Mahou Shoujo themselves can act as a catalyst to hasten the Soul Gem tainting process." Kyubey explains as she hopped onto the table.

"However, Mahou Shoujo, soul gems, witches, and grief seeds, should not be existing in this world at all. My twin sister, her name is also Kyubey, but Bey for short, has found a way to create witches and tainted soul gems to this realm. By infusing black rukh with the soul of fallen human, she can create artificial soul gems. They act the same way as black metal vessels. However, the difference is that it is possible for the person that was that was turned to a witch can possibly be saved and turned back to humans. Which was with the case with Sayaka, the girl Caria saved." Kyubey or Kyu now for short, finished explaining.

Caria was stunned and looked over to the bed, where Sayaka was asleep.

"But here is the thing, Bey's beta experiment was 8 years ago. She was able to successfully create a witch." Kyu explains further.

"What did this witch look like?" Hakuie asked.

Kyu summons out a card and shows everyone. Sinbad froze, he recognized it.

"The butterfly witch...Bella..." Sinbad mumbled.

No one else heard him, but Alphonse did. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the king. Sinbad eyes did a glance at Kimi, who for some reason, began to be filled with guilt. Caria noticed this, but knows right now is not the time to ask her.

"Thank you Kyu. Now changing the subject..."Hakuie spoke and turns to Sinbad "tell me **exactly** why you want to force my sister back with Sindria with you? She may have been declared a traitor by my mother but that does not mean I will follow my mother's orders. Kougyoku is my sister, cousin, friend, and it doesn't matter what the empress says, Kougyoku always has, and will always be part of the Kou Empire. Do you really think I'll let you _**just**_ take her? You'll have to pry her over my cold dead body and her brother's." Hakuie spoke with the voice and face of a queen.

Her household also stood straight and looked at the Seven Seas Alliance with cold eyes. Caria and Alphonse stood next to Hakuie. Caria and Alphonse may be part of the seven seas alliance because of their countries, but they themselves are not. They are allied to no one, and will act on their own. Even Kimi stood next to them.

Sinbad narrowed his eyes and so did the seven seas alliance. Sinbad stood straight and looked at them with cold eyes, and spoke win the tone and voice authority of a King.

"Kougyoku is on the verge of falling into depravity. A bullet was implanted into her heart and is slowly eating away her memories. If not removed, it will make her forget everything, including you and her family. One my generals, who is a magician, is looking for a way to break the seal that is with the bullet. The seal is connected to every part of of her, and if tried to be extracted, the seal will kill her. My general is looking for a way to break the seal so it can be extracted." Sinbad explains.

While Sinbad was speaking, Kimi's eyes turned void for a few seconds then back to normal. She looks at Hakuie with a slight confused expression. Who was the woman arguing with King...what was his name again? And who were the men that were standing behind her?

Sinbad looked over at Kimi who kept tilting her head left in right in a confusing manner. She looked at him and then Hakuie confused. Like she was trying to figure a question. Her eyes, flickering between blank and normal.

 _"My king, Something isn't right."_ Baal spoke with worried.

" _My queen, your sister's rukh, it's turning...no...it's like...it's fading."_ Paimon spoke to Hakuie.

Hakuie turns to Kimi, who kept looking at her with a confused expression.

"Ummmmm...your highness, And My lord, are we continuing the discussion?" Kimi spoke with a confused tone.

Everyone was taken back. Kimi never calls Hakuie "your highness" or Sinbad "my lord". The Queen of Artemyra looked at her concerned and walked up to her.

"Kougyoku correct?" Mira said.

"Yes...no...wait...my name is Kimigakiri...no wait...it's Kougyoku...sorry...I'm not feeling well that's all.". Kimi grins nervously.

Mira then holds up her hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She said.

Kimi was confused. Did she think she was drunk?

"4..." Kimi said.

Mira sighs.

"Right, but did you notice anything, **different**?" Mira asked.

Everyone was beginning to get confused.

"No?" Kimi said confused.

Mira was beginning to get more worried.

" Lady Hakuie, her magoi and rukh, it's incomplete. Other than the bullet that is inside of her, something **else** is still inside of her. My djiin sensed something. It's clashing with the seal. It's eating away her memories" Mira said as she turned back to them.

Kimi was confused. Why was the Queen of Artemyra saying her memories are disappearing? She feels perfectly fine. Sinbad looked over at her in worry.

"Princess Hakuie." Sinbad said and everyone turned to "I propose we make a deal. One that will benefit us both and Kougyoku." He said.

Hakuie narrowed her eyes.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She said.

Sinbad took a deep breath and looked her serious.

"Have your sister marry me and I will guarantee her safety." He declared boldly.

The room exploded, well mostly the women and Alphonse. The other three kings were think it's about damn time he chose to settle down. Kimi turned red and while everyone was arguing. She used Kurumi and quickly made her, Sayaka, Alphonse, Caria and Kyu, disappear into the shadows, while everyone else was preoccupy in what the King just declared.

"Absolutely not! My sister is not some toy you can just say you want!" Hakuie yells angrily as she was held back by Mira.

"Trust me Princess, I want to murder the man right now! A man can not just declare that he wants a certain Woman to marry him!" Mira said.

Sinbad is doing this for Kimi. He has been wanting to settle down but only with her. He wants to protect her. He couldn't save protect her 8 years ago. He blames himself. Because of his recklessness...she was turned to a witch. Because of the argument they had, because he let his anger take over, he yelled so many things that he didn't mean any of them...

.but to her...it greatly hurt her. He called her annoying, weak, pathetic, ignorant, a fool for not seeing the world how truly cruel it is. She proved his beliefs wrong which angered him, and made him lash out his anger at her. She was a little girl...but had the eyes and mind of a adult...

He remembers he froze when realization hit him. He saw as tears began to fall from her eyes. She glared at him as tears kept falling from her eyes.

" _YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE BURNED I CARRY! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND EVEN IF I PROVED YOU WRONG SO MANY TIMES! YOUR STUPID GREED AND PRIDE BLINDS YOU TO WHAT TRULY IS IN FRONT OF YOU! You don't understand...you just don't understand...all I want...is for us to be happy...to grow up...to be together...that's all I ever wanted...that's all I ever asked for..._

 _All I want...is to stand by your side...and you stand by mine...is that too much to ask...is that to much to ask for a simple wish? One were we can walk together and smile and be proud and accept each other for who we are...for both our flaws and mistakes...for own self...for who we are...is that to much to ask for...? Because apparently in your eyes...it is...I know I'm weak...I'm know I'm ignorant...But that doesn't mean I don't know how the world truly is! I just...I just want to live a peaceful life...by your side..."_

Kimi's cries that day...and it hurt even more...that she despises herself for almost killing him.

 _\- 8 years Ago -_

 _"Hic...sniff...Hic...Sinbad...I'm sorry...I'm sorry... Hic..." Kimi cried as she was on the ground and held Sinbad in her arms._

 _Butterfly scales on her face, her once pink eyes, gold ones with black butterfly pupils. Her once pink hair that turned to blonde, slow turning back to normal. And once huge butterfly wings, now slowly falling apart, like leaves falling down a tree. Kimi cried as she poured her magoi into Sinbad, trying to heal the deadly wound on his stomach that she inflicted. Sinbad opened his eyes weakly, and saw Kimi crying. Her tears falling on his cheek._

 _"Kimi..." he said her name with a weak smile._

 _Her eyes opened and her tears kept falling._

 _"Baka...you should have just let me die...Hic...why...Hic...I'm sorry ...I'm sorry...It's my fault...It's my fault..." Kimi cried._

 _She froze when she felt Sinbad's hand caress her cheek. Sinbad smiles._

 _"How could I...how could I leave the girl I love...die...? I wanted to save you...I...love you Kimi..." he said as tears fell from his eyes also._

 _Kimi looked him shocked and then felt him gently press his lips on hers. Even if he was older than her, even if they are from enemy kingdoms, even if their love is forbidden, Sinbad loved her more than anything, and he doesn't regret, nearly loosing his life, to save her._

 _Suddenly his hand went limp._

 _"Sin...bad?" Kimi said just above a whisper._

 _He layed in her arms with a peaceful smile. Her tears began to fall faster and faster and more and more._

 _"No...no...Sinbad please!_

 _SSSSIIIIIIIBBBBAAAAAADDDDD!" Kimi screamed._

 _"YAMRAIHA! JA'FAR! MASRUR! ANYONE, ANYONE! PLEASE!" Kimi screamed._

 _Luckily, Hinahoho and Drakon were nearby and quickly found them. They took them quickly to the palace. Medics began to treat him. It turns out, Sinbad only passed out from blood loss. Yamraiha was able to heal him._

 _But Kimi..._

 _She isolated herself completely. Pisti, Yamraiha, Sharrkan, none of the generals, not even Natsumi, who secretly visited her, could get her to leave her room at all. She didn't eat for days. And then the day Sinbad Finally recovered..._

 _"Do you think Kimi will come out when we tell her Sinbad is awake and wants to see her? She refused to eat again anything this morning." Oregami said as she held a tray of food._

 _She was visiting Sindria. She heard what happened and immediately came. Like the others, she couldn't get Kimi to leave her room. Ja'far sighs as they walked down to Kimi's room. He looked over at Oregami. He won't admit it, but she's been a huge help. Thanks to her, they were able to save Sinbad._

 _"Arigato, Oregami, I am forever grateful. Without your help, we would of lost Sinbad. Thank you." Ja'far bowed to her._

 _"Ja'far, please. You don't have to thank me or anything. I'm just glad to help out a friend." Oregami smiles at him warmly._

 _A blush appears on his face. Her smile, it's warm._

 _They continue talking and walking as they head to Kimi's room but..._

 _"Kimi, are you there-!" Oregami knocked the door and it created open._

 _They go in, and see it is empty and the room a disaster. Writings on the wall that were in an unknown language. It was in English but to them, it was unknown._

 _"What happened in here...?" Ja'far looked at the place in horror._

 _Oregami looked at the place shocked._

 _"This energy..." Oregami closed her eyes and began to feel the aura left in the room._

 _"It'smyfaultitsmyfaultitsmyfaultitsmyfaultItsmyfault...I'm a monster I'm a Monster I monster Monstermonster..._

 _Die...die...die die die died die die die...I need to die...disappear...disappear...I need to...d..I..s..a..p..e..a...r..."_

 _Oregami's eyes snapped opened and she fell to her knees, shaking, breathing heavily, and tears falling from her eyes._

 _"Oregami!" Ja'far yells and knees down to her._

 _She suddenly hugs him and buried her face in his chest._

 _"We need to find Kimi! She's falling into depravity!" Oregami screamed._

 _Ja'far bolted out of the room with her and told all the guards to search everywhere for Kimi. Hinahoho, Masrur, and Drakon were ordered to search everywhere. The others stayed with Sinbad._

 _Kimi was already out of the barrier, looking down at the Kingdom of Sindria with blood shot, depressed eyes. Judar came flying, because he heard of the attack that happened. His stopped the carpet he was on and abruptly stopped it. There, a few feet away was Kimi. Her Rukh was half way black. He flew towards her, and got her on the carpet. He wanted to ask what happened but, the depressing look all over her, he chose not to ask. He hugged her, and she began to cry on his chest. He sighs and takes them back to the Kou Empire._

 _\- End of Flashback-_

Our current time...

Hakuie ordered her household to search for Kimi and the others. Paimon was able to confirm what Sinbad said was true. And now she has to tell her brothers when she returns back to Kou.

"I'll keep I'm contact only with the Queen of Artemyra. I'll tell her if I found my sister. And about your proposal, it is Kougyoku's and My brother, Ren Kouen, to make." Hakuie said bitterly to Sinbad.

"I understand. Please contact her when you do." Sinbad said and he left.

"Kimi...please...I can't lose you again..."

\- ? -

"Kimi!" Caria and Alphonse yelled in horror as Kimi rolled on the ground, gasping for air as multiple symbols appeared all over her body.

Kurumi began to yell orders to the djiins as they fought the black shadows that were lurking in Kimi. Kurumi doesn't understand. The seal shouldn't be eating away her Master's memories, only Sinbad's. Then...

\- Kou -

"Hahahaha...Hahahaha!" Gyokuen suddenly burst out laughing.

"What great opportunity! To think the key to bring our father to this world was in our eyes the whole time!

KOUGYOKU, YOU WILL BECOME OUR FATHER'S BRIDE! YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO SACRIFICE FOR OUR FATHER! AHAHAHHAHA!" Gyokuen cackled.

Unknown to her, Judar and Hakuryuu just heard what she just said. They gritted their teeth in anger and left quickly.

"We need to warn the others now!" Hakuryuu said.

Judar nodded and both left towards Magnostadt.

Back with Kimi...

A female shark humanoid. She has fins and webbed feet and looks much like a humanoid fish. She does not wear traditional clothing but instead adorns her body in elaborate silver jewellery. She also wears a blue scarf over one shoulder and wrapped around her waist as a symbol of her role as a Champion of Hyrule.

"Please, I'm begging you, please help us! Please..." Caria cried.

Sayaka was pouring magoi into Kimi, and Crow, Kanna, and Silver cried, unable to do anything as they watched their mother in agony.

The female shark stayed silent.

"Alright. But we must be quick!" She said.

She quickly picked up Kimi and dove into the ocean with her. Everyone followed her, and that's to Foras, they could all breath underwater.

"Kimi...please...please...live..."

(To be continued...)

 **I'll be honest with you guys.**

 **I was crying writing this.**


	18. Chapter 17: Fragments

_**she escaped to the void...now her memories are trapped inside shards of glass floating in the void**_

\- _Dream -_

 _Clink..._

 _The sounds of chains can be heard in the pitch black darkness. She sat curled up in a ball, chains in her arms and wrist, and on her neck, like a collar. Her eyes, void of emotions. The darkness around her, fragments of glass floated in the air, each one playing a different part of her memory, and some becoming blank._

 _Foot steps can be heard, she just sat still and waited for the person to come to her. The footsteps now in front of her. She slowly looked up, void of emotions._

 _"Kimi..."_

 _Sinbad..._

 _He looked down at her with sad eyes, his lips quivered and he falls to his knees. He buried his face in his hands, and he couldn't hold it in anymore._

 _"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..._

 _I couldn't protect you...it's my fault you're like this...all because of me..." he cried in front of her._

 _She looked at him void. She was silent, like a doll, that had no soul. But..._

 _Clink..._

 _Sinbad's head snapped up. He felt her hand on his lap. She looked at him with void eyes. Something inside of her, she didn't want to see this person cry. Why was she feeling this way? Why didn't she want to see this person cry? Who was he? Tears began to fly from her eyes, even if they were void._

 _Sinbad looked at her with a pain faced and intertwines his hand with hers. He placed his forehead on hers and looked deeply in her eyes._

 _"No matter what, I'll make things right, and save you my love. So please, hold on a little longer, Kimi." Sinbad said as he gently placed his lips on hers._

 _He felt so warm..._

 _He breaks the kiss and is about to stand up but stops when he sees she won't let go of his hand. He looks back up to her. Her tears falling and her mouth opening, trying to say something._

 _"D...don't...go..."_

 _His eyes widened._

 _"H...home...I...want...to..go home...with...you..." she said barely above a whisper._

 _He was shocked and quickly hugged her tightly. He let's go of her and holds her hands. He couldn't stop his own tears from falling._

 _"I swear on my life I will restore your memories. I promise!" Sinbad said._

 _Kimi felt something inside of her._

 _"Sin...bad..." she said his name._

 _A smile came on his face as he caress her cheek and wiped a tear with his thumb._

 _"Yeah...that's my-!"_

 _"Womanizer of the seven seas..."_

 _And he sweat drops. Not expecting her to remember that, but hey, it was a start...he thinks? Kimi stared at him and stood up. The chains on her clinging like chiming bells. Sinbad also stood up and followed her she walked to a floating piece of glass. It was playing the memory when she first met him._

 _"Old...man..." She said and instantly Sinbad sulked._

 _"Why...?" He said depressed._

 _Next he saw her turn to a another glass shard. It was when he snuck out to a brothel, let's just say, Ja'far was pissed. Kimi went to look for him and found him drunk. She ran at him and fly licked him in the face._

 _"Pervert Bastard..." She bluntly said and Sinbad laughed nervously._

 _She walked to another glass shard. This one different. It was her birthday. Her brothers and sisters giving her presents. The sliver anklet, given to her by Kouen. A sword similar to Kouha's metal vessel was given to her, which was_ _ **immediately**_ _confiscated by Ka_ Koubun _. After a few hours, she snuck out of Kou and went to Sindria. Kimi watched as Sinbad handed her a blue box. She opened it and it was a blue jeweled choker. A small smile came on her lips as she placed her hand gently on the blue jewel on her neck._

 _"Hmmmm...hmmm...lalala...lalaaa.." She suddenly began to sing softly._

 _She turns to Sinbad and he smiled at her._

 _"That song just now, you used to sing it all the time. You told me it was a song your mother taught you. When we would both sneak out, you would let me sleep on your lap, and you would sing softly." Sinbad said as another memory played on the glass fragment._

 _Kimi touched it and the chains on her slowly began to have cracks. Her eyes had life again and some of her memories of Sinbad began to return. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned to him._

 _"Sin...bad...Sinbad..." She said with a shaky voice and with shaky hands, cupped his face._

 _"Yeah...it's me..Sinbad." he said with a gentle smile._

 _She suddenly slammed her lips on to his, which took him by surprise but instantly responded back. He kissed with so much passion and love. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth a bit, and he wasted no time in inserting his tongue. He explores her wet cavern, she tasted sweeter than any other wine, sweeter than any honey. She was his, and only his. Both break for air, but continue to do kisses down her neck, a small moan escaping her lips. She froze and Sinbad stops and smirked against her skin._

 _"Shall we continue..._ _ **further..?"**_ _He rose up and looked into her pink eyes._

 _Kimi giggles and shook her head._

 _"I think it be better in person...no wait! Forget what I just said!" She panicked but too late._

 _Sinbad heard and had_ _ **plans**_ _ready alright. He chuckles and hugs her._

 _"Comeback with me..." He said._

 _"Not yet...just wait for me a little more. Not all my memories are recovered." She said._

 _"Why can't you come back yet?!" Sinbad said with a pained expression._

 _Kimi smiles and gently flicks his forehead._

 _"Be patient. The time for you and I to see each other is near. So please hold on a little while longer. Besides..." Kimi motions the chains on her,." These chains that bind me, and take time to come off. The cracks on them for me regaining some of my memories is a start. So please..(takes his hand) wait for me. And I'm still pissed off you declared that I should marry you. I am too young to be with a old man like you." Kimi giggled at the last sentence she said and Sinbad pouted._

 _He sighs but smiles. White light began to surround them._

 _"Looks like it's time for us to go." Kimi said with a sad smile._

 _Sinbad leans down and kissed her on her on her forehead._

 _"We'll see each other again soon. Good bye..."_

 _\- end of dream -_

\- Kimi POV -

The sound of birds chirping softly...

I felt the sun on my face and open my eyes. I turn my head and see Crow, Kanna, and Silver, sleeping on the next bed together. Where am I? I sat up and felt the blanket I had on me slide down. I had bandages wrapped around me that we're slightly bloody.

"Oh good, you're awake."

I turn to the source of the voice and my jaw nearly fell. She gave me a genre smile. It's was Mifa from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild!

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! I wanted to fan girl scream so bad, but I'll look like a complete idiot if I do. Reminding me...

"Where am I? And where are Caria, Alphonse, and Sayaka?" I asked.

Mifa smiles has she handed me a cup with tea.

"Your friends are alright. They went to buy some herbs for me. As for you, you been out for a week. I had to perform surgery to remove the black shard near your heart. It's been safely remove, so you should be better now." She said as she motioned me to sit on the edge of the the bed.

She slowly removed my bandages, and began to put on new ones.

"You are in the Kingdom of Hyrule, northern part of it, Zora's Domain. And my name is Mifa." She said as she finished putting on my new bandages.

"Thank you Mifa. I am in your debt." I bowed to her.

She smiles and said it that it was alright.

"Is this like, a different place or different...world?" I asked.

"Different world? Hyrule is a bit farther from the Dark Continent. Why?" She asked.

"I was just curious. So, what building am I in?" I asked as I stood up.

She handed me a red female armor dress. I thank her and go change. I summon out a pair of scissors and cut my hair short again. I liked the armor, gold plates and easy to move around in.

"Mom/Sis!"

I turn around only to be body slammed to the ground by my little trio.

"Careful you three! Her badges!" Mifa giggles as the kids got off me.

"We're so happy you're aaaalllliivvvveeeeee! Whaaaaaaaa!" They cried as they hugged me.

I Bend down to their levels.

"I won't leave you guys, that's a promise." I smile at them.

They grin and nod. Mifa helps me outside but...

"KIIIIIIIMMMIIIIIII!"

"GHUAAA!" Caria and Alphonse body slammed me as they hugged me.

I see my soul coming out of me.

"You're just as reckless princess!"

"Kimi, how are you!?"

"I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad to see you are doing well Kimigakiri."

I looked up and my eyes widened. It was Ka Koubun, Kane, Morgiana and Yunan!

"Hi Aunty!" Kane said and instantly my smile fell.

Why did I feel offended when he told me that...? I wonder if this how Sinbad felt when he was called Uncle by Aladdin. Eligos came out of her metal vessel and hugged her son.

"My sweet son, you grown so big!" Eligos said as she hugged him.

I turn to Ka Koubun.

"How are you guys here?" I asked.

"Kane and I left Heliohapt and we ran into the Magi Yuna and Morgiana. The Magi said he had business with the Prince of Zora and also knew you were going to be here." Ka Koubun said.

Kane walked up to me with a very nervous face.

"I-It's an honor to finally meet you in person! Thank you so much for taking care of my mom!" Kane bowed.

I giggled and he looked up.

"It's an honor to meet you as well. When your mother told me she had a son, I was shocked. But she explained to me everything. Would you like to accompany me, be part of my household?" I said.

His eyes sparkled and he salute me.

"It be an honor Lady Kougyoku! Thank you so much!" He saluted.

Morgiana giggles and walks up to me. She hugs me and I hug her back.

"I'm so happy to see you again. You left us without saying goodbye. We were so worried, especially Aladdin and Hakuryuu." Morgiana scolded me.

"Trust me, she had her reasons." Alphonse said.

He extended his hand to her.

"It's great to meet another Fanalis. I'm Alphonse, nice to finally meet you Morgiana." Alphonse grins.

"You're a Fanalis?" She said shocked.

"Alphonse may not look like it, but he is. He's also a metal vessel user like me and Kimi," Caria and as she walked towards us with Sayaka and Sliver, "Nice to meet you Morgiana, I'm Caria and this is Sayaka. I rescued her. And this white fluff ball (ruffles Slivers hair) is Silver, a friend of ours and Kimi's household. Plus the new addition (points at Kane who is arguing with Sphintus on the eye of Rukh) Kane." Caria grins.

"Wasn't I suppose to introduce them?" I said to Caria and she giggles.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm so glad." Morgiana grins.

Alphonse ruffles her hair.

"I just found myself a little sister!" He grins and Morgiana puffed her cheeks.

"I'm not little." She said.

He just grins and pinched her cheeks, which resulted a punch in the stomach. Me and Caria burst out laughing.

"It's seems you were right Yunan. They are a happy bunch."

We turn around and it took everything in me, Caria, and Alphonse to fan scream. There before us, was the Prince of Zora, Sidon.

Immediately me and the others bowed. Sidon chuckled as he walked towards with Yunan.

"No need to bow. My name is Sidon, The Zora Prince. You three must be Kougyoku, Caria and Alphonse. It's an honor to meet you. I heard from Yunan you three are quite the troublemakers." Sidon laughed and all three of us glared at Yunan.

He just shrugs.

"Changing the subject, we'll all be staying here for awhile before we head to Magnostadt. It'll be a good opportunity to _**train**_ and improve." Yunan said as he did a side glance at me.

I am feeling extremely offended right now but I don't know why. After a bit more talking, Caria decided to go help and train Sayaka in using her sword. Alphonse, Morgiana and the others will be training together. I said I needed some time alone. I used Sitri and teleported out side Zora's domain.

On top a mountain, where I can see all three kingdoms, the places I call home. Kou, Reim, and Sindria. I sat down near the edge of the cliff, and took off the crown I was wearing.

"Mom...Dad...Kougyoku...Sheba...Solomon...am I making the right decision in changing everything?" I said as I layed down and looked up to the sky.

I summon out my staff and trace my figures on it.

Setta...

I never would've thought he was my real father. It's been awhile sense I sang...

I sat up and took a deep breath, about to sing but...

" _Why are so so sad?"_

I quickly turn around and point my staff. I froze and a smile came to my lips as the rukh came together and created a spirit.

Sheba.

 _"(Giggle) you're mom was like this too. When she felt down, she would always disappear on us and go sing. In away...like my sister...and her friends.._ " Sheba smiled sadly as she floated around.

I looked up the sky.

"I never knew you had a sister." I said as I sat down.

" _She was an amazing person. She was the one that taught me to master my signature spell. Her friends, one was Arba's Husband, the other one Ugo's wife. The three were a crazy trio like you and your friends._ " Sheba chuckled.

Wait...

"Arba had a husband and Ugo a wife?" I asked.

Sheba chuckled and ruffles my hair.

" _You really do look like my sister when she was your age_." She said and we both stood up.

She then walks a few feet away from me and summons her staff.

"I will be training you to control your magic this whole week. Plus one more to help you master your Beleth and Shido's djiin equip. Kougyoku!" She yells and the Rukh gather around.

"Kimi!" And once again I am body slammed.

"Guuuaaaaahhh! My ribs!" I yelled.

"Sorry! (Let's go of me) I'll be helping you with mastering djiin equip!" Kougyoku giggles.

Both grinned evilly at me and I slowly back away. Oh I know where is heading to...

They are going to show no mercy to me at all.

"We got a long week of ahead of us Kimi~"

"NOOOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I DESERVE TO BE FREE!"

\- Kou -

Kurumi swore not to go to Kou for awhile but she wanted to make sure her Master's family was safe. As she walked through the shadows she spotted Kouha. He was with his three servants and...well those two are new.

"Have three heard anything about my sister?" Kouha said.

"No prince Kouha, nothing yet..." Jun-Jun said.

Kouha stops walking and turns to the two guards. Kotori's retainers, Rin and Yukio Okumura.

Kurumi smiles and slowly makes her way to the twins.

"Rin, Yukio, have you guys heard anything from Kotori?" Kouha asked.

"Other than the news...Lady Hakuie said...(Kouha's eyes darken) we were reported that there has been spotting of strange activities going on a bit farther from the Dark Continent." Yukio said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, how much do you wanna bet she's at it again being rouge?" Rin snickers.

"You are right about that."

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Rin screams and jumps up, and clings onto a pillar.

Kurumi giggles and everyone looks at her shocked.

"What are you doing here Kurumi?" Kouha said panicked.

"Am I not allowed to visit my Master's family?" She smirked and Kouha narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you mean "Master"? He said.

Kurumi just smiles and twirls around, as she watched Rin get back down and grumbling that it was the 100th time she's scared him. She just remained silent and Kouha was getting impatient.

"You're sister is safe. The fragment of a tainted soul gem was removed. So she is no longer in danger of becoming a black djiin." Kurumi said as she stopped twirling.

Just when Kouha was about to speak, the doors to library burst open, and out comes Kotori fuming, and Kouen behind her with a triumphant smirk.

"I can't believe that son of bitch beat me...grr...*grumble* *grumble*" Kotori cursed.

She stops when she sees Kurumi.

"(Kurumi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kimi)?" Kotori said in English.

"(It's alright Kotori. I just wanted a little time to walk around. Aaaaahhhhh~ you should've seen the terrified look on Rin's face when I scared him. Hmmmmm~ Such a delightful look.)" Kurumi licked her lips.

Rin pouted.

The others are looking back and forth between them and wondering what they are talking about.

"(Kimi is alright. Sheba is training her along with Kougyoku. It's so funny watching her run for her life.)" Kurumi cackled.

Kotori rolled her eyes

"Changing the subject, What are you so mad about?" Kurumi said.

"She lost a bet with My Brother and is now joining the Kou Empire." Koumei said as he wakes out.

Kotori glared at him, making him flinch and back away. Kouen smirking down proudly at her. She turns to him.

"Just because I am now part of the Kou Empire, doesn't mean I will help you achieve your goal. I want to a world ruled by multiple people. Not one king. Because if one rules, the ones closest to him, will betray him, and you will loose everything you care about to the black sun." Kotori growled as she walked to the rail and flew up.

A two tail cat appears on Rin's shoulder and jumps. It turns big and the two brothers get on it's back.

"We'll come back in one week. Good Bye Stupid Goat." Kimi said and left.

Kurumi snickers at Kouen, who's eyebrow was twitching.

"By the way, Judar has you on his hit list." Kouha smirked at Kurumi, who went went pale.

"You're lucky Judar was able to make his hair grow back, or else he would kill you. He still won't forgive, and is still after you." Koumei said as he and his brothers went back to the library.

Kurumi sighs and about to take a step when...

"Got you Kurumi~"

Kurumi didn't even have a chance to turn around, when Judar froze her in a chunk of ice. Judar landed in front of her, smirking at the froze paled, face of the woman on his hit list. He licked his lips and had _**plans**_ to make her talk. Hakuryuu walked by and froze when he saw Kurumi.

"What did you do?!" Hakuryuu screeched.

"I froze her in a anti magic ice. So she won't be able to escape me and I'll make her pay for cutting me hair." Judar cackled as he teleported away with a frozen Kurumi.

"What was that about Lord Hakuryuu?"

"Don't worry about it Alto...it's just Judar...again..." Hakuryuu sighs as he turns to the man with red sliver armor.

He has royal blue hair and eyes.

"I hope Nia will inform us soon on how your sister is. My sister is forgetful sometimes" A lovely young woman with blue eyes, pale skin, teal colored hair that is tied in two long ponytails, her fingernails a painted teal, also there is a purple crown on her head with golden metal on it. Her attire consists of a purple shoulder scarf that runs parallel across her body, a black top blouse with green and yellow water drop shaped decorations on it that extends to a black choker around her neck. She wears two golden bracelets on each wrist; one bigger than the other, a black armband on her right arm, and a black skirt with diamond shaped decorations near the edges. Accompanying her skirt is a black and golden belt with purple robes flowing from four side; the robes are decorated with multicolored leaf shaped symbols and golden stars. She wears boots that are green and blue and decorated with butterflies at the heel and golden flowers at the sole."

A blush came on Hakuryuu when he saw her.

"I'm sure she's alright Lady Mordi. Be patient." Hakuryuu said.

Mordi nodded and looked up to the sky.

"The war...Reim and Magnostadt...it's near..."

(To be Continued...)


	19. Chapter 18: War of Emotions:Part 1

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kimi yells as she charged at Kougyoku.

Kougyoku dodged to the left and smirked. She was in Vinea's djiin equip.

"Come on Kimi! Is that the best you can do?!" She mocked and in a flash, Sheba appeared behind Kimi.

Kimi barely had time to activate her borg when Sheba swung her staff at her, and sent her flying to the cliff.

"Is that the best you got?! Use the wind around you! Summon Beleth!" Sheba yells as she watched Kimi try stop herself.

"Spirit of the Four Winds and Equality, gather the winds and tears of the North, South, East and West! Give me control of the sky's and bring judgment to the wicked that disturb the balance of the four winds! Beleth!" Kimi yells.

The winds began to pick up and surrounded her, her eyes became red, black wings coming from her back, red wooden shoes and rose petals kimono. A red feather fanning her hands.

Her wings spread apart sending a powerful wind gust, making both Sheba and Kougyoku back away. Sheba grins at her proudly.

"Nice job Kimi! You mastered Beleth!" Kougyoku grins.

Kimi smiled and sighs. She then swung her fan at them, and a huge tornado form, perhaps a bit too big.

"Over do, OVER DO!" Sheba screamed and all three made a run for it.

Sheba then slashed it in half, making it stop.

\- Kimi POV -

All three of us sat on the ground with leaves and twigs in out hair and clothing. It's been a week since we arrived at Zora's domain. I've been training my ass of with my merciless teachers. Sayaka is now Caria's household member. I've also been training with Kane. He's awaken his household. It's Eligos, and Sitri and Kurumi are throwing fits again. I already had to stop three fights. I finally mastered Beleth and Shido.

But damn...

Suddenly Sheba stood up. She looked towards the horizon. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why was his dungeon raised out of all people?" She groans.

I raised an eyebrow at her, and so did Kougyoku.

"Sheba, what happened?" Kougyoku asked.

"Scratch that! Who the hell raised three more dungeons?!" Sheba flew towards one and we flowed behind her.

I chose not djiin equip, so I used floating magic and flew after her. Kougyoku is a spirit, so she can fly freely. We stopped in front of one. The dungeon looked like a Egyptian one, covered with gems and mirrors.

"soooooo...are we going in?" I asked.

I hear Sheba cussing out so many words towards the one responsible. Solomon then appears, trying to calm down his raging wife. Good luck with that my King. A raging wife is one NO ONE ever wants to meet.

"WHO THE FUCK SUMMON VUAL,MURMUR, AND DECARABIA DUNGEONS?! RRAAAAAAHHH! I'LL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!"

And me and Kougyoku sweat drop and we slowly backed away, dashed. Leaving poor Solomon to calm down Sheba.

"YOU TRAITORS! GET BACK HERE!"

And the both of us burst out laughing when we heard Solomon yell at us furiously for ditching him. Kougyoku smiles and said goodbye as I went back to where the others are. Caria and Alphonse can over to me.

"Did you see that!? Three dungeons got raised! I call dibs on the Greek looking one!" Caria said cheers.

"I already called dibs on the Egyptian one just to let you know." I said and Alphonse huffed.

"Fine...I'll take the Aztec temple one..." Alphonse groans.

"None of you are going into those dungeons."

We turn around and see it was Sidon. He sighs.

"Why not?" I asked.

He sighs and takes out a sheikah slate.

"The dungeons belong to powerful djiins that hate humans. They have their own will and control their dungeons. So they can raised them and make them disappear whenever they want. What's more, they only let powerful people in. Well, more like they drag them in. (Turns to me) Kimi, you were near Vual, Spirit of Reflections and Friendships. I'm surprised you weren't dragged in. He must be looking down at you." Sidon said as he moved onto Caria.

"The one you want to go to is Murmur, Spirit of The Fallen and Truths. His power allows him to speak to those that have passed away. And last but not least, Decarabia, Spirit of Shape-shifting and Earth. And by the name, I'm sure you can already tell what her power is." Sidon finished explaining as he gave each of us a sheikah slate.

It took everything in Alphonse not to explode from excitement. Mifa already gave me one, but I'll keep quiet because I want to take it apart and study it. I can make a blueprint of all the parts and how to build it. Back in Kou, I have a secret room filled with scrolls, books, drawings and many devices been re-inventing from my world. I absorbed things like a sponge.

Back in my old world, when I went to depression after my mother died, books were my escape. For hours and hours each day, I would stay at the public library, reading and reading books, articles, and magazines. I would always look at blueprints of different inventions from the past. Blueprints of modern technology, from phones to computers, tablets, and more. My mind remembering from the tiniest details, to each detail of every single book I read. Book on math, medicine, art, and more. Book on survival, weapons, everything.

It was the same back in Kou. I would spend just the same amount, if not more than Kouen and Koumei in the library reading. From war tactics to the the unknown. I found that in my room, there is a secret hidden door that leads to a completely unknown area of the palace grounds. Not even Gyokuen knows about it. That secret area, was filled with books that I wrote. That Secret room in Kou I have hidden, only Hakuryuu and Judar know about it. They never been inside, cause I forbid them.

We packed all our belongings, ready to head out. It'll take two day to get to Magnostadt. Hopefully we make it on time. It's been so long since I seen my family. I wonder how Kouha will react when he sees how much I changed. My hair no longer long but short...Yup...definitely going to throw a tantrum. I can already see it. And I wonder how Aladdin is? I hope Nora is taking care of him. What about Titus and the others...?

How will Muu and Lady Scheherazade react when they see me? Ggggoooooodddddd...I don't even want to think about it...

Worse would be Sinbad and the Seven Sea's Alliance...

Pray tell, pray tell, what madness have I gotten into.

For the heavens look down at me with glaring eyes, for while I walk freely in this earth...

God I'm going Shakespeare now...

"How do you think the others will react when we appear out of nowhere?" Morgiana said as us girls sat on my magic carpet.

I have the boys on my other one. Yunan is flying next to us. He sighs and looks over at us.

"I recommend having you guys go head first. Me and Morgiana need to stay behind, waiting for the seven sea's alliance. Be careful. I'll teleport you guys to the nearest place." Yunan said and we nodded.

Me, Caria, and Alphonse stood up and turn to the others.

"Listen up! All of you will head to the city of Magnostadt and rescue and defend as many citizens as you can! Ka Koubun will be in charge of healing the wounded. Crow, you will fight off from the sky! Kanna, Sayaka, and Kane will be on the ground. All of you will fight the black djiins! THIS IS WAR! FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH AND MIGHT! FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN!" I yelled as I fist my right hand to the sky.

Everyone nodded with a serious face. I turned to Yunan and nodded.

"Be careful guys!" Morgiana smiles and we gave good bye.

We were teleported right above the city. Black Djiins barley making there way to the east area. That's where Kouha is. I set out households down and they began to tell the magicians that a enemy is coming and stared to help evacuating people. I djiin equip to Sitri, and Caria and Alphonse to theirs. Kouen and Kouha won't recognize me. Gooooooddddd...En-ni is going to have my head.

We flew towards the horizon and saw Alibaba already speaking with Kouen.

We heard a roar and all three of us turned and slashed three djiins away. The others looked up to us and their eyes widened.

"Kimi!" Aladdin yells.

He is accompanied by a girl with pure white hair, a white school uniform. Next to her is a girl that looks just like her, the difference is her hair is black with gold tips.

All three of them flew up towards us.

"Sis!" Aladdin jumped at my chest.

"Aladdin, Marina, Maria!" Me and Caria squeal and hug all three of them.

Apparently, Caria met Aladdin when he first came to this world. However, their first meeting was terrible. But I will tell you guys on another day. Maria is the one with white hair and Marina is the one with black hair. They are the twin goddesses of Magnostadt and Nora is their mother. Reminding me...

"Where's your mother?" I said.

All three of them pointed to the direction of Sindria. Ah Shit...

"By the way, don't tell Kouen and Kouha that it's me. I want them to figure it out themselves. Same with Alibaba. He's never seen me in Sitri djiin equip." I giggled.

Alphonse sighs and made half his dragon mask open. His pink eyes, red now.

"You know, I wonder how he will react when he sees Vinea?" He said.

Shit...

All of us land down and we still remain in our djiin equips. We walked towards them. Everyone else looked at us with narrowed eyes, even Alibaba. I blink and walk up to Kouha. He stiffened. I made butterfly wings grow and they touch him like Phenex's wings. He glowed orange and his magoi and wounds are healed completely. He looked at me shocked and I smile.

"Pinky it's been awhile." I smile sadly.

Kouha looked at me confused and his eyes slowly widened to realization.

"K-Kougyoku?" He stuttered.

I felt everyones eyes on me. I undjiin equip. I really did change a lot these past 7 months. My left eye a djiin vessel, my once long hair now short to my ears with long side bangs. Currently I have it in a mini pony tail. My once pink kimono I would wear, now a red gold one with armor plates, and armor boots. I have a dagger on the right side of my waist, my gun on the left, a blue choker, my hair pin holding up my pony tail. My anklet on my left leg, and king Solomon's crown on my forehead, with the seven deadly sin markings all on my left arm.

"The one and only." I said.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?!"

SMACK!

"IT'S BEEN NEARLY HALF A YEAR AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU TELL ME?!" I yelled as he held the bump on his head.

I am then pounced on my Rei-Rei, Jun-Jun, and Jin-Jin all pounce and hug me.

"Princesss!" They cried.

I wanted to cry so much but not now.

Suddenly the sky turned black. Aladdin turned around to Kouen

"Old man Kouen!" Aladdin yells and me, Caria, and Alphonse had to try and keep ourselves from laughing.

"Send back your Soldiers, I beg you!" Aladdin said.

"It won't matter if the people here are from Reim or Kou! If humans continue to fight here they will all die! Go back to your homelands!" The twins said.

"Prince Kouen! Don't bother-!" Seishu Ri didn't get to finish.

"LISTEN TO HIM YOU STUPID GOAT!"

Kouen immediately got a angry tick mark and he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Kotori landed behind him. She sent her retainers to the city to help the others.

"There is no time to explain! The djiins will tell you! Aladdin!" Kotori yells and he pointed his staff at your metal vessels and all our djiins came out.

I saw Foras and Stolas...

Foras was angle with metallic wings,

And Stolas is a dragon.

"OUR KING AND INCARNATION OF THE ONCE GREAT KING AND THE INCARNATION OF THE GREAT SEERS OF TIME AND SPACE!" All the djiins said.

They then turn to me, Caria and Alphonse. We stiffened when they bowed not just to us but to Aladdin. Kotori and the twins bowed to them.

" _Our kings...,You have to close the dark spot. Otherwise this world will be annihilated."_ Amon said as he turned towards Magnostadt.

" _In the far western skies a giant hole has been opened. From there the incarnation of evil will descend on us... Anything that its hands touch will have their white Rukh stolen and erased. Menfolk, animals, plants... even light and sound will die out, nothing will move, and in its wake would be a black sun, shining down on a world without life."_ He said.

All the djiins narrowed their eyes at it. A shiver went up my spine, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain go through my head. I held one hand on my head for support, but this didn't go unnoticed by Kouha or the others.

Leraje leaned forward, black tears running down her cheeks. Kurumi stepped forward and glare down.

" _Don't let the world die, guys, or else it will be the same as Alma Toran!"_ Both yelled desperately.

" _It is because of you humans and your different beliefs that caused the black sun to be born again. Unless you want to live what we have witness like back in Alma Torran, I suggest you all begin to get along. Kotori, why didn't you tell him anything yet?"_ Kurumi said with an ice cold tone that sent shivers to everyone's spines.

" _Leraje, Kurumi. That is enough."_ Astaroth cut off their words.

" _That's a taboo. The humans of this world shouldn't even know of the existence of the other world._ " He said but his face turned to confusion when he Eligos snickering along with Foras.

" _The story of Alma-Torran is well know in my queens world. A seer has written down the history of this world and had shared it in their world. Besides, you should see the troubles our queens have caused."_ Eligos grins mischievously.

"All hail the Multiverse theory," Sitri and Beleth said.

I face palm.

"The Medium?" Alibaba asked.

" _The incarnation of evil, a high order being from another dimension that is originally not supposed to exist in our world,"_ Amon explained.

" _And the trigger to bring it into our world is the Medium, a crystallized body of an unbelievable amount of depraved Rukh and_ magoi _." Amon said,_

" _Al-Thamen wants this to happen and thus they cause the abn_ ormalities in the world," Shido finished.

" _Children just destroy the Medium, then the hole in the sky will disappear. Granted, it will not be easy but we have to stall time until allies come. And also till the rest of the goddesses have come."_ Vinea said as she flew down to me.

"Even with _Solomon's proxy, the seers, and the goddesses here, it_ will _be a difficult battle." Amon said._

The rest of us looked down and clenched our fist.

We nodded slowly then turned around when Kouen spoke up.

"What is this about Solomon's proxy, I have heard about the seers, is it possible that this other world is King Solomon's destroyed world?" Kouen said.

Aladdin and the goddesses blinked surprised at him.

"Are you familiar with Alma Toran, uncle?" Aladdin said.

Shit...I'm slowly backing away with Caria and Alphonse.

Aladdin yelped when Kouen grabbed the front his magician's robes and lifted him into the air, growling

"Tell me everything. Right now!" Kouen yells

" _Lord Kouen, don't be so rude towards the Magis!"_ yelped his three djinn, panicking for the sake of the boy.

" _LET GO OF PRINCE ALADDIN OR WE'LL KILL YOU!"_ Eligos and Foras yelled.

" _No, you can't attack our king, he might hurt the Magi!"_ Agares yells and he and the other djiins try to hold back mine.

"It hurts already!" Aladdin yells as Kotori walked up to Kouen.

Jun-Jun, Rei-Rei, and Gin-Gin, quickly surrounded me, Caria and Alphonse, keeping us from running.

"I want to know your story. The truth. Out with it." Kouen growled.

"Kouen, let go of Aladdin, or I will tell everyone your most embarrassing moment in your life." Kotori said but he ignores her.

"That's right!" Aladdin yelled and glared back at the taller man.

"If you sent back your soldiers and help us destroy the medium I'll tell you everything!" Aladdin yells and Kurumi sighs.

"And that includes the forgotten history also." Marina giggled.

" _WHAT?!"_ All the djiins yelled while Shido and Stolas sigh.

" _A-are you sure about that, Magi?"_ Leraje questioned nervously Amon nodded in agreement.

 _"If we tell them about Alma Toran the normal flow of destiny created by King Solomon will..._ " Amon panicked.

" _The normal flow of fate doesn't exist anymore. The flow of fate has been changed. It has been define. My queen will not bow down to fate_!" Kurumi snickers and Kouen's, Alibaba's, and Kouha's djiins look at her shocked.

"We are in an extreme situation already. We can't worry about that any more." Aladdin said.

" _Alphonse, Caria and Kimi. You three will learn about your true origins and where you truly come from. All three of you are originally from this world. But that will be revealed in the future. For now, help and destroy the black son children."_ Vinea said.

The three of us looked at her shocked.

\- 3rd POV -

"Lady Gyokuen, we can not see the Magi and all of the Kou Empire's metal vessel users have disappeared." One of the men from Al-Thamen said.

Gyokuen stood up from her throne and had a blank face.

"All of them? ...Hakuryuu..." she began to walk down to the rail and grins at the blackened sky, "Be That as it may, let us burn the arrival of the new world into our gaze." She grins at the sky but then...

She gasped all of a sudden.

"A-Alphonse...Saito...?" And tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Haha...haha...AAAAHHAHAHA!" She began to laugh and clasp her hands together in a prayer.

"MY SON AND HUSBAND HAVE BEEN BROUGHT BACK TO THIS WORLD! MY SON, MY SON! YOU, WHO WAS BURNED TO ASHES BEFORE MY EYES, AND YOUR FATHER WHO FOUGHT AGAINST ELDER DAVID, HAVE BEEN REINCARNATED AS BOTH MY SON AND HUSBAND! I WILL MAKE YOU SEE TRUTH ABOUT THIS WORLD AND DYE YOU BLACK SO TOGETHER WE MAY DESTROY THIS WORLD! WE WILL BE TOGETHER ONCE AGAIN!" Gyokuen/Arba yells to the sky as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Our father has brought us back the three most powerful priests of Alma-Toran back! Caria, priestess of the Sun! My son, Priest of the Moon! And last but not least..." she began to grin wickedly at Kimi's rukh, "Kimigakiri, or Ren Kougyoku, Priestess of The Solar and Lunar Eclipse! YOU THREE, WHO ARE ALREADY FALLEN HALFWAY TO DEPRAVITY, WILL FALL AND DESTROY THIS WORLD!" Arba laughed.

In the city of Magnostadt, The trio's households were fighting the black djiins. Ka Koubun was healing as many of the wounded. Kane and Sayaka were helping evacuate people and Sliver was shooting down djiins. Kanna and Crow were fighting in the sky.

"Hyaaaaa!" Sayaka yells as she cut down another djiin.

One was about to get her from behind but...

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Gun shots were fired. She turns around and sees the djiin about to attack filled with hole.

"Listen chick, you gotta pay more attention around your surroundings or else you're gonna end up losing your head at this rate."

She turns around and sees a figure jump down. A boy that has pale skin, short red hair, and pale sharp eyes that appear as either mercury or gold in color. Behind his usual innocent-looking smiling face hides a torturous and rather sadistic personality. He has a slender build and has also been shown to have exceptionally sharp canine teeth. He wears a black blazer with a white shirt and gray pants. One gun on each hand.

Sayaka couldn't help but stare. He smirked at her and suddenly shoots at her, but it didn't hit her, it hit another djiin behind her.

"Like I said..." he grins as puts his aims behind him without turning around, "pay attention to your surroundings." His bullet hit the djiin head on.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The boy grins.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now if you excuse me, I got to refill on more magic bullets." He said and walked away.

Sayaka couldn't help but stare to where he left.

"I hope to meet you again one day, whoever you are..."

With Kane, he just saved a girl.

"Thank you so much!"

"Ni, Ni!"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. A girl that has straight, shoulder length platinum-blond hair green eyes, and fair skin. Her hair occasionally curls at the ends, and she is usually seen with a clip or headband in it. She wears a brightly colored kimonos with equally colorful haori. On her shoulder, a baby green man.

"Thank you so m-! You're injured!" The girl shrieked when she saw his hand bleeding.

Kane looks down.

"Oh!(hides hand) don't worry about it!" He grins.

She takes out a paper with markings on it and grabs is hand. She placed it on it and before he can protest, it glowed green and healed him. He looked over shocked.

"I'm a doctor, so take me to any wounded. You protect while I heal!" She said and he nodded.

Both then took off and began to do just that.

A boy with slick black hair and brown eyes, light pale skin. He wears black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears a strap that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side. In each hand, he held a sword. His right one a blue one, and left one a black one.

He panted hard as he was surrounded by black djiins. He gritted his teeth.

"RAAAAHHHH!" He yells as he sent his magoi to his sword and destroyed 4 djiins.

"I'll make you black djiins pay for what you did to Asuna and Yui! I'll make you pay for taking their lives you son of a bitches!" He yells.

Suddenly a bolder fell and about to crush him. He closed his eyes. Finally, he can join his wife and daughter in the after life.

"DAMMIT KIRITO!"

His eyes shot open as a male voice yells his name. He fell to the ground and saw glowing blue lights all over.

"Don't always try to be the hero."

Kirito looked up and saw a sliver dragon, that used it's body to save him.

"Why did you save me...I could have finally been with them...I could have finally been with my family..." Kirito said as the dragon got off of him.

His eyes widened when he saw it turn to a man. Alphonse looked over at him, and slapped him.

"I may not know your story in this world, but I know DAMN well Asuna and Yui wouldn't want to see you like this, nor any of your friends. They want you to live on and move forward. You're not leaving my sight. But for now, go and help the others." Alphonse said and djiin equips again and flies back to the sky to join the others in the battle.

Kirito touched his cheek and looked up to the sky.

"Haha...I really am stupid, aren't I...you guys wouldn't want to see me die..." Kirito laughed dryly as he remembers his wife and daughter's smiles.

Indeed, his wife would be scolding him. He gripped his swords and went to help those fighting.

From up in the sky, a small smile came on Alphonse's lips. A rukh bird came out of his metal vessel and entered Kirito's swords.

The battle against the darkness continues...

(To be Continued...)


	20. Chapter 19:War of Memories and Decisions

"Sitra/Forka Fiama!" Both Kimi and yelled as their metallic wings grew huge and cut djiins to smithereens.

Kouen looked at his sister in shock. When he heard from Judar that she had 2 djiins than him, he already suspected something. Kougyoku would always disappear for 4-5 hours.

He would sometimes see her muttering in an unknown language when they were younger. It was strange. What surprised him and their family greatly was how she absorbed things like a sponge. One time he and Koumei were discussing war tactics. Their little sister was in the library at the moment with them even if she wasn't suppose to.

" _I'm tired of studying the same thing. You and Mei-ni can continue what you guys are doing. I'm gonna read some of the other books and scrolls."_

His eyebrow twitched at the memory. When he wasn't looking, Kimi would nab one of the war scrolls and read through them completely. The next day, he and Koumei would return and find each and every error highlighted, marked, crossed out, fixed. Basically, it was straight up pointed out in their faces and also a written out. Of course, they tried looking into it and never found the responsible one. Which pissed him off. But one day, he was heading to the library and through the crack of the door. His sister, she was reading an advance tactics book on war and magic. The book was highly advance, even he has difficulties with it. He watched her read. Her eyes, movements. Like that of and adult. He sometimes asked himself if his sister was a Magi but that wasn't the case.

" _The little street rat is not the same...her rukh...perhaps she has...much_ _older rukh. Her way of think is that of an adult. If not, more..."_

He remembers Gyokuen's words. He remembers reading stories about humans who supposedly have memories of their past lives. And that may be the case with his sister. He looked over at her, and saw the woman named Caria and the Fanalis, Alphonse, the three all combined their attacks and aim it at the ball of black djiins in the sky. A huge explosion of orange flames, blue winds, and green lightning, destroyed a good amount out the black djiins. His brother Koumei and sister Hakuie, who just arrived, their mouths and eyes wide open as they witness the attack the Trio just did.

The three stood together.

Kimi glared down menacingly and undjiin equips. She will change to Glasya.

"Spirit of Veracity and Humility, freeze and shatter all in your wake. Hold the hands of the impure and fall judgment on them freeze and shatter those who Lie! Glasya-Labolas!" She screamed as the blood lust spiked and everyone felt a shiver go to their spines.

Her hair turns long and light pink with red ribbons that tie it in a pony tail. A pink short kimono with gems. Two fox tails.

A psychotic grin slowly forming on her face along with Caria and Alphonse. Their blood lust spiking.

"Ne...Caria, Alphonse..." The shadows covered Kimi's eyes along with them.

Their grins growing wider on all their faces.

" _Let's show it what happens when we lose our sanity."_

DUN!

Bloody lust unlike anything before suddenly spilled out into the air. Aladdin, Maria, Marina, the Ren Siblings, all of Magnostadt, The Reim Army, they all felt it. They froze. Aladdin and Alibaba slowly turn their head towards the trio. His eyes widened when he saw the black rukh surrounding them and backed away immediately. Even the black djiins backed away.

"Now then..." Alphonse began as his scales turned black, his eyes to red slits...

"Let's show them..." Caria continued as her wings turned dark and her nails turned to claws...

"What it truly means to be... _mad.."_ Kimi finished and all three of their heads snapped up.

And in one second, 6,000 djiins were destroyed. Alibaba looked at them in horror. All three stood in dark djiin equips. Kimi's furry turned black.

"We never been normal, so we found a way to use the black rukh in our way." Kimi said as she floated near Alibaba.

"We haven't fallen into depravity if that's what you're thinking." Caria said as she yawns.

Alphonse stood near them and watched with Kimi's siblings and his friends as Kouen and Kotori attacked the medium.

"We just manipulated it to a solid form that can double our power that's all...however...there are... _certain_...requirements." Alphonse finished.

"YOU AND YOU! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ARE IN MY WAY! WHO EVER GETS IN MY WAY WILL DIE! WHAT ABOUT IT! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THE TRUTH ABOUT THIS WORLD! YOU'RE ALL IN THE WAY! ONCE I FINALLY GET RID OF YOU, I WILL FINALLY OBTAIN EVERYTHING I DESIRE! FUCKING FOOLS LIKE YOU WHO CANT EVEN TALK JUST DIE! HURRY UP AND LET ME TALK TO THAT MAGI!" Kouen yells as kept destroying black djiins.

"Stupid goat! Let me have some fun also!" Kotori yells as she summons out her angel.

"My brother-En is always thinking about our country, but on his free time he's just a person who's greedy for knowledge. The only thing he is thinking about is talking to Aladdin. And to Kougyoku." Kouha said as he turned to his sister.

"Our brother and king was quite furious when he read the letter you sent us. We were really worried about you. Not mention...sigh...wants to strangle King Sinbad for proposing you marry him.." Koumei said.

"What?!" Alibaba, Aladdin, Maria and Marina yelled.

Kimi had a blush on her face. Aladdin hugged her from her waist.

"He has to go through me if he wants to marry my big sister!" Aladdin huffed.

The girls giggle while the males sweat drop.

Kotori panted as she held her axe. A cut on her left arm healed as blue flames came from it.

"Camael!"

Red...

It was the color she was. The Crimson Goddess. She earned the name because she would show no mercy when enemies would attack her home. When the war took place in that other world, so many lives were lost. Friends she held dear, her other sister, Mana, passed away.

\- Kotori POV-

It's funny really...how I first met Kouen...when we first brought to this world, all the goddesses were all sent back to our child forms, 1,000 years ago. The only one that wasn't was the mother of all Goddesses, Mayuri. She raised them, she built the kingdom of Spirits back from the ground. We grew up, seeing the changes. We met both good and bad humans. And when we were older, 500 years passed, and we now looked how we do today. Touhka became the new queen of our Kingdom. We were happy she was chosen by our mother before she passed on.

We soon chose to head our separate paths. I chose to guard the land of Kou. There, I watched and took care of the people. I protected them from evil kingdoms. My world, was nothing but a bloody red when war broke out. My third personality, one with pure blood lust, would take over every time. Thus earning my name, the Crimson Goddess. And soon, another 500 years went by.

I remember when I watched Emperor,

Ren Hakutoku, after unifying three countries in order to save the people of Tenka in the extreme Eastern Plains, who were suffering because they were divided and constantly fighting against each other. He reminded me of Solomon, and so did his son, Hakuyuu. I remember when I would sneak into the palace to explore the place. When the great fire broke, I felt like I was watching Alma Toran again. The least I could do, to pay for my sins of the past, was interfere with fate. So I did, and made a change. I dove into the fire and made the change.

I watched the as the black arms of the medium made its way towards me. My power, almost at it's limit. Maybe it was time for me to leave. But how can I...when _we_ made a promise? I highly doubt he even remembers it, but I'll still stay alive. I'm a fool, waiting for _him_ to remember. When I first met him, it was terrible. He was greatly injured. He was separated from his cousins in the war they were fighting in. He was hurt from his eyes, so he was temporary blind. I took him to my temple and healed him.

" _Stop trying to take off the bandages stupid lamb!" I yelled as I slap his hands away from his eyes._

 _He growled at me._

 _"Who are you, and where am I?" He said._

 _I sigh but I will not tell him anything._

 _"I am a...friend. So stop complaining stupid lamb." I said as I hands him a cup of medicine._

 _He grimaced at the scent. I sigh in annoyance and pinch his nose and force him to drink it. Spoiled brat._

 _"Cough, Cough! What the hell did you give me?!" He coughed._

 _"Medicine stupid lamb! And keep complaining and I'll keep shoving it down your throat!" I said._

 _His eye twitched._

 _"Stop calling me that." He growled._

 _"N-e-v-e-r." And he lunged at me._

 _I just moved out of the way and he hit the table. He tried to look all around but he can't. All he sees is darkness._

 _"Look at you, pathetic! You can't even attack. You're useless blind." I said._

 _"Shut up!" He yells._

 _I just smirk but it disappeared when he suddenly lunged at the direction I came from. He was 15 and already so quickly adapted to his surroundings. I was impressed and quickly moved away. He won't be fully recover until a month. So I'll keep him with me and train him. I never told him my name._

 _A month passed by fast, and we still wouldn't get along but our relationship did improve. Soon it was time for him to leave._

 _"Good luck stupid lamb. Be careful next time." I said._

 _His eyes were still bandage but I showed him magoi manipulation, so he sense where he is going. He grunted but stopped. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. His lips on mine._

 _"The next time we meet, I'll make you mine, that's a promise."_

 _"_ KOTORI!"

A foolish spirit I am.

My eyes widened when suddenly Kouen appeared in front of me and protected me. During the battle, the medium turned to a humanoid creature, with black arms, as it stole the life of everything it touched.

"You fool! Why did you protect me?!" I yelled as he glared down at the medium.

His skin on his cheek and arm was burned off. I place my hand on his cheek, and set the blue flames on his injuries. They began to heal him and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I made a promise didn't I?"

I froze.

"That the next time we meet..."

My eyes traveled upwards and met his. Red eyes met red eyes. A smirk on his face.

"I would make you mine."

Tears began to fall from my eyes. He remembers...

\- 3rd POV -

"To think that I was reduced to such a sorry state, I'M REALLY UNWORTHY OF LIVING!" Kimi yelled in rage as she summoned hundreds of Ice Blades and attacked it.

But orgasm no effect. Caria threw her blades at it and it cut off the arms that were about to go after her friend. Alphonse then through a lighting attack. Kimi flew down to the ocean and switched to Vinea to restore her magoi.

"To think you would attack my family and friends!" Kouha yells in rage.

The arms went to him. Maria and Marina got in front of him and activated a borg around him. Then Alibaba flew towards them and cut the arms. Kimi was happy they were able to stop Kouha from getting gravely injured like in the manga. Koumei was pissed and used a constellations attack on it. He dropped a whole mountain on it but eyes widened in horror when he saw it had no effect.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Caria and Alphonse screamed as the black arms got them.

A vision suddenly flashed before their eyes.

" _Mom, stop this! This isn't you!"_

 _"No matter what my daughter...I'll...protect...you..."_

 _"Alphonse...I know your mother isn't the same person anymore...but...don't give up on her...one day...she will realize her mistake...and I hope...you forgive her..."_

 _"We'll be together no matter what."_

 _"Pinky promise?"_

 _"Pink promise."_

Kimi quickly cut the arms off and caught her friends. She flew down and set them gently on the floor. Kimi undjiin equips and summons her father's staff. A aura of murder filled her. Kouen flew down along with Kotori and began to heal them.

"You hurt my friends..." her hair began to flow.

She began to float in the air, the jewel on her staff glowing menacingly.

"You hurt my family..." she turned to it with deadly eyes.

"You hurt everyone...you took my father...you took my family from Alma-Toran...you hurt Aladdin...because of you...he lost so much...you took everything from the goddesses..." Kimi said as her tritant began to glow more.

The mediums arms going towards her.

"Dhoruf Sabaha ( _Thrust Reaction_ )!"

"What the hell?! She shouldn't be able to that! She's a dungeon capturer! Not a magician!" Kotori yells.

"That was King Solomon's sign-mrphrmrp!" Caria quickly covered Maria's mouth because she saw the minute she mention Solomon, Kouen turned to them.

Kimi panted as the medium was hit by it's own attack. Her magoi fading.

"No...not now..." her vision fading.

" _Do you want power...I'll lend you my strength only once. For you mastered King Solomon's power. We'll meet again soon...Belanova..."_

"Belanova...who..." she soon began to fall to the sky.

The medium attacking again.

"Kougyoku!" They yelled.

"natsume no taizai!" Kimi yells as her eyes shot open.

The 7 gems on her left arm glowed. She felt magoi entering her.

"Got you!" Meliodas appears and quickly caught her in his arms.

Caria's and Alphonse's jaw hanged and quickly flew up to their friend.

"No way! The seven deadly sins!" Caria squeals.

Ban smirks. Looks like they got fans in this world. Alphonse smiles at them.

"You guys know what to do!" Merlin grins and all of them charged at the medium.

Meliodas handed over Kimi was to her friends and went off.

"You okay?" Alphonse said.

Kimi coughed out blood but wiped it off quickly.

"Sort of...did you...never mind...!"

Suddenly Kimi's antennas popped up.

All three paled...

BOOOOOMMMMM!

Lightning crashed down at the medium and the 7 Sins quickly backed away. They looked.

"It's Sinbad!" Alibaba yells.

Kouen saw that Sinbad brought the 7 seas alliance, and the goddesses came. Their household members attacked along with the goddesses, attacks the medium. Aladdin flew up along with Maria and Marina. Next to Sinbad, was a woman with silver hair and glasses.

"Nora/Mama!" Aladdin, Maria, and Marina hugged the woman.

She gave them a smile and nodded to Sinbad. He turned to Alibaba and the trio. His eyes widened when he saw the state Kimi was in. She was currently in no djiin equip, and her friends had their arms slung over her shoulder to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Nora asked.

"We are really grateful to the people who quickly realized what had happened and gather us all here for all over the world." Sinbad smile at them.

"Mifa and Sidon came to warn them. They're here also."

The trio looks up and smile when they see it is Yunan.

"I'm just glad we made it on time." Yunan smiles.

Kimi looks over and sees her friends fighting. The trio sighs in relief. Alibaba was relieved but his djiin equip faded and began to fall towards the water. He was caught by Morgiana. She was glad he was alright and set him down. She then goes and attacks the medium along with the others.

"Incredible! I'll become like that one day!" Morgiana said as she took off.

"I suggest you don't become like that Morgiana. Honestly, you four never listen to me (turns to trio as they land to the ground) as for you three, what did I tell you about using black rukh and over exhausting yourselves?! All three of you are in huge trouble when this is over." Yunan scoles them and they sweat drop.

But he sighs and hugs Kimi.

"Honestly, your just as reckless as your mother." Yunan smiles down at her .

Sinbad descended down.

"What nonsense have you been telling her and why are you hugging Kimi?!" Sinbad pointed a finger at them.

The other two sweat drop at Sinbad's glaring and obvious jealousy.

"I haven't been spouting any nonsense! I just taught Morgiana how to use her household vessels flames correctly around her chains and manipulate it in a way that will allow her to fly. As for Kimi, I known her for a very long time. She's like a younger sister to me. Only an old man like you would think that we are in some type of relationship. She is also one of my King Candidates." Yunan smirked at Sinbad.

Sinbad glared at him, and took Kimi from his arms, unaware of the aura of murder coming from Kou. Suddenly 6 pairs of small feet came flying at him. One fly kicked him in the face, while the others the ribs.

"DON'T TOUCH MAMA/SIS!"

And Alibaba, Caria, and Alphonse were laughing their heads off when they saw that it was Crow, Kana, and Silver that kicked Sinbad. They hug her and glare at him.

"Damn brats.." his eye twitched as he got up.

Yunan then hit him on the head.

What the hell Yunan!?" Both yelled at him.

We have more important things to worry about!" Yunan said as he pointed to the medium that was being attacked by Morgiana.

He jolted up and began to walk towards it. Sinbad all acting like a hot shot while Kimi was finally able to stand up.

"The belief of the Seven Sea's Alliance is 'do not invade or be invaded'

Reim, Kou, Magnostadt...we do not intend to declare war on these countries, however if an uninvited guest comes to our world..." Sinbad said as lighting began to surround him.

He looked over at Kimi with a warm smile and Kimi nods as she transformed to Glasya.

Sinbad and her then looked back the medium.

"WE WILL ERASE IT! NO MATTER WHAT KIND OF GOD IT IS!" He yells and he and the rest began to attack the medium.

CRACK!

"Muu! Muruko!" Alphonse grins as saw his brother in his djiin equip along with Reim's metal vessel users and the Goddess.

"Lady Scheherazade, thanks to your transfer magic, we have completed the retreat of the injured soldiers and have summon reinforcements from Reim." Muu said.

Suddenly everyone felt their magoi began to be restored. Tears began to fall from Kimi, Caria, Alphonse, and Muruko. They knew who it was.

"My role ends here, I leave the future of the world to you!" Lady Scheherazade's voice was heard.

They saw what she was seeing through her eyes. The image of Aladdin and Alibaba along with them and all their friends.

They nodded and wiped their tears. They flew up to the sky and metal vessel users activated their extreme Magic. The goddesses activated their angles powers, and the household members theirs.

It created the eight pointed star symbol along with three more magic symbols that looked different. Sinbad and Kimi stood in the middle of the circle.

"BALALARK INQERAD SAIKA!/SHATTERING ICE AGE OF DESPAIR!" Both yelled as their attacks fell on the medium and created a huge explosion.

The trio looked up along with the others. They growled when they saw the medium wasn't destroyed.

"Are you telling me that even Lady Scheherazade's last magoi wasn't enough!?" Muu yells as he punched the ground.

"Last magoi?!" Aladdin said shocked.

"We were all able to use our extreme magic one more time because she gave her last magic reserve to us. Be because of that...she's..." Alphonse explains and closes his eyes and bites his lip.

Aladdin understood.

"What about Titus?" Aladdin asked.

"Both...died awhile back..." Muu gritted his teeth.

All the blood drained out of Trio, Aladdin, Maria, and Marina.

They then looked back at the medium and saw it was hesitating.

"It's hesitating...to be precise, the human who was turned to the core of the medium is hesitating. In order to create and manipulate the black djiins, someone with a strong will fell into depravity.(turns to them) do you seven ,know anyone in Magnostadt that had fallen into this state?" Yunan asked.

They nodded gravely and all stepped forward.

"The Chancellor..." Maria said.

Yamraiha hears this and ran towards them.

"The medium is hesitating because of a white grains of light. Inside are pure white rukhs that didn't fall into depravity. It is stopping the medium after it has weakened. I don't know who they are though..." Yunan explains as he pointed his staff to the medium.

"Aladdin...It's Titus! We're going!" Marina said.

He nodded and she and her sister held hands. They were going to to go inside and bring the chancellor back. Yamraiha stopped them and asked them to let her come with them. That he was her adoptive father. They nodded.

"Solomon's Wisdom/Heaven's Judgment!" They yelled and a bright light appears.

They trio caught them and Sinbad caught Yamraiha.

Kimi looked back the medium as she held Aladdin. She held him closer to her.

She then felt a hand and her shoulder and turned around. It was Ka Koubun and her household.

"They'll be alright. Have faith in them." Ka Koubun gave her a reassuring smile and Kimi nodded.

A few minutes passed and soon they woke up. Caria hugged Yamraiha telling her it will be alright. Suddenly a commotion began and the trio nodded to each other. They ran between the Seven Sea's Alliance, The Spirit Kingdom and Kou. With the Spirit Kingdom, Sidon, Mifa, and The Sins. Kouen narrowed his eyes at Touhka, who had a blank face and at Sinbad, who was smirking. Meliodas just smiled and wanted to see where this was going.

"Stop, you promised to make your soldier's retreat Uncle Kouen!" Aladdin yells.

Kouen narrowed his eyes at Sinbad.

"Our Original objective was Magnostadt. Since the beginning, I didn't want to employ Kou's metal vessels users only to fight against Reim's. It's only happened that the opponent we fight had changed." Kouen said.

Kotori looked at him furiously.

"You promised to send your soldiers away you stupid goat!" Kotori yells as her hair flowed up in the air.

Touhka sighs and muttered some forbidden words. She looked over at Kimi.

"Those of the Kou Empire still have a Magi and another metal vessel user left. Not to mention..." Darius said as he looked over at Kimi.

His eyes widened when he saw a boy who was the spiltting image of his deceased son glaring at them, and stood in front of the Kou Princess protectively.

"One princess was declared a traitor by Kou...and Sindria is after her. I wonder if you're hiding a trump card..." Armakan, The King of Heliohapt said.

"We don't know if you are hiding a trump card either." Koumei said and Kouen was ready to battle and protect their sister.

"Sinbad, that is enough you fool." Touhka spoke which made everyone look at her with wide eyes and then Yunan smacked him on the head win his staff.

"Hey! Stop it Sinbad! We took All the precautionary measures so that you won't get into a fight against the Kou Empire! Right Morgiana and you three?" Yunan said.

Morgiana and the trio nodded their heads and turned to Muruko and Muu. They nodded their heads.

"He's speaking the truth. Lady Scheherazade made a decision just before going to her last battle." Muu looked troubled and Muruko held his his hand.

Sinbad smirked and did a side glance at Kimi.

"There's no power other than the seven sea's alliance that can influence the balance between Reim and Kou."

( **Shido: Except you failed to get my wife, the Zora Kingdom, and five other Kingdoms to Ally with you because you are the reincarnation of that son of a bitch of David.**

 **Kurumi: You nearly defiled my queen.**

 **Sitri: You went as far as snooping around like a dog looking for her.**

 **Beleth: You almost got killed multiple times by her hands.**

 **Vinea: You can't tie her down.**

 **Eligos: She's still losing her memories of you.**

 **Glasya: (smirking smugly) which will be so much fun to watch the drama** begin.

 **All Djiins: YOU CAN'T INFLUENCE EVERYONE YOU SON OF BITCH AND YOU CAN'T TIE DOWN OUR QUEEN! SUFFER WOMANIZER OF THE SEVEN SEA'S! OOOOOOOHHHHH!)**

Meliodas, Touhka, the goddesses and Ban were trying so hard not to burst out laughing what all of Kimi's djiins just said. Sinbad's eyebrow twitched. He heard his djiins also trying not to burst out laughing at what they heard Kimi's djiins say.

"That is why we allied with Reim. Do you understand what I'm saying? Furthermore, I cannot leave a country that Yamraiha's adoptive father governed until now in such a sorry state. I want to use all my power to restore Magnostadt to it's former glory. Besides..." Sinbad smirked as he looked over at Kimi, who flinched.

"T-This guy intends to seize Magnostadt all for himself!" Kouha yells.

"In that case, I will take this Magi( _grabs Aladdin and carries him under his shoulder like a plushy_ ) and this goddess( _slings Kotori over his shoulder)."_ Kouen declared boldly.

A Universal scream came from everyone. Sinbad narrowed his eyes while Kimi felt Shido fuming.

The two struggled to get out of his grip.

"You promised right?" Kouen looked at Aladdin scary.

"Yeah..." Aladdin anime cried.

"Put me down you stupid goat! Put me down!" Kotori yells but no luck.

"And Like I said, I will make you my mine. My wife." Kouen smirked at her while she turned beat red.

 **(Female Djiins + Legare, Phenex, and Dantalion: KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

 **Shido: Let me go! No way is he marrying my sister!(begin held back by male djiins** )

"Well, if that's how you want to play..." Sinbad grabbed Kimi and wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

The people of Kou looked shocked just as everyone and Kimi beat red. Sinbad looked over at Kouen and smirked.

"I'll be taking your sister then."

"OH HELL NO!" The Ren Siblings, The male sins, and Caria and Alphonse yelled.

"I feel sorry for your queen..." Sayaka said as she and the others showed up.

Shemi was confused. Kane and Ka Koubun faced palm. Kirito only came because he wanted to speak to Alphonse, also to fix his swords. A strange power that was not his came out of it. Not to mention a voice that offered him power. Not to far away, the boy that Sayaka met watched with a blank face and disappears into the shadows.

"Princess Hakuie, I already spoke to you why I want your sister to be married to me." Sinbad said.

"That may be so, but it is her and my brothers decision, not mine." Hakuie growled.

Kimi sighs and gets out of his arms. She walks over to her family.

"En-ni, Everyone, I made a deal with the devil and I will pay for the consequences. He saved my life...so...sigh...I owe him. Besides, I need to stop running away and face reality." Kimi said to her family.

They looked at her shocked. Kouha hugged her.

"You idiot...no matter what you did...you're still our sister!" Kouha said as he held her tightly.

"I swear to you, my mother will will pay for what's she's done. I promise." Hakuie hugged her sister.

"And we figured out who was the one the one that kept fixing our errors. No matter what, you'll still be my little sister." Koumei hugged his sister.

Kouen stayed silent and saw his sister walk up to him. She's no longer the little girl he's once knew. She's now a fully grown woman. Kimi was nervous.

"En-ni...I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. Please forgive me. I'll take responsibility for my actions. Even if I am no longer part of the Kou Empire...I am still a proud Princess of Kou. And I will do everything in my power and make up for my actions. Not as a Princess, Not as a run away, But as Ren Kougyoku, The Conquer of 7 djiins and as a woman." Kimi did the Attack on Titan salute and bowed.

Kouen looked at his sister with wide eyes as everyone else. He placed his hand on her hair and ruffled it. She looked at her brother shocked and he smiled warmly down at her.

"Though I am mad that you have more djiins than me, you done so much more. I'm proud of you Kougyoku, and I am proud that you are my sister." Kouen said.

Kimi began to have tears in her eyes and closed them. She couldn't hold it in anymore and began crying. Kouen sighs and hugged his sister, shocking everyone.

Everyone undjiin equips and Caria smiles as she watched Alibaba and Kouha fighting over Aladdin. She looked up to the sky. Alphonse holds her hand.

"I wonder how the future will be from now on." Caria said and he smiles.

"Only time will tell, but no matter the hardships we face, we'll face them, together." Alphonse said as they turn around and smile at their friend.

Sinbad gave a small smile. He turns around only to find the queen of Artemyra glaring murderously at him. He paled. She pointed her spear at him.

"I hope you're happy separating that girl from her family. Because I would have killed you in a split second!" She growled and left towards Hakuie.

He watched the two women converse and sighs in relief. Kimi's household along with her friends walked up to her. The 7 returned back to their gems on Kimi's arms.

She let's go of Kouen. Kouen turns to Ka Koubun, who flinched.

"You done well in watching my sister. I thank you." He said.

Ka Koubun nodded.

"En-ni, I want you to meet my friends. This Caria and Alphonse, beat friends you always heard me talking about. And this here is Sliver and Kane. My newest household members." Kimi grins.

Kouen nodded in approval and thanked them for watching his sister. Kimi saw the other magicians arrived and saw Marga. Soon Titus arrived and is now the New Magi of Reim.

Kimi sensed Judar and Hakuryuu from far away.

"I'm glad she's alright. Now then, we're done here. Let's go Hakuryuu." Judar said as he turned around.

Behind Hakuryuu, stood Alto, his household member, and Mordi, his wife and goddess in training.

"Aladdin...Morgiana...Alibaba...Kougyoku...I have chosen to turn my back on all of you...please forgive me. Farewell." Hakuryuu said.

Mordi looked down at her her sister, Nia, who was with her husband, The King of Heliohapt.

"Sister, forgive me for this path I am taking, but I will do what I can, to save this world, and Hakuryuu." Mordi thought as she turned around.

Alto looked down at the ground where he saw his little sister, Yoshino.

"I'll make Issac pay for what he's done. Just wait a little longer sister." Alto said.

Judar looked one Final time towards where Kurumi was. He smirked.

"I made you mine, and I'll be coming back soon my little clock." He licked his lips and all four disappear.

"BLUE HEAD!"

Alphonse turned around and saw Kirito stomping towards him. Caria's and Kimi's jaw hanged.

"Fix them!" Kirito shoved his swords in his face.

Alphonse saw the eight pointed star symbol.

"Well...this is...complicated..." Alphonse scratched his cheek.

"Kirito, you are now Alphonse's household member! Congrats!" Caria squeals.

Kirito grunts in annoyance but sighs.

"I do owe you for saving my life, and for making me snap out of it. So...I'll do what I can." Kirito sighs.

Alphonse grins and got him in a headlock.

"Prepare for the time of your life Kid!" He cackled.

Kirito was beginning to regret it.

Kane walked up to Kimi with Shemi.

"Kimi, I want you to meet Shemi. She helped us out a lot fighting the djiins." Kane grins.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kougyoku." Shemi smiles.

Kimi grins.

"It's nice to meet you too! Do you want to come with us back to Sindria? Kane told me what happened and I'm sorry for your loss. You can come and live with us if you want, if that's alright?" Kimi said.

Shemi looked at her shocked and nodded with tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you so much! I owe you and Kane. Thank you..." she cried.

Sayaka smiles as she watched her friends. Her mind wanders to the boy she met. She hopes to meet him soon.

Kimi hears footsteps approaching and saw it was the King of Sasan. Kane looked at him with wide eyes. Kimi sighs and summons Eligos.

Sinbad's eyes widened when he saw her. He walked towards them.

"Your Highness...this is Eligos. She is my djiin but also your son's, Mistoras, wife. And this boy, Kane is their son. He is your grandson." Kimi said and quickly excuses herself.

She saw Sinbad walking towards them and stops him.

"I'll explain everything later. For now watch." Kimi said and Sinbad looked over to them.

A smile came onto the King of Sasan and hugged his grandson. Kane was shocked but knew his mother would explain everything. Eligos was happy. True she had a lot of explaining to do, but for now she'll wait.

She looked up to the sky, and wonders what the future will bring.

 _ **End of Arc 1**_


	21. Unidentified Chapter 1: History

"Three, two, one! Ready or not here I come!"

Sliver watched from the bench. He watched Alibaba play with Crow and Kanna hide and seek. It's been three days since he's been saved. Kimi had to go to a diplomatic meeting and asked Alibaba of he could take care of the kids for her. He was happy to and decided to take them to the park. Silver sighs...he wants to join but is scared. He's still getting used to this sudden change in his life. He remembers his home.

An island between the Kou Empire, Reim, and Sindria. The island was peaceful and people from all three kingdoms lived there. They believed in peace between the three kingdoms, and thus, the Island of Tri was born. Unfortunately, his family and him were on their way to visit Reim, where they were attacked by pirates. His mother and father were killed protecting him to get away. He was 6 years old. He soon was capture by slave traders, and sold the noble that was his previous master.

He was badly treated and hurt. Beaten and treated worse than a fly. He grew rage towards the world and his rukh on the verge of turning black. He walked between the light and dark. But, he chose to not kill or take anyone's life. He continued to follow his parents teachings, despite the hell he went through everyday. He remembers the times he laughed and smiled with his family. His older sister who passed away of a sickness. If she lived, she would be about 20.

Then the day he was saved. A girl with blue hair, pink eyes, gold jeweled crown, with a eye patch. She stopped his former master from hurting him, and almost killed the man. She healed him, and even fed him.

 _He remembers when she opened a strange hole in the air, and him Kanna and Crow go in. Of course he was afraid but, went in. There, he saw strange people. All of them had blue skin, minus the one in a orange dress, and had strange auras._

 _"Who is this precious little boy?! He's the same age as Prince Aladdin!" Eligos cheers as she flies up to him._

 _He stepped back. Eligos was the spitting image of his deceased older and Shido silently observed the new boy. For he had both black and white rukh._

 _The three children sat on the table and began introductions._

 _"Nice to meet you! I'm Crow! What's your name?!" Crow said enthusiastic and grins._

 _"Crow, don't be so direct. You're scaring the poor boy." Beleth said as he shook his head._

 _Glasya smiles and lightly nudges at Kanna._

 _"Nice to meet you Silver. I'm Kanna, and this my aunty Glasya." Kanna smiled making Silver blush._

 _"Ooooohhhhh, What's this? Pink rukh?" Kurumi said as she floated down near them._

 _Shido sighs._

 _Sliver didn't like the feeling Kurumi was giving off. It was something sinister. She looked down at him and sees black and white rukh. Her nose scrunches to that of disgust. But she likes the little kid. She cups his cheeks and looks into his eyes. The boy began to have tears welling up in his eyes, because she was beginning to scare him. A small pink dust came on her cheeks and she did the unexpected._

 _She smiled kindly down at him like a mother._

 _"You remind me of my Tet. Falan's son. He was the only person I truly did care about. I've decided. I'll make you my household member." Kurumi declared boldly which sent, Eligos and Sitri into a fit._

 _Kurumi, Beleth, and Glasya, immediately covered the kids ears because the amount of cursing that came out was enough to send them to a hospital._

 _"Oh hell no! That little boy is not going to be a part of a sly, cunning bitch like you!" Sitri yells._

 _"I rather not him be with you two at all. Sitri is just as a womanizer as his brother and you Kurumi are a sadist! You will not taint the innocent one!" Eligos yells as her wings turn to black lighting._

 _"Hmp! What about you?! You and the men you like, you all them sugar daddies and your eye candy?! Who were they again, oh that's right! Spartos, Muu, Masrur, Sharrkan, Ja'far and Mistoras! I will absolutely not have you talking about them in front of Sliver!" Kurumi yells._

 _Well this surprised Shido greatly. Kurumi usually isn't the one to care for people or humans at all. Ever since what happened in Alma-Torran years ago, she's isolated herself completely. She fought David when he attacked their home. She did everything she could to save their friends. She watched as her friends were killed, the very child that Falan would force her to take care of, that she grew love and compassion towards the boy, and grew to see him like her own son, was burned to ashes before her very eyes. She screamed and raged towards David, so much black rukh surrounded her, she turned to her inverse form. It occurs when a Spirit is exposed to severe negative emotions. In this transformation , they undergo a radical change in appearance and emotions. This form also seems to cause a Spirit's Mana readings to go straight down into negative parameters. Shido remembers...Nia, His wife Touhka, his friend Oregami, Yoshino, and Kurumi, turned to those forms during the war against David. Each one saw something or something was done to them that turned them to that form._

 _Nia was forced to inverse form because her Sephira Crystal was removed. The Sephira Crystal is given to does that have proven worthy and given the power of it. It turns a human into a Spirit, they simply need to touch it. The gem is then absorbed into the one who touched it and will turn that person into a Spirit._

 _Sandalphon - Tohka Yatogami_

 _Zadkiel - Yoshino_

 _Zafkiel - Kurumi Tokisaki_

 _Camael - Kotori Itsuka_

 _Raphael - Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai_

 _Gabriel - Miku Izayoi_

 _Haniel - Natsumi_

 _Metatron - Origami Tobiichi_

 _Rasiel - Nia Honjou_

 _Michael - Mukuro Hoshimiya_

 _For they were chosen to become the protesters of their people. However...his brother...betrayed him._

 _Isaac..._

 _He was the one responsible for his friends suffering and joined David. A cruel brutal man he was, and used various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of to force his wife, and two other friends to their inverse form. Qlipha Crystals, also the which it will turn into when Spirits enter their Inverse Form. They contain Demon Kings and serve as a Spirit's' source of power while in their Inverse Form._

 _Nahemah - Tohka Yatogami_

 _Satan - Origami Tobiichi_

 _Beelzebub - Nia Honjou_

 _They were forced to such a state. He can feel his brother is still alive, still trying to take and harvest the power of the spirits for his own twisted agenda. As for their friends..._

 _Setta used a forbidden magic, that used the last bit of his life force to save Guadalupe, his wife. Kimi's mother..._

 _She refused to leave him, but he used his magic and put her to sleep, and forced her back to her world. She was 5 months pregnant of Kimi. And now that King Solomon brought back the girl to this world, he was happy that she is now his master._ _And he, As the spirit King and as her friend, will stand by her side to protect the world she loves so much._

"Muu, I suggest you shut up before I break your jaw..." Alphonse glares at his brother who was giving him a smile.

Currently, Muu was telling many childhood embarrassing moments of his younger brother to Caria, who was laughing her butt off, for revenge. Myron was snickering.

Alphonse did a side glare at his younger sister. Myron smirked and was just about to add more fire to the fuel when a brilliant idea popped up in Alphonse's head. He smirked and turned to the direction Muruko was coming from.

"Hi, Lady Muruko! So...want to hear some of my older brothers secrets?" Alphonse said cheerfully.

Muu's head snapped towards the direction. Myron, Lo'lo, and Caria, were ready to watch the drama start.

Muruko smiles warmly. She wished she could have been part of Muu's childhood.

"Sure. I don't mind. I would love to hear some." Muruko smiles warmly.

Muu was on the verge to go kill his brother when the door to Lady Scheherazade opened. Kimi came out with a sour look in her face.

"I hate politics but I'm an expert in them...bloody hell..." Kimi grumbles.

"Watch you language Kimi. If a child was present, you wouldn't want them to hear it." Myron snikers.

Kimi sighs.

"Anyway, I'm going to pick up my kids. " she said.

The others decided to join her. Alphonse was telling Muruko Muu's embarrassing childhood moments, which was sending everyone else laughing. Muu was going to murder his brother when they get back home. On their way to the park, they were passing by many food stalls and other vendors. Something caught her eye. She stopped and walked towards it. Caria and Alphonse went with her. Kimi eyes widened. A pair of matching rings. Both had a light blue jewel. She smiled and decided to buy it.

"You usually don't buy jewelry. This a surprise." Caria said.

Alphonse nodded in agreement. Kimi just giggled. The rings looked cute and she knew the other ring she wanted to give it to someone but can't remember who. As they continue on, she spotted a familiar blonde horn. It was Alibaba. He was showing her kids a weapon stand. But she noticed something. Sliver kept staring a set of green bow and arrows sadly. She frowns. She used Kurumi's power to look into his past. His mother was from Kou and his father from Sindria. His older sister was a Archer. He's been through alot and it will take time for him to open up.

Once she saw then leave, Kimi walked up to vendor and bought the bow and arrow set. His birthday is coming up in a few days, and she knows he wants to learn how to use one. She'll have Eligos help her out, she herself isn't a expert in archery.

"Out of curiosity, what's your guy's household vessel?" Alibaba asked as all three of them were eating some rice balls for lunch.

"I thank Uncle Judar for teaching me magic. But I thank uncle Ja'far for teaching me the arts of on assassin. My household vessel are these chain scythes." Crow grins as he showed Alibaba.

Alibaba sweat drops. A little kid shouldn't have weapons like that.

"What about you Kanna?" He asked.

Kanna smiles and takes out a giant...axe...

Alibaba had a blank face. Just what the hell has Kimi been teaching them and who the hell taught the to use weapons that dangerous?

"Alibaka!"

He immediately began to groan. For Kimi is only one that keeps calling him that. He turns around with a grin and angry tick mark, about to yell at her to get his name right, but froze when he saw two unknown people next to her.

"Yo! I wanted to introduce you to my friends. Alibaba, this is Caria and Alphonse. Caria is the Princess of Kina and Alphonse is a Prince of Reim." Kimi grins.

She also told them they are metal vessel users too.

They continued walking back to Kimi's house she bought in Reim. There everyone helped out to make dinner. For Silver, it was a nice feeling. True he was shocked that the appearance she had when she saved him was a fake one, and the one she had is her true one. He's heard about her and the hardships she's faced from her djiins. Even Crow and Kanna were shocked. To think that their mother went through so much.

Kimi and Caria sang while cooking and Alphonse and Alibaba kept telling them to shut up. They were singing terrible on purpose just to make the boys mad.

"I came in like a wrecking Ball! I never so hard in love! All wanted to do was break your walls! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Caria and Kimi burst out laughing at the boys faces.

Alphonse gags, he's not a fan of that song at all.

"Just stop, please!" Alibaba said.

Then Caria smirked.

"Then you sing Alibaba!" Caria grins.

"Hell no!" Alibaba said.

"Do it or I'll tell everyone about that one time Morgiana walked in on you. The poor soul." Kimi grins.

"Who told you that?!" Alibaba yells.

"We got our connections~" Caria and Kimi sang.

"Fine!" He huffed.

Unknown to him, Alphonse had a eye of Rukh with him and was recording him. Kimi grins, she'll definitely use it for blackmail. Alibaba took a deep breath and begins.

 _No matter what I did or where I went_

 _Escaping was all I had in mind_

 _Though I knew that there are things I must do_

 _I always lost confidence at the end_

 _Our mysterious encounter lead me_

 _To feel like I could do anything_

 _Forging ahead, forging ahead so that my path may be bright_

 _You keep encouraging me_

 _Though the goal may be far ahead_

 _I want to fulfil the promise we made that day_

 _Something feels different, something seems different_

 _I lost my way and kept deceiving myself_

 _Only now do I understand_

 _That I let everything slide with a stupid smile_

 _The time I spent with someone as honest as you_

 _Is irreplaceable and gives me confidence and strength_

 _Forging ahead, forging ahead, fearlessly taking one step forward_

 _It's alright, it's alright, you keep assuring me_

 _Though the progress is slow_

 _I will overcome that day and change myself_

 _Even if we're separated by destiny_

 _We share the same thought_

 _That this is not the time to stand still!_

 _Forging ahead, forging ahead without fear nor hesitation_

 _Along with strength even more certain that before_

 _Though the goal may be far ahead_

 _I want to strive for the world I believed in that day_

Everyone stared at him. They never knew he had a nice voice. Yup...

A grin spread on the trio's face.

"I got it all recorded. Wonder how Morgiana and Aladdin will react watching this?" Alphonse grins while Alibaba has a face of horrified.

"Send it to them!" Caria yells.

"NOOOOOOO!" Alibaba screams and charged at Alphonse but Kimi and Caria jumped and held him down.

Alphonse used Stolas, ready to send them to locations Aladdin and Morgiana are at. Alibaba kept begging not to send it while the girls held him down. Crow and Kanna were laughing while Silver was shaking, trying to laugh.

"And it's sent!" Alphonse yells.

"NOOOOOOO! How could you!" Alibaba cried.

The trio grinned at him just like when Hakuryuu, Aladdin, and Morgiana made fun of him to scare him when they left Sindria. Ah, what fun.

Yup...definitely gonna use it for blackmail.

"Pft...haha...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sliver couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. He had tears falling from his eyes, and holding his stomach. The others stopped, and looked over at him. He was laughing. A smile came onto everyone's faces and they couldn't help but laugh along with him. Kimi smiled. It has been a long time since he has laughed Like that. Last time, it was the day dinner with his family. Kimi walked over to him and bent down to his level. Alibaba had Alphonse in a choke hold, for even if he was getting choked, he was grinning like an idiot.

"You finally smiled!" Kimi grins at him.

Sliver couldn't help but laugh. He was happy to be with his new family and free.

\- 1 month later -

Kimi, Caria, Alibaba, Alphonse, Kanna and Crow, slowly walked up stairs to Sliver's room. Kimi held a cake in her hands, while the others had gifts. They slowly open his door, and go in. Kimi lightly shakes him, and Sliver wakes up, and smiles when he sees its Kimi.

"Happy Birthday Sliver." Kimi grins.

 _These are the dawns_

 _That King David sang about_

 _Today because it is your saint's day_

 _We are singing to you here_

 _Wake up my dear, wake up_

 _See that already dawn has come_

 _And the little birds are singing_

 _The moon has already set_

 _How pretty is the morning_

 _In which I come to greet you_

 _We all come with joy_

 _And pleasure to congratulate you!_

 _On the day that you were born_

 _All the flowers were born_

 _And in the baptismal font_

 _The nightingales sang_

 _Already dawn is arriving_

 _Now it has given us the light of day._

 _Get up this morning_

 _See what dawn has now brought_

 _(I would like to be a little ray of sunlight_

 _To enter through your window_

 _And greet you with Good Morning_

 _Lying in your bed)_

 _Of the stars in the heavens_

 _I have to bring down two_

 _One is to greet you_

 _And the other is to say good-bye_

 _Four doves flew_

 _From all the towns_

 _Today because it is your saint's day_

 _We want to congratulate you_

 _(I would like to be a St. John_

 _I would like to be a St. Peter_

 _To come to greet you_

 _With the music of heaven)_

 _With jasmine and flowers_

 _Today I come to greet you_

 _Today because it is your saint's day_

 _We come to sing to you._

(A/n: This song is called Las mañanitas)

Everyone began singing to him. Kimi taught Alibaba, Crow, and Kanna a birthday song from her old world. She smiles began to panic when she saw him begin to cry, he grins at her.

"Thank you everyone!" Silver grins and pounces at them for a group hug.

Kimi through the cake in the air, and used her power to catch with the shadows.

Kimi grins as they watch him open his presents. Alibaba gave him a pair of earrings, similar to his and Kassim's, but color blue. Caria gave him a box of sweets, which immediately Kimi put a limit. She will not have her kids get fat like Aladdin and Alibaba did in Sindria. Silver pouted but understood. Alphonse got him a baby eagle. He himself, has a hawk named Dagger. It was on his shoulder and nuzzled to his cheek and chirped happily as it saw the baby eagle. Sliver decided to name it Blacke. Crow and Kanna began to whine how come they didn't get a pet on their birthdays. But Alphonse grins and takes out two more creatures, a baby crow and a baby white dragon, which cause Caria and Kimi to choke on air and Alibaba to make fun of them because they were choking. It was Slica's dragon from SAO. Kimi sighs but smiles.

Crow and Kanna worked together and made him a scarf and blanket. And finally it was Kimi's turn. She summon out a green wooden box, and placed it on his bed. Everyone looked at her confused and she smiles and placed her finger on her lips. Sliver walked up and opens it. His jaw hanged. It was the Jade emerald bow and arrows he wanted. He was sad when he found out it was bought. He turned back to Kimi, where's smiling warmly at him.

"Happy Birthday Sliver!" She hugged him.

Tears fell from his eyes, and he hugged her back repeating thank you over and over again. Kimi's warmth, it was like his mother's. To the new friends he made, and now part of her family, he was happy to be part of a family again, and he bowed to protect them, and to stay by their side.

\- 2 weeks later -

"Nice shot! Eligos is happy!" Eligos cheers as she watched Sliver hit near the red target.

Kimi watched from her eye of rukh because she was at a diplomatic meeting. She really wish she could be with her kids. Alphonse and Caria were watching over Kanna and Crow.

She summon out Eligos to help Sliver with his training today.

Back with Eligos and Silver, the two were taking a break. She was telling him stories of the adventures she had when she traveled with King Sinbad and his household. When she first met them, and the man she fell in love with, Mistoras.

"You innocence reminds me of my son and my husband that passed on." Eligos giggled and Silver looked her shocked.

"You're a mom?!" He yells.

She nodded.

"I was pregnant when his father passed away...the destruction of the first Kingdom of Sindria...he looks like a mini blonde version of his dad. I have him living in Heliohapt. I go visit him, three times a month. But...you might meet him soon." She smiles.

"How old is he?" Silver asked.

"14 years old. I raised him in my dungeon for 10 years. Time runs differently in dungeons. Four years ago, I let him explore the world. And like I said. You might meet him soon." Eligos giggled.

"What's his name?"

"Kane."

\- Heliohapt -

A boy with short blonde hair, green eyes, blue sliver armor, a turban wrapped around his head with a red jewel and feather. He looked up a Ka Koubun with determination in his eyes. Ka Koubun had a blank face as he looked down at the boy. Suddenly the boys got on his knees.

"Please make your apprentice!" The boy bowed.

"No." Ka Koubun bluntly said.

"Please!? I want to learn medicine! I know I don't look like much but please!?" The boy kept asking.

Ka Koubun sighs. He'll have to ask his queen about this. During his stay in Heliohapt, he's trained in medicine with the Carmen clan. He's learned so much and his knowledge in medicine had expanded. He now knows how to properly use his household vessel. But he also learned information on the organization. He wasn't happy about it. Plus, the boy troubles him. He looked like the Sasan knight in Sindria, except this one is a dork while the other one is serious.

He sighs once again and let's the boy come in the his small clinic. He had him sit down.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kane! Nice to meet you Mr. Ka Koubun!"

(To be continued...)

 **The next unidentified chapter will take place during Ka Koubun's time in Heliohapt and the a new character is introduced! Until next time!**


	22. Unidentified Chapter 2: Rivalry

Ka Koubun stared shocked at the boy. He wanted to test Kane in his knowledge in medicine. He was surprised his specializes in poisons. What's more, the boy has never been to Sasan. Kane said his mother gave him the armor. That it was an armor his father wore in the country he was born from. And the reason he specializes in poisons is because the Rukh of a woman named Seredine taught him. From what Ka Koubun has learned, Kane's mother is a magician that uses life magic, and able to call the Rukh when she needs to. She asked the Rukh of Seredine to teach her son.

Kane grins goofily at Ka Koubun. He remembers his master, Seredine's teachings. Thought the woman showed no mercy at him when it came to teaching, she still cared for him.

"I'll be honest, I'm impressed by your knowledge, but that doesn't confirm anything." Ka Koubun sighs.

Kane pouted but won't give up. He'll definitely show that _cocky little bastard_ that he can do better in medicine and doesn't need magic to help people, even if he isn't a magician.

"I need to speak to my queen first." He said and heads towards the soccer ball size eye of rukh.

He pours some of his magoi and here's it ringing.

"One moment!" Kimi's voice rang.

Kane walked and stood next to Ka Koubun, confused.

Ka Koubun's jaw hanged when he saw Kimi. Her hair was a complete mess with sticks and leaves, and there was mud on her clothing and face. And in the background you can hear Alibaba yelling in victory that he beat Caria in poker. And Alphonse making fun of Caria.

"Your Highness! Why are you like that?!" He yells.

"Sorry! I'm training near the forest. I was looking for some water and accidently fell into the lake. Haha..." Kimi laughed nervously.

"Sigh...I'm glad you are alright, but please be more careful next time. And changing the subject, this boy here-!" He was interrupted when Kane all of a sudden spoke up.

"Are you THE Ren Kougyoku, also known as Kimi?! My mom talks about you a lot! And you really are pretty!" Kane said excited.

His mother would always talk about her queen. A rogue Spirit she is and a strong one. She described all her appearance. Kimi blushed.

"T-Thank you? Ummmm...who are you?" Kimi asked.

Honestly she almost had a heart attack when she saw him. He's a blonde version of Mistoras.

"My name is Kane Leoxses! I want to learn medicine, since I know a lot about poisons. So I asked Mr. Ka Koubun if he could make me his apprentice. But so far...he's said no.

Haha..." Kane scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

Kimi stayed silent. His last name...

"Your last name is...Leoxses...By any chance...gulp...are you related to someone by the name of...Mistoras?" Kimi said.

In the background, Alphonse and Caria ran and stood next to Kimi, the minute they heard her ask that question.

"You knew my dad?" Kane said.

"DAD?!" The trio yells shocked.

"WHO'S YOUR MOM?!" Alphonse yells.

"Pirpirika...It's got to be Pirpirika.." Caria said.

"Since when the hell does Pirpirika have blonde hair?!" Kimi yells to her and the trio began arguing among each other.

Alibaba sweats drops watching and decided to take the kids out to a walk.

"Wait...you said your mother knows me and I am her master...please tell me who she is." Kimi said once she made her friends shut up.

"My mom's name is Eligos. She's a djiin." Kane said.

And Kimi passed out from shock, and the eye of rukh turns off. Ka Koubun swear drops and turns to Kane.

"Alright, you maybe my apprentice. But you are going to have to train with the Camren Clan first, understood?" He said and Kane nodded.

Both leave his clinic, and to a mansion. As they walked there, Kane was covering his eyes because the women in Heliohapt, their tradition is topless. He was a blushing mess. Ka Koubun cackled inwardly as he was thinking of a way to mess with the boy. They finally arrived at the mansion and Kane eyes suddenly went cold, as he out of nowhere stabbed his lance to the ground and it turned to a shield, protecting both from a wind attack. Ka Koubun was completely caught off guard by this.

"Sup Kane! Looks like you actually managed to protect yourself from my attack this time."

Kane's shield turned back to a lance and he narrowed his eyes at the one responsible for the attack.

Sphintus.

"Porcupine, it's been awhile." Kane smirked.

Sphintus frowns then smirks at him. Both get in a battle position...and charge at each other. Each one dodging and attacking each other until...

"Household Vessel, Vinea Kiatara!"

A large water dragon suddenly appears between the boys, making them both jump back. They turn around and see Ka Koubun's green fan glowing and a water dragon coming from it. It return to him.

"Unless both of you want to meet my furry I suggest you both cut it out this instant." Ka Koubun said coldly.

Both boys nodded their heads rapidly.

Ka Koubun sighs and heads towards the mansion, leaving the two boys behind him. The two boys walked in silence as they went in. Sphintus grandmother welcome Ka Koubun and she and him needed to discuss some important manners.

"What are you doing here in Heliophat anyway? Shouldn't you be back at your school?" Kane said as they sat down on the sofas.

Sphintus sat across him.

"Its vacation right now. We got the week off. Wanted to see my family. Honestly, never thought you actually want to study medicine." Sphintus said as he took a puff of his pipe.

Kane sighs.

"I'm doing it for my mom and myself. I want to be able to save lives...I can do it without magic." Kane said as he looked at the ring he wore on his neck.

It was his father's ring. His mother gave it to his dad on their first anniversary. He never met his father, because he passed away. All he knows it was during a war and his mother harbors deep hatred to one's that caused the war.

Sphintus sighs and gives him a small smile.

"We may be rivals but your still my friend. I can help you but on one condition..." Sphintus said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Kane said.

"Will you hear my great story to why I left?" He said.

Kane sighs.

"Fine..." He said.

Sphintus had wanting someone to hear him Aladdin keeps falling asleep every single damn time and Nora just groans and walks away.

 _"I hear a thousand times already!"_

He was shocked when she said that to him. As he began...

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME!" He yelled at Kane who fell asleep.

The bubble that Kane was blowing when he fell asleep pops when Sphintus shook him.

"By the way, Aladdin keeps talking about his older sister. Kimi or Kougyoku her name was...I think? She's on the run. The Kou Empire declared the 8th princess a traitor. I wonder why?" Sphintus said as he sat back down and munched on a cookie.

Kane stiffened. His mother explained to him why her queen was on the run.

" I see...so the witch is now empress..." Kimi said as she was talking to Ka Koubun using the rukh.

"I'm sorry princess...but what I said and also able to gather...I don't think you're going to be happy about this. Recently a black djiin attacked Heliophat and the King,

Armakan Amun-Ra, fought it. I was able to sneak into the palace and manage to steal one of the fragments of the dark metal vessel that was recovered." He said.

Caria, Alphonse and Alibaba were also present. She wanted them to be informed.

"I honestly want to get rid of it. I don't like the feeling it's giving off, and my household vessel wants to kill it." Ka Koubun said as he saw his fan admiring a aura of anger towards the fragment of a what was once a sword.

The other three stayed silent as they all looked at the broken shard. Kimi then takes out a black fan.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Alphonse said.

"I went to the black market and bought it. Never would've thought they be selling a black metal vessel, but I got it for a good reason. I wanted to see if it can be purified. But looks like its not possible. So I'm keeping it for now. I'll admit, the power of the _**dark side**_ is fun sometimes." Kimi said as she lightly laughs at the Star Wars reference she said.

Caria rolled her eyes and turns back to Ka Koubun.

"Dispose of it. We'll keep an eye out here." Caria said.

Alibaba looked over at Kimi, who was in deep thought. He then looked back at the fan on the table. Memories of Cassim coming back to him. Kimi was thinking about what Eligos told her.

A djiin is forbidden to leave their dungeon until it is conquer. She committed that taboo not only that, she didn't choose a king at all. Sinbad was worthy of her but she saw him boring. That's why she didn't chose him. She was tired of being in the dungeon and chose to break the rule. She turned herself to a human even if it was temporary. Her human body she made would have last her 6 years. Mistoras died in the destruction of Sindria in her arms...

" _I...don't care...if you're human...or a djiin...I know...you erased my memories...to...protect me..._

 _But...no Matter what...I still love you...Eligos..._

 _I wish I could still lived longer...and be there when you give birth to our child...I wish I could of spend more time with you..._

 _Eligos...no matter what...I'll always be by your side...I love you...Eligos...please...live..."_

Those were Mistoras final words...

Eligos showed her memories to her and Kimi cried...

Kimi turn back to the eye of rukh and saw Sphintus and Kane getting scolded by Ka Koubun because the two got into a fight again.

"Ka Koubun, I want to speak with both Kane and Sphintus." She said and the others looked at her confused.

"There will be many hardships in the future you two. And many difficult decisions. I trust you both will do your hardest and get stronger. Kane, train with Ka Koubun and I know you can do it. Sphintus you two. Please tell my brother, Aladdin thank you and that we will see each other soon. And Ka Koubun, thank you for everything. It's almost time. I'll see you all in 4 months. Good luck and may the Rukh guide you." Kimi smiled at them warmly.

Kane looked at her stunned. He smiles and brings his fist to his chest.

"I swear to you and my mother for when we meet in person, I'll be stronger. I hope to serve you and won't let you down Lady Kougyoku! I swear. I know I only known you for a little while, but I can you really are a kind person and put others first before yourself. And I thank also Mr. Ka Koubun for letting me be his apprentice. And this idiot porcupine for teaching me a little bit about medicine." Kane grins.

Ka Koubun smiles and ruffles his hair. Sphintus glares at Kane and gets him in a headlock.

"Who the hell are you calling a porcupine, blondy!?" Sphintus said.

Kane was turning blue and Ka Koubun separates them.

Kimi smiles, she's glad to have friends like them. And she knows they'll all grow stronger and that their paths will cross again soon.

As the months went by, Kane trained under Ka Koubun and the Carmen clan. He learned so much about medicine and about antidotes to different poisons. Sphintus had to return to Magnostadt but promise to give Kimi's message to Aladdin.

\- 4 Months Later -

"Kane wake up!" Ka Koubun shook Kane's shoulder.

The boy was asleep and waved him off. He then kicked him off the bed.

"What the heck master?!" Kane groans.

He was in his undershirt and boxers. He looked out the window and saw it was the middle of the night.

"Pack everything of yours. We're leaving Heliohapt. Word reached the king of Sindria is also hunting down Kougyoku's household. That means me. You don't have to com-!" Ka Koubun didn't finish.

"No way am I staying behind! You and Kimi done so much for me, you helped me out in so many ways. I'm going with you!" Kane said.

Ka Koubun looked at him shocked but nods. They packed everything and burned all evidence that they were there. They went through an underground tunnel that took them outside of Heliohapt. When they now gone, they continued their way to Reim. On their way, they ran into The Magi Yunan and Morgiana.

"Kimi and the others are no longer in Reim. They are in Zora's domain. We are heading there. I have business with the Prince. You may come with us." Yunan said.

For the next few days, the were now heading to their new destination.

"Your highness, I hope you are alright..."

(To be continued...)


	23. Unidentified Chapter 3: ?

"Big sis, why did Elder David call you?" Sheba asked.

"I don't know Sheba, but I am worried." The woman spoke.

She had long pink hair liver younger sister. Sheba was four years old.

"Why do you look afraid sis? I bet you did something amazing that impressed Him!" Sheba said cheerfully.

The woman smiled at her younger sister's smile. She left at the library and walked towards Elder David's office. The little white birds, we're talking to her. Telling her to be careful. She now strode in front of the door and knocks.

"Come in."

She hears, and goes in.

David turned around and smiles. A beautiful woman with pink hair, blue eyes, hair in a big bun, but part loose. She wore a white dress. On her hair she had a blue rose.

"Belanova, thank you for coming." He said.

"My lord, what is it that you need my assistance of?" Belanova asked, nervous.

He smiled and took out a staff. A blue butterfly staff with jewels and a blue vial of glowing liquid.

Belanova looked at him confused.

"I have noticed you are quite skilled in magic and have created many new types a magic that far surpass even our council." David said.

"Thank you, my Lord. But...is there something else?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I noticed, you seem to posses knowledge that others are not aware of." He said and she twitched.

"I don't like to share my discoveries my lord. A magician never reveals his or her secrets." She said with a slight playful tone.

David chuckled.

"Which is why I have chosen you to be my apprentice." David said.

"Apprentice?! M-My Lord, I-I can't! S-Surely you are making a mistake! I'm not qualified to such a thing!" She screeched and tried to reason with him.

David chuckles. He has always had his eyes on her. She is a kind, smart, brave, however...very clumsy and dense. He's scene trip over her own feet, fall of the stairs, and thank the gods he always uses his magic to save her before she gets hurt. Sometimes trips over nothing. What's more, he's seen men try to woo her, even confess to her (which would result in him burning with jealousy), which would result in her thinking they want to join her in magic studies and creating magic tools and studying science?, some type of alchemy that doesn't need magic at all. And the men would end up with heartbroken because she basically rejected them without even kn. In some way, she reminds him of Uraltugo Noi Nueph (Ugo).

"I already made my decision. Starting tomorrow, you will begin training." David said as he places the vial and safe in her hands.

Belanova was panicking and passed out from shock. David sweaty drops and picks her up bridal style. He placed her on his couch and called Arba to take her back to her home.

\- A Few Hours Later: Library -

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?! So Elder David made you his apprentice?!" A Woman with short blonde hair, green eyes, a giant witch hat with a gray dress and staff, gasp in shock at Belanova.

"I'm just as shocked Luna. I don't know what I did to get chosen." Belanova sighs and sucked on a lollipop.

"At least you were noticed my your skills. My master still thinks I'm not ready for the next level in high advance magic." Luna pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bela looked down at hers and them at friends, mutters some curses. Why is she so flat and her friend so big?

"At least Ugo goes easy on you. Arba is heartless with me."

Both turn around and see a man with long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, a green male battle kimono, with a sword on his waist.

He sighs and sits with them.

"What do you mean Saito? Besides, isn't Arba your wife? I thought she go easy on you." Luna said as she served him tea.

"Just because she is my wife, doesn't mean she'll go easy on me. And I heard about the offer to Bela, be careful when you train with Elder David. We may be part of the church but remember, we don't agree with his teachings." Saito said and the two women nodded.

"Changing the subject, who wants to play poker?" Luna smirked.

"I'll definitely beat you this time!" Saito said.

"I'll play. Plus, there is someone else that wishes to join us." Bela said and her friends looked at her confused.

"Solomon, Arba, Ugo, Wahid, Falan, Setta, Ithan~" Bela sang and the two looked at her shocked.

"Hey guys!" Wahid smirked.

Luna glared at him. He was her rival when it came to gambling.

"Saito, I'm not going easy on you, just to let you know." Arba smirked.

Saito sighs but smiles.

"I know sweetie...I know...sigh..." he smiles.

You can literally see the fluffy pink hearts around the couple and the men groan, plus Belanova.

"And why is Solomon here? you're too young to gamble." Ugo said.

Luna groans.

"Master, Solomon may be young, but he is quite good, if I say so myself." Luna said as she sat down next him.

"And you know this because...?" Ugo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because she always sneaks out to gamble late at night." Solomon smirked and she gave him a " _ **Oh Shit!**_ " Look.

Ugo glared at Luna who shrunk away.

"Geez, you guys act like a married couple, Aru." Falan said as she rolled her dice.

A blush came on Ugo's. Luna just looked to the side.

"I see a ship slowly sailing." Arba whispers to Belanova.

Belanova chuckles. The trio and the rest played till midnight.

Time Skip: Midnight -

"OHOHOHOHO! WE ARE VICTORIOUS! OHOHOHOHO!" Luna cackled while Saito and Belanova had victorious smirks.

The others had a aura of gloom. Solomon crossed his arms and looked away.

"We let you win!" Ithan huffed.

Setta rolled his eyes but points at the trio.

"Next time we will beat you." He declared.

"So, can I get a reward tonight?" Saito smirked devilishly at Arba as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Arba grins and whispers something in his ear, which turns him beat red.

"You're not lying are you?!" Saito said.

Everyone looked at them confused as they saw Arba grin and shakes her head.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Saito grins and picks up his wife and spins her.

Everyone looked at them shocked and grin.

"Congratulations!" Luna, Falan, and Belanova hug their friend and the men congratulate Saito.

"Have you decided on a name?" Solomon asked.

Arba smiles.

"I decided to name my child Alphonse. Nice name don't you think?" She grins.

"Alphonse? Sounds like wussy name to m-!"

SMACK!

"What the hell Luna!?" Ithan screeched.

She punched him for saying that.

"Rude! Do not insult my friend's child's name!" Luna huffed.

"Alright then, what about you? What would you name your child? And do you even have a boyfriend?" Ithan said.

Ugo stiffened. His student having a boyfriend?! Is he worthy of her, why is he feeling a bit angry hearing that?

Luna thinks for awhile and made a decision.

"Caria. I'll name my child Caria. Besides, the person I like is to absorbed in studying magic to even notice me." She answered with a sad smile.

Everyone turns to Ugo.

"Well whoever he is, He's fool. You're smart and a very talented magician and should recognize your skills." Ugo said.

 _"This idiot doesn't realize she was talking about him..."_ everyone else thought and sweat drops.

"I'm sure that _idiot_ will _notice_ sooner or later. Just be patient Luna." Arba enthusiasm those two words on purpose to see if Ugo would get the clue.

Unfortunately he just nodded and tried to encourage Luna to stay positive. The men face palm and Solomon sighs.

\- The Next Day -

"Esparia!" Belanova yells a spell into the magic circle.

David watched as a huge tornado of Water and lightning appeared in the magic circle. A spell if 1,000 commands. He was impressed that someone could create such a spell, the next thing she did caught him off Guard. She spread her hands, and the tornado froze with ice blades going in all directions, and the ice dripping, and when the droplets touch the ground, a sizzling sound can be heard. Acid...

Such a spell left him amazed. But he noticed she used to much of her energy to cast a spell. the longest she would last in a battle would be 10. He walked over to her.

"You are using to much of your magoi. You need to be able to cast a spell without using to much." He scolded her.

She sighs and nods.

"However, I believe it is because the limiter within your body." David said.

Bela looked at him confused.

"What do you mean my lord?" Bela asked.

"Magicians are not built for fighting. There is a burden on the body every time you use magic. The rukh inside the body subconsciously limits the output of the magic in order to protect the body. Because of this, it is limiting your use in magic and at the same time draining you. You are using the energy around you and absorbing it to support your attacks." David said as Belanova summoned out a water bubble and drank from it.

"Then is there a way I can get rid of that barrier?" She asked.

The little white birds began to tell her she's got a death wish. She looked them confused them turned back to David and flinched at the frighting smirk he was giving. Oh, he definitely was going to have fun.

"You need to train your body."

And that's when Belanova knew he meant physical training. She slowly back away, ready to make a dash.

David summon his staff. He licked his lips. Oh he definitely was going to have fun, and he saw her make a run for her life.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I DESERVE TO BE FREE!"

\- With Luna -

" with a combination of fire magic and alchemy, I should be successful in creating the first magic tool that will allow me to see other worlds!" Luna said as she placed her flowered staff onto the middle of a magic circle.

She began to chant the spell.

"يا النجوم القديمة من السماء، وفتح البوابات أن كل لي لرؤية النجوم التي تدخل السماوات القديمة. فتح الأبواب مشاهد من المعرفة والحكمة، ومنحني الوصول لرؤية العالمين التي توجد في هذا الكون. مخطوطات عالمية للآلهة!

"(oh ancient stars of the heavens, open the gates that all me to see the stars that enter the ancient heavens. open the doors the sights of knowledge and wisdom, grant me access to see the worlds that exist in this universe. Universal Scripts of the Gods!)" Luna yells and her magic activated.

Magic power spiked throughout the entire church and every single magician stood up and shocked, however, it was to much for them and made them passed out from shock. Ugo, ran to where the source was coming from, even if his body was in pain. It felt a gravity spell was placed on him. He was barely able to stand his ground.

Saito casted a borg on Arba to protect her. He was barely able to walk. He wasn't going to let his wife and unborn child get hurt.

"Saito!" Arba pounds on the borg.

Saito closed his eyes and sensed where it was coming from.

"That idiot of Luna is at it again!" He yells.

Elder David stood unaffected by the immense of magic power that was being admitted. He held a tried Belanova, bridal style in his arms. Her body felt it was being weighed down.

David looked at the direction of the church with a blank face. Whoever the one responsible is, he was impressed.

"We need to go back now!" Bela grunted.

David sighs and they teleported back to the church. There, she said goodbye to him and ran to Luna's magic study.

"I succeeded! I succeeded! Ahhahahaha!" Luna laughed as she was surrounded by different stars and galaxies.

She moved onto the next stepped and transferred it all to a giant glowing glass ball. Once There, the magic power faded. She shrunk it to the size of a soccer ball and grins at her accomplishment.

"Ugo will be so proud of me!" She giggles.

The door suddenly slams open and she turns around. Ugo, Belanova, and Saito were a panting mess. She jumps up and down happily.

"I did it, I did it! M-!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO RECKLESS!?"

Ugo yells at her furiously.

"Eh?" Luna said shocked.

Ugo never has yelled at her before. Saito and Belanova looked at him shocked.

"Do you have any idea what you done? You knocked out each and every single magician IN the entire church minus, me, Saito, Belanova, And the others!" Ugo said furiously.

"I'm sorry! I-!"

"I don't care that you're sorry! You were beyond reckless and could have endangered your life and someone else's!" Ugo yells.

"Ugo calm down! She said she was sorry!" Saito tried to calm his friend down.

Belanova looked over her friend in worried.

"I'm sorry...I was doing a magic experiment and I succeeded! Look!" She shows him the glass ball.

Ugo was still furious.

"I don't care. This why I said you are not ready to continue onto the next level. You're reckless, unaware. I'm...disappointed in you. I thought you knew better, looks like I was wrong." Ugo sighs.

Luna stood frozen with a shocked face , her hands let go of the glass ball she had in her hands and Saito caught it on time. Solomon and the others stood at the doorway shocked at what Ugo just said. Belanova walks over to her friend but...

"Ahaha...ahaha...ahaha..." and tears began to fall from Luna's eye.

She was still frozen in shock. Ugo looked at her shocked then...

SLAP!

His face went to the side and his glasses were sent flying that they cracked. Everyone was stunned.

"I'm such a fool. Why did I ever think you would acknowledge me...?" She looked at him with sad smile and tears.

And she slowly walked out of her room. When she was gone, a murderous aura surrounded Belanova and Saito as they turned to Ugo, who flinched.

"You went too far..." Belanova growled menacingly.

Saito glared at him and left with Belanova to go after their friend, Luna must be breaking down.

\- 6 hours later -

Luna disappeared into the deep part of the woods. She walked with that shocked smile on her face as tears wouldn't stop falling. She got to the pound and feel on her knees and broke down crying.

"That idiot! That idiot!" Luna cried as she punched the ground.

"That idiot..." she screamed and cried.

She made herself into a ball and hugged her knees.

"Why did I have to fall in love with someone like him..." Luna said.

Rain began to fall and it soon poured down. Ugo ran all over the church, looking for her but nothing. He then remembered her favorite place to hide. He ran to the woods and there he founded her, soaked to the bone with bottles of alcohol next to her. She was chugging them down. To make things worse...

"If it isn't the fucken magic nerd...how are yaaaaaahhhhh..." Luna slurred.

Ugo sweat drops. The woman is beyond drunk.

"Come on Luna. Let's go back." Ugo said as he helped her up, and teleported back.

They were in his magic study and he was about to take her back to his room, when he heard clothes shuffling. He turns around and his face exploded to red. Luna began to undress herself.

"What are you doing?!" Ugo screeches.

"It's hot in here..." Luna whines.

Ugo turns around. Luna smirks. She walks up to him and pressed her chest on his back.

"Uuuuggggoooo...look at meeeee~" She slurred as she hugs him from behind.

Ugo was turning even redder and was about to pass out at this rate. She puffed her cheeks and forced him to face her. His jaw hanged when he saw she was completely naked. She crawled on top of him.

"Am I not pretty? Or am I just too plain for you?" Luna looked at him with sad eyes.

Ugo grabbed the nearest blanket and quickly wrapped it around.

"Luna, that's enough. You need to rest." He said.

Luna then began to have tears fall from her eyes. He began to panic

"It hurts you know...you won't acknowledge me...I know I'm really reckless...I know I'm stupid...I know I'm just and idiot...and it hurts everytime you say I'm not ready...it feels like you're saying I'm worthless..." Luna cried.

Ugo looked at her shocked and guilt filled him.

"Sniff...and to make things worse...you won't even notice the small hints I drop...I...fell in love with the one person that won't acknowledge me or notice me...it's you..." Luna said as she began to cry harder.

Ugo looked at her stunned. She loves him...

Him out of all people...

A smile came onto his face. He hugged her and she froze.

"I love you also Luna. Forgive me for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." He said and cupped her cheeks.

Luna smiled at him as he wiped her tears. She leans in and placed her lips on his. He was stunned and turned red but kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her and she took off his glasses. They break for air. A blush came on the two. Luna then smirks.

"Want to show me what a _**real**_ man can do?" She cooed.

Ugo looked at her shocked and gulps.

Oh Luna was definitely gonna have fun tonight...

That's what she thought...

Because it backfired...

\- The next Day -

Setta and Ithan were headed to Ugo's room to wake him up.

"Ugo usually doesn't sleep in. I wonder if he stayed up all night again with his research?" Ithan said as they were now in front of his door.

They knocked by no response. Both brothers looked at each other confused and decided to go it. The minute they opened the door, they immediately closed it, their faces beat red and their hearts pounding in their chest. And they ran, and sore not to say a word at what they saw.

\- A few hours later -

"We've made up and are now in a relationship!" Luna said happily.

Ugo blushed as he held hands with her.

"About time, Aru! We've been waiting forever!" Falan cheers.

Belanova and Arba squeal in excitement, happy that their friend finally is with the man she loves. Solomon and Wahid, smile, happy their friend is now a man. Saito noticed Ithan and Setta are quite.

"Why are you guys so quite?" He asked and the two brothers stiffen.

No way were they going to tell them that they walked in seeing Ugo sleeping, laying his head on Luna's chest, both them naked, covered by their blankets.

(To be Continued...)


	24. Arc 2: Proulogue

_Her steps can be heard walking down the Hallway of the Kou Empire. Her once short pink hair, now has grown longer to the point it drags on the floor. The pink glittering kimono worthy of a queen she wore, with pearls and jewels that decorated her hair. She wore a eye patch with the design of a Japanese lotus blossom, on her left eye._

 _"Sister, a guest is here to see you."_

 _She turned around and smiles. A boy the age of 15. Silver white hair in a pony tail, part of his head shaved, a wore a white samurai scaled armor, with a blue Jade bow strapped to his back._

 _"Thank you." She she said._

 _The boy looked at her worried, along with his two Younger siblings. A girl, the age of 15, four dragon horns on her head, her long white hair split to two pigtails with three black beads on both sides. She wore a frilly white dress with white tights and boots. On her back, is strapped a battle axe. Next to her, a boy, the age of 14. Black hair with a black feathers, a black tengu kimono, with his black crow wings emerging from the back. On his wrist were black wires with pure steel daggers hidden in the sleeves of his kimono._

 _"Mother, will you be alright? It's been a year since you saw him." The girl said with worry._

 _" I'll be alright -. If anything happens, I'll fight him off. Please, Watch the kids for me." She said with a sad smile._

 _She walked down the hallway and the doors are opened. There, standing in the hallway, was him. He was currently speaking with her household, Ka Koubun. Standing at the doorway she was at, was a man, the age of 17. Long blonde locks, tied together in a ponytail. His bangs_ _covering his right eye. His green eyes glared at the man with violet hair._

 _Watching from the Shadows, we're three other girls. One the age of 18. She wore a floral red white kimono with gold embroidery. On her waist, was a red decorated Kanata. He long black hair, maid to resemble the style of a shrine Maiden._

 _Her pink eyes glared at man. The next one was a girl the age of 19, short blonde hair, green eyes, a pink floral dress. A little baby green man on her shoulder._

 _She looked over at the violet haired man and then back at her queen in worry._

 _Next a girl, the age of 20. A Woman with long pale blue hair, icy blue eyes. She wore a white blue dancers dress that faded to black purple and that opened from the side of her legs. In her hand, was a triton, color gold._

 _Though her face shows no emotion, she was worried about her queen._

 _From up on the rooftop, a man with blue glowing eyes, black short hair, he wore pale green kimono, with two Kanatas, one each strapped to the side of his waist._

 _His eye narrowed at the man that came to visit. And lay but not least, a Woman with black hair, and eerily aura with black make make up and a grimoire in her arms._

 _She chewed her nail as she watched from the shadows, cursing words towards the violet haired man._

 _The man turned, and his golden eyes widened when he saw her. She's grown so beautiful. She's matured so much since he's last saw her._

 _"I came as a representative of my company." He said as he sent her a smile._

 _The aura of murder increased on the ones watching with glares and narrowed eyes and muttering curses under their breaths. How dare he show his face after what he did to their queen?! She had a blank face with zero emotion in her eyes. She sighs._

 _"I have the documents ready so we can start trade. The Kou Empire will be a trading company that specializes in technology and agricultural. And also in jewelry. (It's basic, but a start. This will help pay back everything and keep a stable economy. At least till Koumei returns)" that part she thought in her head as she continues to speaks, " We will head to my office and there we will speak." She said as turned and began to walk away._

 _He was stunned. He was expecting her to lash out at him. After all, he deserves it, after what he did to her. He followed behind her and can feel the glares of 4 of her 10 generals on his back. As they walked their was a silence. He wanted to tell her so many things but no number of apologizes or begging will make up for what he has done. They reached the office and they go in._

 _She went towards her desk and sat down. She takes out the documents and they began to discuss trade. Throughout the conversation, he kept glancing at her, his eyes never taken off her. He watched her movements, her body language, her waves. He couldn't read them. He couldn't read them at all. Even his djiins worried and couldn't tell._

 _When Kou became part of the Seven Sea's Alliance, she used Sitri to hide away all her metal vessels. Of course, her eye was the one thing she can't because it is a part of her. She hid 7 of her djiins. She didn't want them taken away. She also hid her sister's fan, Hakuie. With that wench that has her body in control, she really needs to be careful._

 _What's more..._

 _While he wasn't looking, she quickly did a glance at him and then back at the papers._

 _Why won't she look at him? Why not even a glance?_

 _"-"_

 _He spoke her name. Her hand froze as she was about to turn a page._

 _"You have no right to call me by that name. It is Your Highness or Empress." She said as she was looking down at the documents._

 _He growled inwardly. His hands twitching to touch her, to make her squirm underneath him. To make love to her like the day of the festival before the summit. He wants her to lash out him. To yell at him for what he did to her. He can now feel, she's barely keeping her emotions in check._

 _"As for the airships-"_

 _"-"_

 _"They will go through this-"_

 _"- that's enough."_

 _"Route. It will be difficult-!"_

 _"THAT'S ENOUGH -!" He slammed his hands on the table and towers over her._

 _Drip drop..._

 _The sound of a water droplets falling._

 _"Why...?"_

 _His eyes widened. She slowly rose her head, however she still looked down at the papers, her eyes refusing to meet his._

 _Drip..._

 _Drop..._

 _"Why did you come and see me, even if you know I'm beyond mad at you right now?" She said with a smile and tears falling from her eyes faster._

 _He stayed silent._

 _"Did you only come for sex? After all, I was nothing but your_ _ **bitch**_ _in the first place." She said._

 _"That's not true and you know it. I know what I did can never forgiven, but you think the guilt I have has left? I love y-!"_

 _"Well I don't."_

 _He froze._

 _"What?" He said with narrowed eyes._

 _"You heard me. I don't. N-!" He suddenly swung her over his shoulder and walked over to the next room._

 _"Put me down! Put me down you damn pervert!" She yells but quickly covered her mouth when she realized she screamed one of the nicknames she would yell at him._

 _He smirked and went to the nearest room and kicked open the door and then kicked it shut. He threw her on the bed and pinned her down in an instant with one hand. Her hands on top of her._

 _"Do you really not love me? Do you really not?!" He yelled before he slammed his lips onto her._

 _Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to fight back. With his free hand his hand snaked underneath her kimono and groped her. She gasped and he took the chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He explored her wet cavern, leaving not a single spot untouched. He breaks the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them._

 _She began to cry and with her hands covered her eyes._

 _"Even after everything you did...sniff...even if you used me..._

 _I can never bring myself to hate you! I don't understand why! I don't understand! I still love you dammit!" She cried._

 _He looked at her shocked._

 _"Everything you did to me, your sweet words...y-your smile...eyes...the kindness you showed...you saved me from falling...yet...IN THE END WAS IT ALL A LIE?! YOU MADE ME BETRAY MY FAMILY! BUT I CAN NEVER BRING MYSELF TO HATE YOU BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU! WHY DID MY HEART HAVE TO CHOSE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?! WHY...just why..." she Finally broke._

 _He got off her and pulled her into his arms. She tried to push him off but couldn't._

 _"It's alright...let it all out...after all..._

 _You're the only one that's seen me break down...now it's my turn...let it all out..." he said as he lightly caressed her hair._

 _She broke, she cried louder than anything. Like a child first born. He cries and wails can be heard throughout the room. Guilt hit him so hard. He knew the consequences of his actions yet he did them. But now he questions was it really the right choice, because the woman he loves, is now breaking in his arms._

 _It will take time to repair the wall that has crumbled down._

 _He makes her look at him and looks deeply into her beautiful eyes._

 _"I love you..."_

 _He said and both locked lips once again in a heated passionate love. He took her over again, she made him feel like he owns her. Both succumb to the love and lust they have for each other. He pounded into her as she had her arms wrapped around him, moaning and screaming his name. Both lock lips again, with love and passion._

 _"I love you." He repeated over and over again as he took her all night long._

 _From outside the room, the girl with white hair smiles warmly. Her mother, now once again may truly smile. For even if the man she loves used her, she still forgave him deep inside of her._

 _"I still don't trust him. But mother has taught us to forgive. But I don't."_

 _She turned around and sees her younger brother leaning on the door with narrowed eyes._

 _"-, who's watching the kids?" She said to him._

 _"I thought you were taking care of them." He said back._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"shit!" Both cursed and ran to where the kids were._

 _\- The Next Day -_

 _He woke up to warmth and opens his eyes. He smiles lovingly when he sees the face of his beloved, sleeping peacefully on their bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She slowly opens her eyes and her face turned beat red seeing the well tone tan chest. She looked up and sees him smirking like the devil at her._

 _"Morning my love." He chuckled._

 _She quickly sat up and makes herself to ball with the blankets. He chuckles and wrapped his arms around her._

 _"J-J-Just b-because we had s-sex, d-doesn't change anything!" She stuttered._

 _He laughed and hugged her tightly._

 _"No matter how long it takes to regain your trust and love back, I'll do it." He said as he kissed her forehead lightly._

 _She squeaks when she felt his hand going up her thighs._

 _"Shall we continue?" He said huskily._

 _"Quit it!" She said as she was pushing him off._

 _Bam!_

 _Their heads snapped to the direction of the door. The bedroom door opened and there at the door were two little kids._

 _"Mama!" They yelled as they pounced onto them._

 _She caught them in her arms, and thank the rukh she used her magic to change to her night gown._

 _"Guadalupe, Ayato, good morning my little munchkins." She giggled as she hugged them._

 _He looked at them with wide eyes. The boy, a carbon copy of him when he was a little boy. Gold eyes, light tan skin, but instead of purple locks, it was a deep red-ish. And had her nose. And the little girl was the carbon copy of his wife when she was younger. One pink eye, one gold eye, instead of pink, it was purple locks with light tan skin and his nose._

 _"-? W-Who are they?" He stuttered._

 _Ja'far was going to have his head..._

 _He's always been overprotective of her._

 _She turned to him with a deadpanned face. Like it wasn't obvious._

 _"Are you dense?" She then turns to her kids, "sweeties, I want you to meet your father. (She turns to him) -, I want you to meet Ayato and Guadalupe, your kids." She said with a grin._

 _Oh karma a bitch..._

 _"You got me pregnant, now suffer womanizer of the seven sea's!" She inwardly cackled._

 _He looked at them shocked._

 _"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"_

 _\- With her Household -_

 _The women with ice blue eyes chuckles, and the others sweat drop hearing his scream._

 _"How much do you want to bet she told him that he is a father?" The man with the glowing blue eyes said with a cat face as he snickered._

 _Ka Koubun sweat drops._

 _"-, please don't do anything stupid." Ka Koubun said._

 _Thing may have been difficult, but there is still good. And he will make up for his mistakes._

 _Want to know how this happened? Let's go back 1 year ago._


	25. Chapter 1: Troublemaker Princess

"No you don't! I activate the Trap card, MIRROR FORCE! ALL YOUR MONSTERS IN ATTACK POSITION ARE DESTROYED! AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I cackled evilly as I just destroyed Caria's monsters.

"You bitch!" Caria cursed.

We were currently playing Yu-Gi-Oh and thanks to magic, we brought it to life! I was able to recreate our decks using my Magic. I run a plant deck, Caria a fairy warrior deck, and Alphonse a dragon spellcaster deck. Kouha, Aladdin, and the Goddess twins were watching us play outside on the field. Which ended with a huge crowd gathering and betting who will win.

"Grrr...I set one card face down, end turn." Caria growled.

I smirked as I drew next card. Well what do you know, polymerization. I'm evil, Kiheheheh!

"First I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand and destroy your face down!" I smirked.

I destroyed Bottomless Trap Hole. Thank god I did, or that would of screwed me over. Caria glared at me. Alphonse smirked from the crowd as Aladdin cheered and whistles. He explained the game to them.

"Next I tribute my two tokens I already have on the field and summon Fallen Angel of Roses! I already have my Starve Venom Dragon on the field along with my Predaplant, so let's end this!" I smirked.

"I activate Polymerization for my hand and fuse my Dragon with my plant!" I clasp my hands together, " Dragon with the fangs of poison, hunger the cries of despair and sorrow, cover those in your wake with venom that destroys all, Fusion Summon, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" I cackled.

Caria went pale.

"GAME OVER!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

\- 1 hour later -

"That was an awesome fight!" Alibaba said.

Kouha smirked at me. Currently we were helping restore Magnostadt. We'll be here for a few days before heading back to Sindria.

"That was impressive Kougyoku. Never thought you be that heartless when it came to gaming." Nora chuckled as she put down a bag of seeds.

We were helping in gardening. I unpacked the lavender seeds and planted them gently.

"I'll beat you next time, that's for sure!" Caria glared at me as she was giving food to the citizens.

"Ha! They don't call Kimi miss Poison Ivy for nothing!" Alphonse grins.

He was busy cutting vegetables.

"Since when were you called Kimi or Poison Ivy?" Kouha asked.

"All with be explained at the summit in 6 months Kouha. Just be patient." I said as I was watering the seeds.

Things have changed so much. In the original time line, the summit was suppose to take place in 3 months. But, apparently with Kouen extremely pissed off at Sinbad, it was decided that in 6 months the summit would take place. Not to mention...I'm also marrying the womanizer. I wanted to get married till 25 and out of love, NOT BECAUSE OF MY FREAKEN MISTAKES! I sigh and continue planting. Muu is helping out carrying heavy things. Muruko, any with Maria, Marina and Shemi are giving medicine and check ups to the people. I Sidon and Mifa formed in alliance with Touhka, I'm glad for that. Eligos explained everything to Kane.

"Don't get pregnant Kimi~" Alphonse sang and I threw the gardening scissors at him, which barely missed him and stuck to the wall.

The males all paled while the females grin. I see Muu trying not burst out laughing from to far away. He must of witness what happened. Muruko giggled as she continued to check her patients. Kouen, Hakuie, Koumei and Kotori returned back to Kou. Sinbad is still here in Magnostadt, somewhere.

"Just because I'm getting married to the Eggplant, doesn't mean I'm getting pregnant. I'm not ready to have ( _Morgiana, the twins, and Aladdin's ears are quickly covered_ ) sex. And I know he won't force me either. True Sinbad is a pervert, but he won't force me to do anything." I said as I finished.

Nora looked at me and sighs. We were done and headed to her temple. The temple looked like one that came from Ireland. It was near a cliff, near the ocean.

The others went their separate ways. We entered and she made me sit down in front of a mirror.

"You love Sinbad, don't you?" She said as she began to comb my hair," though you are marrying to make up for your mistakes, at the same time you are happy because it is the man you love. And he loves you back. Am I correct?" She continued.

She took some scissors and began to cut my long hair. It grew again when I casted Solomon's spell. I sigh and nodded.

"Love is a difficult thing. And you know what you may face in the future because of your knowledge. If I remember correctly didn't that rouge Magi and you travel to another world for a short while to help a friend? All three of you will face something very difficult but you will be able to overcome it in the future. The love you three have for the ones you love will survive no matter the hardships. I know you can do it Kimigakiri. Your mother was the same way." Nora finished and put the scissors down.

She then lightly curled my hair and turned me around to face her.

"No water what Kimi, no matter what fate brings you, I know you'll succeed." She smiled warmly at me.

I smile and thanked her. It was getting later already and I was hungry. I'm staying a small house that Titus lived in. I was mad when I found out he forgot to give the letter I gave him to Aladdin. But I forgave him.

I walked down the path and when I reached the stairs that led to Magnostadt, I saw Sinbad leaning on one of the pillars there. Was he waiting for me?

He looked up and smiles at me. The sun barely setting.

"I been waiting for you. Come on. We got a lot to talk about." He said as he extended his hand to me to help me down the stairs.

I didn't take his hand and went down. He was surprised. I continue to walk down and felt his gaze burning through my head.

"Alright, what's wrong?" I said as I stopped.

He sighs.

"You're mad, aren't you? About our marriage?" He said with a small smile.

We continued to walk to a hill and laid down on the grass. The stars in the sky, beautiful.

"I feel...like I'm just going to hurt you. I'm not marrying you out of love. It's a poli-!" He suddenly got on top of me.

His golden eyes looking in mine.

"I chose for you to marry me because I love you more than anything and I want to protect you. I know you are doing it for your mistakes but you are also happy aren't you? You are marrying me, the man that you love and loves you back." Sinbad said seriously.

I looked at him shocked.

"Never thought you be the romantic type Sinbad." I giggled.

He pouted and smirked.

Uh oh...

He leaned in close to my lips.

"You know how long I've been wanting to taste you?" His left hand quickly pinned both of mine on top of me, "to have you here underneath me. To hear your voice...to finally make you mine?" His right hand went to my face and caressed my cheek.

His lightly glided his thumb over my lips. He licked his lips, and a blush was forming on my face.

"S-Sinba-!"

"Just shut up and let me _eat_ you."

\- 3rd POV -

He slammed his lips onto hers with the force of a beast. Kimi was shocked but began to kiss back but more submissive. He smirked into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip and slightly opened her mouth. He quickly snaked his tongue and wrapped it around hers possessively. He explores her mouth, leaving nothing untouched. She moans and tangled her hands into his purple hair. Both break for air, a string of saliva connecting the two.

He finally tasted her. He can finally have her and make her his. Her lips, so soft.

He began to kiss down her neck, a small moan escaping her lips. He moved the front of her dress, where he bit down.

"Ah!" Kimi moaned.

He smirked against her skin. Things were about to get more heated when...

SMACK!

"I will absolutely not have you making out in public!" Nora yelled.

She smacked Sinbad on the head with her staff. Sinbad glared menacingly at her and looked back at Kimi, who was extremely happy that she interrupted them. Sinbad groans but gets off of her and sits next to her. Nora huffed and walked away.

"Well looks like you're going to have to wait till the wedding." Kimi laughed and quickly got up and ran.

Sinbad growled but sighs and smiles. He saw her run down the hill...and accidently trip over a rock and go tumbling down the hill.

"Son of bitch!" Kimi cursed.

Sinbad was laughing his butt off and holding his stomach.

Indeed his future wife is a clumsy Woman and a trouble maker.

" _That woman is not tied down easily."_

He froze.

" _You are a fool Sinbad. You should have locked her up when you brought her back to Sindria. Look at her. She has power equal to you, if not, greater."_ The voice smirked.

Sinbad stayed silent as he watched Kimi get up and glare at nothing at her right. And then summon her staff and swung it to the left. She was fuming.

" _How on earth?! How did that brat get her hands on that staff?!"_ The voice growled menacingly.

"What's wrong with her staff? It was given to her by her father." Sinbad said as he began to walk down.

The voice in his head was enraged. The girl has a divine stave. The foolish brat. His _ **son**_ must be intervening. The girl was one thing he did not predict at all. She was completely out of the question. Her original destiny...gone...completely rewritten, unpredictable. Just like her two other stupid friends. Caria and Alphonse, also blessed by the Rukh. Those three throwing his predictions completely off. Everything changed when Sinbad first met her. When he saw her through his eyes. The reincarnation of his apprentice and wife. The girl will be Sinbad's downfall. For also watching through the King's eyes as the years went by, he learned that _**Love**_ last longer than _**Fear.**_ For she proved the King's beliefs wrong so many times, just like his wife did to him. Everything he predicted about her, everything he is predicting, banishing. It's all banishing.

Ren Kougyoku was suppose to be a pawn. She was suppose to be used against her family. Forced to betray them in the war that is to come. Everything is changing all because of her.

Sinbad's eyes changed from gold to amber. _He_ took over him, even if just for a few minutes. He now sees it. His _ **son**_ _,_ that _**wife**_ of his, and...how...interesting. _**He**_ smirked. To think that the soul of the one that _**originally**_ suppose to be used was a spirit. Just like the other two. If Ren Kougyoku is a bodiless spirit, then who is the one in her body? Now this is completely new to him. A soul from another world, brought, no...

Reborn into this world. For when he was trapped in _ **that**_ dimension, _He_ predicted there was a connection with the singularity named Sinbad, and he was right. He was revived. All he believed comes true but one...

The one that is destroying his predictions. She's destroying everything he is predicting without even knowing it. She possesses knowledge of the future. Knowledge of different worlds, more than him. If he is the embodiment of Destiny, then that would make her the opposite.

 _ **He**_ narrowed his eyes as he saw her chatting with his _son,_ his _wife,_ and the spirit. Her laugh, her giggle, everything remained him of his wife. Even her singing was the same. He saw her turn to him and sent him a grin with a peace sign.

" _\- I'm alright. So don't worry about it!"_

She was like _**her**_ _._ Why...? Why was she just like _**her**_ _...?_

"Sinbad come on! I don't want to be late for dinner!" Kimi giggled as she ran head with Sheba and Kougyoku behind her.

Solomon looked back at Sinbad, who was staring at the spot he was floating her. Solomon clutched his staff tightly.

" _I don't know who that girl is in the princess's body, but keep her out of your plans and the King will do the same Solomon. I will not watch what happened to_ _ **her**_ _repeat itself again_." _He_ growled at his _son._

Solomon's eyes darkened.

"You of all people should know well that it was your pride and greed that ended _ **her**_ life. Lay even one figure on her and you will answer to me." Solomon growled menacingly at the king.

He knew damn well _**who**_ the the king was the reincarnation of, and did not trust him one bit to leave Kimi besides him.

His _ **father's**_ eyes turned to that of murder. He will not be reminded of _ **his**_ _own_ mistakes. When Kurumi implanted the bullet into Sinbad's heart, _**he**_ had already began to remove the seal from it so Oregami could remove it easily.

"Sinbad hurry up or else I'll make Ja'far come after you!"

And with that, Sinbad went back to normal. He looked around him confused, wondering how he ended from up the hill to down so quickly. He heard Kimi yell again that she was going to call Ja'far, and that sent him running after her. No way was he going to have Ja'far after him. What's more he was going to have his head when he finds out he is getting married.

Suicide attempts can already be seen done by his vizier. God...

\- Kimi's room -

"Man that felt great!" Kimi came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Sis, are you really going to marry King Sinbad?" Silver asked as he sat on her bed.

"Then will that make him our papa?" Kanna asked.

She likes King Sinbad. He's been really nice to them and she can see he truly cares about their mother. He helped her train. He's a father figure to her. Kimi gave her a crooked smile.

"I don't like him. I rather have uncle Judar be my Papa." Crow said.

Kimi tripped when he said that and landed on her face. Aladdin was with them, and burst out laughing at what Crow said.

"No thank you. Judar is in love with Kurumi." Kimi smirked.

She can feel Kurumi want to strangle her. For she still has "love bites" all over her chest from Judar's _punishments._

"Alright, off to bed you guys. And Aladdin, I need to speak to you." Kimi said.

The kids whine but ran when they saw the too familiar sweet smile she gave them. Kimi sighs and closes the door. She sat across Aladdin and touched the crown on her forehead. The Rukh birds gather in her hands and a staff appeared in her hands. Aladdin's jaw hanged.

"This belonged to your father. It is your turn to take it. I know the staff Baba gave you was destroyed, but, please take it." Kimi said as he took it.

He was stunned.

"H-How?!" Aladdin was barely able to say a word.

Kimi smiled and decided it was time to show him. She summon out her eye of rukh.

"I known about Alma-Toran for a long time. Though you have not showed me yet, I trust you enough to show you my previous life. And who my real father was." I said and began to to show him.

About two hours passed and he was stunned. What I didn't show him though was that I met his mother and father. He stayed silent and saw Kougyoku sitting next to me. He gave her sad smile and so did she.

"I'm sorry...I wish...things could of changed. I never thought...that you...and your friends are actually..." He looked like he wanted to cry.

Both Kougyoku and I hugged him.

"Aladdin, it's alright. I may no longer be apart of this life, but I do not regret my choice, " Kougyoku said as she caresses his cheek and wiped a tear, " Kimi deserve this. She saved me, she was there for me when no one else was. That is why I chose to give her my body. My body has already accepted her soul completely and are now one. If I didn't do that, Arba would have made me a soulless puppet. Kimi had some so much and she's brought my family closer to each other. I'm glad she is with them." Kougyoku said.

It's true. She's happy that she chose Kimi. For the Woman has done so much for her, this was her way to repay her even if Kimi never asked for anything at all. As the years went by, she watched Kimi grow. How she would sneak out of the palace and help the citizens. How she would help slaves sneak away so they can be free, and so much more. Things she herself, would have never done. And she's proud to call Kimi her friend.

"It's getting late. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay Ala?" Kimi smiled at him.

Aladdin grins and nodded but.

"Wait," he said and the girls looked at him confused, "what you showed me of what you of Alma-Toran, is only part. You don't know the other half." Aladdin said.

Kimi raised an eyebrow.

"But you'll have to wait till the summit to find out!" He gave her a goofy grin.

Kimi faced palm cause she knows he isn't going to say anymore. He said goodnight and both left. Now it was just Kimi in her room. She sighs and sits down on her bed. She was about to lay down but there was a knock on her door. She goes and opens it.

"Sinbad, what are you doing here? It's late!" Kimi hissed.

Sinbad was outside her door. Why does she have the feeling that Ja'far is after him?

"Sorry! Can you let me come in?" He asked nervous.

She sighs and lets him in. She turns around only to be pinned to the wall, and hungry lips taking hers. She was shocked but kissed back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closes. He can feel her softness of be chest. His groin aching to take her this very moment but he knows he'll be in big trouble if that happens. Both break for air and pant, trying to catch their breath.

"What was that about?" Kimi giggled.

Sinbad smirked.

"All the wine in world, but nothing compares to the sweet taste you give me every time my lips touch yours." Sinbad said.

Kimi gave him a deadpanned face that screamed " _Really? A pick up line?"_

Sinbad sweat drops. She sighs and hands him a towel.

"Go take a shower. And you better be wearing pants when you come out." She said.

He looked at her confused.

"You're letting me stay here?" He said.

"Yes, because knowing you, you already had plans to stay here in the first place." Kimi said as she took out her sketchbook and her glass dip pen and ink.

Sinbad just smiles at her and she kicked him in the ribs and pushed him into the bathroom, and slams the door shut. Kimi sighs and goes sit on her desk and began to write. She writes in English since no one can understand the language here and then in Spanish. She likes to confuse people. After that was done, she began to draw a forest ground. It's been in her mind, for who knows how long. Caria also drew one, but in a different location, and so did Alphonse.

A staff, a blue butterfly staff, with a blue vial hanging from it. It stood up straight. Surrounding it was a beautiful forest with the sun shining on it. A waterfall and lake near it. She drew it down to the last detail. It was about 20 minutes, and she left it open for the ink to dry. She felt warm arms wrap around her and smiles to see it is Sinbad. He laid his head on her shoulder and sees what she drew.

"I didn't know you can draw." He said and nuzzles his nose on her neck.

Kimi giggled.

"Drawing is my way of showing how I feel. I hear music, I see colors. I see sound and so much more." Kimi giggled.

"I see..." he said.

The voice inside Sinbad stiffened. He looked at the drawing Kimi did. Sinbad let her go and picked it up. Why did it look familiar?

" _Belanova!"_

 _"_ I'm going to sleep. And try anything and I'll cut you in half." Kimi said which made him snap out of it.

He closed the book and put it down. He smiles and jumps on her bed, making fly in the air, and her landing in his lap.

"My dear, shall we continue what we started earlier?" Sinbad wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No. And you will have to wait till the wedding. Good night." She smirked at him.

He pouted and laid his head down on her chest.

"Alright...good night." Sinbad said.

\- Dream -

 _A dark forest she walked through. The stars in the sky. She saw an opening. There, standing in the middle of a lake, was a woman. Long pink hair, part of it in a bun, a white dress and blue eyes. She sang darkly, but she was also crying._

 _ **In the darkness I lost a gentle word The last prayer also quietly disappeared**_

 _ **Dawn is far and you are alone**_

 _ **Only tears shone the way in a dream without an exit**_

 _ **There is a song that will never reach anybody and will decay**_

 _ **One grief can not be fulfilled and it ends**_

 _ **Without a voice you just cried**_

 _ **Noises broke**_

 _ **Someone counted the number**_

 _ **A fixed person who will bring light will not come**_

 _ **Frozen in a stagnant time With a blade that solved fear**_

 _ **You and me hurt repeatedly with hugs and shapes I did not reach anywhere but your voice was destroyed**_

 _ **No one noticed even a thing that disappears**_

 _ **I increased the number randomly**_

 _ **I believed that someday I will be by my side in the light**_

 _ **We are not shaped**_

 _ **I sought a way to return someday to a world with a form**_

 _ **How far is the way to wander around looking**_ _ **for the voice of a gentle person who has forgotten**_

 _ **Without a voice you just cried**_

 _ **The road eventually ceased**_

 _She knows the woman is singing Japanese. Who was she? But her eyes widened when..._

 _"Let me go...LET ME GO DAVID! LET ME GO! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" The woman cried and screamed as she saw chains were all over her._

 _Underwater, it felt like she was. No matter how much she reached to the surface, she was pulled down._

 _The woman dropped to knees and cried._

 _"Sheba...Solomon...Luna...Saito...please...forgive me...aaaaaaahhhhhh!" The woman screamed and cried._

 _Kimi slowly walked onto the surface of the water, towards her. The woman's head snapped up and saw her. Her eyes widened._

 _"H-How did you get here?! It should be impossible to enter this part of Ill Ilah!" The woman said shocked._

 _Kimi looked at her shocked._

 _"This is...Ill Ilah.. " she was expecting to see the people of Alma-Torran. If not, more._

 _"This part was created to be a cage. Where no one can get in or get out. David...created it this way...so I can never leave...But...I am not the only one...Saito and Luna...are also trapped...but...in different locations..." the woman bit her lip._

 _Kimi looked at her sadly._

 _She did a partial djiin equip of Vinea and slashed at the chains. But the just fixed themselves immediately._

 _"Even with Vinea's power, you can't break it. It's impossible..." the woman said._

 _Kimi glared at the chains. But then...she remembers the voice that gave her power. She found a strange mirror in her pocket after the battle maybe..._

 _She placed the mirror on the chains and they began to crack. The woman's eyes widened as she saw the cage began to crumble. Kimi grinned and gave the woman a peace sign._

 _"Nothing is Impossible when I'm around. I'm not a troublemaker for nothing!" Kimi grins as she saw the chains on the woman disappear._

 _"You can stick with me if you want. I don't mind. What's your name?" Kimi asked._

 _The Woman cried tears of joy and hug her._

 _"My name is..."_

 _\- End of Dream -_

(To be continued...)


	26. Chapter 2: Announcement of Marriage

"Whooooo!" I yelled.

"Your Highness, be careful!" Ka Koubun yells at me.

It's been a week since the war in Magnostadt and we were heading back to Sindria. Shemi and Kirito are also coming with us. I was currently riding on a dolphin. Eligos allows me to speak to animals like Pisti's household vessel. I wasn't the only one in the water. So was Alphonse and Caria. Caria and I wore our swimsuits, and Alphonse was in his shorts. The life drained out of Ka Koubun when he saw the revealing clothing we were wearing. Sinbad and everyone stared at me with wide eyes when I jumped back onto the boat. I was wearing a red swimsuit with red ribbons.

I then noticed everyone staring at my back. I had a burn mark on the back of my left shoulder that traveled to right thigh.

"Kimi when..." Caria said, worried.

"Don't worry about it. The past is the past. Now, I'm going back into the water. See yeah!" And about to jump back into the water but was caught halfway by Sinbad.

"No you don't! I will not have you dressed like this at all. Here!", he wrapped a towel around me, " I don't like it when other people see you like this." Sinbad said and I pouted.

"But wearing a bathing suite to go swimming is common where I lived!" I puffed my cheeks.

Back at home, on Senior ditch day in high school, Alphonse, Caria, and I went to Glass Beach for swimming. The waves were pretty good for surfing also.

"They do that in Kou?" Kane said with a bloody nose.

Well...he's like Mistoras. Eligos shakes her head. She's in a temporary human form.

Ka Koubun smacks him on the head.

"No they don't Kane!" He yells.

"Eligos not happy sweetie. Please don't become a hopeless womanizing idiot like your father's idiot king." Eligos snikers.

Sinbad glared at her and an invisible arrow struck Kane.

"So tell me why didn't you choose me when I went to your dungeon Eligos? Was I not worthy?" Sinbad said with a straight face.

I used my Magic and changed back to my clothes. I quickly grab Kane cause I can see this is going to turn into a fight. Eligos looked at him with a blank face. She sat on a barrel and took a bite out of an apple.

"You were worthy Sinbad," she then smirks, " I just found you boring." She said with a sweet smile.

Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and the rest of us were red from trying to hold in our laughter but we failed.

Sinbad had a straight blank face.

"Then what was your reason for choosing Kimi?" He asked.

Everyone went silent and looked over at me. Eligos smiles warmly.

"Kimigakiri is someone powerful if not greater than you. Her kindness, her strength, and overall her bravery is what made me chose her. If Kimi had not come to my dungeon, and Let's say for example, Alibaba came into mine. I would have also chosen him to be my king. Both have the hearts of lions even if they are looked down upon. That's is why I chose Kimi. For she has something that you lack and possible that you are loosing. Change comes in all shapes and sizes. Those that _can not move forward_ , are not worthy of my power in my eyes. You already have to much power Sinbad. You are the King that is respected and pulls others forward to your wake. Alibaba is the king that respects the people around him and moves forward with them. As for Kimi..." Eligos looked over at me and smiles, "She is the queen that respects all. She choses to move forward, she respects all around her, she helps create change. She discovers and helps create change. Caria and Alphonse are the same. Every human is unique in their own way. Though I am no longer human, I still am by heart. The world is not perfect and because of that, it is beautiful. Kimi, Caria, Alphonse, Alibaba, Aladdin and many more sees this, and for that, I respect them. They want to help save it. That's is my answer, are you satisfied Sinbad, or do I have to go into more... _detail?"_ Eligos said as a small bird landed on her finger and nuzzles on her cheek.

Everyone was stunned to silence including me. I looked over at Sinbad, worried. The shadows covered his eyes and he had his hands in fist. They were shaking. He turned around and left to the cabin, and slammed it shut. We turned back to Eligos. Yamraiha looked worried and looked back and forth between us. Alibaba and Aladdin were stunned. Eligos sighs.

"What I said is true. Please do not be offended Yamraiha. I don't mean any harm to your king. It's just...things...are difficult..." Eligos said as a sea gull landed on her lap.

She lightly pet it and it chirps happily. I can see so many emotions going through her eyes.

"I-It's alright. I understand what you mean. Kimi, Alphonse, Alibaba and Caria are different. Everyone has their own opinions and beliefs, and they respect that. You can't force anyone to believe in what you. It's doesn't work that way." Yamraiha smiles and patted her head.

Eligos stiffened.

"Besides," Eligos looked up to her, "We're all different. We're all unique. It's is what makes us who we are. So don't be scared." Yamraiha smiled down at her warmly.

Eligos lip quivers and she nodded.

"Yeah..." she smiles.

Sliver walked up to me and tugged my dress.

"Are you going to talk to Uncle Sinbad?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. I walked towards the door and open it. I go in and close it. Sinbad sat there on our bed with his head down and fingers intertwine. He was thinking. I got on the bed and hugged him from behind. He didn't respond.

"I'm sorry...I never would of thought she be so direct." I said.

I layed my head on his back. He stayed silent.

"Haha...it's funny you know...this brings back memories...you were just like this after a argument with a noble...I hugged you, you were angry. You didn't want to see anyone... even me..." I said.

He stayed silent. Some part of me wanted to yell but another to stay silent.

"But I still chosen to stay there, by your side...even if you didn't want me to." I said quietly.

I felt him shift a bit, but he still remained silent.

"Can you please at least look at me?" I said.

Nothing. I sigh and let go him. I was about get off the bed when I was suddenly pinned down.

\- 3rd POV -

He pinned her down and looked into her eyes. His hazed with both anger and lust. With one hand holding her hands up, with he other he undid the tie of the front of her dress, exposing her chest.

"S-Sin, what are you doing?!" Kimi said, scared.

Sinbad just remained silent and found the fang marks that he made on her a few weeks ago. Thanks to Vepra's power, she put her magoi into Kimi, keeping the marking from fading. He leans down and kissed the fangs markings gently. Kimi froze. He let's go of her and layed his head down. He liked the softness of her. It was comforting. Hmm...he's surprise...they grew bigger.

"I didn't pin you down like this, instead you made me lay down on your lap and you sang." He said softly.

Kimi was stunned but smiled. Just this once she'll...let him have a small _taste_ of her. He looked up to her eyes and she nodded. She quickly used her magic and locked to the door and also put a sound barrier.

He slid down her sleeves completely. She shuttered as the cold air hit her. He undid the clasp of her bra and she quickly covered her chest. He smiles and gently removed her hands. She was beautiful. Her light peach skin, her rosy pink buds. He kissed down gently down her neck, small moans coming from her lips. He can't take her fully, though he wish he could, but just touching her is enough. He latched his mouth onto her right nipple and began to suck. The sweetness lingering on his lips. She bit her lip to hold back any moans that may arouse the man further. He swirls his tongue on it and lightly tugs and nibbles it with his teeth. He let's it go with a pop and switched to the other and began the same treatment. She moved her leg thanks to the pleasure but accidently rubbed her knee between his legs. Sinbad froze and let go of nipple. His eyes widened at the sight. Her eyes were closed, she was panting heavily, a blush on her face. Beautiful...

He wanted her... he wanted her so badly. The aching between his legs, growing more by the second. He gulped. He quickly turned around before he lost control and mauled her right their on the bed. Kimi smiles and hugs him from behind. A blush formed on his face when he felt her chest on his back.

"Don't loose control, don't loose control..." He kept repeating in his head.

Kimi chuckled and fixed herself.

"You'll have me all to yourself at the wedding okay? A small taste is enough." Kimi giggled.

He left her hickeys all over her chest. Sinbad looked back at her with a blush. When did she become so bold?

\- A few days later -

"This is Sindria?!" Shemi said amazed.

"I like her. Her ability to Chanel her magoi into the tailsmen to create healing affects is a perfect match with my power. I think I might make her my household." Shido said.

And this time and argument between him, Kurumi, and Sitri begins...great..

Kimi giggled and looked over to the island. She's missed Sindria. She looked over and saw her kids playing with Aladdin. A small wolf pup with blue markings jumps on Kimi's shoulder. This is Kyu, also known as Kyubunon, Kimi's wolf. On her shoulder, landed a small fairy with a white dress, transparent wings, and small deer horns on her head. She also had blue roses on her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you a different form. This was the best I could do Belanova." Kimi said to the fairy.

The woman she saw in her dreams, her original body has been long gone. Kimi was able to use her own blood to make a body for her. Her pink hair was now white and her eyes gray.

"It's alright Kimi. I like this form. No one will recognize me. It's better this way. Thank you for everything. Though..." Belanova turned around and did a side glance at Sinbad, "please be careful of that man. You already know who he is the reincarnation of." She said worried.

Kimi nodded.

The voice inside of Sinbad has been silent. The cage that he trapped _her_ in has been broken. The question is how?

The boat was now the docks and everyone celebrated their returns.

"Everyone!"

Everyone turned around and saw Natsumi and Pisti running towards them. Well Natsumi a little slower.

"Welcome back to Sindria! Here take this!" Pisti put flower necklaces on them all.

"Thank you guys for helping Yamraiha at Magnostadt. You guys haven't changed a bit." Natsumi giggled and Pisti nodded.

"That's not true. Look again you two." Spartos chuckled.

Pisti froze when she saw Aladdin is now the same height as her, and Sliver passing both of them by an inch.

"GYAAAAA! He's taller than me and Sliver more by an inch!" Pisti fell to ground and cried.

Natsumi looked over at Kimi and looked down at her chest. Kimi blushed. Oregami floated down near them and waved hi.

"Your chest grew bigger by a few inches. Congrats!" And Kimi went red.

Ja'far smiles but all the male generals froze when they saw Eligos and Kane.

"Hey mom, do you think they have my favorite sweets here?!" Kane said excitedly.

"Sweety, I can just make them for you. Remember?" Eligos pouted.

Kane chuckled nervously. Ja'far walked towards them.

"Eligos.."

She turns around and her eyes widened when she saw Ja'far, Hinahoho, Drakon, Masrur and Sharrkan and Spartos.

"Everyone, it's been awhile." She smiles at them.

She motions Kane to come to her.

"Kane, I want you to meet my friends. They're the ones I told you about I went on adventures with." She smiles.

Spartos walked up. Eligos smiles.

"Kane, I want you to meet Spartos, your uncle. Spartos, this is Kane, your nephew." And everyone looked her shocked.

"Y-You...Mistoras?!" Ja'far was barley able to say.

She grins and nodded. All the life drained out of both Ja'far and Spartos. The others had to hold onto them to keep them from falling to the ground. Hinahoho burst out laughing, saying he never knew Mistoras had it in him. Kimi giggled. Sinbad smiles and ruffles her hair.

"We will celebrate tonight and I will also be making an important announcement!" Sinbad said and the island cheers.

The other generals looked at him confused. Yamraiha, Oregami, Caria, and Kanna had to stifle their laughter, because they know that today Sinbad might be murdered by Ja'far. Natsumi giggled and whispers to Kimi.

"I presume you and the King had some.. _fun?"_ She said to her.

Kimi looked at her confused and Natsumi pointed at the small hickey that was showing. Kimi exploded in red and quickly used her magic to make them go away.

Suddenly she was body slammed.

"Kimi!" It was Toto.

"My ribs!" Kimi yells.

Toto apologized and let her go.

"I'm so glad to see you again. It's been so long. I heard the king has an announcement today. I'm here because my master needs to speak with him. I already met with Alibaba and Alphonse." Toto said.

Kimi smiles and said alright.

\- later at night -

"Nooooooo! I refuse!" Kimi screamed as she was running away from the girls.

Ja'far had ordered the women to dress Kimi. All the girls were _gladly_ to do it. This made Kimi fear for her life and run for it. Oregami was getting pissed. She will catch Kimi. This is payback for making her and Ja'far crash lips with each other because of her prank. The prank was ment for Sharrkan but it hit Ja'far and her. Making them both crash lips. Her first kiss...but at least it was Ja'far. She remembers when she first met him. It was when Sinbad travel to the Kingdom of Sasan. When she met him again after 5 years, she was shocked. Puberty hit him like a gun shot.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice...JA'FAR, HELP US!"

And with that, Kimi knew she was screwed. Ja'far sweat drops hearing Oregami scream for his help. He sighs and quickly went to help them. He found Kimi fast and tied her up. After about an hour, they finally finished putting Kimi in a dress.

They took her down to where everyone else was. Kimi was put in a beautifully red dress with gold and a red Vail. Her hair was put with gold jewels.

Sinbad's jaw hanged when he saw her. Oh he had plans to ravish her alright. Kane's mouth hanged open and was shut by Spartos. Kirito couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of Asuna. All the girls stood proudly at their work. Kimi was already working out calculations to get them all back. Aladdin pounced at Kimi's chest and rubbed his face.

A aura of murder was coming from Sinbad. Kimi sighs and pats the boy.

"Only you are allowed to do this, alright Aladdin?" Kimi giggled.

Woman...you realize his life may be ended by Sinbad...

Aladdin grins and then pounced at Natsumi but was stopped half way by Masrur, who gave him the look of murder.

"Hands off. Another man's wife is off limits." Masrur growled.

The females looked at Natsumi shocked. Natsumi just blushed.

"I'm engaged okay?" She said shyly.

And the girls began to congratulate her. Kimi walked over to Sinbad. Sharrkan, Alibaba and Alphonse were having a drinking contest. Kimi sent the kids to go to sleep early cause she doesn't want them to see her drunk.

Sinbad smiles at her and motions her to follow him. They walked to the balcony. Sinbad raised his glass and all the people cheered. He took Kimi's and turned to the people.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." And everyone began to quite down.

He smiles at Kimi.

"I want to thank you all for making Sindria what it is today. Without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. I know I know I said I never married because everyone here is like family, but today I want to share my happiness with you all." Sinbad smiles and turns to Kimi, "Everyone, this is Kougyoku, but some of you also know her as Kimi. I am proud to announce that this is the woman I love. And that we are getting married!" Sinbad announced proudly.

All the generals, minus Yamraiha, Drakon, and Masrur, either spit out their drinks or began choking on it. The people erupted to roars of cheers, happy for their King.

"The wedding will tale place in one month. Thank you all. Kougyoku is your future queen and I hope you all treat her well. Enjoy the rest of the festival!" Sinbad said cheerfully.

Kimi smiles and waves at the people.

From the shadows, the boy that Sayaka met, watched from an alley. Next to him, a two cloaked figures and a woman and a boy. The women wore a black dress with a sword strapped on her back. She wears a black mask that covers her eyes. She has short bobbed white hair. The boy next to her also has white hair. He wears black clothing with a sword on his waist.

"I'm quite surprised you know. To think that she is actually getting married." One of the cloak figures said.

The boy smirks when he spots Sayaka helping Oregami hold back Ja'far from murdering Sinbad. The second cloak figure chuckled watching Kimi laughing but also being congratulated by her friends. The woman with white hair looks at Sinbad. Though it can not be seen by her mask, she was glaring at the man.

"David..." she growled.

The first cloak figure did a side glance at her.

"2B, please calm down." He said.

The boy with red hair smirks.

"S9, so you wanna hang out, or you gonna stay with 2B?" The red head asked.

The boy with white hair, now known as S9, he looks at the red head, unamused.

"Don't you have to be somewhere Karma?" S9 said.

Karma just grins and twirls his knife in his fingers.

"I'll keep you guys updated. I'll stay here in Sindria. You guys keep an eye out on that bitch of Gyokuen. I got may reasons I want her dead." Karma said as he stopped twirling his knife.

He gritted his teeth at the memory of his friends and master dying. His teacher, the god of death, a assassin...

Why was he the only survivor...?

He looked over back to the balcony and saw Caria drunk and Sayaka trying to calm her down. He smirked when he spotted Ja'far. He wonders if he remembers him. After all, his teacher and the ex-assassin have a past together. His attention turned back to Caria.

"I think if I stick with the Kina Princess, I might get somewhere. And 2B, you might get information on that woman, Luna, you are looking for." Karma said as he began to walk away.

2B stayed silent and turned the opposite direction. The other three sigh and wish their friend good luck. The first cloak figure took one Final look at Kimi and then left.

Belanova wings stood up as she sat on Eligos shoulder. She sensed something but what?

Sinbad smiles in bliss as he and Kimi danced together. Kimi smiles warmly at him as they dances to the soft music. He twirls her around. Masrur was dancing with Natsumi. Both have a kind smile on their faces. Alphonse and Caria disappeared _somewhere_.

Oregami wanted to dance but didn't know how. She shifted nervously. Ja'far gulped. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. He extended out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" He did it.

He finally did it.

Oregami smiled at him warmly.

"Yes." She smiles.

Belanova and Eligos sniker and summon out the magic tool called a camera and began to take pictures of the couples dancing. What Eligos didn't expect was...

"Um, Eligos?"

Belanova turned invisible. Eligos looked up and saw it was Spartos.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, nervously.

Eligos turned a deep shade of red. She grins.

"Of course." And off they went to dance.

A few minutes later and the music stopped. Sinbad took out a box and went down on one knee. He'll ask her properly. Kimi smiles.

"Kimi, I want to ask you properly. Would you do me the honor of standing by my side, not just as my queen, but as my wife? Will you marry me?" Sinbad asked.

He opens the box to reveal a beautiful cherry blossom ring.

Kimi had tears in her eyes and smiles.

"Yes." And both locked in a passionate kiss.

Everyone erupted in cheers. Sinbad slid the ring on her finger. He was the happiest man in the world. And be bowed to protect her.

Kurumi smiles as she watched from the shadows. The seal now is broken and the bullet in her Master's heart is gone. But she frowns for what is to come in the future. She feels the presence of a djiin. A smirk comes on her face.

"Have you made your decision?" She said.

The blue rukh silhouette smirked.

"Indeed I have. In two months, I will summon my dungeon her in Sindria and make her face my dungeon. Along with two more. The other two djiins will do the same with Caria and Alphonse. Be ready." The silhouette smirks and leaves.

A grin came onto Kurumi's lips.

"Of course...Vual."

 _At the bottom of the ocean, unknown where, a Woman with short blondes hair, green eyes, a witches dress and hat, was writing symbols on the sand. The marking glowed and suddenly were completely drained._

 _"DAMMIT IT UGO!" She screamed in rage._

 _A thousand years...a thousand years and he won't let her leave._

 _"He's really lost it...he's really lost it..." she laughed dryly._

 _No, she won't give up. Her soul may be sealed away, but she has to find a way to contact something or someone._

 _"Luna, I got good news!"_

 _She turns around and sees a green glowing orb._

 _"Belanova been freed!" The voice spoke._

 _The woman now known as Luna cheers._

 _"That means we got a chance. I won't give up. I'll keep trying to get us out of here. If Belanova was freed from David, then that means we can free ourselves from Ugo and Arba. Who helped her?" She asked._

 _"Setta's and Guadalupe's daughter, Kimigakiri. And that's not all...our kids are alive!" The voice said._

 _She looked it stunned._

 _"Caria...I'm so happy..." Luna began to cry._

 _She held a small locket in her hand. She turned to the green orb._

 _"I'll find a way to contact our kids. Saito, try to find their location." Luna said._

 _The voice now known as Saito nodded._

 _"Alphonse, I'll finally get to see you again..."_

(To be continued...)


	27. Chapter 3: The Gears Begin to Turn

A girl that has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon.

She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Under her skirt, she wears white panties with a pink bear printed on the back. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime.

The girl walked around Sindria, tired and sleepy. Yunan sent her saying that this were she would met someone, well make that two important people in her life. Two blood relatives. She grew up believing she had none. She yawns and accidently bumps into someone.

"Are you alright?"

She looks up and sees it's a woman with short pink hair up to her ear, long bangs on the sides of her face. A jewel eye patch with a lotus blossom design. On her shoulder was a small fairy.

"No, it's alright. (Yawns) I'm looking for two family members of mine." The girls said.

The woman chuckled and the fairy gently flies in front of her. When she saw her, a strange feeling filled her. She felt like she met the fairy before.

"You can stay with us for right now. We'll help you find your family." The fairy smiles warmly at her like a mother.

The girl smiles and nods.

They walked to the palace and Kimi and Belanova chatted with the girl. She was the same age as Aladdin and was a kind hearted girl.

It's been two months since Kimi came back to Sindria and a month since she and Sinbad got married and she is now the Queen of Sindria. Sleepless nights, it happens every damn day. The man won't let her go and both stay awake pretty much all night thanks to him.

"Damn sex beast...ouch." Kimi grumbles as she lightly rubbed the side of her hips.

"So what's your name?" Belanova asked.

"I'm Erika. Nice to meet you Kimi and and...?" The girl now know as Erika said with a smile.

Belanova froze.

"It can't be...I...I...thought I lost her..." Belanova began to cry all of a sudden.

Kimi panicked and they all sat down on a bench.

"Is something wrong miss?" Erika asked her.

Belanova knew now was not the right time to tell her.

"Yes, don't worry about it." She said before she smiles, "By any chance, do you know a boy by the name Aladdin?" Bela said and Erika grins.

"Chibi Chibi! He and I were raised in a ffffaaaaaaarrrrr away place together. It's be so long since I seen Chibi Chibi!" Erika spun around happily.

Kimi giggled and notice the Rukh around her. She confirmed it. Erika is a Magi.

"Let's go to the palace. And I'm Kimi, nice to meet you Erika. And this here is Iris." Kimi smiles warmly.

Erika grins and they headed to the palace.

Sinbad was tried from all the paperwork he recently just gotten. He then groans as he read a letter from the Kou Empire. The First Prince wants him to send either...his wife, Aladdin or Alibaba as ambassadors. He glares at the paper. No way will he sending his wife. He sighs and placed it down. He looked over at a framed picture of his wedding day. Kimi dress in a beautiful white dress and him in royal sindrian wedding clothing. He chuckled at the memory of the festival and when she threw the bouquet of flowers in the air, the one that caught it was Oregami.

He remembers Ja'far's flustered face and him and the other men smirking at him. Ah, the joy of teasing him which resulted in all of them running from his wrath. Sinbad finished the rest of the papers and went to stand near the window. He looked outside and looked puzzled. It was Kimi but who was the little girl that she was talking with. He decided to go see them. As he walked down the hallways of the palace he saw Natsumi working with Yamraiha. Must be a magic experiment again.

Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana were out resting. Each one tried from their Master's lessons. Kane is being trained by Spartos, Silver with Drakon, and Kanna by Hinahoho, and Crow with Pisti and Ja'far. Shemi was under training in healing with Natsumi. She wants to become stronger so she can thank Kimi and Kane for their hospitality. Each one sighs and looks up to the sky.

"I'm so tired. Mama been busy with so much work now that she is queen. I'm sure Papa is tried also. Sigh..." Kanna said as she drank water.

Crow looked over at his sister, thinking of the conversation his mother and her two friends had about a month ago. It was private discussion but he used his household to stay undetected.

" _Listen, for us to be ready for the war that is to come, I believe it would be better if went our separate ways."Kimi said._

 _"What?!" Caria and Alphonse screech._

 _"Listen before you come after my head. I want to stop the war. One, so my brothers is not be banished and two, to stop Hakuryuu from falling into depravity." Kimi said as she took out an eye of rukh._

 _"So basically..." Alphonse began, "To make sure neither side wins and to stop Sinbad's and Arba's plan. I like it." Caria smirked._

 _Kimi grins._

 _"Exactly. So that's why foe these next 5 months, we'll go train. Alphonse, you return back to Reim, and Caria, you back to Kina. As for me, I'll train here."_

Erika spotted a familiar blue head and quietly like a cat, tiptoed behind him.

"Chibi Chibi!" And she pounced from him from behind.

His head quickly whipped and down the two went tumbling down the hill.

"Aladdin!" The others yelled and ran down after them.

Once they stopped rolling, blue eyes met pink. He recognize them anywhere.

"Erika!" Aladdin grins and hugs her.

"Aladdin...you...you..." the shadows covered her eyes and she clenched her fist.

He looked at her confused and answers with "eh?"

"YOU IDIOT!" And she punched him and sent him flying towards the water fountain.

The boys paled while the girls sweat drop. Aladdin came out of the water gasping for air. He got out, and his cheek was red. Erika ran to him and began to punch him the chest.

"You jerk, you idiot! Baka,baka,Baka,baka! Sniff...Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhh! How could you leave me behind?! Why didn't you look for me when we got separated at Amon's dungeon?! You said we always be together! You big meanie! Wwhhhhhhaaaaaa!" She began to hit him with her plushy.

Aladdin expression turned to sadness.

"Do you have any idea how much I kept looking for you?!" She cried and stopped punching him.

She buried her face in his chest as she hugged him tightly. She didn't care if her clothing got wet.

"I missed you...I'm so glad you're alright...sniff..." she held him tightly, afraid to let go.

He smiles sadly and hugs her back.

"I missed you two Pluti." He grins at her.

She puffed her cheeks at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that nickname!" She glared at him.

"Never." He deadpanned and she began to pinch his cheeks.

"Damn you Chibi Chibi!" She said and he began to pull hers.

" anw Iwsh tolsh _yous_ to stopsh calling mesh that!( And I told _you_ to stop calling me that!)" Aladdin said back.

"Newber!(never!)" She said back.

Belanova giggled and flew in between the two.

"Now now you two," she turns to each of them, "be nice. Or am I going to have to make you two run laps around the palace?" And the two immediately stopped.

Kimi smiles and said she has work to do. She walked down the hallway and to her office. There Ka Koubun brought her a pile of paperwork that needed to be done. She groans but grabs the first one and begins working.

"You've been doing your work and everything your highness. Please don't over work yourself like a few days ago." Ka Koubun said.

"Don't worry about it Ka Koubun, I'll be alright. After I finished the other two piles, I'll get some rest. Besides, I have training later." Kimi said as he watched her signing papers.

"Alright. But please watch yourself. I know how you get." Ka Koubun smiles at her.

She nodded and watched him leave to head back to his office to do his work. He's her Viser. Once he was gone, she continued doing work for another hour.

"Don't push yourself too hard."

She looked up and saw Solomon looking down at her with his legs cross, and his cheek resting on his hand.

"I know. But you can also blame Sinbad for keeping me up at night." She huffed.

His eyes narrowed at the mention of her husband. He watched her continue her work.

"Did you ever speak to Ithan or Falan?"

Her pen stopped moving. She stayed silent.

"No. I chose not to." She said and continued writing.

He stayed silent.

"Would you like to learn their magic?" He said.

And all that was heard was the sound of her pen dropping in the room. She looked at him shocked. Can't the woman get a break?! She already has enough with learning his, her parents magic!

"I already have enough with what you are teaching me! And why would I want to learn their magic?!" She screeched.

Solomon chuckled and ruffles her hair.

"Do you remember that blood curse that infected Alibaba and Sinbad?" He said.

"Please don't remind me, I left after it happened." Kimi looked down to the ground, guilty.

"Why not try to create a cure for it? Instead of using magic to cure it, why not create an antidote?" He said.

Sparkles came in her eyes.

"Also," his face turned serious, "it's almost time for you to inherit the power of the seer of the Solar and Lunar eclipse. You need to master the powers of us, the Great Sinner's of Alma Toran, and the mysterious power your mother possessed. David was after it. Even I don't know why, but my guess it also had something to do with your ability to destroy destiny." He said to her.

Kimi stayed silent. To destroy destiny...is this what Sheba ment...no...it can't be that...she shook off the feeling.

"Bela was the Seer of The Eclipse. Every one hundred years, the seer would perform a ritual in the Temple of Dragon. It is said that the ritual was to keep the dragon from devouring the sun. Only the seers of the past knew the true purpose. Unfortunately, Belanova didn't know what it was when she was chosen to inherit that power." He sighs.

Kimi stayed silent.

"What about Sheba? Why wasn't she chosen? Or is it something passed down through her family?" She asked.

Solomon looked at and then to the window. He saw his sister playing with his son. Belanova laughing and watching over the kids. All of them having fun.

"I don't know. But both girls...never talked much about there family." He frowned.

Kimi stood up and looked out the window. She knew Solomon's family background, Sinbad's, almost everyone. But...she never knew Sheba's and her sister's. Nor, the goddesses background. Guilt hit her.

She heard a few knocks on her door, and Solomon disappears back to his crown.

"Come in." She said softly.

She smiles when she sees it is Sinbad.

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out." He closed the door and walked over to her.

"I'm alright dear. Just tried that's all." She gives him a all smile.

He looked at her worried and hugged her.

"Don't stress yourself too much. How about you go and rest, and I'll finish your work?" He said.

Kimi vision was getting hazy and she was seeing multiple Sinbads. He notices her eyes were out of focus and she went limp in his arms.

"Kimi!"

\- Infirmary -

"Good thing you brought her. She was running a fever. It's low, but I'm still giving you medicine." Natsumi said.

Kimi sighs as she sat in the bed. Sinbad went to his office to finish both his and hers paperwork. Natsumi turned back to her and handed her a green pill and a glass of water.

"Lady Kimi, please watch your health from now on." Shemi said.

Caria and Alphonse were both glaring at their friend from the eye of rukh. Kimi shrunk away.

"I hope you been eating right. I'm not about to have another "pass out in the middle of the ocean again."Caria said.

"And not another not eating habit. When you overwork yourself, you completely forget to eat. Last time you forgot to eat for two weeks!" Alphonse scolded her.

She sulked. Honestly, their over protective of her. But who can blame them? She has a bad habit of forgetting to eat. Natsumi shook her head.

"Did you make sure to check if she was pregnant?!" Caria grins, which earned a smack on the head from her older brother, that so _happened_ to be passing by.

Caria glared at Yamato and she turned back to the eyes of rukh, with Kimi with a face that screamed "hell no."

"Yeah no. Kimi is not ready to be a mother." Alphonse said with a deadpanned face.

He just snuck off from another meeting and he's running away from Muu. He caught both his brother and Muruko making out behind a pillar in the hallway, and took a picture. The two girls can hear his funeral.

Kimi sighs and flopped down on the bed, and grabbed a plow and covered her face. Even Ka Koubun and Ja'far agreed that she needs to take care of herself better and those two _NEVER_ agree on anything. She sighs and takes it off. Pink eyes meet silver ones. It was Belanova.

"Keep over exhausting yourselves and you will grow wrinkles." Bela chuckled.

"Says the 1,000 year old fairy." Alphonse snickered.

Bela glares at him and smirked. She saw Muu closing in on behind him and decided to keep quiet. Shemi noticed and pointed a trembling finger.

He looked at her confused. He felt a shiver run down his spine and shadow came over him. He slowly turned around and a sickly sweet closed eye smile from his brother.

"Ehehe..."

"Found you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The poor bastard never stood a chance...Ha!

The eyes of rukh cut off and all the girls clasp their hands together.

"May you rest in peace Alphonse."

\- Reim -

Muruko and Myron stared at disbelief at Alphonse, who was beaten to pulp and had his soul flying out of his mouth. Marga had a confused face, while, Kirito, Titus and Sphintus all faced palm. The girls all giggled. Lo'lo burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for disturbing the Captain and his wife!" Lo'lo laughed.

Myron told him to stop it. Alphonse sighs and fixed himself.

"Still, please tell me you got rid that picture?" Muruko plead.

Alphonse sighs.

"Don't worry about Muku, I got rid of it." He said.

Titus looked at him worried. Something's been bothering him lately.

"I'll be going now." Alphonse said and left.

"Wait Alphonse." Muu placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Something's been bothering you lately. What's wrong?" He asked.

Alphonse stayed silent. He took his hand off his shoulder and left without a word.

He walked to his room and opened the door. He locked it and stared at the mirror. Images began to appear in his eyes.

flames...

Death...

An unbearable pain...

A person killed by sometime of Magic...

Him reaching out towards someone and flames engulf him...

He began to shiver with fear and held himself. He glared at his own reflection. The person he was reaching out to...

Was Arba...

The image still stuck in his head. Her face filled with so much desperation to grab him. The look of a mother. Why...? It should be impossible.

"My king...breath..." Stolas said.

Alphonse breath in and out, trying to calm down.

From far away, Gyokuen watched with a smile from her eye of rukh. She turns it off and grabs Sheba's staff. Sheba, before she killed her, split her divine stave into two. She has one half, but has never found the second one. She walked down to the dungeons, deeper and deeper. Till she reached door sealed with tailsmen. She smiles and enters. Inside is a golden staff, the top with a moon crescent and a blue shuriken in the opening left of the half moon. A blue jewel in the middle of it. It was covered in tails men. She smiles and walks up to it.

"My sweet Saito," she said and gently places her hands on it, "Soon, we'll all be together and be a family again." She smiles.

The staff glowed and shocked her hand. She ripped her hand away and hissed.

"Is keeping me trapped here really going to help...?"

Her eyes widened as a rukh silhouette appears. A man with once long black hair, now slightly purple. He now wore a black cloak around him.

"Saito my love!", she squeals and tries to hug but he put his hand up and she froze.

"Arba, stop this. I love you more than anything, but I can't bare to see my wife doing in despicable actions. Much less..." he looked at her coldly,"Make her own son fall to darkness." He said.

She clutched her fist and shook with anger.

"Why can't you see...WHY CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DOING THIS TO SET US FREE!" She yells at him furiously.

"You are still loyal to Solomon, aren't you?! Solomon was arrogant! It was his fault we are trapped in destiny! It's his fault that you were killed by David and we lost our son! It's all his fault!" She yells at him.

"You're wrong." He said.

"You think it was Solomon's fault? Solomon never wanted to be king. Sheba, Belanova, Luna, and I saw this. Even the djiins that chose to not be bound by him. You think destroying this world will set us free of destiny? It isn't. You're doing the same actions David did. The arrogant one, is you!" He said to her.

She looked at him in shock and horror.

"I will protect my son from the likes of you. No matter what. I'll save you, that's a promise!" He looked her seriously.

She grins at him. A shiver went up his spine.

"What makes you think you can?" And black rukh chains began to appear on him, and ties him down.

"My dear Saito...you'll soon understand why I'm doing all this. For the sake of "our father", and to gain the power to destroy destiny completely. Ahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She cackled and left the room.

"DAMN YOU ARBA!"

\- Ocean -"

"Deep deep blue...

That is all I see...

All the fish just stare at me...

I wish to be swim with the gupies that swim freely..." Luna sang as she sat at the edge of the seal and touched it.

For a thousand years, Ugo sealed her away. He wanted to protect her, he didn't want to lose her like they lost their daughter. But she was alive. What's more...

"Erika...I hope you're okay." She mumbled.

"After all these years...you still care for that...that...demon spawn?"

She didn't have to turn to know who it was. It was Ugo. She was transported back to the Sacred Palace. Gold chains cuffs on her legs. She sighed.

"Erika is not a demon. She is human. she is a kind girl, and you know it. Honestly, why would you separate her and Aladdin?!" She looked up at him, as he looked down at her with hollow eyes.

"She is Elder David's Daughter." He said.

She stood up.

"So you're basically calling Solomon that also?!" She yells.

Ugo eyes went cold. How dare she say that?!

"There is a difference between her and Solomon." He answered coldly.

She gritted her teeth and began to hit the gold cuffs on her.

"It's impossible.," He said and she glared at him.

He gently picked her up and looked into her green eyes.

"I'm doing this for your own good. I won't lose you a second time." He said to her.

She looked at him with pity.

"You really think stripping me away from my freedom is the answer? You really think keeping me chained to my staff is the answer? Ugo...I love you...but please...I don't want this...

I want to see our daughter again...she's alive...Ugo...Caria is is alive!" She pleaded to him.

Ugo sighs and placed her down.

"Stop spouting nonsense. Caria is dead. And we'll never get her back. I'm returning you back to the ocean. I hope you come to understand that is for your own good." And the gold chains began to surround her.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she reached towards the man she loves, before she was sent back to her cage.

"UUUUUUUGGGGGGOOOOOO!"

\- Kina -

Caria was asleep in her bed, her window opened. Karma stood standing there looking down at her. He held a knife above her when...

"What do you think you're doing?"

The tip of a sword was on the back of his neck. It was Sayaka. He smirked and slowly turned towards her but this time...

"Karma?!"

His head snapped back to Caria. She looked at him shocked. How did she know his name?! He was about to speak when suddenly the castle began to tremble.

It wasn't just in Kina, it was happening in Reim and Sindria also. Everyone woke up and ran outside. Their eyes widened.

Kimi grabbed her metal vessels and ran outside with Sinbad and the others. A huge pyramid rose from the ocean.

"What's going on?! Is it an enemy attack?!" Sinbad yells.

Both were commanding their household to get the citizens to safety. Suddenly the door of it glowed and small arms began to come out it. The began to head towards them. They used their weapons and tried to fight them back but...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Kane turned around and his eyes widened as he saw the arms grabbed Shemi and began to drag her away. He ran to her and grabbed her, trying to cut the arms, but nothing was working.

Kimi jumped in the air, and slashed them. She didn't notice one behind her. Sinbad turned but it was too late. It grabbed her and dragged her away. She reached her hand out to him, but...

She couldn't reach him...and He couldn't reach her...

"KIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIII!"

(To be continued...)

 _ **Hello everyone. I want to apologize for the slow updates. Graduation is a few days away, and I am waiting for My mangas I ordered to come. So please be patient. Thank you.**_


	28. Chapter 4: Mirrors

He watched with a cruel smirk as he commanded his dungeon to kidnap the Queen of Sindria and the Exorcist. He grins at thoughts of the trials he will make them face but...

It was wiped clean from his face as he saw two unknown individuals manage to get into his dungeon. No matter, if the Queen of Sindria is unworthy, he can just kill her. Then again...her djiins will all fight him before had even had the chance.

In Reim, a female djiin held the Blue hair Fanalis in the palm of her hand. She put him in a cocoon, and placed h in a coma. She had Kirito in her other hand. The Magi of Reim glared at her along with the Fanalis Corps, who were ready to tear her apart at his command. Titus knows damn well he never summoned the dungeon, as well as his followers. She smirked down at them darkly.

"You really think Reim is the only place where a dungeon has appeared?" She mocked them.

She cackled as their expressions morphed to horror.

In Kina, the green hair princess was grabbed in a choke hold by the djiin. His two other arms had her household, and the assassin also. He smirked, and his grip tighten on the three. Yamato was in his djiin equip, and the others ready to fight. Yuzuru and Kaguya glared menacingly at the djiin. They know who he is.

"What do you want them Murmur?!" The twins yelled.

The djiin just smirked and the Rukh surrounded him, and the other two djiins, and disappeared, with their victims.

Sinbad slammed his fist into the wall creaking a huge crack on it. He cursed himself for letting his wife be kidnapped, not only that, Natsumi's student also. He quickly took out Vepra's metal vessel. He placed it near his mating mark, hoping it would help him locate her.

"My king, something is blocking her location!" Vepra said.

And an aura of murder and anger surrounded Sinbad. His eyes turned to dark amber.

"I don't care what you do, but find her location and when you do, tell me it!" He said furiously.

His djiins gulped. It's been years since they seen their King this furious before. The last time he was this furious was when he fought against the Parthevia Empire when it attacked and destroyed the first Kingdom of Sindria.

Sinbad swore he'll kill the son of a bitch that stole his wife. His wife belonged to him. No one was allowed to touch her but him. Just the mere thought of losing her again made his greed and dark desires spike. He won't lose her, not ever. A smirk grew on his face. He found a way to keep her bound to him, without ever tying her down.

" _Just watch...who ever you are...you will regret ever taking my wife away from me..."_

-Kimi POV -

\- _Dream -_

 _I stood in a tower looking out to the horizon. I held a staff with a shape of an eclipse in my hands as I danced to the rhythm of the drums._

 _My feet meeting the beat to the pulse of the earth. Hearing the heartbeat of the earth under my feet. I sang loud and filled with courage and faith. The torches that that surrounded me. A total of eight, all in a circle. I kept dancing. My pink hair flowing in all directions. The people chanting and singing in a tribal way as I sang and kept dancing on the stone floor. My normal arteries, glowing and changing. My eyes glowing and my hair, Turning to a different way. I kept singing and singing. And as the finale, I stabbed my staff into the ground. It glowed and the eight torches all lit up. Each one a different color. Tears fell from my eyes as I spread my arms out to the sky._

 _I panted and breath heavily, trying to catch my breath._

 _I smile warmly and about to cast a spell to truly complete it, but..._

 _BAM!_

 _Everyone stood up and turned to the door. There, a tall muscular man, with tan skin, gold eyes, and slight blueish hair, grinned cruelly._

 _"Who are you?!" The people yelled and guards pointed their swords at him._

 _I stepped back as his eyes landed on me. They were filled with insanity, greed and lust. I felt small arms hug my waist, I looked down and see a little girl with pink hair, the sides stick out like cat ears. I picked her up and held her in my arms. She was trembling and was scared. I was in a different form, so the enemy did not know my true identity._

 _Two more individuals ran next to me. A Woman with long blonde hair, a gold beautiful dress, with a gold crown, and pink eyes. A red jewel staff in her hand. The other one was a man with green eyes, a purple cape around him. His hair black purple, and two Ruby earrings he wore. He held a lantern in his hand. Both stood in front of me, and glared at him_

 _Behind the man, stood magicians in black robes. Some even had their face covered. I looked around, and saw all the women in fear. I noticed all of them had pink hair. And old woman stood up, and walked over to the man. She opened one eye, it was a pale pink._

 _"Who are you, and why have you interrupted our ceremony?" She said._

 _She held an eagle shape wooden staff. The man smirked and looked over to me._

 _"I have come to ask for the Eclipse Maiden's hand." He said._

 _The entire room filled with gasp and murmurs. My eyes widened, and held the little girl closer to me._

 _The old woman turned to me and to him._

 _"I refuse to hand my granddaughter's hand to you. Now leave." She said coldly._

 _"You show them Elder Nana!"_

 _"Go away bastard!"_

 _"No way are you taking her hand!"_

 _People kept yelling and telling him to leave. I smiled to all my people. Then..._

 _SHING!_

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"NANA!" I yelled in horror as I saw her drop to the ground dead._

 _The women all scream in horror. The men filled with rage and charged at him. Some of the women also. The blonde woman quickly grabbed my hand and we ran the man with black hair, place and invisibility spell to hide eyes. I heard screaming and cackling. The tower that I once stood at, burning in flames. Bodies of friends and family dropping to the ground. Tears falling from my eyes. The little girl in my arms, crying, I refused to let anything happen to her._

 _I turn my head back and only see the silhouette of that man and his crew gold eyes and smile. He cackled as he killed another one of my people that was fighting him._

 _"I will find you Maiden of Eclipse and you will be mine! Let us enjoy this game of cat and mouse!" He cackled as he raised his hands._

 _My eyes widened in realization at what he was about to do. I quickly handed the little girl, no...my younger sister to my two friends and ran towards him. I summon my staff._

 _I slid on my knees as I dodged a wooden pillar in flames. My eyes turned to pink slits. He smirked and eyes widened in horror as..._

 _"ECLIPSA SOLDANIA LUNAR!"_

 _And the entire place was engulfed in burning blinding light..._

 _I don't know how long I was out but, I awoke with the feeling of water around me. I slowly turn my head. My body was in pain._

 _"SIS!"_

 _I was in a small water bed. The water was healing me, but slowly. My pink eyes, clothing, everything, was turned back to normal. People ran up to my bed, crying and saying they were so happy I was alive. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I remembered what happened. So many friends and loved ones dies...all because of me._

 _"Why...why...why did they...JUST WHY?!" I cried and covered my eyes._

 _Everyone went silent and I cried._

 _"There's no way Nana would of let that bastard have you."_

 _I turn my head and it was the man with black purple hair. But his hair was black, long and in a pony tail. He wore a green battle male kimono and a Kanata on his waist._

 _"Nana wouldn't want you to be with a man like that. That man was pure evil. Over my dead body he'll have you." He said._

 _"He's right."_

 _It was the woman with blonde hair. It was now up to her ears, her eyes now green. She wore a faint witches hat, with a gray dress. With both hands, she clutched a floral staff. She looked at us with determination._

 _"No way in hell he is touching you. He just wants your power. You're our friend, sister, family. And family will always stick together and fight for each other!" She said._

 _The people began to cheer. That they will fight to protect each other. That we will avenge our fallen comrades. Tears of happiness fell from my eyes._

 _"Thank you...thank you all.."_

 _\- End of Dream -_

I slowly open my eyes and look at my surroundings. The place, it was filled with mirrors. I looked all around me. I slowly stood up, and placed my hand on one for support.

"Wwhhhhoooooo aaaaarrrrreeeee yyyooouuuu?"

I turned to the mirror and jerked away from it. Looking back at me was myself, but...my past self.

She smiled at me but her eyes were swirls, like a witch.

"Kougyoku, Kougyoku! Kimigakiri, Kimigakiri, I don't know! Ahhahahaha!"

I turned to another mirror. It was me but as Kougyoku but...half my past self, and half of who I am now.

" _Käse, Käse, wo ist die Käse ?_

 _Käse, Käse, will ich hin !_

 _Käse, Käse, bitte einmal Käse_

 _Käse, Käse Zug nach Käse"_ she sand eerily.

"It's funny you know..." the first one said as she twirled a lock of her hair, "why were you brought here in the first place. And you don't remember...what truly happened?" She smirked at me.

"What are you talking about?!" I said.

The mirrors suddenly began to move. I stood where the cherry blossom tree was. I was yelling at Sinbad to leave me, to shut up. The black rukh surrounded me. I see Solomon and Sheba trying to help me. I see the deal Kurumi made with Solomon to save me. Why she implanted the bullet in me. I remained silent, and punched the mirror with all my burning rage I had towards myself.

I am not stupid! I knew some part of my memory was erased but now I know why. But I am not angry at anyone, not at Kurumi, not at Caria or Alphonse, not anyone, but myself. I was with an idiot back then. I let my fear control me, I let my own guilt...

I kept punching the mirror and the other two me grin, mocking me. I knuckles bloody. I didn't care. I stood up and glared at them. I wiped some tears in from my face, not caring if blood got on it.

"Such anger and fury. And so many identities you've created to hide who you really were. Such a shame." The second one giggled.

I click my and began walking. I need to find Shemi.

\- 3rd POV -

"Explain to me why we had to come here in the first place?" An creepy female voice spoke as she held a grimoire in her hands.

Pale ice blue eyes looked back at her then back down the mirror maze.

"We're here to collect water from the Lake of Reflections. This dungeon is said to have it. I am not after the djiin if that is what you are thinking." A calm female voice responded back to her.

The two females continued to walk down the maze. Each one mirror reflecting their own reflections. It felt like they were being watched.

"If you don't take the djiins power, than I will." The first female said with a low happy tone.

"I think it's impossible. You are a user of the dark arts. So you won't be able to.," the blue one said.

The other one grumbled and both suddenly stop. The sound of slithering can be heard and panting and running. They pressed themselves back onto the mirrors. They took a small peak and saw a girl running from what looked like a mass of small black creatures.

Shemi ran as fast as she could from the mass of small demons trying to drain her magoi. She quickly took out a talisman and poured her magoi into it.

"The sky rings the bells of the singing doves flight! Dovania!" She yells and throws her talisman in the air.

It glowed and out came a three doves. They flew at the demons at a fast speed and many were purified, but they are still multiplying. She took another talisman.

"The ancient princess of the sakura Blossom gives her strength to the wise! Come forth Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms!" She yells.

A cherry blossom bud emerges from the ground. It blooms and Inside is a beautiful woman.

She nodded towards Shemi and raised her hands. A huge waves of Cherry blossoms hit the demons like blades and the princess disappeared. Shemi panted and smiles. Her doves land on her shoulders and the third one on her head. She smiles and fell to her knees, panting.

"I did it...I did it!" She cheered.

The two other women stayed silent but...

Shemi sat there frozen, with a frozen smile, looking up and watching the black blood of demons gather together, and become a huge monster. Part of it glowed yellow...

The monster attack and right when it was about to hit her...

A glowing spear hit the monster and it screeched in pain. Shemi turned and saw a woman with ice blue eyes and long blue hair. She jumped and ripped her spear out of the monster. She wore a half white half black dancer dress. A blue jewel pendant around her neck.

"Shadowa!"

The shadows grabbed the demon and ripped it to shreds in a gruesome way. Shemi's eyes were covered by the blue hair Woman, not wanting her to see. She is to pure.

"MWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BURN LIKE THE WORM YOU ARE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A Woman with black hair, two small uneven twintails. Black color eyes, and a eerily grin that screamed blood lust. She wore a revealing tribal dress.

Part of her sleeves were like kimonos.

The book in her hand glowed black as her hands glowed black. She poured her magoi into the book. She cackled as the monster was killed, and there was a bloody black mess.

"Sigh...such lower entertainment..." she sighs and snapped her book shut with one hand.

She walked towards the pool of black blood and cupped her cheeks, in a bliss.

*cough*Yuno Gasia way*cough, cough!*

"Rhajat, enough. You're scaring the the poor girl." The blue eyed Woman said.

Shemi was trembling. The Woman now know as Rhajat, smirked. She walked towards them and shifted her weight to her right leg, and places her hand on her hip.

"Now, now Azura. Do not worry about it. I only came with you to see the one from my dreams. All the things she promised me, and all the things she did to me...," she put her hands on her cheeks again and a blush from on her cheeks, "I owe her my life. All of it. Every hour, every day, until the end. She's got my full attention. I'll watch her like a hawk on a mouse. Forever and ever-until one of us is no more. And maybe then some. She saved me 10 years ago near the border of Hoshido and the Spirit Kingdom. My hero, where are you?" She cooed.

The woman now know as Azura sighs and helps Shemi up.

"It's alright. You're safe now. But why is a girl like you here?" Azura asked, worried.

"The tower just appeared in the middle of the night at Sindria and began attacking. It dragged me in and...and...OH MY GOD!" Shemi screeched when she realized who else got dragged in.

Azura winced at Shemi's screeching, closing one eye.

"Kimi! I need to find Kimi!" She said frantically.

"Kimi?" Rhajat said.

"Who is she?" Azura asked.

"Kimi is my friend and also the Queen of Sindria. I pray she's alright." Shemi mumbled.

 _Shemi owns Kimi and Kane so much for taking her in. She could never repay them for their kindness. Kane saved her life, and offered her a home when she lost hers along time ago. Magnostadt wasn't her home. She hated the way the magicians would treat the people of the 5th district. She found a way to sneak in. Since she lived alone, no one would suspect anything. Twice a week, she would sneak down to being found and medicine to the people. And since she was a second class citizen, she was allowed to go to the school and to the library. She would always go there. One day she discovered an old book. Since it was so old, the magicians let her keep it. She took it home and began to study it. A new form of Magic. Well...she doesn't consider it Magic. She couldn't see the rukh, so what really was this unknown power. She began to read about magoi manipulation. She began to study it and taught herself how. Her first experiment was summoning a familiar. A drop of blood on a small piece of paper with summoning symbols._

 _"U-Umm...Come on boy, Come on Boy...please?"_

 _She sighed when nothing happened, but soon a small green ball of light came out. An adorable baby greenman came out. She cried tears of joy, and hugged the him. As the years went by, she began to learn more and more about this mysterious power. She opened her own medicine shop. She learned to summon more powerful familiars. Her specialty ones were Life Magic ones and wind ones._

 _Then the day Magnostadt was brought to war came. The black djiins destroyed her store. She broke down in tears, she lost what she worked for._

 _And as the war continue, she was saved by Kane. He showed her kindness, and she grew feelings towards him. And when the war was over, she walked to her old shop. Completely reduced to rubble._

 _Kimi watched her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to her._

 _"I'll help you salvage what we can." Kimi gave her a small smile._

 _She nodded and followed her. Shemi walked up to a certain spot, with Kimi's help, they were able to remove the rubble. She was so happy that the box that has all her research was safe. Kimi used her staff to remove the rest of the rubble. They were able to salvage what they could and packed everything._

 _"You'll like Sindria. The people are kind. If you want, I can have a friend_ _teach you more about medicine?"_

Shemi glares murderously at the monster reflection of herself. It attacked Azura and Rhajat. It laughed and cackled and mocked her.

"Weak, weakling!"

Her hands shook with fury and she took out a talisman. She walked towards it. The shadows covering her eyes.

"I know I'm weak. I know I'm always the one that is saved." She said as she kept walking, ignoring Azura's yelling.

The demon giant claws came at her.

"That's why..."

A small bird flew towards her and entered her flower headband.

"That's why..."

Her head looked up at the demon with determination. The Rukh surrounding her, the flower glowing and transforming.

"That's why I'll be the one to protect her and Kane! I will be the one and forever be grateful for their kindness, and repay them with my strength!"

 **"** _ **Seek strength. For I am a household."**_

"I AM SHEMI MORIYAMA! HEALER OF MAGNOSTADT! APPRENTICE OF THE BLACK SEA GODDESS! AND SERVANT AND LOYAL COMPANION OF THE QUEEN OF SINDRIA!"

" _Shemi, what do you wanna do in the future?"_

 _"I'm not sure yet. I can't always remain here in Sindria. I really want to repay you and Kane back for giving me a home."_

 **"** _ **A household of life."**_

" _You don't need to. You just being happy and finding a home is enough_."

 **"** _ **Born from the Spirit King Shido.**_ **"**

" _But still! I want to be use of you_!"

"HOUSEHOLD VESSEL..."

" _Shemi, you're perfect the way you are. Do not doubt your strength. I know you been through a lot, and I may never understand what you went through or felt but..."_

"SHIDOAYA..."

" _I know you have the strength inside of you. I know you are strong. Have confidence in yourself, and I know you can do it."_

"SIAHAREEEEEEEEE!"

" _Kimi...thank you. I can now finally be proud of who I am. Because, it was you, and Kane, that gave me that spark once again. Thank you."_

 _(To be continued...)_


	29. Chapter 5: Fallen Sinners and Vual

Kimi's head snapped back looking towards the pitch black hallway. She felt it. Someone awakened their household vessel.

Shido smiles proudly at her. The mirrors allowed the djiins to present themselves on them. She saw Kurumi and Sitri glaring murderously at him. She smiles when she realized it was Shemi that awakened her household.

"Now, now you two, don't be so mad. When the time is right, you two will have your own household members." Vinea said calmly at the two.

Kimi smiles. Vinea has always been the one to stop the fights. She's the mother hen of the group, like Ja'far.

"Have patience. When the time is right, it will come." Beleth said.

Beleth is like the Elder of the group. They ask him advice most of the time. Eligos smiles and then turned to her Queen.

"My queen, what do you plan to do now? I know you had no plans to conquer another dungeon, so what will you do?" Eligos said as all her djiins followed her as she continued walking down the maze.

"I don't like this dungeon. And one djiin has pour taste. Especially one who likes mirrors and to make people suffer using their biggest weaknesses." Sitri growled.

Kimi looked over to him stopped.

"Sitri, at the same time it's a good thing.," she walked over to the mirror he was in and placed her hand on it," I know you're all looking out for me and I understand why. But please understand, by facing my own weaknesses, I'm able to become someone stronger. Someone you all can be proud of." She smiles warmly.

Sitri gave her a small smile, and place his hand over hers, "I know my queen, guess it's my instinct to protect you." He smiles.

The instinct to protect is always in all living creatures. No matter how big or small they are. To protect what is important to them, is what makes them alive.

Kurumi watched silently. She knows Sitri must be thinking about his younger brother Focalor. She gives a small sigh, remembering her sister. The days they would be together, the days they would all hang out with her friends. She turned back to Kimi and began to follow her with the others.

The djiin of the dungeon continued to watch through a mirror. Sitting on his shoulder was a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings.

She wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

"Why do you want to test this human my dear? She obviously is to...," she made a face of disgust towards the image of Kimi, as she watched her walking, "to pure of a soul. Wouldn't you rather go for the fallen Woman that accompanies the Water warrior and the...what the hell?!" She screeched when she saw the Rukh surrounding Shemi's flowered headband.

She flew over to the mirror and glared. Azura was carrying Shemi over her shoulder. Shemi uses to much magoi and blood seeped from her eyes, mouth, and ears. Azura used some of the healing potion and gave it to her. It saved her from the brink of death.

"The Exorcist awakened her household! Bullshit!" She cursed.

"Albedo," the djiin said and she turned around and pouted, "But Ddddeeeeeeaaaarrrr! That human is to pure of a soul for you and what's more she already has seven djiins! And Solomon is with her!" Albedo whined.

The male djiin sighs and looked at his wife seriously, "I am testing her because there are two individuals that want to settle a score with her and also for personal reasons. I want to see if she truly let go of her past and is moving forward. Unlike the High King that tried to conquer my dungeon 6 years ago. That man was unworthy even if the others say other wise. My eyes always see the truth." He said and crossed his arms.

Albedo stayed silent and flew to him.

"So what are your personal reasons?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked at her, "We both loathe humans, so want to see if humans have really changed." He answered and she smirked.

She then turned back to mirror and raised her hand. A wicked look entered her eyes.

"Now it's time to face them, daughter of Guadalupe...face the two fallen Sinners!"

Kimi continued walking towards a door. On her way there, she defeated many demons and was covered in blood. She ripped off part of her dress, since she couldn't move that well. Her pink dress was now ripped from the bottom, up to her knees. She was barefoot, and ripped off the dress sleeves.

"You look horrific." Kurumi commented.

Kimi rolled her eyes and stopped in front of a door. Solomon's eyes narrowed at the door. He can sense black rukh. He stayed silent and watched she opened the door and entered. His eyes widened in horror as did all the djiins. The mirrors gone, and their queen can not see them.

Kimi saw the place as it was a deserted field. Black rukh everywhere. The place looked familiar. Her head began to throb and she can hear screams and cries. Suddenly the Crown on her forehead began to glow and she felt something being forced out of it.

"Argh!"

She stepped back and saw Solomon was forced out his crown. She knelt down and froze. She thought her hands would go right through him but...

"Your body...it's real..."

She helped him up. He was there in flesh and blood. His body solid and real. Solomon couldn't believe it.

"How...?" He said as he looked down at his hands.

"Are you happy Solomon?"

The two turn to the source of the voice that spoke. Two pairs of footsteps can be heard.

"It's only a temporary body. After this is over, you'll be nothing but a bodiless spirit again."

A cold female voice spoke. Their eyes widened as the two individuals stopped walking and looked at them coldly. Yellow and green eyes looked at them and then smirked cruelly.

Kimi looked at Solomon, whose eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ithnan...Falan..." Solomon said coldly.

Kimi's widened. Why were they here?! Sinbad killed both of them. How are they here?

"If you're wondering how we're here, it's the same as you Solomon. We have a temporary body." Falan said flatly as she looked at her nails.

Ithnan looked over to Kimi. He saw his brother and Guadalupe in her. It ticked him off. If his brother hadn't used the last of his life to save Guadalupe, his unborn child, and Luna's daughter, he may haved lived. What's more, he found out what truly happened during the greatest fire. The original owner of the body Kimi has passed away. Ren Kougyoku gave her body to Kimigakiri Garcia. And without even noticing, the girl is changing fate. He gritted his teeth and pointed his staff at her and Solomon.

"This will be a battle against magicians. You are forbidden to use your metal vessels. Let's see if you truly are strong or you are the same as the singularity." He said.

Kimi summoned her father's staff and put away her metal vessels. Kurumi transferred herself to the small jewel flower that hangs from her eye patch and Kimi put her away with the others. Her eye turned back to pink.

"Do recognize this place Solomon?," Falan spread her arms to show, "Of course I do...how could I ever forget the battle field where the first war against Al-Thamen took place!" Solomon yelled furiously.

"Then this place...is the aftermath of Alma Torran..." Kimi spoke coldly.

"Correct," Ithan then continued, "This will be a battle, the King of Alma Toran and Queen of Sindria Vs The Two Fallen Sinners. Let's see who shall fall and who will prevail." Ithnan smirked.

Solomon summoned his staff and stood up straight besides Kimi.

The air was tensed and then all four charged at each other.

Azura and Rhajat found a place to rest. A room that was filled with statues. In the middle of a the room was a small little girl, with long green hair, like a shrine Maiden. She wore the clothing of a shrine Maiden and in her chest was a mirror.

Her eyes were closed and she looked asleep. All around the room, all alone in a circle surrounded her, were more. Rhajat counted how many there were. A total of 51, plus the little girl, a total of 52.

"Be careful here, and do not touch anything." Azura warned Rhajat as she gently places Shemi down.

She placed her hand on her forehead and sighs in Relief. Shemi was feeling a little better. Rhajat walked around the room and found a stone tablet. Besides it a deck of cards. The stone tablet had inscriptions of the language of Torran. She gently placed her hand on it and began to read it.

 _52 cards_

 _52 statues_

 _Each card tells a part of you and who you really are._

 _Find the card of that contains the truth of who you truly are._

 _The mirror moves and reflects all that is hidden. No matter what you hide, the eyes of the cards always see the truth. Watch yourself or you will meet the end._

"What nonsense is this?" Rhajat growled.

She grabbed the deck of cards and began to place the one that matched the statue to their rightful places. She smiles proudly and turns around to go back to Azura but froze. The statue of the green haired girl was now facing her. The mirror no longer stone, but glass. It began to become distorted and it showed and image of her.

 _She decided to take one Final look at her home before she left to the kingdom of Hoshido with her father. She turns to leave but a monster appears and was about to kill her when..._

 _"Vainel Arros (Water God's Spears)!"_

 _A huge Spear of water came flying at the Faceless monster._

 _"Are you alright?!"_

 _She turned around and a girl with fish-like skin covers the surface of her body, with gills and fins. She wears part of a white robe that serves as a skirt. Her hair is blue. She holds a long blue sword, ornamented with water snake on both sides. She has two big earrings resembling fins._

 _Her pink eyes look at her in worry as she flew down._

 _Rhajat remained silent._

 _"Are you hurt?" The girls said._

 _"You...what's your name?" She suddenly spoke._

 _The girl was taken back but spoke, "I'm Kimi." The girl now know as Kimi answered._

 _"You're this Kimi that Lady Touhka been talking about?" She said shocked._

 _"Ummm...yes?" Kimi said unsure._

 _"Ehehehahahahaha! Thank you for rescuing me, Kimi. I owe you my life. No one's ever been willing to sacrifice themselves for me before. I owe you my life. All of it. Every hour. Every day. Until the end." Rhajat grins._

 _"Huh? That's, Uh, not necessary." Kimi grinned nervously._

 _What the hell did she just get herself into?_

 _"Ahahah...You've got my full attention. I'll watch you like a hawk on a mouse. Forever and ever-until one of us is no more. And then maybe some. Your name is branded upon my mind's eyes. Kimi." Rhajat smiles and then disappears into the shadows._

 _"I guess that was her way of thanking me...oh screw that, I'M SCREWED!" Kimi screeched as she pulled her hair._

 _Rhajat grins._

 _"I'm here for you, should you need me. My dark arts at your disposal. I will be close as your shadow. Actually...I will BE your shadow."_

Rhajat's eyes were covered in shadows.

"You believe I miss my dark sanctum? I don't miss it too much. It's just a home.," She looked up at the mirror, with a grin and raised her hand, it began to glow dark, her focusing her fallen magoi to it to create an energy blast, "The real darkness is inside of me. Only I can surpass it! So don't think you can confuse me! I'll find Kimi and be by her side forever and ever till the end of time!" She cackled and blasted the magoi sphere at it.

Azura hears an explosion and saw Rhajat with a grin. The grin was wipes clean from her face when she saw the statue wasn't destroyed. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and walked back towards Azura.

"Rhajat watch out!" Azura yells as the statue was now a live girl and charged at her but...

The girl charged at her, not Rhajat. In a split second, the mirror was in front of her and a blinding light hit her. Memories of the past flashing before her eyes. The war that nearly destroyed both Hoshido and Nohr. And the death of her mother.

 _She stood looking down at her mother's body, an evil spirit leaving it._

 _"Azura...Come ...here..." Her mother Arte, responded weakly._

 _Her friends behind her, and the mysterious girl with pink hair and eyes that accompany Queen Touhka._

 _"...Mother...It can't be...Did you finally remember me?" Azura said, as she narrowed her eyes._

Arte smiles sadly and nodded her head.

 _"My body and soul...will soon vanish..because I was controlled by Gyokuen...and the Invisible King...I have been released...Ah...my sweet daughter...Azura...I finally remembered you..." Arte smiles._

 _The pink hair closed her eyes in pain, as she knew what was to come next._

 _"...It can't be...really? Mother..." Azura walk up to her, and held her body in her arms._

 _"Azura, wait! This might be a trap!" The king of Hoshido, Ryoma yells and was about to go after her until an arm extended and stopped him._

 _He turned to glare at the one responsible._

 _"No. Let her. She needs to figure it out herself." The young pink haired girl said._

 _They turn back to Azura, who was mumbling what she should do._

 _"That's right...," she did a side glance to the girl and smiles, "I trust my mother...I trust my mother's words!" She smiles and turned back to her mother._

 _"Azura...you have grown so much..." Her mother smiles._

 _"Thank you for remembering me...I wanted to meet you, mother...I always wanted to meet you..." Azura said, trying not to break down._

 _"I'm sorry...I made you lonely and made you a rough life." Arte said._

 _"It's fine. I wasn't alone. My Hoshidian and Nohrian siblings were with me. And the Goddesses and the pink haired girl also, " she smiles, holding back tears, "besides, right now...I have so many friends besides me right now." Azura smiles, her voice cracking a bit._

 _Arte smiles warmly, proud of her daughter._

 _"Is that so...? I'm glad...ah...I wanted to hear...your voice more...I'm afraid..this is the end..." and blue flames began to surround Arte, and she began to fade._

 _"No, wait! MMMMOOOOOTTTTHHHHEERRR!" Azura began to yell and tears began to fall from her eyes._

 _"Thank you Aqua...for being my child...Seeing you...in my last moments...makes me glad...I love you...Azura..." Arte's voice faded, as she spoke her final words to her daughter._

 _"Uuh...Ngh...sniff...Mother..." Azura cried._

 _The pink haired girl walked up to her and hugged her. She stiffened._

 _"No matter how apart you two are...your mother will always be with you...and she will always be watching over you...she will always be...in your heart..." the girl said._

 _Azura looked up to her and saw a warm smile._

 _More tears began to fall from her eyes and she finally broke._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MOOOOTTTTHHHHEEERRRR!" She cried like first born child and cried in the girls chest._

 _The pink haired girl looked up to the sky, thinking of her own mother, and letting a few tears from her eyes as she closed them._

Azura dropped to her knees. Her eyes wide and tears falling. The mirror girl opened her eyes and looked down at her.

"You still cling onto the past. You blame yourself. Because you are the one that ended her life." The mirror girl spoke.

Azura slowly stood up, using her spear for support. Her eyes went ice cold as she glared at the girl. The girl was unfazed.

"Tell me, if you could change the past, would you do it?" The girl said.

Azura glared and clench her fist, giving away her image. She usually is calm and collected but this...

"The past can never be changed. No matter how much we yearn for it." Azura glared.

The mirror girl closed her eyes and tilted her head a bit.

"Then if you could erase the past forever, would you do it? Will you blame "Destiny" for all the tragedies it has brought upon you?" She asked.

Azura eyes widened slightly but answers calmly.

"Even if I erase the past, it will eventually comeback. As for the second question, no I will not blame "Destiny", because by doing that, I am just blaming everyone for all the problems in the world. I would be filled with hatred towards the world. That is wrong. I have to continue forward to continue in life. It will take time for me to heal, but it will be worth it. Because I will learn to accept myself and more about the world." Azura said seriously.

The mirror girl smiles.

"You pass. You may continue onto the next room." The girl giggled.

All the statues glowed and disappeared. In Azura's hand was a book. She opened it and inside was the deck of cards. She smiles and quietly said thank you. She placed it in her bag and picked up Shemi. She turned to Rhajat and nodded.

"Let's go."

"Dhoruf Sabaha!" Solomon yells as he sent Falan flying back.

She growled and her staff glowed.

"Ala Raqesa ( _Puppeteer's Entombment Dance_ )!"Falan uses gravitational force to create a heavy energy sphere to attack Solomon.

He hissed as he used his Borg to protect himself from the attack. He quickly charged at her and both Magician's staff's clashed, creating sparks.

"It was because of your ignorance that Tess and Wahid were killed! It's all your fault!" Falan yells as she called forth the black rukh and the third eye opened on her. It was black with a red iris. Solomon gritted his teeth and managed to jump back before she hurt him.

She tilted her head and grinned wickedly.

"I'll make you suffer all the pain I felt when I lost them. This would world will be dyed pitch black!" She cackled.

Solomon wiped of blood from his lips and glared at her.

"I won't allow you to do such thing! I made a promise to Kougyoku that I would watch over her friend and protect this world! I made a promise to Sheba that I would watch over our son! And one day, we will both be able to meet him. Even if I have to wait a thousand years, I'll do it! So don't think..." He raise his staff and the gravity began to weigh down Falan. Her eyes widened in realization when she saw he led her to a trap, "I'LL LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD!", He yells as he brought down his staff, "DHORUF LUYILA(GRAVITY ACCUMULATION)!" The acceleration due to the gravity around her increased, causing her to be thrown down at high speeds to the ground, creaking a HUGE crater.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in agony as she hit the ground and blood came from her mouth.

The sound of her bones cracking can be heard, and the ground beneath her cracked. Solomon floated down and panted. He walked towards her and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Falan...I hope you can forgive me one day for my mistakes in the past..." Solomon said sadly as he turned and began to walk away.

Unknown to him, Falan's hand twitched.

His eyes widened but was too late when he turned around.

STAB!

The sound of Falan's staff stabbing through him...resonated through the wind.

"ACK!" Solomon threw up blood.

His eyes looked at Falan wide and her face bloody as she grinned at him.

"Dead man...," she said as she began to fall towards the ground, "Tells no tale...haha...now we're...even..." and dropped to the ground dead.

Her green eyes void of life.

Solomon cursed, his vision becoming blurry.

"Dammit...I pray you Succeed...Kimi..." and he dropped to the ground, next to Falan.

"Is that really the best you can do?!", Ithan yells as he dodged Kimi's water blade, "That divine stave is a complete waste in your hands! Ramaz Al-Salos( _Downpour of Thunder Lances_ )!" He yells and lighting spears came down at her.

Her eyes widened and what she is about to do, Sheba will kill her when she gets her hands on her. IF she finds out.

She crossed her arms and prayed that it will work.

"Borg Al-Samm!" She screams and a borg surrounded her, with 8 dragons.

"Tch! To think Sheba went out of her way to teach you her Magic!" He said annoyed.

Kimi glared at him as she felt her eyes turning...

"Ngh!" Kimi grunted in pain as she closed her eyes.

Her borg was disrupted and she fell on one knee. Ithnan smirked thinking he was successful in injuring her but...

"So you are the one responsible for stealing my wife. Not only that..."

Ithnan's eyes widened as he saw her look up to him. She wore a cruel smirk that did not belong on her lips.

"Care to explain to me how you are still alive..." Her eyes were swirls, her right one green and her left one purple, "Ithnan of Al Thamen." She grins wickedly.

"Sinbad..." Ithnan growled menacingly.

Sinbad/Kimi gave him a closed eye smile. He/she looked around and hums.

"Quite an interesting place you brought my wife to. Care to explain why before I kill you...permanently?" Sinbad/Kimi grins.

Ithnan gritted his teeth and charged at him/her. It's happening again. Just like Elder David and Belanova. David found a way to use her to spy of them without her ever suspecting a thing, which soon resulted in her death.

Sinbad smiles. This the first time he's done something like this to Kimi. Using both Zepra and Vepra to control her. Her location, he couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he can tell the dungeon was somewhere between Sasan and Imuchakk.

He's never really seen his wife in battle, except during the battle against the medium, but he wouldn't exactly call it that because all he saw was her extreme Magic, but now...

He smirked and raised his wife's staff, he wanted to test something, and maybe...confirm something.

"Bararaq Saiqa( _Lightning Sword_ )!"and lightning came down and into the staff, and pointed it at Ithnan.

An enormous lighting blast, twice as big as the one he regenerates, hit Ithnan. Ithan was barely able to to defend himself.

"SHIT!" Sinbad crosses his and actives borg to protect himself but as blasted away by the force of the attack.

He deactivated borg and eyes widened in horror as he looked at the aftermath. A whole the size of two Kingdoms, was there. No light reached the bottom, making him question how truly strong his wife is. He was shaken by the fact that she possessed this much power. More than him...more powerful than him...if possible...she may have surpassed him...if not already. He looked down at the ground and saw Ithnan glaring at him menacingly. Part of his mask was broke off.

Sinbad realized his wife didn't even know about her potential, her power, her strength, her ability. He smirked. He could use his wife's power to unite the world, to achieve his dream.

But...he frowns...

Will he really do such a thing? He began to question himself but was snapped out of it when a lighting attack came at him. He tilted her head to the left and eyes widened when he felt a cut on Kimi's cheek. He lightly touched her cheek. Blood on his fingers. Anger filled him beyond anything and charged at Ithan at lighting speed.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY WIFE?!" He screamed furiously as Kimi's staff clashed with Ithnan's.

Ithnan grunted as she/he came at him at full forced. He quickly used ice magic and froze her legs to ground. Sinbad/Kimi tried to break free but couldn't. He quickly grabbed her shoulders making sure not to let go.

"Get out of her...get out of her!" Ithnan yells as the black and white rukh began to surround them.

No...he won't let the past repeat itself. He'll do what he can. Sinbad eyes widened in horror as he saw the Rukh. He winced when he felt Ithnan's nails digging into her shoulders. Then...

"GET OUT OF MY BROTHER'S AND FRIEND'S DAUGHTER!" Ithan screamed as he forced his Rukh into Kimi.

"STOP!" Sinbad yells in horror but it was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was Kimi's scream, not Sinbad. He was able to force the King out of her. Lightning crashed down on them. He grunted in agony as his niece screamed in pain. The lighting stopped and and the sound of sizzling smoke can be heard. Kimi's eyes were wide and blank, her pink irises, gone. She fell forward and was about to drop but Ithnan caught her. A small smile appears on his lips, "Brother...Guadalupe...your daughter is crazy..." He laughed lightly.

He began to cough up blood and placed her down on the ground. He doesn't have much time left but...

He smiles and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Thank you...you made be realize something important that I forgot about...I pray you succeed in stopping Elder David in the future."

Albedo and her husband stared at the mirror in shock.

"T-That girl!" Albedo fist shook with anger.

Her husband hummed in amusement. Indeed...the girl had the ability to change those around her. What's more...

"Albedo, I think it's time for my final trial." He said.

Her eyes sparkled.

"Bring them all to the treasure room. As for Solomon and Falan, turn them back to normal. Solomon will be returned to his crown as for Falan will go back to the Rukh. As for Ithnan...there is no need to do anything. He has already made his choice." The djiin said as he turned around and began to go back to metal vessel.

Albedo watched him as he went back to his metal vessel. She then turns backs to the mirror and stares as all the girls were teleported in front of the door to the treasure room. She looks at Kimi, who now an awake Shemi, ran to her and began frantically try to heal her Queen. She sighs and flew after her husband.

Azura stared with wide eyes at the half dead girl in front of her. It was the pink haired girl from 6 years ago. Rhajat laughed in joy. She's finally found her, the one that saved her. But frowns when she sees that Kimi is injured. Her clothes in tatters. She picked her up, and smiles towards Azura.

"Ahhahahaha...I finally found my saviour! Who ever put her in this pitiful state will pay." Rhajat grinned wickedly at the thought of the one that hurt her Savior suffer.

They walked towards the door and placed their right hands on it.

"Open Sesame!" They yelled and door opened.

They entered the treasure room and the place is filled with jewels, chairs made of gold, like an Egyptian tomb. They placed Kimi down and ran all around the room, frantically searching for the metal vessel that contained the djiin. Shemi eyes found it and she dashed towards a golden scarab beetle and touched it. The symbol of Solomon glowed and out emerges a djiin.

"I am Vual! Spirit of Reflections and Friendships! Who shall be my king?!" A muscular Egyptian Jackal appears. He wore gold armor with a loop Cross's staff in his hand. He looked similar to the Egyptian god Anubis, God of the Dead.

Albedo flew around and landed on her husband's shoulder.

"And I am Albedo, Demon Queen of the Underworld. He is my husband. And in my eyes, none of you are worthy of his power, but only he knows who he shall pick." She spoke coldly.

Vual scanned the room and found Kimi, unconscious on the ground. He smirked and looked towards the other three.

"None of you wish to Queens. This a first." Vual grins.

Azura stepped forward.

"I do not seek the power of Kings. I only seek the water of the Lake of Reflections." Azura said.

"And why do you seek the water from my lake?" Albedo asked.

"To save my son." Azura answered.

Albedo looked at the Woman with wide eyes. All humans, including the High King, wanted the water of her lake to change the world, to gain power. This human wants it to save a loved one, to save an important treasure in her life, one that can never be replaced. She then looked down to Kimi. Maybe humans...have changed.

Vual nodded and turned to face all three.

"My King shall be the Queen of Sindria. As for my wife, she will give you the water you need to save your son from the curse that has been passed down in your family water warrior. May the rukh protect you all and may you face the trials that are to come in the future with bravery and Confidence." Vual said.

He touched Kimi's engagement ring and disappears to it. They will be able to access the treasure using Sitri's power. A blinding light engulfed them and they were transported out.

\- Imuchakk -

Warriors of Imuchakk pointed their weapons at the group. The chief glared down but eyes widened when he recognized the badly injured and unconscious girl, held by the dark haired woman with horns.

"Quickly, come! We must treat her immediately!" He yells and everyone followed after him.

He turned to his household, "Contact Sindria Immediately. King Sinbad isn't going to be happy when he finds out the state his wife is in." He frowns.

"DAD!" Kikiriku burst in, in the middle of a meeting.

Hinahoho chuckled nervously as he walked over to his son.

"What's wrong Kikiriku?" He asked.

"It's Grandpa! They found Kimi! Shemi also!" He yells.

Everyone shot up from their chairs. It has been one month since his wife was kidnapped. Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba, Ka Koubun, Kanna, Crow, Silver, Erika, Belanova and Kane were beyond grateful.

"Prepare a ship to Imuchakk immediately! Everyone,get ready." Sinbad ordered.

Natsumi and Oregami stepped forward.

"We'll keep a watch over Sindria while you're gone!" Natsumi said.

Even at three months old, she can still Fight.

"You can count on us." Oregami bowed.

Sinbad thanked them and everyone went to pack their belongings.

It has been one month since they were transported to Imuchakk. Azura watched her son play in the snow from the small house she was allowed to live in. There, on the bed, was Kimi. She still hasn't woken up, and her eyes were wrapped in bandages. Albedo sat next to to her, and smiles gently at her.

"Thank you, " Azura suddenly spoke, "Thank you for saving my son and I . I don't how I'll ever repay you." She slightly bowed her head to Albedo.

Albedo smiles.

"You're welcome. But...what do you intend to do now?" She looked over at Kimi.

She went through her memories. Now she understands why her husband chose her. Azura looked over to Kimi then back to her.

"There is something I want to settle with the Queen of Sindria. Until she wakes up, I will remain here. Besides, my son likes the snow." Azura smiles as she looked out the window.

They hear the door open and see both Shemi and Rhajat covered in snow. The two woman chuckled and then saw Azura's son, Shigure, come in with them.

"I brought food. And Rhajat brought herbs." Shemi smiles.

The four women have gotten to know each other and are now good friends. Rhajat turned to Kimi.

"Nothing?" Rhajat asked and the other shook their heads.

Shemi places the bags of food down on the table and walked over to her friend. Her staff laid on the next table, along with two more that were found next to it. Color silver and the other like the sun. She sat down and lightly moved Kimi's bangs to the side. A strange marking appeared on her forehead the day after they were brought to Imuchakk. She wonders why?

Everyone wore warm clothing because it was freezing in Imuchakk. The children all huddled together, along with Pisti & Yamraiha, trying to stay warm, even with their winter clothing on. They never experienced the cold before. Sinbad blew warm breath on his hands to try and warm himself up. He wanted to see his wife. He wanted to know if she was okay. Pirpirika looked over at her friend. She was accompanying them.

"Sinbad, she's alright. I promise." She placed a hand on his on shoulder to reassure him.

Sinbad nodded and hoped it was true.

About an hour later they arrived, and they all got off the ship. Kanna, Silver and Crow ran off and to the Chief of Imuchakk.

"Where's mama/sis?!" All three yells.

The King of Imuchakk ruffled their hair and looked up at Sinbad.

"Come, we'll take you to her." He said and led the way.

They arrived to cottage. He knocked the door and it opened. Peeping from crack was Rhajat. Sinbad raised an eyebrow. Who was she?

"Who are they?" she spoke lowly, which caught the others off but the Chief.

"Empress Kougyoku's family and friends." The chief responded.

Rhajat responded with a grunt and opened the door.

The first one to quickly go in was Sinbad. His eyes searched the room until they finally landed on the bed. Tears welled up in his eyes and he ran over to her. He held her hand and placed it on his cheek. He was so happy, so grateful that she was alive.

Kane hugged Shemi tightly, beyond happy she was alive. Azura and Albedo walked up to Sinbad. He slightly narrowed his eyes at them. Who were they?

"Ugh..."

Kimi began to stir and immediately the for women were at her side.

"Kimi?" Sinbad asked worried.

"Sinbad...morning...everyone..." she smiles warmly.

Sinbad hugged her tightly and everyone began to cry, being happy that she was okay. The chief of Imuchakk smiles and walked over to her.

"Where am I? What happened? Why are my eyes bandaged?" Kimi asked as she touched the bandages on her eyes.

"You been asleep for one month. These four women have been taking care of you." He said and turns to Shemi, Azura, Rhajat and Albedo.

Sinbad gently helped her sit up. Kimi senses Shemi, the other two felt familiar, but who was the fourth?

"Thank you, all of you. I'm sorry I was a burden. I do hope you forgive me." Kimi bowed her head.

Shemi smiles and walked up to her. She held her hands.

"My queen, it's alright. You will always be the strongest in my eyes and never a burden. You taught me so much and I hope you let me stand by your side. Not only as a friend, or family, but as your newest household of the Spirit King, Shido." Shemi smiles.

Half the group began to choke on air or on their spit. Sinbad looked at the two with wide eyes. Another household member...there's her three children, then Ka Koubun and Kane, a total of 5, now Shemi...a total of six...

Kimi opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Shemi...household or not...you are my friend, sister, family. Even if I had no riches in the world, I would still want you stand by my side." Kimi smiles warmly.

"Then that means!" Shemi grins, "That's right, welcome aboard the crazy train!" Kimi giggled, "Thank you!" And Shemi hugged her.

The group cheered, happy to have another member aboard.

Rhajat smiles and walked over to Kimi. Kimi froze once she fully recognized who it was. Rhajat cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up, her lips ghosting over hers. A full blush come over everyone, and the adults quickly covered the eyes of the innocent.

"Kimigakiri, it's been 6 years hasn't it?" Rhajat smiles.

"H-How's it been Rhajat?" Kimi stuttered.

"I've finally found you my saviour. And I will keep my word. I owe you my life. Every hour. Every minute. Everyday. All of it. I will serve you and only. Till the end of time." Rhajat smiles.

Sinbad felt a bit irritated. She was a bit to close to his wife. And what did Kimi save her from?

Kimi sighs because she knows Rhajat will follow her no matter what she says. Sinbad walked towards her and sat down next to to her.

"I'll help you remove your bandages." He said and gently began to unwrap them.

Once he took them off, he placed them on the table besides her. He turned to her and watched her slowly open her eyes. Everyone gasped when she opened them. One was a blank pink and the other a blank yellow. Kimi chuckled dryly and gripped her bed sheets.

"Guess...now I won't be able to see the light again..." Kimi felt a tear roll down her eye.

The girls closed their eyes and silently cried. The men put their heads. Sinbad hugged her tightly. He blamed himself.

"It's temporary."

Everyone turned to Albedo. Aladdin's eyes widened when he recognized her.

"Your vision will come back as long as you rest properly and take the medicine I give you. You should have your vision back in a week or so. Until then, rest." Albedo said she handed her a glass of water and a clear pill.

Kimi took it and wiped her mouth. She then turned to Sinbad, her expression serious.

"Sindria wasn't the only place that was attack...wasn't it?"

(To be continued...)

YukinoMusume

TooKawaiiTooLive

anyone….

 **Don't kill me for what I did to Solomon...**

 **And I graduate On Wednesday.**

 **WHOOOOOOO!**

 **The next Chapter will be an Unidentified one. It will be about Natsumi and Masrur.**

 **As for the next Chapter, we'll see what happened to Alphonse and Kirito.**

 **Until next time!**


	30. Unidentified Chapter 1: Oregami

She was stood on top of her temple high in the mountains. She watched with void blue eyes as she saw the sky and sea. For she is worship as the Goddess of the Earth. The humans thankful for her blessings of the lands. For minerals such as iron, copper, gold, silver and more, the people of the land of Sasan were grateful for her blessings. For it is known as the land of purity, and she, the goddess of the land of steel, is the purest, most fair of them all. For the soul of an angel she has, but the wrath of Satan when angered. Perhaps it's because it's she is bored that she keeps looking to the sea. Waiting for something to happen. She sighs and turns but froze. Her head snapped back to the view of the sea.

She gently floated to the sea and hovered over it. Her retainers will throw a fit if they see her gone. Not that she cares. Her eyes scanned the horizon and they widened. Excitement began to fill her when she saw a ship from Imuchakk. Was Yoshino coming to visit? She could've just teleported. No? She turned invisible and floated near the ship. A boy with purple hair, with pair of his hair with three small braids. His long purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a purple jacket with traveled clothes. On his waist, a sword and on his neck, a red jewel necklace.

"Baal, and Valefor?" She mumbled.

She landed softly on the ship, on top of the crows nest. A warrior of Imuchakk with a young boy. White hair, pale skin, freckles and green eyes. He wears white clothing with small ruffles. The Rukh surrounded the boy with purple hair greatly.

"So he is the miracle Yunan spoke of." She thought.

She sat down and decided to observe them. She casts a spell and makes small goldfish fly to them. A way to welcome the travelers to her land. She giggled softly as she watched them look at the fish flying in the air, amazed.

" _Welcome!"_

 _"Welcome travelers!"_

 _"Welcome!"_

The fish kept repeating as they floated around them. Sinbad was amazed and tries to touch one. The fish just circles around his arm and they fade away to small bubbles.

"Amazing! I never would've thought we actually be welcomed!" Sinbad said amazed.

"The land of Sasan is not only know as the land of steel, it is also known for the myths and legends of the Goddess that protects the land." Ja'far explains as he looked down to a scroll.

"What else does it say?" Hinahoho asked as he looked over Ja'far's shoulder.

"It also says that the goddess has been giving life to this land. That is why the land is rich with metals. There's also different folk songs and festivals that are dedicated to her. It's is said she stood besides the God of Sasan. Unfortunately the name of that God she had stood by has been long forgotten." Ja'far sighs as he closed the scroll.

"Does it say the name of the Goddess? You know, like Yoshino?" Sinbad said.

Her eyes widened. They know Yoshino?

"Yoshino is known as the Goddess of Winter...so I guess...this goddess is known as the goddess of land of steel? I could be wrong...if it's one thing I'm terrible at, it's history...Dammit...I don't want to go through Rurumu's lessons again!" Ja'far groans.

Sinbad shutters, remembering the lessons he and Ja'far went through. Not gonna happen again and prays it never happens.

She giggled and decided to head back but, she felt someone staring at her. She turned back and saw the boy named Ja'far looking at where she sat. Ja'far shook his head and mumbled it was his imagination. But his assassin senses just wouldn't let up. Someone was watching them. But it wasn't menacing. She floated down and quickly snatched Sinbad's sword from his waist.

His head snapped around and everyone got in a battle stance. Their jaws hanged open when they saw it floating in the air and unsheath.

"G-Ghost! Aaaaaahhhh!" Sinbad screamed.

Ja'far and Hinahoho were shaking, barely keeping their composure. She observed the sword and decided to call Baal. Well at least a Chibi version of him. She touched Solomon's symbol and out came a Chibi version of Baal. The men's jaw were wide open when they saw Baal.

"It's been quite sometime hasn't it Oregami." Baal said to the girl that remained invisible.

Oregami smiles and petted him like a dog. He's so cute in his little form.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a dragon! Dragon!" Baal said as he tried to swat her hand away.

"Now you know how Valefor feels." She giggles.

She then looks back down at Sinbad.

"So he is your King? Interesting choice I must say." She said as she floated down and gently landed on the deck.

She revealed herself in her human form. She wore a black uniform with a skirt and sandals.

Ja'far stared at her with wide eyes. She looked...beautiful. Sinbad noticed this and smirked. Oregami walked up to Sinbad and handed him his sword. He took it.

"Who are you?" Sinbad said to her with a smile.

Oregami deadpanned. He was a womanizer like Focalor. Typical...she wouldn't be surprised if he became Focalor's master in the future.

"You are a womanizer. Typical. You are not my type. You will just break a woman's heart. I would not be surprise if you got some random women pregnant if you go to a brothel. Typical of men like you." She said monotone.

Sinbad choked on his own spit. Ja'far and Hinahoho were trying not to burst out laughing. Oregami sighs and walked over to Ja'far. Baal returned to his sword. Ja'far stiffed when she suddenly picked him up and hugged him like a plushy softly. And in her chest. Hinahoho and Sinbad gawk. Ja'far was beat red. Oregami hummed in satisfaction and liked his scent. It was like the earth and leaves. Like pines and evergreens. A scent of nature. She likes it. Ja'far was in a daze when she put him down. She slowly backed away and disappears like the leaves flying in the wind.

Ja'far still in a daze as he walked to the rail of the boat and looked out to the sea.

Cupid just struck his heart.

Sinbad smirked. Oh he'll definitely enjoy teasing his friend.

Oregami had a happy smile on her lips as she flew back to Sasan. She transforms once again to her human form. She was in the mood to buy some herbs. The people of Sasan thought of her a citizen. She puts on her shawl and goes around the market, looking at the products they are selling. She spots a familiar red head up at the roof. She smiles and floats up.

"Mistoras, what are you doing here?" Oregami said.

The boy named Mistoras jumped. He tapped his chest, trying to calm down his heartbeat.

"Don't scare me like that..." He said.

Oregami chuckles.

"I got news. Travelers from Reim have come. I find them interesting. I'll keep an eye on them alright?" She said.

He grins with sparkles in his eyes.

"I'm counting on sister!" He cheers.

Oregami turned invisible and flew to the docks. There, she saw the men get off the boat. Sinbad was ahead of them. She blended with the rocks and watched.

"Sasan kingdom huh? I guess we have no choice but to pass this mountain range on foot. Just what are we up to in this country?" Hinahoho said as he looked at the map.

"Sasan has the most abundance of top quality metal in the world but have secluded themselves to the outer world up until now. However, it seems that they've finally complied to the dealing of metal with Reim. If we are the first to bind an all out trading route with them, we'll gain huge profit." Ja'far explains to Hinahoho, who had an unsure look.

"But you know, was it really alright to leave everything to Vittel and Mahad there? Rurumu might be there but she won't be able to help much because of babysitting and all." Hinahoho said worried.

Oregami was happy for her friend Rurumu. So the Imuchakk warrior is her husband. Nice.

"It'll be fine.", everyone turned to Sinbad, "Vittel is doing his best as a financial advisor, plus, Mahad might not be that talkative, but he's good at taking care of people. Both are very much liked by everyone. Besides, " Sinbad turns to them with a grin that yelled adventure, " It's a country we're visiting for the first time. The head himself has to go, right?! Now let's go!" Sinbad grins.

Ja'far and Hinahoho smile.

"You say all that, but you just wanted to go on an adventure, didn't you?!" Hinahoho laughed.

"My body is trembling with excitement to see what kind of country this is." Sinbad laughed.

"Geez, such a child you are." Ja'far sighed.

They continued walking up the stairs where they reached the summit. They were amazed by the sight of the Kingdom. Ja'far noticed a different part of the Kingdom leading out of it. A separate stairwell. He was confused by this and decided to ask some of the citizens when they reached the Kingdom.

 _The Sasan Kingdom. A small country, which was built on the base of a high altitude mountain. They, who were still devoted to the teachings of the old gods, served their interactions with the polluted outside world. By doing so, they got a second name as the "Land of Purity." And as a tradition every year, those who are ready to step into the code of Knight, are taken to the Temple of the Goddess of Earth. There, the next generation of Sasan Knights, bathe their lance into the holy water of the Lake of Pure Tears. There, the Goddess of Earth gives the Knights her blessing, for they may live a long life and well being. The lake of tears, it is said to be the tears of the Pure Goddess, who has shed them to mourn for those that have passed on and make sure that they pass safety to the afterlife._

Oregami watched as the citizens backed away from the trio. Calling them impure. She hates this part of this country. She hates how closed minded the people are. For they do not know the unknown, and because of that, they fear it. She sighs she watched a Sasan knight take them to the visitors center.

Ja'far froze. He felt someone watching them. He turns around and looks up to the roof. A silhouette. He rubs his eyes and it was gone. Was it his imagination?

"Um, excuse me?" He asked the Sasan knight as they walked.

The Sasan Knight did a side glance at him.

"I was wondering if you can tell me more about the Goddess of this land." He asked.

The Sasan Knight glares at him.

"You outsiders are forbidden to go to her temple. For she is the purest and fairest of all of Sasan. Only those who are ready to step into knighthood may go to her temple. For her land will not be touched by you outsiders. She as appeared to very few. Only to our King, who was led to the power of God by her, is one of the very few who have seen her." The Sasan knight glares at them, making them gulp.

Oregami scoffed. Pure? Bullshit she calls it! But the same time she can relate because she hasn't lost her _purity_ yet. She's still a virgin for Pete's sake, unlike Miku, who's freaken been sleeping with the Queen of Artemyra. Ahhhhh, to hell with it she says!

"Not happening." The little old man said to the trio.

Oregami watched.

"Sasan doesn't have any intention whatsoever of trading with any other country. Now please go back." The little old man waves the trio away with his feather pen.

She got an angry tick mark. Why can't the people understand that this will benefit the country?!

"I beg pardon. But a portion of iron and other mineral resources from Sasan have already been sent to Reim." Ja'far said.

"Rather than trading, it's more like an amount we closed as proof of friendship between the two countries. The Emperor of Reim had been showing great interest and understanding our beliefs. Besides, the resources of Sasan are something we got from the blessings of God and the Goddess of Earth. They're certainly not meant for money making heretics. If you understand that, please leave." The little old man glared at them.

Rage filled Oregami. She looks over at the trio and punched the nearest wall. A huge crack appears, scaring all the men in the room. She stomped out of the room and enraged by how ignorant the people are. She flew to her temple and went in and slammed the door shut. She felt like a bird trapped in a cage. Goddess this, Goddess that, why, why, why?! She's just sick of it.

"My lady, are you alright?"

She looked up to the two female voices that spoke. Two maids. Both have short hair but cover different eyes. The one with short pink hair and eyes, her bangs cover her right eye, and the one with blue hair and eyes, her bangs cover her left eye. Both wore maid uniforms.

She sighs.

"I'm alright. Thank you for worrying." Oregami said.

She then thinks of something.

"Rem, Ram." She said.

The two maids looked at her confused.

"There is a group of travelers I wish to speak to. It is most likely that they are at the victor center. I want you to bring them to me. Do not let anyone see you bring them here. At all. Understand?" She said.

The two nodded, and teleported away. Oregami sighs, glad that she is now alone. She walks up to a giant crystal ball floating in the air. She touches.

"Show me a vision of the future!" She yells.

The ball begins to glow and it showed something. A girl, she looks about 10, if not nine or 11. And her yelling at a man with purple hair and gold eyes. Tears were falling down her eyes. Oregami was confused. She touched it and her eyes went blank.

 _"You don't know how the real world works!"_

 _"It's you who doesn't understand! I proved you wrong so many times and you still don't get it!"_

 _"You're completely naive! You're weak! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A NUANCE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING AT ALL YOU IDIOT! JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

 _"!"_

 _"...! I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't-!"_

 _"IT'S YOU WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! IT'S YOU WHO DOESN'T SEE THE BURDEN I CARRY! IT'S YOUR OWN SELF THAT WILL BE YOUR OWN UNDOING S-!"_

 _"_ GASP!"

Oregami dropped to the ground, shaken. What was that?

 _"_ Damn that was hilarious how they didn't even bother with you." Hinahoho laughed at Sinbad.

Yeah, I never thought that the bunch in the door would be that inflexible." Sinbad sweat drops.

"Obviously, holding a direct dialogue like that is going too overboard. It won't be weird if they drive us out of this country, you know? Have some self a-!" Ja'far said with a worried face but was interrupted by Sinbad.

"Alright! I'll definitely make it successful next time." Sinbad says.

"Or it will be a talk with your fist." Hinahoho chuckled.

"No, they'll understand once we speak with them. Besides, we're not doing anything wrong anyways." Sinbad says.

Mistoras watched the them as he hid behind a barrel. He remembers what Oregami told him. He slowly crept towards them and tapped Sinbad's shoulder.

"Hey, hey sir..." Sinbad looks to the side and sees him, " I have a favor to ask you? May I share this table with you?" Mistoras asked.

Sinbad looked at him confused and asked him why. That there were plenty of other tables available. Mistoras told them that he wanted to ask then about their travels and if they can teach him about the outside world. Soon the lady of the visitors center and came at Mistoras pissed. She grabbed him by the collar and scolded him.

He wasn't suppose to be there and if he got caught, she would be in huge trouble. That he needs to think about his position because he is the son of the knight King. The the trio is shocked. The lady introduced him.

"So the reason you wanted to talk to us?" Ja'far said, " and why are you so fixated on us?" Hinahoho asked.

"We from Sasan are forbidden to leave the country because of the doctrine. And since I am an apprentice knight, the precept is much more stricter for me. (Turns to Sinbad) That's why, I want to know more about the outside world." Mistoras said.

Sinbad smiles and stood up.

"I am Sinbad! Head of the Sindria Corp. And also one of the Dungeon Conqueror's. An adventure!" Sinbad said.

Mistoras was shocked and Sinbad began to tell his story of how he conquered the dungeons and met the Goddesses of Imuchakk and Partevia. After about 30 minutes, he finished telling his story.

"You experience this?! Even though you're almost the same age as me?! Amazing..." Mistoras said but a sad look face on his face.

" There is no one like you in this confined country." He said.

"Do you dislike this country, Mistoras?" Sinbad asked.

"This country is firmly bounded to its doctrine and the history of the goddess that blessed this land, and has no freedom whatsoever. And is filled with serious and stiff people everywhere. But my only friend, Oregami, she's told me stories about the outside world and how it looks like. The color of the sea, the frozen lands...she's showed me books about it. I want to know and feel what she has. I would rather choose to breath the outside air to my heart's coo and die early than live a long life in This restricted place. And my sister and I, can finally know what true freedom is. Oregami isn't my blood relative, but she's like a older sister to me." Mistoras said.

Sinbad stayed silent until they heard footsteps towards them.

"Excuse me, travelers?"

The four men turn around and see two maids. The one with pink hair is Ram and the one with blue hair is Rem. They smile them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Our mistress has chosen to speak with you. You should be honored. For our lady is very Important here in Sasan." Rem and said.

Sinbad narrowed his eyes at them. So did the others.

"Who is this...mistress of yours?" Ja'far asked.

Rem smiles at him.

"We can not tell you. We must take you there ourselves." Rem said.

Sinbad stayed silent.

"And if we don't?" Hinahoho said.

"I don't think..." Ram began as the shadows covered her eyes.

"You have a choice." Rem said with a frightening look in her eyes.

Then the men went on guard. Sinbad didn't want to cause problems.

"Alright. Take us to your master." Sinbad put his sword down.

The twins smile and began to walk. They followed after them, Mistoras also. They walked to an alley and went through an underground tunnel.

Soon they were at strange place. Lush green grass a huge lake of crystal blue water that looked like glass. The moonlight illuminating it. A light mist surround the surface of the lake. In the middle of it, was a temple that looked like that of medieval times. They stopped at the two path way pillars. Mistoras went pale...

"T-This is...the Lake of Pure Tears!" He screeched.

Everyone looked at him shocked. His father was going to kill him if he ever found out he stepped foot here. The men were dead...so dead...

Rem and Ram bowed at way.

"Mistress, we have brought them." They said together.

The surface of the water rippled. The sound of chiming bells heard. Light hovering on the surface the water towards them, was Oregami. But on her face was a white gold Veil that covered her identify. She froze when she saw Mistoras.

"Why was the Sasan knight prince brought?" She said coldly.

Rem and Ram froze. Shit...

"Sigh...changing the subject..." she turns to them, " I am the one that blesses this land and the one that welcomed you. I am The Goddess of Earth. And I have brought you here today to speak with you. For I saw earlier what happened. Please do forgive me. For I was the one that punched the wall." Oregami said.

Everyone looked at her shocked and Immediately bowed.

"I am surprised that you know Yoshino. What's more...how you actually had the guts to try to speak the King." She said to Sinbad.

Sinbad sweat drops. He can't believe he saw that. She motions them to rise.

Ja'far couldn't help but squint his eyes at her. She looked familiar...and the scent she has...it was...like the ocean...and white lilies.

"My lady, if I may ask, why did you wish to speak to us?" Sinbad asked.

Oregami stayed silent.

"Have you seen the way the citizens are?" She said and everyone looked at her confused minus her retainers.

Mistoras decide to speak.

"I have. And like I said before, I rather dies breathing the air of the outside world than stay here locked up in this close minded place." Mistoras glared at her.

Oregami looked at Mistoras.

"Traditions are meant to be broken. They are meant to change. Not all can remain the same. In order for there to be progress, change must be made. I have called you tonight, Sinbad of Sindria, to change this lands ways." And everyone looked at her shocked.

What's more Mistoras.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?!" Ja'far said.

Oregami remained silent and then spoke.

"For the people's eyes are closed to the outside world. For the thousands of years I have lived here, I have watched as my people slowly grew fearful of the outside world. They no longer have the will to go and see the beauty of the outside world. To see the beauty of Imperfection. To see change and growth. Sinbad, Hinahoho, Ja'far and Mistoras, please, change the ways of the people to see the world." Oregami bowed.

The twins passed out from shock at what she said.

"Why are you asking us? You're a goddess. Can't you do it?" Mistoras said.

Why that little...

Her eye twitched.

"Though I am a god, I can not change the people's will. It is the job of the people themselves to create the change that they want. Even if it is just small steps, it is a start. Tomorrow, I will see that change begin. Good luck to you my friends, and my the Rukh guide you." Oregami said.

"One more thing," she turned to Sinbad, " _In the future, the one you truly love, you will finally meet your match."_ She said and he looked at her shocked.

Everyone did. Oregami glared menacingly, even if no one saw it, they felt it.

" _You will hurt her in the one way you never thought you would. She will prove you wrong repeatedly. You will hurt her not physically, but mentally and emotionally. Heed my words Sinbad, make one mistake, make one action that you will regret, and it will be your undoing. For you will loose the one you love truly before your very eyes!_ " Oregami boomed and the mist surrounded them.

They saw two were back the inn. Everyone looked at Sinbad who was shaking. Was it an omen she foretold? He looked at his hands and back at the others. Mistoras looked him worried.

Oregami was back inside her temple.

"Solomon...please...protect the children that will come back to this world in the future. Please...Sheba...watch over them please..." She prayed.

\- The Next Day -

Ja'far ran through the city as he made his way to the Earth Goddess Temple. He ran. He has to tell her what is going on. Mistoras is fighting his father, the Knight King, to be free and to go to the outside world. He ran, earning strange looks from the citizens. He tripped and fell to the ground. He didn't care if he got hurt, he needs to tell her. He now remembers where he smelled the scent of the sea and white lilies. It was her, the girl that they met at their boat.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Thank god! I was looking for you!" Ja'far was happy that he ran into her.

Oregami looked at him confused.

"There's no time to explain! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Wait! What's going on?!" Oregami said as they ran through the crowd.

"Lady Earth, I know I shouldn't say that to you, but you have to come! Mistoras is fighting his father to be free! He kept talking about you yesterday. I know you are Oregami and the Earth Goddess." He turned to her and she looked at him with wide eyes.

She was shocked, not even Mistoras has figured out who she is and they known each other since he was a baby. Not even the king. She touched his forehead and saw through all his memories. His past, and the present. He's been through so much. She nodded and he led her to the place.

CLANG! CLINK! SLASH!

Mistoras looked at his father in horror has his attacks were deflected by the barrier his father's weapon created. His attacks came back at him stronger, twice as powerful. He was injured. Hinahoho and Sinbad watched and were amazed. Oregami and Ja'far came back. But her eyes widened in horror when...

"Don't make me repeat myself. Let's have taste your own power!"

"GUAAAAAHHHH!"

"MISTORAS!"

"Is this your limit?" Darius asked as he looked down coldly at his son.

Mistoras glared at him and closed his eyes in defeat.

"As a minimal courtesy, I'll make it painless, Knight Mistoras!" And pointed his lance at his son.

The blade brought down to him and about to hit him when...

"YAMETE!"

CLANK!

Everyone's eyes widened when the kings lance was bounced back. Mistoras and everyone looked the the person in front of him, with her arms spread wide and with her Veil on her face. A borg protecting them.

"Lady Earth!" Ja'far yells.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Sinbad then stepped forward.

"Hold on a second there!" He stepped forward.

The King turned to him. Oregami dropped to her knees panting. She quickly turned to Mistoras and hugged him.

"I'm so glad...I'm so glad you're alright..." she cried.

Mistoras didn't know how to react. Sinbad then begins to say that why did the king cheat. Sinbad then shows Baal's Sword and that all dungeon Capturers have the power of a djiin. He makes a deal with the King. If the King wins, he can deal with Sinbad however he wants. But if Sinbad wins, he'll be taking Mistoras and have Sasan trade with his company.

Both the King and Sinbad begin the battle.

"Bararaq!" She sees through Sinbad's eyes and he dodged barely before the attack hit him.

He was shocked at how Powerful the attack came back at him. Both their weapons continue to clash with one another. Sinbad then says that the King's power is not at the same level as his.

"I'll show you. The true power of a djiin." Sinbad says and every looks at him shock.

"Spirit of wrath and heroes...dwell in my body...transform me into a great magician..Full Body Djiin Equip, Baal!" Sinbad does a full body djiin equip.

Oregami's eyes widened. To think that a human mastered a djiins power...

Sinbad smirks at her, which made anger rise inside of her for some reason. It was like _his..._ Sinbad turns back to the battle.

"If you wrap your body in the power of the djiin, it transforms you into a great magician. This "djiin equip" is the manifestation of a djiins true power." He say and points his sword at the king.

"I wonder, how long you can endure it?" Sinbad say and the king's eyes full of fear.

"Bararaq" he shoots a powerful lightning attack at him and destroys his barrier.

Everyone is in shock. He then grabs the king who is still an a barrier and flies away to "talk" to him.

Oregami turned back to Mistoras and began to heal is injuries. Under her Veil, she was crying.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she kept repeating.

Mistoras looked at her confused. Why was she crying? He doesn't understand.

"Wait...your...!" He finally figures it out.

"I understand if you need want to see me again or if you hate me. But even if that happens, I'll still be watching over you Mistoras. You and Spartos are family to me. You guys mean everything to me. And I'm willing to give my life to protect you guys, even if I must go against Sasan myself." Oregami cried.

He looked at her shocked. A warm smile came on his lips and he ruffles her hair.

"Idiot, I can never hate you. You showed so much, and for that, I am forever grateful." Mistoras said.

About 20 minutes later, Sinbad and the king return. Through Sinbad's eyes, Oregami saw what happened between him and the King. Sinbad told the king his goal is to change the world. When they came back, Sinbad said the battle was a tie. The king has acknowledged Sinbad as a chosen one of god and the Knights of Sasan welcome him.

Oregami stepped forward. It was time to reveal who she is. All the knights bowed down as she walked towards Sinbad and Darius.

"Lady Earth, it's been quite some time." Darius said as he bowed.

Oregami remained silent. She then turns everyone. She removes her Vail and everyone looked at her shocked.

"I am the Goddess of this land, but many of you also know me as Oregami. My name is Tobichi Oregami and have watched the battle against the King, who I led to the power of my king. The God that I once stood by and helped this land. And watching this battle, I have come to conclusion to give my blessing my blessing to him. For the power of God is not something that can only be used by a Sasan Knight, for those chosen by not only by God, but as us, the Goddesses that have lived in this world, we choose who we see worthy and also by the Gods of Creation!" Oregami continues as a white light envelop her, " To the myth and legends that have been passed down from generation to generation, the legendary towers will only appear when when there is a unusual phenomenon occurring all across the world. And that is what is happening now, suffering, death, hatred, war, the cause of abnormalities and chaos. It's my Job, and God, that we choose the ones to help fight this problem. For Sinbad of Sindria and the Your King, are one of the few chosen ones to protect this world from peril! We shall welcome him to Sasan as a comrade. And also as a apostle who was chosen by us, the goddesses, followers of the same God, by God himself!" Oregami said.

Everyone was stunned. A knight stepped forward.

"Your will is the will of God himself."

"For our Goddess has come to deliver our Lord's words."

"Every Knight in the Order will abide by that."

"Let's welcome apostle Sinbad for the bright future of Sasan!"

All the knights raised their weapons and cheer. Mistoras was shocked. Oregami turned to the King and Sinbad. She summon out her sword, Excalibur, to give her blessing.

Sinbad went on his knees, and Oregami began to recite the words, as she did, the Rukh began to gather around him.

" _Be loyal of hands and mouth, and serve every man as best you may. Seek the fellowship of good men; hearken to their words and remember them. Be humble and courteous wherever thou go, boasting not nor talking overmuch, neither be dumb altogether. Look to it that no lady or damsel be in reproach through your default, nor any woman of whatsoever quality. And if you fall into company where men speak with disrespect of any woman, show by gracious words that it pleaseth you not, and depart._

 _The office of knight is to promote faith in God as Lord of Lords, King of Kings and the only Savior and to protect those who seek to worship in His name any where upon the face of this earth that He has made."_ Oregami said.

And silver tears began to fall from her eyes as as she recited the words. Sinbad then began to recite his oath.

""Never do outrage nor murder, and always flee treason; also, by no means to be cruel, but to give mercy unto him that asketh mercy, upon pain of forfeiture of their worship and lordship of God forevermore; and always to do ladies, damosels, and gentlewomen succor, upon pain of death. Also, that no man do battle in a wrongful quarrel for no law, nor for the world's goods.

"To ride abroad redressing wrongs,

To speak no slander, no, nor listen to it,

To honor his own words as if his God's"

"To love one maiden only, cleave to her,

And worship her by years of noble deeds, Until they won her." Sinbad finished.

Oregami nodded and gave her blessings to him. For what is to come in the future, he will need help.

\- Time skip: Departure -

"It gave me chills this time as well." Hinahoho said as they stood, waiting for Mistoras.

"But it worked out in the end, didn't it?" Sinbad smiles.

"Geez, it's we who have to always clean up your mess afterwards you know? If it wasn't for Oregami, who fixed what you destroyed, we would be in huge trouble!" Ja'far scolded him.

"Sorry for the wait." Mistoras said as he arrived.

"Are you done with your farewells?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes, now I can leave go to the outside world with a peace of mind...It feels like dream." Mistoras smiles.

"Now there," Sinbad slings IA arm over his shoulder "I know that you're excited to go to the outside world. But I'll be putting you to work. The alliance with Sasan also comes with a trade agreement. You'll be in charge of communication with Sasan." Sinbad said.

Soon Spartos came, accompanied by Oregami and Rem, and Ram. Spartos tells him that he heard from his father. That he's always respected him and it didn't matter what people said about him. Mistoras tells him not to worry about it and when he gets older they'll both travel the world together. And that's why he shouldn't cry.

Oregami walks up to Ja'far.

"Thank you Ja'far. If you didn't call me to come help my brother, I would still be in fear. Thank you." Oregami said and hugs him.

Rem and Ram bring their hands up to their mouths and go "Ooooooohhhhhh! Pink rukh is surrounding them!" The girls snickered.

Mistoras made a face and grumbled...

"My sister is not ready for a man..."

Ja'far was beat red.

"Oregami, we'll meet again one day." Ja'far smiles.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky Promise."

They soon then left the Sasan empire. They were back at the dock now. Mystras was looking out at the ocean amazed by the beautiful sight. Ja'far then explains where we are heading next, City of the Sky, Artemyra King.

"I wonder what kind of place is a country full of girls..." Sinbad says with sparkles surrounding him.

Oregami, Rem and Ram hide a smirk.

Oh they know Miku is _going_ to enjoy making him suffer. For she hates men and loves Women. After all, Miku not only is the Goddess of Artemyra, but also the queen's wife. Yes, she is lesbian. Oh Oregami can just image her teaching the cocky little Shit a good lesson that will scar him for life.

Sinbad then walks up to Mistoras because he's been silent.

"How about it? The outside world's pretty great huh?" Sinbad gives him a thumbs up and the girls face palm.

"Yes!" Mistoras said with a bloody nose.

Indeed...what will await them...

( To be Continued...)

So for you guys that don't understand the oaths or the one Sinbad did, it is based of King Arthur and his knights. Here's a summary of Sinbad.

 _Upon my honor,_

 _I will develop my life for the greater good._

 _I will place character above riches, and concern for others above personal wealth._

 _I will never boast, but cherish humility instead._

 _I will speak the truth at all times, and forever keep my word._

 _I will defend those who cannot defend themselves._

 _I will honor and respect women, and refute sexism in all its guises._

 _I will uphold justice by being fair to all._

 _I will be faithful in love and loyal in friendship._

 _I will abhor scandals and gossip-neither partake nor delight in them._

 _I will be generous to the poor and to those who need help._

 _I will forgive when asked, that my own mistakes will be forgiven._

 _I will live my life with courtesy and honor from this day forward._


	31. Unidentified Chapter 2:Blue Fanalis

Cold...that was all I felt when the bullet shot through my head. I hated the world. Why was I even born if all I was raised in was to be the perfect boy? My mother, strict, and would beat me because I wouldn't get the grades she wanted me to get. She wanted me to have nothing but A's. My father tried to help me. He was kind man. He was part of the military, and to me, my true family. He treated me like a father would treat their son. I remember when I was his turn to be with me, we would go out to arcades. That's how I became addicted to games. Video games were my escape. My escape from my mother's abuse. But one day...my dad never came home. We received the news...he passed away in the front lines. My mother didn't care, all she cared about was the money.

How disappointing...

I grew up watching nothing but math videos and other school materials. I grew up being compared over and over again to family relatives. Compared to others that were better than me. Told I would be nothing but a failure. I hated my mother...I hated her...

Why was I born in this cruel world...  
If all that society does is always point out the mistakes...

And one day...I had enough...  
I was a sophomore. I was backed into a corner by a group of gangsters. My best friend...like that ever existed...betrayed me...he smirked as they held me up by the neck up against the wall. He grinned as I was losing air. He walked towards me with a knife. My eyes widened in horror as he came closer.  
"It was fun while it lasted. The only reason I stayed near you was because of your money. It was you know...watching you fail...now..." He came closer with a cruel grin, "time to die." He cackled.

That was when I snapped. And everything went black. I snapped out of it and was surrounded bodies completely beaten up. My knuckles bloody, cuts all over my, my glasses cracked and the bastard, cowering in the wall. My gray eyes looking at him void as I held the knife he was going to stab me with. A grin appears on my face. As I took a step towards him.  
"H-Help!" He coward as I crouch down with a closed eye smile.  
Pain...I'll make know what I felt...  
"You really did a number on me. You even made believe you in so many thing. Why don't I show you what I felt...let's start...with your legs...I wonder what you'll feel without them..." and I grin as I stabbed the knife in his leg.  
I stuffed a cloth in his mouth so his scream would be muffled. He screamed and cried as I stabbed his arms in legs. He cried. I felt no pity. I was enjoying it. I cackled, mocking him, and left him. Before I did, I drug each one. Their memories gone. I couldn't believe what I did. I smiled as I walked through the rain, the scent of blood gone off me. My mother wasn't home today, so I was happy. I got home, took a shower and treated my injuries. About an hour later, I received a call that my mother is dead.

She died in a car accident. Drunk driving. I stayed silent and hung up the phone. The sound of silence.  
"Ha...Ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I burst out laughing.  
Finally...she's gone...She's gone...  
I'm...free...

I no longer have to suffer. But that's what I thought. I isolated myself from everyone. But my grades did improve. Life was a better but still lonely. Especially with girls. Most that I seen are snotty spoiled brats. Talk behind each others back. But then one day...

It was senior year for me. The reason I was sent to detention was because I was playing my PSP in class. What's the point? I don't need the class anyway. I waited in that classroom. Apparently we were going to have a tutor. Sucks...  
The door then opens and in comes the teacher with a girl. A girl with light tan skin, black hair with blue highlights, a black leather jacket, with a blouse that said "LOSER" on it. A black mini skirt down to her knees, black sneakers and a black choker. And brown eyes...  
I can smell she was smoking.  
"Yo." I said.  
She just started. I just shrugged it off and continue to play my game. The teacher left and she went to sit down. I suddenly heard the chair pushed and the next thing I know, the girl was in my face.  
HATSUNE MIKU: PROJECT DIVA: JAPANESE LIMITED EDITION!" Caria said with sparkles in her eyes.  
I backed away, I'm not used to being near girls, but I am surprised that a girl knew the name of the game I'm was playing. It's rare to see a chick know about video games.

We hear the door open and in comes in a girl with short brown hair, pink orange eyes, a white button up shirt, a brown skirt, black boots and a violin case. She looked at us with dead void eyes. She walked up to the front of the desk. We both who she is.

Kimigakiri Garcia, or Kimi for short.  
The girl who almost shot her father dead for killing her mother. I seen what people say and do to her. They bullied her, even thrown stuff at her. I remember one time I was going home. It was near an alley. I heard whimpering. I took a small peak and what I saw was horrifying. A group of bullies held a gun at her face but the next thing I saw had her snapping that person's wrist and all those people sent flying to the walls, knocked out and will proudly have a concussion. And the gun on the floor and crushed under her feet.

"I'll be frank, I can tell neither of us want to deal with this, so let's get this over with so we can get out of here." Kimi spoke with no emotion in her voice.  
Damn these sophomores.  
The two of us also looked at her with dead eyes void of emotions.  
"Then why are you here then? It's obvious you don't want to be here like us." I said.  
It's easy to tell. Her aura says it all. I can just feel it. She gives a side glance at me as she writes on the whiteboard. Why math? She then puts the marker down and goes into her bag. She takes out her text books but one book drops to the floor. She looked down and we stared at it.

It was the manga Rosario ➕ Vampire manga.

There was a awkward silence and Kimi's face turned blood red.  
"Heh." Caria and I smirked.  
I remember that manga and anime. Haha...fun times but several bloody noses. So she's an otaku.  
Kimi dove and quickly grabbed the book and stuffed it in her bag.  
"So...by any chance are you into Yaoi?" Caria said cheerfully as she walked over to Kimi.  
Nnnnnnoooooooooooo...why...just why...I hate these topics!  
"No offense or anything, but I'm not into that. But you have your opinion and I have mine." Kimi said with a small smile.  
"Please I beg you...talk about that somewhere else..." I groan.  
The girls just smirk. Suddenly they began to sing the opening from the anime Lucky Star. I just gave them a blank face. And a angry tick mark came on me when they got the steps to dance wrong. I swear it feels like they're doing it on purpose. And I snapped when they both ran into each other.

This was how we first met. 3 hours of studying turned to talking about anime and video games. Kimi brought up J and K drama. I groan the two girls go into fan girl mode. And as the years went by, we became closer. We were family. I grew feeling towards Caria, and I soon fell in love with her.

Soon...our world...my world...came crashing down...

\- ?-

Darkness...that was all that I felt. But it was warm. And soon it felt cold. I can hear faint voices. I can feel something warm wrapped around me, but also gasp. I slowly opened my eyes.

\- 3rd POV -

"Why is his hair blue?"

A Woman with short pink hair and eyes said as she looked at her newborn son. Even his father was shocked. Lady Scheherazade saw the Rukh surround the newborn child. Protecting him. The boy isn't a Magi, but he was indeed special in a way.  
"Do not worry Marina. It was a mutation in his DNA that caused him to be born with blue hair." Lady Scheherazade smiles warmly was she watched the woman sigh in relief.  
"Would you like to hold your baby brother Muu?" Marina smiles at her son.  
The young 4 year old Fanalis boy walked up to his mother's bed. She gently handed him the baby boy. Muu looked down at his new little brother. A smile came on his lips. At that moment, the baby opened its eyes. Red eyes met red eyes. Both looked at each other with wide eyes. They looked into each others eyes and soon the baby began to giggle.  
Marina squeals when she sees her child happy with her soon. Her husband, also holding back tears. Muu placed his hand on his head and the baby grabbed his figure and held it tight, making...

"OOOOOWWW!" Muu screeched as he ripped his finger away from his brother.  
The baby giggles. The little mischief maker. Muu slightly glares at his little brother. Lady Scheherazade chuckles and turns to Marina.  
"What will you name him?" She asked.  
"Alphonse, that is his name." Marina answered.  
Lady Scheherazade nodded in approval and turns to see Alphonse looking at her with wide eyes. She was confused and saw him reaching his hands towards her. Muu was confused and grins. He walked up to lady Scheherazade.  
"Lady Scheherazade, would you like to hold him?" Muu asked.  
She smiles and nods. She takes the child and cradle him in her arms. Alphonse hands lightly touch her face and felt a strand of her hair. Red eyes looked into blue eyes. He giggles and snuggles into her chest. She stood frozen. The boy was not a Magi, he had great power similar to the great miracle that was born a few years ago. He isn't a singularity, but different.

"Nice to meet you Lady Scheherazade!"

She looked around. Was it her imagination? She looked down at the boy that was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She smiles. The boy will be interesting.

\- 4 years later -

"Alphonse! Where are you!" Muu yells.  
He sighs. His brother was always had the habit to disappear. And to make worse, it's in Naporlia. Muu walked around trying to look for him.

Alphonse was finally happy he could explore. Being reborn not only in you second favorite anime was amazing, but regrowing again sucked. He had so much knowledge and had to keep it all a secret or else people will get suspicious of him. He's always disappear to a secret hideout he made in the forest. He found a well hidden cave and has it decorated with so many things. Books he has written from each and every book he has read. He learned the new language of this world quickly. But his speciality, science and medicines. In his old world, he was studying to become a doctor. He wrote books on the human body, medicine, everything he remembers. His new life, he was happy. His new mother and father were kind people and love him and treat him well. Not to mention, being born as the younger brother of THE Muu Alexius and older brother of Myron made him the happiest person on earth. He loved his family. He wished he was still with Caria and Kimi. He misses them. It just isn't the same. All three of them were a team. Like Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba. Like Ja'far, Sinbad and Masrur.

He sighs as he continues to walk through until he sees a of people forming at one stand. His face turn to confusion and he walks towards it. He hears girls squealing which immediately covered his ears because of his Fanalis senses. Still getting used to it. He was about to walk away when...

"Here we have the signed document that states our Imuchakk products are authentic."

He froze. He quickly turned back and pushed through the crowd. He was now in front of the stand and walked in aw towards one of the products. And what shocked him was...  
"Holy shit...Ryoma's sword!" He yells happily.  
"Based on the materials and weight of the sword, it's made from parts of the Rampaging Unicorn! Plus...*mumble,mumble*" Alphonse kept on naming all the possibilities of different materials from Imuchakk that were used to build the sword.  
Completely unaware that a certain Imuchakk warrior looked at him stunned with wide eyes. How was it possible that such a young boy knew all that if he's never been to the place in the first place. Hinahoho sweat drops watching the boy enthusiastically bounce up and down and naming each product and what it purpose was. Hinahoho decide to approach the boy.

Alphonse was beyond excited and was about to turn to talk to the one selling when he looked up. His jaw hanged. A Imuchakk warrior was standing right in front of him. But he looked familiar.  
"Holy Crap! You're an Imuchakk! Please tell me about your homeland please! I only read about all these products and different materials from books and sneaking away from my brother! What was it like there?! I heard a dungeon was raised there!" And Alphonse kept asking questions.  
Hinahoho burst out laughing and ruffles his hair.  
"I never would've thought someone so young could know so much! Are you interested in buying?" Hinahoho asked.  
"I'll take the sword and a dozen winter pears,and the sketch book please!" Alphonse said with sparkles in his eyes.  
Hinahoho chuckled but looked at the sword. His eyes narrowed slightly.  
" _Isn't that sword from Valefor's dungeon?_ " He thought.  
He remembers that was the sword that kept electrocuting anyone who touched it. Valefor explained that only the one the sword sees as it's master, will allow it to touch it. He looked back at the boy and saw he was perfectly fine. He shook off the feeling and smiles.  
"Alright, but be careful." He said.  
Alphonse grins and payed him the money and left running, happily to the park.

Alphonse inspected the sword carefully. He frowns. He was wrong about the materials it was made from. It was strange. The materials were unknown. It's possible that the sword came from a dungeon and must be a antique from Alma Toran, which got him excited. He found that he can make the sword shrink to his size by pouring his magoi into it. He strapped it on his back and grins. He took one of the winter pears and bit into it.  
"It's sweet...but sour..." He mumbled as he kept eating it.

"There you are!"

SMACK!

"OOOOWWWW!" Alphonse held his head where his older brother smacked him.  
Muu huffed and glared at him.  
"What was that for?!" Alphonse puffed his cheeks and glared at him.  
"Oh you know why! You disappeared on me again! Seriously, you need to get rid of that habit!" Muu scolded him.  
Alphonse rolled his eyes, and gave him a pear. Muu looked at him confused.  
"Sorry alright. I just wanted to explore. I found a stall that were selling products from the north and bought some. I got these pears and this sword!" Alphonse grins.  
Muu sighs. His brother just loves adventure. He takes the pear and bites into it.  
"This taste weird..." Muu muffled as he kept chewing.  
Alphonse just shrugs, he actually likes it.

It was getting late and Muu trusted him brother enough to explore alone. He had to go take care of Myron. Alphonse walked near the docks and looked out to the ocean in deep thought.  
"Things are so different here, compared to California...I still miss video games though...sigh...Caria..Kimi...I wish you guys were here, it's lonely..." Alphonse said with a sad smile.  
He then felt tears falling from his eyes. For the first time in four years, he's actually feels homesick. He cried silently.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Alphonse jumped like a cat, scared and nearly fell into the water. Luckily, he was caught on time.  
"Be more careful!" And he sighs in relief to see it was the Imuchakk warrior from earlier.  
"Thank you." Alphonse said to him.  
Hinahoho noticed that something was bothering the boy and decided consult him.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Hinahoho asked.  
Alphonse remained silent as he looked up to the sky.  
"I miss my friends...Kimi and Caria...we used to always hang out together, and we always stuck by each other. Each being there for one another, even through the difficult times. We were troublemakers. Kimi was a expert pranker, Caria set up the blueprints and I would build it. It was fun...I really...do miss them..." Alphonse said as silent tears fell down his eyes.  
Hinahoho remained silent. He smiles and ruffles the boys hair.  
"No matter how apart you three are, your paths will one day cross again. That, I'm sure of it. So smile." Hinahoho grins.  
Alphonse looked at him shocked and grins back.  
"Thank you um..." he knew he saw him somewhere but where...

"That's right! I never introduced myself. I'm Hinahoho. Nice to meet you." Hinahoho grins.  
Alphonse froze.

Hinahoho...

That's when it finally clicked. The one he was talking to was one of the future 8 generals. If he's here, then that means the stall he bought products from were...From Sinbad...  
"It's nice to meet you. My names...Shota!" Alphonse said.  
To think that he was already at this chapter. Meaning Sinbad is just beginning to learn about the world. Because of this, he can't risk people now knowing his real name. Plus, Muu and Sinbad should not meet yet at all. He himself shouldn't be involved but still...  
Hinahoho smiles.  
"It's nice to meet you Shota. Well, I have to go. Hope to see you again one day. Goodbye!" Hinahoho said and waved goodbye before he left.  
It's been about 30 minutes and Alphonse saw Hinahoho's ship leave. He stood silent and turned to leave. As he was walking through town, he saw Sinbad. Of course he chose not to approach him, but he felt bad for the guy cause the guy had no money. He sighs and from the shadows, through a pear at him. It was funny cause it hit him on the head. Sinbad glared at where ever it came from as he rubbed his head. His eyes widened when he saw it was one of the winter pears. He picked it up, and wiped it clean. He ate it and mentally thanked whoever threw it at him. Though he was pissed it hit him on the head. Alphonse used a teleportation device he created and teleported back to his home.

\- Home -

"Just on time!" Alphonse cheers.  
He got home two minutes before curfew. He yelled he was home and went to his room. He locked the door and took out a journal. In it, he had drawings of people, scenery, animals, everything. He had written about his life here in the new world he was born in. But one drawing in particular was different. He lightly traveled his fingers on the page. It was a drawing of him, Caria and Kimi. They were laughing. In his old world, it was a picture taken to a college trip to Japan. Kimi had both him and Caria in a headlock, with a closed eye grin. Caria had her eyes closed laughing, and with a grin and him, posing a peace sign with his hands. The ocean behind them. Each one wore a necklace. He had one of the moon, Caria the sun, and Kimi an eclipse. He smile sadly and closed it. He hid it in his book shelf and took out the new sketch book he bought. He was thinking what he should draw and he grins. He drew Hinahoho, and Rurumu, with their son, Kikiriku and with Ja'far. He also drew Sinbad, Vittel and Mahad. The whole group. It took him a while. He then took out his homemade paints he had and began to water color. His drawing was done and he grinned proudly. He'll give it to Hinahoho when he comes back. Next painting was a drawing of the Fanalis Corps in the future. He finished two more, which was Lady Scheherazade and Aladdin. He left the book open to dry and went to take a bath. 20 minutes later he was done and come out. He put on his pajamas and headed to bed. He was about to sleep when their was a knock on the door.

He quickly got up, hid the book under the bed, and went to open the door. It was Myron. She held onto a bunny plush.  
"Is something wrong My?" He asked her.  
"Let's have a sleep over, and Muu also brother!" Myron grins.  
Alphonse grins and quickly grabbed a blanket and a pillow. Both siblings ran to their brother's room and slowly open his door. Muu was asleep and both grin evilly. Both ran and jumped on the bed.  
"OOMPH!" Muu yells as the air was knocked out of him.  
He glares but sighs when he sees it's his siblings. Indeed, his siblings are trouble makers.

-10 years later -

"Ne...Alphonse? Let's go visit Muruko. It's been awhile." A girl with pink eyes, pink hair in two short pigtails. She wore a pink dress down to her knees. On her back, a pink wooden bow, strapped.  
Alphonse looked up from the medical book he was writing. It all about the human body.  
"Madoka, you know Muruko right now is in a foul mood. She sensed black rukh nearby, so she's checking what's going on. But, we can hang out at the coliseum if you want? Or near the forest?" He smiles.  
He remembers when he met her. Honestly he nearly had a heart attack when he met her 5 years ago. When they first met it was a friendly meeting. She was a well known archer in Reim. He was on his way back from training. He was coming back home from training in the forest. Both are friends.

However...

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Alphonse!" Madoka waved to him.  
He grins and waves at her.

 _That was the last time he saw her...  
Before tragedy struck..._

(To be continued...) 


	32. Unidentified Chapter 3: Disaster Meeting

She felt like she was drowning. She tried to gasp for air, but couldn't. Everything faded to black.

"Hmm...?" Luna blinked at her crystal ball.

A strange energy was felt around one of the tribe homes. It's been 6 years since Solomon rebelled against his father, Elder David. And a year since Belanova was captured to make sure her sister, Sheba was saved by Solomon.

"Ah!" She smiles as she placed her hand on her stomach.

She was 8 month's pregnant with Ugo's child. She felt the baby kick again.

Ugo came in and smiles when he sees his wife. He's still nerd but truly loves Luna but is super overprotective. Luna got up and looked deeper into her crystal ball.

"Ugo, we better gather the others. I'm sensing some unknown energy near Sitri and Zagan territory." Luna said as she used her staff.

Ugo looked at her confused but nodded.

She woke up scared. Aztec temples can be seen and people with strange clothing can be seen walking by. Zagan growled, thinking it was another one of Elder David's followers and stormed over. His people moved out of the way. Following him was Woman with green hair, red eyes, and a green dress with vines. Their faces turned to confusion. It was a human girl. The girl had short brown hair, brown eyes, light tan skin, and strange clothing. The girl trembled and backed away. Zagan sighs and looked over to woman with green hair.

"Decarabia, talk to her." He bluntly said.

Decarabia glared at him but sighs. Her brother is stupid. It's obvious the girl...

"(Where...am I?! Who are you?! This isn't Mexico!)" The girl screamed as she backed away.

Decarabia and everyone froze. She spoke an unknown language. Zagan narrowed her eyes at the girl. The rukh surrounding her was strange.

The girl grabbed a handful of sand behind her. The strange people all spoke Arabic but she didn't understand it at all. She noticed the one with glasses looking down at her coldly.

"I need to get away!" And stood up and through the sand in her hand and ran.

Setta and the others were heading to Zagan's territory. Sheba was a bit excited, this will give a chance to test out the new spell she's been working on. Solomon remained silent. As they got closer they can hear a commotion going on. They see a girl running, terror in her face. They landed quickly. Sheba took a fighting stance.

"You're not getting away!" Ithnan yells.

He ran after the girl and he...

"(I don't want to die!)" The girl yells.

He kept chewing after her, dodging pots and kettles. Several hit him straight in the face.

"I can't keep running any anymore..." Ithnan panted and fell flat face on the ground.

"Ithnan...I'm going to have to have Arba put you in physical training." Saito sighs as he helped his friend up.

The girl kept running and jumped over several crates. Her eyes widened as she saw people flying in the sky with strange sticks. She was suddenly caught in some invisible force. She touched it and saw people staring. A tall, slim yet muscular man, with dark skin. He has yellow eyes and medium-length purple hair with strands hanging over both sides of his face. The hair standing on the top sides of his head has the appearance of cat ears. His forehead also has a third eye, as well as wearing a pair of glasses. He floated down and walked towards her and stopped a centimeters from her. She kept touching the glass force trying to find a way out. Setta stared at her with wide eyes. She was... beautiful...

But she looked at everything with fear. It was clear the girl wasn't from around here. Definitely not one of Elder David's followers. Then...where did she come from.

She kept punching his borg, and he smirked. He walked closer and the next thing you know...

SHATTER!

WHAM!

Time slowed down as her fist glowed green and broke through the borg as if it was paper. And it slowly met his face. His nose cracking along with his glasses. And he was sent flying straight towards...

OH SHIT! SOLOMON!

And thus, the two men were sent flying towards a wall, destroying it and the rubble falling on top of them.

"Guys!" Sheba yells.

The girl looked at her hands and ran.

"After her!" Arba yells and the men quickly got out of rubble.

Setta holding his nose and Solomon cursing that the girl was gonna get it. Saito and Ithnan came and both burst out laughing the state their friends were in. They were covered in dust and white paint. The two men glared at them and they shrunk away.

The girl was now cornered by Sheba and Arba.

"It's okay...we're not going to hurt you..." Sheba cooed.

The girl bolted and managed to make fruit fall over the women, making them all sticky, and before they lost her, Ugo caught her in a more powerful borg.

But...

The remaining men that were left behind came right when...she punched the borg and destroyed it like nothing and her punch...hitting...

Ugo right in the...ahem...groin...

All the men cringed or made of a sound of pain as it was them. Ugo fell to his knees on the ground, crying and his hand between his legs. The girl ran and disappeared.

Luna was walking around the garden back at base. She was collecting rose petals for a potion she was making.

She suddenly heard a bush rustle. She raised an eyebrow and summon her Floral staff. She slowly walked towards it and raised it as she looked over the bush.

"(DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! I'M SORRY!)"

Her face turned to confusion. It was a girl. The girl was curled up in a ball and trembling. She had a couple starches on her and her clothing was strange. Luna looked at the girl worried. She tried to bend down but she cursed because she can't. She's pregnant of course. The girl slowly looked up towards her and her fearful face soften a bit. She saw Luna's stomach.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." Luna spoke kindly like a mother.

The girl stayed silent and hesitantly took her hand. She helped the girl up. Luna estimated that the girl was about 18-19 years old. Luna smiles warmly and lightly patted her head. The girl stiffened.

"There, there. It's alright. You're safe now. Shhhhhhh..." She had the girl lay her head on her chest and lightly ran her fingers through her hair.

The girl slowly calmed down but began to cry. Luna looked at the small white birds and asked what happened. They told her that the girl was taken away from her him by some strange force. Luna cringed. That part...was probably her fault. Magic from her experiment remained from 6 years ago.

The girl cried and Luna led her to her home. There, she used her magic to fix her up. She served her tea. She sat across her. She watched as she hesitantly drank tea, and then relaxed. Luna smiles but how was she going to speak to the girl. Her language is knew, unknown. And she heard the girl speak two unknown languages. One must be her native tongue and the other a language she learned.

"Luna."

The girl looked at her confused.

"Luna. I am Luna." Luna pointed to herself to show that she was telling her, her name.

The girl tilted her head in a confusing manner until she made a "ooohhhhh..." face.

Luna then pointed to her. The girl understood and nervously shifted on the chair.

"G-Guadalupe..." the girl said.

Luna was taken back a bit.

" What a strange name..."

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhggggg..." Solomon, Sheba, Ithnan, Setta, and Arba all groan as they walked in gloom.

Wahid and Saito were helping carry Ugo. Falan was with Luna watching over her, Saito and Arba's son, and her's and Wahid's. Setta had a handkerchief on his nose, it was still bleeding a bit. Sheba and Arba had their hair all sticky and stiff. Their clothing stained of fruit.

"We all agree to not say a word?" Solomon said and everyone nodded.

They were now back at the base and saw Falan walking towards them.

"What happened, Aru?!" Falan said trying to burst out laughing at how her friends looked.

Wahid and Saito smirked.

"We'll tell you once everyone is fixed up." Saito and Wahid smile but feel the aura of murder coming from the others.

Falan was shaking from laughter and led the way to their base.

"Luna, come and see how the others came back Aru!" Falan yells.

"I'm coming! Can't a pregnant woman take her time!?" Luna yells.

She came out and can see someone hiding behind Luna. Luna stared at them in disbelief.

"What happened...?" She said.

"Don't wanna talk about it..." Ugo smiles crookedly.

And Falan and Luna burst out laughing.

"Oh!" Luna nearly forgot, "I want you all to meet someone! Unfortunately, she doesn't understand our language but she's been a huge help while you guys were gone!" She beamed.

"I agree! She's so cute and has an amazing talent for cooking, Aru!" Falan squeals.

She motions the person behind Luna to come out.

"Come Guadalupe, don't be shy." She said.

The person stepped out slowly and the group froze.

"YOU!/I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The group screamed at Guadalupe minus Wahid and Saito.

Ugo just glared. Lupe looked down and...

"(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!)" Lupe repeatedly bowed.

Solomon walked up to her and she flinched.

He raise his hand to ruffle her hair but...she took it as a sign he was was going to hit her.

"(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!)" Lupe screeched and put her hands over her head to protect herself.

Solomon and everyone looked at her shocked. They now realized that she thought he was going to hurt her. Falan, Sheba, Arba and Luna looked over at the men in worried.

"Arba...I think...she's been beaten and hurt her entire life..." Saito said.

Arba walked over to her and bent down. She grabbed her shirt and lifted it up. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Markings of whips also. Everyone looked at her horrified. Lupe screeched and tried to run but was stopped by Luna.

"(Let me go! Let me go! I don't want to whi-!)" And Luna knocked her out.

Setta finished healing his nose and picked her up bridal style.

"I'll heal her wounds. And see if any of the goddesses are nearby. I think they might know her language.." Setta said.

He carried her over to the infirmary and used his Magic to slowly disinfect her wounds. He looked over to her face and blushed. He can't believe he held her. But...he did wonder what happens to the her.

As for the rest of the group. After they fixed themselves and Ugo was now able to walk again. Luckily, one of the goddesses was near by...

Unfortunately...

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh? You want me to translate for you?" it was Kurumi...

She looked at them board as she shot at another one of Elder David's lackeys. The magician was running around in a cage, and was trembling. Solomon looked at her in disgust but she was the only one available. Sheba was scared as she multiple Kurumi's come out of the shadows and devour away the magician, as he screamed in pain and agony, into the shadows.

That just traumatized her for life.

"You're the only one closest. Besides, we don't know what language she's talking. But it sounded similar to yours." Solomon said.

"Hmmmmm...I don't know...what's in it for me?" Kurumi said as she just killed another.

"We'll give you access to dark arts area of the library." Ithan said.

Kurumi just gave him "are you stupid?"

"I am not interested in books. But I am interested in the strange rukhs that had Zagan and his sister pissed off. So I'll go. But you guys owe me 200 Tengu feathers~" Kurumi smirked.

"Are you crazy?! Beleth would murder us!" Wahid yells.

"I know. Just pick the ones that had been shed already. I didn't say pluck them off. If you did that, he would of definitely killed you all. Aaaaahhhhh~ what sight I would of enjoyed to see." Kurumi cooed and licked her lips.

"This bitch..." everyone thought.

\- Orthodox Church:? -

Belanova sat on her bed with leg cuffs chained to the wall. Her face with a sad look as she held a blue vial in her hand. She's tempted to drink it but she needs to save for the right time. She sighs and was about to head to the bookshelf when the door opened.

Elder David came in and a smile onto his lips.

His beautiful butterfly locked up and never able to leave. Belanova just looked at him blankly and went to pick up a book.

"Why are you here David?" She said.

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. He buried his face in her hair in took in her scent of roses and lilies. She gave a small smile.

"I wanted to see you my love." He said.

She sighs and turned to him.

"David, I don't want to be in this room. There are no windows and it's getting to the point I'm going to have panic attacks. Let me go outside, please?" She asked.

A frown came on his face.

"No. Absolutely not." He said.

"Fine. At least a window so I can see outside!" Belanova huffed and crossed her arms under her chest.

She is now the same bust size Sheba will be in the future. David groans and pinched the bridge of his nose. His wife...

He summons out his staff and removed the cuffs but a pink jewel collar was put on her.

"You may move around freely but only to the garden. Anything else, and the choker will tell me your location." He said.

She grins happily and was going to run out the door but was quickly thrown to get bed and pinned down.

" _After_ we have our fun." He smirked down at her darkly and slammed his lips onto hers.

Belanova tried to push him away but failed. She closed her eyes and gave in. He had her screaming his name just like he wanted. Her voice was music to his ears. Her moans, her skin, her eyes, everything...she belonged to him and only him. And he will make sure, that she can never leave his side.

The next day she woke up sore and couldn't feel her legs. She sat up and stared blankly at David who gave her a smug smirk. She grabbed the nearest pillow and slammed it on his face. He took it off him and glared at her. But she smiles and tried to stand up but fell to the floor. He chuckled and smirked. He stood up and put her back on the bed.

"I hate you...now how am I supposed to walk around...? I won't be able to walk for two weeks!" Belanova glared at him with her face red.

The man shows her absolutely no mercy. David just chuckles and began to kiss her passionately again. She paled when she felt _something_ poking her thigh.

"We're going to continue where we left off last night, and _I_ will make sure you will be screaming my name again."

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

\- Back at the Resistance -

Lupe woke up to see her clothing missing and her body wrapped in bandages. She sat up and blushed. She saw clothing folded neatly for her. She slowly sat up and picked it up. She smiles and in came bursting in was Sheba and Falan. Falan grins at her and Sheba smiles at her. Lupe looked at them confused and paled. She recognized those evil grins. It reminded her of her friends when they went on a fashion spree and forced her to try on hundreds of different clothing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM US!"

"(SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!)"

Kurumi, Arba, Luna and the men sweat drop as they hear the poor girl screaming for her life.

"I have a feeling that girl has now been scarred for life." Kurumi snikers.

About a few seconds later, they bring out the Lupe. Setta stared at her with wide eyes. She wore a blue Arabic dress with sleeves that were like a kimono. She now held crescent moon shape staff with pink jewels dangling from it and a cherry blossom. Her brown hair was also straighten and had a gold head chain on her.

Ithan and Wahid smirked and pushed him towards her. Setta stumbled and glared at them. He turned back to Lupe who had a puzzled look. She looked to the little white birds as they surrounded her. They explained to her that he is the one that treated her wounds and healed her. She nodded and clasp his hands, and smiles warmly at him. He turned beat red.

"(Thank you so much for taking care of me. I'm sorry I punched you earlier. I was...scared of everyone...sorry." Lupe said.

Kurumi looked at her with wide eyes

"She said thank you for taking care of her and sorry that she punched your nose." Kurumi said.

"Ummmm...you're welcome." Setta blushed.

Kurumi wanted to gag. Pink rukh surrounded Setta and Lupe just smiles.

Solomon noticed this.

"No need to feel bad Kurumi," Solomon began, "what?" She said and he smirked,"It's not your fault you're unattractive and a psychotic chick." Solomon said smugly.

She looked at him in disbelief and summon out her pistol and began shooting at him. Solomon just shrugs and activated his borg. The others snicker and Lupe looks at them confused. Kurumi clicked her tongue and grins evilly. She suddenly pointed her gun at Lupe and shot her right in the forehead.

"GUADALUPE!" Setta yells and caught her.

Everyone glared at Kurumi.

"Relax. Just watch." She said.

The bullet hole healed and in it's place was the mark of the third eye. Lupe slowly opens her eyes and they met Setta's yellow ones.

"Are you alright?" Setta asked.

Lupe's eyes widened. She understood him.

"I-I can understand you!" Lupe squeals.

Everyone looked at her shocked now that she understood them and looked back at Kurumi, who was grinning smugly and left. Setta helped her up. She quickly turns to everyone.

"I'M SO SORRY! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ANY OF YOU, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Lupe bowed repeatedly and cried.

Everyone sweat drops.

"No need to worry Aru. You were just scared. I'm Falan and this idiot pervert touching me is my husband Wahid, aru." Falan giggles.

Lupe sweat drops as Wahid grins at her as he gropes Falan's chest.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Saito and this my wife, Arba and the baby she is holding is our son, Alphonse." Saito smiles.

Luna walks up to them. Arba smiles at her and both women look down at the child in her arms. A baby boy with blue hair and red eyes. He was currently asleep.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sheba!" Sheba grins and runs to her.

"I'm Solomon and my friend here is Ugo. You already met Luna, his wife. She's due soon." Solomon said he pointed at himself then at Ugo and Luna.

"I'm Ithnan and this my older brother, Setta. Nice to meet you Guadalupe!" Ithnan grins.

Lupe smiled at him wearily. She then turns to Setta who sent her a smile but it disappears as she ran away from the men and stood with the women.

"It's nice to meet you all..." Lupe mumbled.

Luna noticed that she was afraid of the boys. The girls noticed this also. Arba then thought of an idea.

"Lupe, is it alright if I call you that?" Arba asked and Lupe nods, "Seeing as you are not familiar with this place, do you have any place to sleep?" Arba asked.

"No...I don't know this place at all. I don't even know how I got here..." she said.

"If you want..." Setta began, "you can live with me and my brother." And Ithnan, Ugo, Saito, Luna, Sheba and Wahid spit eyed.

Solomon's face turned blank as he stared his friend. Lupe looked at him shocked.

"Umm...thank you...as a way to pay you back for your kindness...if it be alright...can I...cook and clean for you?" She asked shyly.

Setta was going to die from a heart attack at this rate. She was adorable.

"I-I don't mind, If you want to. We have an extra room. We'll help you set it up. In the meantime, why not Falan and Arba take you shopping?" He smiles at her.

Lupe blushed. He was sort of cute. Ithan and Saito smirked at each other. They were gonna try and help Setta and Lupe together.

\- Time Skip-

"What about these?" Arba said as she picked up a blouse for Lupe.

Lupe thought the clothing was to revealing and said no thank you. Sheba sighs. It reminded her of the times get and get sister would hang out together. She sacrificed her freedom for hers. For Solomon to save her. She looked at Lupe who was backing away from Falan and arguing.

"H-any-bzzt!-there?"

The girls froze. They saw the cherry blossom glowing on Lupe's staff, and projecting a blurry image of someone.

"S...Sheba...anyone there...Hello!? Anyone?!"

"SIS!" Sheba yells.

It was her sister. She was trying to contact them.

"Belanova, you're alive!" Falan said.

"I'm happy to see you guys all but I don't have much time! David is searching for a mysterious power that recently appeared and determine to get his hands on it! Sheba...I'm sorry. I wish to be with you all but no matter what I do, he always finds me. I have to go...but I swear I'll do what I can. Good bye...I love you all." She smiles warmly And the message was cut.

"Sis, Sis!" Sheba yells at the staff.

A feeling of dread was in the air...

\- Orthodox Church: Garden -

Belanova started at the surface of the small pound. She was able to use some magic to finally communicate with her friends and sister. She was in the garden of the church. It was a place David created for her as a gift to celebrate there four years of marriage. She fell in love with him...

"Why did my heart chose him...after all he's done...why dammit...?!" She cried.

Her tears falling onto the surface of the water. Her freedom stripped, her magic taken away...and most of all...she can't be with friends and family. She curled herself to a ball and cried.

But...

A small bubble of water rose from the surface of the water. She looked up and saw it. From her reflection, her eyes were glowing blue. She gasped and the water fell back. She slowly crawls to the water and stared. She looked at her hands and raised them.

"Aqua Haga..." She mumbled.

The water began to raise up and it hovered over her hand. Her opened and closed like a fish. She is able to do magic, without a staff...

She gulped and made sure no one was around. She concentrated her Magic into the bubble and grins when she is able to see her sister laughing with...

"well she's new..." she mumbled.

That is when Belanova realized, that Lupe is the one with the strange energy.

"I need to w-!" She suddenly felt a bitter taste in her mouth and ran behind a tree and threw up.

"Brughh!" She kept throwing up.

She froze in realization.

She was pregnant...

She began to cry and placed her hand on her stomach. She casted a spell. The child inside of her frozen in time to protect it.

" _No matter what happens in the future...I'll protect you till the end..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Erika."_

(To be continued...)


	33. Unidentified Chapter 4: Broken Goddess

Kurumi has never been the type to listen. She always did things her own way, when ever she wants, and when she wants. It was the same back in Alma Toran , when Shido was in rule. And when she and the other goddesses were brought to this...New world...let's just say things weren't the same. One, all of them were turned back to their child forms and their power level went down. She would complain and leave when she felt like. Mayuri, the mother of all the spirits, didn't blame her. All of them been through so much.

-Thousands of Years Later -

"My my...what a delightful sight...DIE like the worm you are..." Kurumi licked her lips as her clones devoured away some slave traders.

Blood all over the alley. And all was over before they could even scream help. She giggles as she cleaned up the mess and left no evidence of the massacre. It's been years since she was brought to this world. She herself decided to live in an isolated island, where no one can disturb her.

(A.K.A: The island that will be used for the summit in the future)

One problem though...

"Dammit, can even reach for a fucken Apple...!" She growled as she was near a fruit stand.

She was still in her child form. Blame Natsumi for her damn experiments. She huffed and jumped and got it. She quickly disappeared into the shadows and ate in peace.

As she walked through the city of Reim, she felt the rukh chattering happily. She thought that Yunan was in town again. That man annoyed her a lot. As she continued to walk, she came across a building.

Sindria Trading Company

The place was bustling with white rukh and it made her gag. But the place did look interesting. She walked up to the place and saw all the people working and bustling around. The place had a friendly atmosphere. It reminded her of Alma Toran. Her eyes hardened.

"No, do not think about it..." she clenched her fist.

She kept walking around until a she felt something tap her shoulder. She turns around and met crimson eyes looking down at her.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you here before?" A boy with black hair, red eyes, and a Chinese male clothing looked at her with a confused expression.

She stayed silent and was about to walk away when...

"Judar what are you up to now?!"

She turned around and her eyes widened. Her heart began to pound loudly and a thousand years of hatred and anger began to fill her. She gritted her teeth and her body shaking as she saw the man walking towards her.

Judar eyes widened and quickly backed away from her as black rukh began to surround her.

Sinbad froze and so did everyone in the company. Kurumi's appearance changed to her goddess form, her guns in get hands. Her eyes glared with murder at Sinbad as her arms crossed. Sinbad looks at her with fear but also amazement.

"David...David..." She growled with menace.

Ja'far and everyone began to get ready to fight.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM YOU BASTARD!" She screamed with rage and charged at him.

No one had time to react as she was now in front of Sinbad.

BOOOOOOMMMM!

"SIN!"

Sinbad was barely able to djiin equip and looked back at the once child. But now what stood before him was grown woman. Serendine quickly djiin equips to Zepra.

"Stay out of this Zepra!" She yells and shoots her.

Serendine was frozen in time. Kurumi turned back to Sinbad and right when she was about to kill him...

"SHARGO CAGE!"

She was suddenly trapped in an ice cage. Her Magic disappeared and she turned back to her child form.

"Damn you brat! Let me out!" Kurumi yells as she grabbed the bars and shook them.

Anti Magic cage...great.

Serendine was back to normal and ran to Judar. Sinbad, with his shoulder dislocated, was helped up by the others. Kurumi growled.

"That dress you wore...I recognized it...you're a goddess aren't you?" Drakon glared at her.

Kurumi just smirked.

"So what if I am? Now let me out do I can kill the son of bitch!" She yells.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The ground shook and the ice shattered. The shadows quickly took her and she was gone.

She cursed as she paced back and forth in her temple. Her friends, 2b and S9, watching her.

"Like I said before, you two are free. You do not need to stay with me at all." Kurumi glared at them.

2b stayed silent and sighed.

"Kurumi, that boy is not David. But he is his reincarnation." S9 said.

Kurumi glared at them. It was only a matter of time till David awoke inside the boy and drive him to madness. It would be easier to kill him now, but what fun will there be if she does? She wants to see what hell or heaven he will bring. So she'll let him live. As long as they don't know her name, she is safe.

Judar never been the type to listen. Growing up with that wench of Gyokuen and the organization, his childhood stripped of him. But at least Falan is nice to him. One day he walked into her room(even if he is forbidden to enter) and looked around. He walked to her bookshelf and a scroll caught his interest. It was different from the others. It had strange markings that looked like clock gears. He floated up and grabbed it. And quickly got out of the room before Falan found out.

He went to his room and sat on his bed. He opened it and instantly regretted it. It was all in the language of Toran and he couldn't read shit of it. But at least he could read the pictures. It showed a A girl with long, black hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. She wears a dress made out of orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twintails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck.

Behind her was a giant clock and a long musket in her left hand, and a small one in her right hand. He stared at her. She looked just like the girl that attacked Sinbad and defeated Serendine. He took a bite of his peach and cursed when a drop of the juice fell on the scroll. But, he did smirk when he placed the scroll over a small candle light. It revealed a map. Oh he definitely needs to go. He quickly packed his things and went grab both Kouha and Koumei.

\- Time Skip -

"Time for fun!" Kouha laughed.

Koumei kept reading the scroll over and over again, trying to figure out the rest of it. He was able to figure out part of it.

 _ **The goddess of time. The dark angel that guards the timelines of different worlds. Beware, her power controls time itself. If you anger her, you will feel her wrath.**_

 _ **She-**_

He groans because the second part was partly faded and because it switched to a completely different language. Judar looked back at him and then back to the ocean. He smirked when he saw the island. They landed safely. The place had ruins of an ancient temple.

"My guess people once lived here. There's also evidence that this was a kingdom. I estimate...2,000 years old...maybe 1,000?" Koumei said as he touched the wall of one of the buildings.

Kouha walked around and looked around. Judar behind him. Both then came to halt. They looked up at a statue of a man. His hand extended out as if commanding someone. Behind him, was a woman. Her face held a sad smile.

They continued walking, searching for more.

Koumei went the opposite direction from them. As he walked, he noticed something strange. It was safe to assume that the place was destroyed in a war, or possibly some huge spell was cast on it. He continued walking and came across a statue. It was the same woman he saw in the scroll. Some part of it was broken. One of her hands was missing and some parts of the dress were chipped and cracked. He stopped. There, a few feet from the woman statue, was a statue of a man. A man with spiky hair, and a Katana in his hand. He his other hand was in a position as he was going to stab someone. He kept walking and saw a statue of another man. Spiky hair also, his right hand covered in some armor, and next to him, a Woman. She wore a expression of hatred and anger. Her hand spread out, it looked like she was going to cast a spell. He kept walking and stopped. His eyes widened as he a statue of another woman, whose expression was of horror, and a sword stabbed in her shoulder. Her hand held out and held by a hand of another man. His eyes closed and in pain and sorrow. He held the woman in his arms, he was on his knees.

Koumei kept looking around and he then came across huge stone tablet. Strange symbols engraved on it, and moss growing around it. The symbols were strange, like nothing but swirls.

He walked towards it and touched them. It was strange, a weird vibe came from them.

Judar cursed. He got separated from Kouha and now he was lost. He kept walking and froze. He walked into a dark forest. And he was getting scared.

Ripple...

He can hear water. He walked towards the source of the noise and came across a lake. The water crystal clear. He sensed someone near by and quickly hid behind a bush. He peak a bit and his face exploded in her. A girl with black hair in two pigtails, wearing a black very revealing lingering, walked into the water. He watched her as she submerged herself in and floated in the water. But he recognized her. It was the girl that attacked Sinbad.

Kurumi floated peacefully in the water. Breathing in the peaceful air. The the island that she lives in, it used to be her kingdom. The Kingdom of Zaman...she remembers the war, she remembers everything, how she couldn't save the kingdom she created, much less, her 5 retainers, her friends. All of them were outcast in the countries they lived in. She remembers them all. Minerva, Sasuke,

Issei(perverted bastard but she still cared for him), Lelouch, CC, Kaneki and Mine. To end the war, they all combine their powers, and defeated the enemy, Al Thamen, but the cost was them to be turned not statues forever. Kurumi cried and cried. She hated herself.

 _She lost her Kingdom..._

 _She lost her people..._

 _She lost everything..._

 _And she lost her friends..._

She stood up in the water, and silently cried. No one is on this island. She was beyond traumatized when the war was over. She erase the memories of the surviving citizens and sent them to the Spirit Kingdom, where they can live a peaceful life, and never remember the hell they went through. She cried, and looked up to the sky as her tears kept falling.

Judar watched and slowly stepped back but stepped on a twig, snapping.

Kurumi's head snapped to his direction and in one second, she held him by the neck on the ground, her gun pointing at his head. Her eyes glowing menacingly. Her clock eye, giving a feeling of murder.

"What the hell are you doing here you fallen Magi?" She growled menacingly.

Judal only stared at her with wide eyes. Her Ruby eyes and black hair, her light skin, like porcelain...

He then began to look down and his face exploded in red.

"Put some clothes on!" He shrieked.

Kurumi just gave him a deadpanned look.

"Stupid peach pit, you can't even handle seeing a woman in her undergarments, bet you won't even last a minute when you get aroused by one when your older. Ggggggaaaaaaayyyyy!" She said and got off of him, but smirked.

She turned to her human form.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh~ but that delightful expression of fear in your eyes, I loved it. Kihehe..." she licked her lips.

He glared at her. But what caught most his attention was her clock eye.

"Leave this island. Humans are not suppose to be here." She said and began to walk away.

Anger filled Judar. A human he was called. A mere human.

"A human?!," he stomped his foot, "I am a Magi! A am an all powerful god of creation! Humans are nothing but toys to mess with! I am the greatest and most powerful being!" He said with a smirk.

Kurumi stopped walking. He smirked and crossed his arms proudly but...

"Leave."

"Eh?"

She slowly turned to him and he felt an uncontrollable rage and bloodlust in the air it was suffocating. Kouha and Koumei also felt it and froze. They began to shiver and their eyes began to be filled with illusions of terror and hell. War, blood, death, they saw all that. Unknown to them, they were Kurumi's memories.

Judar began shaking in fear as she was now facing him her right left eye glowed red and her left eye glowed gold, both filled with a monstrous malice.

"You think you are god? You think humans are nothing but toys?" She said.

Her once glowing orange dress turned to blood red, her right eye turned to also a clock, her hair turned long and it looked like blades.

"Leave...

Leave...

Leave...leave...

Leave, leave...

Leaveleaveleave

LEAVE!"

Her voice beloved through the entire island that it shook it and the water around it. It cause a tsunami to head to Kou and Reim. Luckily, Yunan was flying near the ocean and quickly used his magic to stop it.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Judar ran for his life and quickly jumped on his magic carpet. He saw both Kouha and Koumei in shock and grabbed them both and quickly left the island.

He breath heavily but what made him stop abruptly was how she suddenly appeared in front of them.

"You have offended me in the most hurtful way. You will now face your punishment!" Kurumi yells as held her hand out.

"Aaaaggguuuhhhh!" Judar screamed in pain as he rolled on the carpet.

"Judar!" Kouha and Koumei went to him.

They glared at Kurumi.

"Your punishment will be..."

\- 1 month later -

"This sucks! Give me back my power hag!" Judar screamed.

As his punishment, his power was taken away. That is one of Kurumi's powers. To take away the power of a magi. And to make things worse...

Falan found out...

"Give his power back Kurumi!" Falan stood in front of mirror.

Kurumi had a blank face.

"I refuse." She said.

"Kurumi, are you trying to make me an enemy?" Falan growled.

The Goddess's eyes went cold.

"You are my enemy already. You destroyed my kingdom. You were there when Arba led the organization to destroy my Kingdom 1,000 years ago. You think I'll really forget that? Never." Kurumi said as she glared at her former friend.

"I know well, but you couldn't protect my son. So call it...we're now even." Falan said.

Kurumi red eye turned to a clock, showing she was about to go inverse form again.

"Do not bring up the past. Unlike you, I did not betray Solomon. And I have long cursed my destiny. I'm The Broken Goddess. Now that the topic had changed, I will take my leave. Farewell Falan." And the mirror image disappeared.

"Kurumi, Kurumi!" Falan yells but no answer.

Judar was pissed. He sat on a tree branch eating peaches. Kurumi watched from the shadows. Children are her weakness. She touched the tree and made the peaches all rot away. He pouted and jumped off. He really wish he had his magic back. He stompt to his room and hoping a nap will cool him down. He laid down on his bed and drifted to a slumber.

\- _Dream -_

 _Mada dame yo_

 _Mada dame yo_

 _A place filled with hundreds of people. Smiling faces, filled with kindness. A playful voice singing. He walked towards where he saw the crowd of people._

 _Mada dame yo_

 _Mada dame yo_

 _What color will morning be?_

 _Lalalalala...lalala...lalala..._

 _Lalalalala...laaaaaaalaaaaaa..._

 _There, in the center, was girl. It was the goddess. She was singing and dancing. She then stopped dancing. She smiles to the crowd with so much love and kindness. 5 people walk up and stand behind her in formation._

 _"I want to thank you all for everything. Without you, we would have never made this kingdom. And I thank not just my retainers," she turned to the 5 people behind her and smiles, " but also to my friends, who have stood besides me through thick and thin. Thank you." She smiles and the crowd erupted in cheers._

 _"Honestly, why did you put us on the spotlight?" A man with white hair, pale skin, and a black leather jacket and pants said as he gives her a small smile._

 _"Don't be such a stick in the mud Kaneki. Kurumi is thanking us. But we should be the one thanking you." A woman with black hair, a blue Chinese dress,and brown strength but kind eyes said._

 _Kurumi smiles and brings all of them to a group hug. I couldn't have done it without you all. Thank you." She smiles._

 _"Sister, we got trouble!"_

 _A young girl with long black hair and violet eye came running towards them. She wears a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with a white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat appears to have a flower-like pattern with 3 "petals," and has 2 ribbons attached to it._

 _"Homura what's g-!"_

 _BOOOOOOMMMMM!_

 _"All soldiers, head to your battle positions!" A young man with black hair and violet eyes, Black trousers, White long sleeved shirt,Black shoes, a Black jacket (or gakuran) with gold trims. His left eye, a glowing, bird-shaped symbol appears on it._

 _Explosions happened all over the place. Kurumi was filled with rage._

 _Who eve dared attack her Kingdom will pay._

 _Screams and blood shed happened. Death everywhere. The five fought the intruders. Kurumi and Homura stayed and fighting together until..._

 _Hours later..._

 _"Homura!"_

 _"Well...make your decision Kurumi!" Arba cackled as she held Homura by the neck in the air._

 _Homura gripped her arm, trying to get free but felt her vision becoming black._

 _Sister..._

 _She looked over at Kurumi. She was going to give her qualia crystal to Arba._

 _I don't want you to suffer again..._

 _I want you to live a happy life..._

 _That's why..._

 _Judar eyes widened as he saw her hands go to her shield._

 _"No..."_

 _Kurumi's eyes widened when she saw what her sister was about to do._

 _"Don't..."_

 _Homura turned to Kurumi and gave a bright smile, with tears falling from on her eyes._

 _Good bye..._

 _"DON'T DO IT!"_

 _And a blinding light grew on the entire kingdom._

 _\- End of Dream -_

Judar shot awake from his bed gasping for air.

"Kurumi..."

Back at the island, Kurumi walked down a pathway, where the flowers buds would never bloom, where time shall forever remain frozen and untouched. A crack in the cave, where the moonlight enters, the rays shone upon a statue. The statue of a girl. Her arms in a praying position, and her eyes closed, with a peaceful smile. The statue stood up straight, surrounded by purple roses that will never age, and a river that never runs. Kurumi fell to her knees and tears began to fall from her eyes. The past, she can never let it go.

She clenched her fist...and screamed all her rage and sorrow to the start sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(To be continued...)


	34. Special Chapter:Wedding (NSFW)

The sounds of the birds chirping, the sound of the sea's. A cloaked figure looked down at her as she slept on her bed in her room. He smiles and placed a small box on her desk near her bed.

"You've grown a lot since that day Kougyoku. I wish I could of done more to help you. If you see Kotori, tell her thank you, and that I am forever in her debt. I wish you a happy marriage, little sister." The cloak figure gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead lightly.

The Rukh birds surround him and he disappeared.

She slowly opens her eyes and sits up. She knows she felt the presence of someone but who? She yawns summons a water bubble and drinks from it. She finishes and smiles.

"Today is the day." She giggles as she jumped off her bed and ran to the window.

She opens it and the sun comes in. Her eyes never get tired of how beautiful the Kingdom looks. She then turns back and sees the small box on her table. Her face turn to confusion as walked up to it. She opens it and finds pair of blue hem earrings. They were beautiful. She saw a note and opened it.

 _I'm glad you're doing well sister. This is a present from both my brother and I. I hope you like them. But knowing you, you loved them the minute you saw them. These earrings belonged to your mother, Guadalupe. We wish you a happy marriage. Hope we may actually meet in person soon._

 _\- R.H and_

Her eyes widened. These earrings belonged to her mother. She smiles and thanks the ones that brought them to her. She wished she knew who they were though. She went and took a shower and after 20 minutes, came out.

She suddenly heard her door slam open and saw it was Caria along with Shemi and Kanna. What surprise her more...

"Kouha, Hakuie!" She grins.

Her siblings smile at her and walked in with the other maids. 6 maids from Kou and 6 Sindria. And the maids all agree when it comes to style and everything.

"You ready Kimi?" Caria grins.

Kimi nodded and the work begins.

Sinbad was pacing back and forth nervously. The others were getting frustrated. Alphonse leaned on the door, as he saw the idiot king all nervous.

"Please stop pacing around. It's getting on my nerves." He said.

Hinahoho chuckled and slapped his back, which nearly had the boy falling flat on the floor.

"That'll be you in the future one day Alphonse. You'll be just as nervous as the King!" Hinahoho laughed.

"Phst! Please, if I get married in the future, I'll be making sure at least my wife will be able to _**walk**_ the next day. Unlike the sex maniac in front of us." Alphonse smirked while everyone else looked at him dumbfounded. They couldn't believe he actually said that.

Sinbad glared at him while Kirito was trying to keep himself from laughing. Alphonse grins and was smacked on the head by Kouen.

"Don't think I've forgotten that dungeon you stole from me. And just because you are my sister's friend, doesn't mean I trust you." Kouen glared at him.

"Alright, Alright Geez...stupid goat..."Alphonse mumbled that last part.

Unfortunately, Kouen heard him and was smacked on the head once more.

Sinbad sighs and left the room. He saw Natsumi walking around with a smile on her face as she placed her hand on the small bump on her stomach.

"I wonder how you'll look? I bet you'll be a strong and brave like your papa." Natsumi giggled as she touched her stomach.

She was wearing a green dress that matched her hair and eyes. Sinbad couldn't help but smile warmly. He can image that's how happy Kimi will be in the future when they have a child. He grinned goofily at the thought. A little girl, a little carbon copy of his wife as she ran around causing mischief, and him chasing and catching her. And his daughter, giggling when he would catch her. And Kimi storming down the hallway with their son and scolding both him and his daughter. And adorable little prince and princess, and him holding her in his arms as both smile warmly to each other.

He continued to walk down the hallway and Kanna ran up to him.

"Uncle Sinbad, I need your help with something!" Kanna ran to him as fast as her tiny feet could.

Crow and Silver were behind her.

"What is it Kanna?" He smiles.

He's grown fawn of the little girl. She's like a daughter to him. Unfortunately for him, Judar sees Crow like a son to him(which he will never admit), and Muu treats Sliver like a son.

"Do you know what Mama's favorite flowers are?" Kanna asked.

"Hmmmm...cherry blossoms...I suppose...?" Sinbad thought as he placed his hand on his chin.

Crow gave him a deadpanned look that reminded him of Ja'far when he gives a look that says " _you're an idiot, you know that?"_

"You're marrying mom and you don't even know what her favorite flower is? Tshhhhhhhh...that's sad..." Crow said with a smirk.

A angry tick mark appears on Sinbad. The way he talked...it reminded him of Judar for some reason.

"Wait...didn't...!(face palms) No wonder he reminded me of Judar and Ja'far...both are his masters...great..." Sinbad thought as he faced palms and groans.

"Uncle Sinbad, do you really want to know mom's favorite flower?" Silver said and the antenna on Sinbad stood up.

Sinbad leaned down to hear, but Crow stuck his hand out.

"Give us 50 gold coins and we'll tell you." Crow grins mischievously.

SMACK!

"OOOOWWWW!" Crow held his head and looked up with teary eyes at the one responsible.

It was Nia. She glared down at him.

"Crow, what did your mother tell you about charging people for information?" Nia crossed her arms.

"Not to do it..." Crow groans.

"And what did you do?" Nia said.

"I charged him..." Crow grumbled.

A little girl with white hair, tan skin, and gray eyes peeked from behind Nia.

"Mama, who are they?" The little girl asked.

"Cleopatra, this is Crow, Kanna and Silver." Nia smiles warmly as she picked up her daughter.

Nia is the Queen of Heliohapt. She turned the the three kids and back at Sinbad.

"You are right. Cherry Blossoms are one of Kimi's favorite flowers. You have to figure the rest out yourself." She said to Sinbad and then turn to the kids, "as for you three, go get dressed!" She chuckled.

Sinbad sighs and left to speak with the others.

Kimi had her hair done but needed a break from the others, so she teleported to the beach. She sighs as she looked over the sun and turns around when she hears familiar footsteps. It was Alphonse and Caria. She smiles and they sat down next to her.

"Look how far we gotten this past year...It's incredible how far we've come." Caria said as she laid her head on her friend's shoulder.

"It's still hard to believe we're actually in this world. No matter how much time had passed. I'm glad we're all together again." Alphonse said as he laid down on the sand.

Kimi smiles and all three began to sing.

 _K: No matter how much we drift._

 _C: No matter how far in time._

 _A: No matter how far we are._

 _All: We'll always be connected no matter where were are._

They chanted softly.

"You know who I expected to get married first out of all three of us?" Alphonse suddenly said.

"Kimi?" Caria grins and both received a smack on the head by Kimi.

Kimi glared at them but smiles.

"So when is your guy's wedding?" Kimi snickered.

Alphonse stiffened and both girls raised an eyebrow at him.

"One more year, and then the wedding will happen. Be patience." He said.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" The other two turn to Kimi confused.

She takes out three small boxes and hands one each to her friends. The third one for herself. She motions them to open it and they do. Alphonse revived a necklace of the moon, Caria the sun, and Kimi of a eclipse.

"Just like the ones we had back at home! My gift to you guys, to show we'll always be connected no matter what." She grins.

Sheba, Solomon, and Kougyoku watched from afar along with Belanova. Bela sat on Sheba's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you and Solomon through. I'm sorry...it's because of me...we lost everyone..." She said and clutch her dress.

Sheba looked at her older sister and smiles sadly.

"Nothing's your fault Bela. The past is the past and now we have to look forward to the future. We'll find Luna, Saito and your daughter. That I promise." Sheba smiles.

"Wait, what?" Solomon said the minute he heard the word "daughter."

Sheba and Bela gave him a crooked smile. Kougyoku raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm...David and I...Ummmmm..I was...pregnant...and used a time freezing spell...?" Belanova said as her face turned deep red and looked away.

Solomon looked at her the same way Hakuryuu looked at Alibaba when Morgiana confirmed what she said about her waking in on Alibaba was true.

"Wait...SO KING SOLOMON HAS A SISTER?!" Kougyoku screeched.

Solomon looked at Belanova shocked while the woman hid in her younger sister's hair.

Solomon sighs and facepalms. Unbelievable...

"What's her name?" He asked.

Belanova sighs and smiles.

"Erika. She was raised with Aladdin but in secret. Luna raised her separate from Aladdin because she was afraid of how Ugo would react. Erika and Aladdin do know each other. They see each other as siblings. Both would meet in secret." Bela smiles.

Solomon stayed silent but smiles. Luna must of raised her right, but he knows how much she missed her daughter. For years she believed that Caria died the day David attacked their base. But he later found out that Setta teleported both her and Guadalupe away. Caria was separated and had no memories of the past. That's why she believed she was abandoned. Kimi's mother searched for her for years but was never able to find her.

"For the next six months, I think it be better if we split up." Solomon turned to them.

"WHAT?!" The women screech.

"(Puts hand up) Let me explain. For the next few months, the kids already decided that they will go their separate ways to train for the upcoming war. Sheba will go Alphonse, Kougyoku with Caria, and I will remain with Kimigakiri along with Belanova. Kimi has yet to master my power. Ancient Magic will be her biggest challenge. And..." he did a side glance down to the beach.

He saw the trio laughing and talking about their past lives. The fun times, the difficult times, everything. Recalling everything like it was yesterday. He smiles warmly at them. The three really did remind him of the days back in Alma-Toran. He turned back to them.

"I think this will be a good chance for her to learn Setta's and Lupe's magic." He smiles.

The three women looked at him shocked but smile.

The trio walked back to the castle and and saw the entire island decorating, the smells of wonderful food filled the air. The trio laughing and having fun, completely forgetting the time...

"KIMIGAKIRI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The trio froze. That was Camilla...

And all three quickly teleported back to the palace.

Camilla ragged as she search for Kimi. She wanted to dress her. She comes from the Kingdom of Norh, Hinoka from the Kingdom of Hoshido. Both are ally kingdoms of the Spirit's. Plus, both are two of the _five_ kingdoms that refused to join the seven seas alliance and will only do trade. Hinoka sighs as she walked behind her along with Inuyasha and Sebastian.

"Explain to us why we were dragged with you guys...?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Because Lady Kimi escaped from the women again. And believe me, you don't want to deal with them when they are angry. Especially your wife and mine..." Sebastian sighs.

Inuyasha flinched remembering when Kagome is pissed and also Sebastian's wife. Those two are the ones _NO ONE_ wants to piss off.

They spotted spotted Muruko and she had Kimi slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes along with Kurumi, who was just watching with a smirk. For this whole week, Kurumi will temporarily break the contract with Kimi. Meaning Kimi's left eye turned back to normal. Back to pink.

"Come on let's go!" Camilla yells and all the girls ran to the dressing room.

Sebastian and Inuyasha sigh and left back with the others.

\- 2 hours later -

"You look beautiful!" All the females in the room squeal as they looked at Kimi.

Her hair was made to grow long again, and put in a high ponytail. A white Veil with pearls and small flowers were woven into her hair, which had the effect that her hair had both flowers and jewels. She wore a sleeveless dress with with gloves. The dress had small ruffles, a mixture of both Kou and Sindrian traditions. Her makeup was lightly done. A soft cherry blossom color on her eyes with a light touch of light pink gloss on her lips. On her ears, were the earrings that were given to her and half of the lotus blossom necklace on get neck. Sinbad has the other half.

Kimi looked herself in the mirror and was shocked. She was happy. Today will be the happiest day of her life. Oregami smiles and walks up to her with a small box.

"This is a gift from all of us. In the tradition of the Spirit Kingdom, when a woman is about to be married, she is given this." Kimi takes the box and opens it.

Inside is a tear drop pink small jewel gold head chain. Oregami took it from her hands and placed it on her. It laided where her crown would usually be.

"The crystal symbolizes the hardships you have endured throughout life and how you were able to pass it. How you were able to go through it. It will protect you both from harm and hope you have many children." Oregami and the girls giggled.

Kimi blushed, thinking of what Sinbad will do to her tonight. She gulped and prays she's at least able to stand tomorrow.

Sinbad was at the wedding place nervous, and fixed his turban for the hundredth time. The others were getting irritated to the point some left the room. Natsumi was trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Masrur felt her shaking and knew why. He sighs and walked over to his.

SMACK!

"WHAT THE HELL MASRUR?!" Sinbad yelled at his general as he held his head.

Kouha was laughing along with Sharrkan,and Alphonse. And all three immediately shut by the glare they got from the King.

"Sinbad, if you keep being nervous, Kimi might change her mind~"Natsumi joked.

The Ren siblings got a speck of hope that will happen. Sinbad turned to stone.

"Why couldn't Uncle Hakuryuu and Judar be here?" Crow whined.

"Because they are away for special training." Kouen replied to his nephew.

Crow puffed his cheeks and crossed his arm as he was flying in the air. He then flew in front of Sinbad with a glare, puffed cheeks, and cross arms. Sinbad gulped.

"If you make mama cry...I'll cut your dick off."

And the room went silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the males burst out laughing,plus Natsumi, at the face Sinbad made.

Kouen and Masrur smirked at the kid.

Muu made sure to cover Silver's ears, making sure he didn't hear what his brother said at all. Kirito sweat drops but he remembers he got the same threat before by Silica when he married Asuna. His wife was the Fairy Queen.

Sinbad swore that he is gonna have a hell of a time with Crow when he marries Kimi.

"EVERYONE GET TO YOUR PLACES! THE WEDDING IS ABOUT TO START!'

Kouen sighed in annoyance because it was Kotori who screamed that. All the other men flinched and quickly went to their places.

All the guest sat on their chairs. Caria and the goddesses were bridesmaids. Kanna was the flower girl. She was dressed in a purple kimono with her hair in a bun. A basket of purple flowers in her hands. Sinbad swooned internally at how adorable his daughter looked like. From the shadows Hakuryuu and Judar watched. Hakuryuu smiles and was holding back Judar, who wanted to go ruin the wedding on purpose. He wanted to get Kimi back for that one time she set him on fire during training. Sheba and Solomon watched and smile. Sheba gave her the jewelry box she revived from both her sister and Vinea at her wedding day. Belanova watched with a warm smile.

The music began to play, the bells chiming. The one walking her down the aisle was both Caria and Alphonse. Kimi wanted them to walk her down because she has known them her entire life. And she knew Kouen wouldn't do it because he would probably slit her husband's throat.

Sinbad's jaw almost draw when he saw her. She was beautiful. As she was walked down the aisle, Caria and Alphonse both smile at their friend. Not just a friend, but a sibling. Both remembering the good times, the difficult times, everything they been through together.

Sinbad also began to have flash backs. How he first met her, how they actually met in person, when they had fun, and even went on a few adventures.

They finally arrived to the wedding altar and there, the two friends handed their friend to Sinbad.

"Watch over her." Caria grins.

"Hurt her, I'll slit your throat." Alphonse smirked.

Sinbad grins and nodded.

And so the wedding began. The words were recite as the two future lovers looked into each other's eyes. Each one residing the words to pledge that they will be together no matter what.

And right when Kimi was about to recite her words...

ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR

And she immediately faced palms and Sinbad sighed in annoyance.

"THE SOUTHERN SEA CREATURE HAS APPEARED!"

Kotori, pissed off that her friends wedding was interrupted, went herself to take care of the creature. Kouen sighs and stood up to join his fiance in killing it.

"We'll be back." Kouen said and left.

Kimi sighs and a sonic boom was heard, the waved making the windows shatter and Touhka quickly made a wind barrier around everyone. A few minutes later, cheering can be heard by the citizens and Kotori and Kouen coming back. Kotori pouting and glaring at Kouen who had a smug smirk. Apparently, he beat her in killing the monster. Kimi couldn't help but burst out laughing.

After things cooled down a bit, the wedding began where it left off.

The minister smiles and Silver came running with a pillow that on them were two small boxes. One gold and the other sliver.

"The symbolism of the 13 gold coins in this ceremony is that the groom recognizes his responsibility as a provider, and pledges his ability to support and care for his wife. Acceptance by the bride means taking that trust and confidence unconditionally with total dedication and prudence.

Thirteen gold coins, will now be counted out to the groom." The minister said as he picked up the boxes and handed one each to the bride and groom.

Inside were 13 gold coins.

"As I count out the 13 coins and place them in the groom's hands they also represent different values that the couple desire to share between themselves: love, harmony. cooperation, commitment, peace, happiness, trust, respect, caring, wisdom, joy, wholeness and nurturing.

May these coins be a symbol of this couple's mutual love, fidelity and trust.

King Sinbad, please repeat after me." He said.

Sinbad turned to Kimi and began to speak,"I, Sinbad, give you, Kougyoku, these 13 coins as a symbol of my unquestionable trust and confidence I place in you as my beloved wife. As we unite our lives today I share all material responsibility with you." Sinbad said as he clasp Kimi's hands and placed the coins in them.

The minister then turned to Kimi,"Princess Kougyoku, please repeat after me." He said.

" I, Kougyoku, accept these coins and assure you of my total love and dedication in looking after you, your possessions and my unconditional love." Kimi said as both her and Sinbad looked into each others eyes with so much love.

Many of the girls were trying to keep themselves from crying and some of the men also. Kouen smacks Koumei to wake him up. He fell asleep again.

The minister began speaking,"In exchanging these coins, King Sinbad and Princess Kougyoku are essentially saying, "What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." I bless these coins knowing that they are also symbolic of the unlimited good the universe has in store for this loving couple. I accept this for King Sinbad and Princess Kougyoku, and so it is, Amen." The minister said.

"I, Sinbad, take you Kougyoku, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Sinbad said with a loving smile.

"And I, Kougyoku, take you Sinbad, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Kimi said with a loving smile.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister grins.

"Gladly." Sinbad smirked and pulled Kimi into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Kimi responded immediately back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everyone erupted in cheers and Crow, Silver, and Aladdin making throw up sounds, and looking away, along with Nia's 15 year old son, Amun Ra.

"Mama, Papa!" Kanna runs and giggles at she jumped at the two.

Sinbad caught her and grins. The Ren Family smiles.

From up in the air, the two cloak figures along with 2B and S9 watched.

"When will you tell her?" 2b said as she turned around to leave.

The first cloaked figure looked over to a rukh silhouette.

"Thank you for helping me find them. I should be able to contact my son and Luna's daughter now. Until then, keep an eye out for the organization. For now, return back to the Dark continent." The Rukh silhouette said.

And then, all of them left.

\- Time Skip: Night -

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

Many of the people chanted as both Alibaba and Alphonse were in a drinking contest.

And somehow, Kouha and Sphintus got dragged into it. Titus made sure to send Marga with the other kids to make sure she didn't see the adults get drunk.

Kimi was laughing and grinning like an idiot at the sight. Sinbad couldn't help but laugh also. His wife stood up and went to join Morgiana on the stage dancing. His jaw dropped when he saw her use magic to change her wedding dress to a white dancer dress. Morgiana grins and soon Hakuie and all the girls are all dancing together to the rhythm of the music and beat.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL MORGIANA!" Alibaba cheers and whistles.

Oregami & Kotori dance in sync with each other, each one then holds their hands and twirls each other. One uses blue flames to surround them and the other uses ice to create a crystal effects. Ja'far stared and turn pink when Oregami sent him a smile. Kouen eyes filled with lust as he watched Kotori's movements. The way her hips swayed, the movements of her feet and body.

Yoshino was dancing with Aladdin. Marina and Maria both were dancing. Hakuie and Kimi held hands and jumped in the air as they danced.

Kurumi watched from the shadows with a smirk on her face. Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist. She knew who it was as crimson eyes looked into hers and then nuzzled in the crook of her neck.

"Hello my little clock. Having without me huh?"

"Hmmm...Hi Peach Pit." Kimi snickered as Judar glared at her for calling him the nickname she gave him.

He suddenly bit down on her neck, making her hiss at him. He pinned her to the wall and slammed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Both break for air.

"I miss you...why did you chose to become a djiin...?" Judar said as he buried his face in her chest.

Kurumi smiles sadly. It's been years since she's felt love. She threw that emotion away when the destruction of Alma Toran happened, and when she met Judar 13 years ago, things began to change. She gained back the emotion she lost. She learned to love again.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not a djiin Judar, I just have the same abilities as them now. Besides, I won't be in contact with Kimi this whole month. When the War against Al-Thamen is over, I'll return back to you. Until then," she made him look up to him.

Crimson eyes met kind Ruby ones. Something impossible for Kurumi. She smiles "Wait for me Judar."

He blushes and quickly takes her lips. He used use wand and both were swallowed by the shadows to a place more... _private..._

Kimi and Sinbad danced slowly on the grass as the others watched. Caria and Alphonse were also dancing. Soon the dance ended and all the female guest gathered around because it was now time for Kimi to throw the flower bouquet. Some of the girls were pushing around, others almost to fight. The male sweat drop at this. Some are praying that their girlfriends or sisters won't get it, and would be Alphonse and Muu. Both men praying Myron, Muruko and Caria don't get it. They are not ready to get married yet. Yuzuru's retainer, Tamaki, was hoping Miku's second retainer, Haruhi, would catch it. Sharrkan had a glimmer of hope that Yamraiha would get it.

Kimi grins and turned so her back was facing them.

"1..."

Fake throw.

"2..."

Fake throw again and the girls are yelling to do it already.

"3!...SIKE!" Kimi cackled as they fell for it again.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" They yelled at her.

"3!" And she threw it.

The girls squeal and all try to catch it. Oregami didn't want to participate but seeing Kimi threw it a bit to high in the air, she wonders if the it will even make it to person. That said...

She felt something land on her lap. She was sitting down with Touhka. Touhka spit out her drink and began choking on it as she saw _**what**_ landed on her friend's lap.

"Where did the bouquet go?" Kimi said as she turned back around.

She saw all the females looking at a beat red Oregami. The bouquet of flowers on her lap. Tamaki went to sulk in the corner because Haruhi didn't catch. She was too busy enjoying the fancy tuna she was eating.

Ja'far turned blood red. The male generals all turned to him and smirk. Sinbad smirked at him and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"I am glad to see you are next to marry my friend. Now, join us men who have now devoted our lives to a woman!" Sinbad laughed.

From the generals, only he, Sharrkan, and Spartos were left to marry. Masrur is engaged.

The girls all were pushing Oregami towards Ja'far, the poor girl trying to fight back. And the males taunting Ja'far. And when the girls finally managed to push Oregami to him and the males him to her, both tripped on their feet and crashed lips into each other.

"HIGH FIVE!" Kimi and Caria cheered.

Morgiana faced palms along with Hakuie. And thus, both the males and females responsible for this, began to run away from both the assassin's and Goddess's wrath.

As the party continues, Sinbad and Kimi managed to sneak away.

"Finally, we're alone." Sinbad said as he pinned Kimi onto the wall.

Kimi smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No need to rush My King, after all, you have me all to yourself now." Kimi said in a seductive tone.

He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both locked lips and their tongues began to battle for dominance. He carried her all the way to their room and slammed the door shut, neither breaking the kiss.

He threw you on the bed and quickly his hands began to roam all over her body. Her hands dug into his Violet hat and undid his hair tie. He began to kiss down her neck and nibble her skin, soft moans coming from her lips.

"Sinbad~" she mewled as his right hand cupped her right breast.

His other hand, undid the ribbons of the back of her dress and pulled it down to her waist. How much he longed for this day. The woman of his dreams, the love of his life, he can now finally make her his...forever. he felt her hands remove his top clothing. His bare chest now showing. She flushed red and looked away. He chuckled.

"Why so shy?" He laughed.

"C-Can you blame me? This is...my first time..." Kimi blushed.

His eyes widened and his lust spiked. The aching between his legs growing more by the minute. Not only did he marry the love of his life, he will be her first. He licked his lips and undid her bra. She barely had time to react because he latched his mouth onto her left breast. With his hands, he took off her dress completely, only leaving her in her panties. He smirked, black lace, with purple ribbons.

"my, my Kimi, did you wear this just for me?" He said huskily before he continues to suck on her nipple.

She bit her lip to keep moans escaping her mouth. He nibbles on it and stops. She lightly pants.

" _I want to hear your voice._ "

He rose up and his eyes met. This golden liquid orbs that memorize her. She didn't notice he removed her panties until a small breeze hit her. He smirked and took her lips again. With his hand, he removed his remaining clothing. His hands on her thighs as he spread them apart and made himself comfortable in between them.

"So sweet..." he purred as kissed down and up her neck.

He trailed his tongue then bit down and sucked on her collarbone. A moan escaped her lips and he bit down, making her moan louder. He smirked and began to suck and nibble that same spot. Her legs began to move bit, and his hands quickly held them down. He began to kiss down her chest, to her stomach, and finally he womanhood. He looked up and saw her pink eyes widened and her face beat red.

"W-Wai-Kyaaaa!" And he plunged his tongue inside of her.

He held her hips down as he tongued her hard and roughly. Licking and sucking her lips. Her juices tasted sweet, and he licked her walls, feeling her tightness with his tongue.

Her nails dug into the bed sheets as she moaned loudly in pleasure. He stopped and then inserted to fingers in her, and began to do a scissoring motion.

"Ah...aha...Sin...I'm going to come!" She yells as she felt the knot in her stomach get tighter.

He grins and stops. She glared at him until she felt something hot and thick touching her entrance. He looked into her eyes, his eyes asking permission. She smiles and nodded. He grabbed her hips and in a fast movement, buried his entire length inside of her.

"ARGH!" She screamed in pain.

Her nails dug into his back and he hissed. Tears formed in her eyes and a small sob came from her. He held her in his arms, and felt her trembling. A pang of guilt hit him, but he gently rubbed her hips to help the pain go away. She moved a bit, and kisses him. His eyes widened.

"We're finally one...sniff...I love you Sinbad, don't ever doubt that." Kimi said as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

He smiles and wiped a tear. He kissed her sweetly.

"I love you also, Kimigakiri." He said to her with so much love.

He kissed her again and while she was distracted, he thrusted in her gently. Her eyes widened, and his hand flew behind her head to keep her from moving. It hurt as he moved and refused to break the kiss. She grunted in pain, as his tongue explores her mouth as he moved. And the pain slowly turned to pleasure.

"Sin~" She moaned as they broke for air.

He wanted her to feel him. He moved slowly as he watched her expression from underneath him. She moaned as he moved, her expression lustful. He began to speed up and her moans getting louder.

"Faster..." she said.

Snap.

His eyes darkened with lust and possessiveness. He began to pound into her in inhumane speed. She scream in pleasure as she clawed the bed sheets. He buried his face in her neck as he breath heavily as he kept pounding into her. Suddenly the fang markings on her neck glowed green. A purple chrysanthemums replaced the fang marks. Kimi's eyes widened as she saw one appear on Sinbad's left shoulder. On her, it was the right side of her collar bone.

He can just hear Vepra squealing and gushing that the mark of found was now complete on both of them.

He kept thrusting into Kimi and slammed his lips onto hers as he swallowed her moans. He felt himself getting sloppy as he felt his member pulsing inside of her.

"SINBAD!" She screamed in pleasure as she suddenly came without warning.

Her walls clasping tightly around him, almost painfully. He groaned and his eyes rolled back.

"Kimi, Kimi..." He kept whispering her name sweetly in her ear even if she went limp, he kept thrusting into her.

With one Final hard thrust...

"SINBAD!"

"KIMI!"

Both yelled each other's names as he came deep inside of her. Making sure each drop of his semen was inside of her. He slowly pulled out and laid besides her. He pulled her into his arms and smiled down lovingly at her. She was trying to catch her breath and smiles.

"I love you Kimi, more than anything." He smiles.

Kimi eyes began to droop and she smile at him. She snuggled into his chest.

"I love you...Sinbad...zzzzz..." and she fell asleep.

He smiles warmly and kissed her forehead. Now both, Sindrian Emperors. Sleep takes over him and was beyond happy that he was now sleeping with the love of his life.

\- The Next Day -

Kimi woke up with a feeling that someone was on top of her from behind and groped her breast. Sinbad began to kiss and lick her shoulders. She was sleepy and he kissed her lips.

"No Sinbad..." She mumbled as she weakly pushed him away.

"I'll be quick." He said.

Sinbad propped himself up and position himself behind her.

"I'm sleeping..." Kimi mumbled as buried her face in the pillows.

"I know my dear, you don't need to wake up." Sinbad said and thrusted into her womanhood.

She gasped and he layed on her and groped her breast as he pounded into her.

"Ha...ha!" She moaned.

Sinbad then got up and flipped her so she was facing him and he can see her face. She turned beat red as he did and began to pound into her from the front. Both locked lips, saying "I love you" to each other.

Kimi moaned loudly and Sinbad panted as he kept going inside of her. He soon came inside of her and pulled out. He rested his head on her chest. Then all memories from last night came back at her and she exploded in red. Sinbad smirks looking up at her and quickly kissed her mark.

"Now you're finally mine and I'm never letting go." He said huskily.

"But are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" He said worried and sat up.

Kimi sat up, and pulled the blanket to cover her chest, her pink hair flowing down.

"I'm alright, just sore that's all. So don't worry." She smiles warmly at him.

He was still worried. After all...he didn't hold back. He saw her expression morph to shock.

"Sin...I can't feel my legs..." and with that, he knew he was dead.

But he smiles at her.

"Guess I went to hard but I have no regrets. now..." He pulled her to him and traced his fingers down her back.

She shivered and eyes went wide when she felt his member harden and stand up. He looked at her with a loving but burning gaze.

"Let's continue where we left off...my queen.."

\- 3 hours later -

The two now wide awake and fully dressed, Sinbad carried his wife in his arms bridal style to the dining room. She wore a pink royal Sindrian dress, making sure it covered her neck, shoulders and collarbone. Because they were cover in "love bites." Sinbad gives her a goofy smile and she gives him a playful glare.

They were now at the dining room. Today, was the start of their new lives together.

\- Omake -

Caria kept smirking at Kimi from across the table. Oh she knows why her friends rukh is a deep magenta.

"Kimi and Sinbad sitting in a tree~"

And Kimi froze and stopped eating. Turning her head like a robot to her friends. Alphonse smirked at her.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G~"

Sinbad and everyone stared at them and his wife was turning redder and redder. Kouha felt an aura of murder slowly seeping from Kouen. Muu faced palms and Myron was snickering. Yamato and Kaguya were trying to keep themselves from bursting out laughing along with generals. Masrur had a straight face but you can see laughter in his eyes.

"First comes love then comes marriage~" the two sang loudly on purpose.

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage. That's not all, here comes the baby drinking alc-!"

SMACK!

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

 _And thus...the two friends were given a grave reminder to never embarrass their friend again like that unless they want to meet her wrath once again._


	35. Announcement

Hey Everyone! sorry I have not updated in so many months. I saw a few of the comments. now before anyone gets salty, The Magi of Time and Space was my first fan fiction and has MANY errors.

Forgive me. Also, I noticed from old and new comments that some of you guys pointed out that Lia is a bit too OP. And yes I understand why some of you guys lost interest in this story. But I'm sure you guys also noticed how much our main character has grown. And some pointed out how I always make Sinbad make mistakes and always the bad guy. How Lia made a big deal over her memories sealed away but if she messes up, she has no problem in erasing his. My writing has grown over the past years and I re-read my own stories to look for mistakes and errors. True, during the first arc, I admit, I made her a too OP and a bit ignorant also. But as the story develops, I hope you see that she herself begins to realise her own mistakes and tries to atone for them. Just like Sinbad is with her. My main reason why I have my characters make so many mistakes and even regrets is so they can realize them and grow. Remember, don't judge a book by it's cover. I do apologize if you have lost interest and find many problems with this story. This was my first fanfic that I began around November of 2016. Hard to believe it's been a year since I published this story. As for my other works, many possibly will be re-written and fixed. Again, I am sorry if you lost interest, but I still hope you enjoy my other works.

Same goes with ANY OF MY FANFICTIONS.

Everyone who has read the early announcement I put, I am sorry if I offended you guys in any way. I'm not saying that all of you guys are saying my OC's are OP but please understand that I do put a lot a work and research in making these stories. I love you guys all and I love all your works. But please do not spread poison on others.

\- Sakura108645


	36. Stories!

Hey Everyone!! So many of you think I have died but I am alive! So, many of my fan fictions are on wattpad, my main fan fiction account.

people: traitor!

wait! Before anyone comes after my head, I have good news! You will all be getting those stories published here soon! Until then, please wait.

Books that Will be Published:

Magi one shots and More

Magi: The Holy Grail War (AU)

The Second Ruler (Fate Apocrypha Fanfiction)

Sands of Time (Magi: AU)

The reason I also haven't been updating is because I have been doing many collaborations with many wonderful people. Also, so stories are in the process of being re-written. Alright, there you go. Until then, please enjoy the current stories or go to my account

Sakura108645 on wattpad.


End file.
